Changing Lives
by AJsRandom
Summary: The sequel to "Change of Heart." As the couples M/M and A/G grow closer together, dark forces known and unknown work behind the scene to undermine Camelot and all it stands for. Their lives will change dramatically, for better and for worse. Pairings- Mergana and some Arwen. Sequel in the works.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the sequel to _Change of Heart_! The rest of the story needs to be finished and edited, but I wanted to give y'all a bit as a Christmas present. Thanks for stopping by! :)**

* * *

"Your Highness, may I have a word?" a voice said behind him.

Prince (Regent) Arthur Pendragon sighed and barely refrained from rubbing his face with his hand. In the two days since he'd officially taken on the Regent role (chore), he'd had more unwanted conversations than he'd ever dreamed. And most of them were shockingly personal. At least they felt that way. He turned to face Lord Something or Other, who'd followed him out of the council meeting. "Yes?"

"When will we hold the ceremony? You didn't specify . . ." the unnamed Lord asked.

Arthur held back another sigh. "That's right. I didn't. Not until the other provision is met. It's perfectly legal and it _will_ happen. Don't force me take this to my father." The council decided they'd accept the men he'd knighted before taking back Camelot a month ago, but they (the council) wanted an official ceremony. He had no problem with that. He _did_ have a problem with how they wouldn't agree to ennoble Guinevere. Her brother's elevation also elevated _her_, but they kept fighting him on it.

The councilor paled. These days, Uther tended to automatically agree with whatever Arthur proposed to him. He also tended to deal out unusual punishment to those who didn't agree with him, though Arthur _almost_ always stopped it beforehand. "Ah, yes. I'll speak with the others again before the next meeting. Thank you sire." He turned and scurried away to begin his task.

_Well, if that doesn't work, maybe I can get Merlin or Morgana to "change" their minds_. If they even could, which he didn't know. And would they even do it if asked? It seemed kind of unethical, now that he thought about it.

The last six weeks had been harrowing, at the very least. There'd been one surprise after another, and he hadn't had any time between them to recover. And that was _before_ his father's mental health declined, his best friends confessed their magic and the captured sorceress escaped. Despite an _extensive_ investigation, neither Morgause nor her liberator had been found. As worrisome as that was, there were other, more immediate problems on his mind. Like getting Camelot rebuilt after the occupation or changing the council's mind so he could _officially_ court Guinevere.

Now, _where_ were his servant and his half-sister? It was nearly lunchtime and he was _hungry_.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Morgana were sitting on a bench in the castle garden. They were _supposedly_ having a magic lesson, but kept getting distracted by each other. Currently, they were connected at their lips and hands roamed from backs to hair. Now that they'd finally admitted their feeling for each other, they were usually together. Unless Merlin's chores or others' prying eyes kept them apart.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. "We're supposed to be practicing magic," Merlin said, still trying to catch his breath.

"I know," Morgana replied. "Here, I'll try the last one again." She cupped her hands and whispered, "_Blóstmá_." A lavender-colored rose appeared in her hands.

"_Lavender_?" Merlin asked.

"It means _enchantment_. Appropriate, don't you think?"

"You're enchanted with me?"

"Of course. But it was also created _by_ magic _for_ an enchanter."

"Oh, I get it." He gave her a quick kiss. "Clever. Now let's take it a step further." He took the rose from her hand and whispered, "_Blóstmá fágette_." The rose's color changed to a royal blue.

"Blue? Oh that's just not natural." She sniffed it. "But it still smells the same, _and_ it's gorgeous."

"Well thanks. But we'd probably change it back to something more normal." He gave the rose back to her.

"Okay, what was the spell again?"

"Blóstmá fágette. And you have to think the color."

"All right. _Blóstmá fágette_." The rose stayed blue. "It's still blue? What did I do wrong?"

"Did you think of the color?" She nodded. "_While_ saying the spell?"

Her head fell to her chest. "Ooops. I'll try it again then. _Blóstmá fágette_." This time the rose turned pink, the color on one of the bushes in the garden.

Just then the outside door banged open and an irritated Arthur stepped through. "There you are! It's past time for lunch. Looks like my stables need mucking out again—fetch my lunch to my chambers then you can get to that." He looked beyond his wayward servant and spotted Morgana. "Oh, hello Morgana. Having a good day?" He winked at her.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood. "As you wish, your High and Mightyness." He gave the Prince a florid bow and strode past him, into the castle.

Arthur glared after Merlin. "Well that was rude."

Morgana just laughed. "You deserved it."

"He's starting to rub off on you."

"Oh, I don't need his help to insult you. I was doing it long before he came here."

"True."

"We were having a nice time out here before you interrupted us."

"Just stop right there. I don't want to know."

The Lady laughed again. "Walk me to my chambers?"

"Of course."

xxxXxxx

Off in another country, an angry King sat on his throne, waiting. He tapped his fingers on the arms of his throne until the doors to the room opened. A tall man with dirty blond hair entered and bowed to the King. "Well?" the King demanded.

"She has shown little sign of progress, My Lord," the man, a sorcerer of middling talent, said.

The King slammed both fists down on the chair's arms. "Then why am I bothering to pay you?"

"My Lord," the sorcerer tried, "she suffered extreme trauma to her head. Her brain itself was injured. It's a delicate organ; if anything goes wrong in the healing process, she could die or worse."

"What could be worse than death?" the King snapped impatiently.

"Her body could live while her mind dies."

The King shuddered. "Would enlisting the aid of more healers help?"

"Perhaps. I know of some. One in particular hates the Pendragons almost as much as we do."

"Perfect. Make sure they are contacted."

"Yes, My Lord."

"You are dismissed." The blond sorcerer left.

"That one is barely trustworthy," said a man standing to the left of the King.

"True. But he has important knowledge. A possible key to end Camelot. And if he and the others can save _her_ . . ."

"He'll be well worth the trouble. I see."

"Have you received an inquiry yet?"

"Not yet. But any that come to my manor while I'm away would certainly be brought here."

"When do you go back?"

"Soon. After all, if I am to leave my manor for a longer period than this, I have several things to put in order." The man smirked.

"True. Will you need any further assistance from me?"

"No, I don't think so. But you'll let me know when she's well?"

"Of course. She's quite critical to our plan. And we'll both need the information only you will be able to provide."

The man chuckled darkly. "I'll play my part."

"Do be sure to convey my sincere condolences, when it's time."

"Of course, My Lord. I'll make sure he knows." The man bowed to the King. "Good day, sire."

"Good day."

xxxXxxx

Time passed. Uther's condition hadn't improved. He spoke less and less every day. He never acknowledged Morgana when she visited, which she understood, but it still hurt her.

Arthur's ploy with the council worked, and the four men he knighted that night of the first Round Table meeting were re-knighted. There was a ceremony and a grand feast to celebrate. Gwen was ennobled at the same time. Though Morgana was sad to lose her, she was happy to see her maidservant promoted thus. At last she had an equal she could actually stand to spend time with. And as a special favor to Arthur, Gwen looked after Uther. No matter how much Arthur insisted she shouldn't work, but come live in the castle like a proper lady, she wouldn't. She stayed in her little home, cared for the King and performed other charity work with Morgana.

Merlin's life stayed pretty much the same. He toiled away for Arthur, but the Prince Regent was listening to him more often. To keep things balanced, Merlin insulted him twice as much. Arthur was under a lot more stress these days, so Merlin listened to him vent a lot more too. What spare time he had was mostly spent with Morgana. Their official unofficial courting brought them closer together. Arthur was a little more generous in giving his servant free time, mostly so his sister wouldn't get angry and turn him into a toad.

And the Prince Regent gradually grew into his new role. To have another ally on the council, he wrote his uncle, his mother's brother, Agravaine De Bois. The older man had written shortly after he'd heard about Uther's health and offered his help, if needed. He was expected at Camelot in the next few days and would function as an advisor and council member.

But Morgause stayed at the back of Arthur's, Merlin's and Morgana's minds. Though knights were sent now and then to enquire after her or follow up on rumors they'd heard, nothing was found. Whoever had taken her from Camelot had planned very well and had probably used magic to get in and out. At least that's what the resident magic users thought, and Arthur was inclined to agree.

They didn't know if she was alive or dead, and if alive, what condition she was in. Because if she could, she would act against them. And she knew many other sorcerers of varying talents. She had influence in the courts of several kingdoms. Any one of them could be helping her. If they hated Camelot as much as she did, they were in trouble. Because she'd get her revenge, one way or another.

xxxXxxx

Six months after Morgause's takeover, Camelot had almost completely recovered. The people talked and laughed in the streets. The children played and roamed the town as carefree as ever. The servants in the castle gossiped and worked as hard as ever. But Arthur and his two secret magic users, plus Gaius, met in Arthur's chambers. _My magical privy council_, Arthur thought.

"There's no sign of her anywhere," Arthur reiterated. "Nothing. Either she's dead or ensconced somewhere so thoroughly we'll never find her."

"I'm going to assume she's alive until I hear otherwise," Merlin stated, "and we should prepare accordingly."

"How do we do that?" Arthur asked.

"Magical defense. Obviously," Morgana added.

"About that . . . Gaius, do you have any idea how that was done _before_ the Purge?"

"I know a little, but Sire, I wasn't the Court Sorcerer. That was Nimueh."

"And she's dead. Which means any protection died with her," Merlin said.

"How do you know that?" the Prince asked.

"Because I killed her."

"Oh. You forgot to mention that before."

"No, I'm pretty sure I told you. The Questing Beast mess, remember?" Morgana smirked at that point.

"I was asleep for most of that, _remember_?"

"_Boys!_ Please. Magical defenses. I can help," Gaius interrupted.

Arthur cleared his throat and glared at Merlin. "Of course Gaius. Please continue."

"Nimueh would have set up different kinds of wards, especially around every public and hidden entrance into the citadel."

"What kind?" Morgana asked. Everyone looked at her. "_What?_ Morgause taught me _some_ things. We moved around and cast and re-cast the same wards over and over."

"That's great Morgana!" Merlin squeezed her hand.

Gaius smiled. "Small shields, but very particular. For example, they might detect and block anyone with ill-intent toward Camelot. Or send a physical or mental alarm so the perpetrator wouldn't know they'd been detected. These don't drain the caster too much."

"That sounds pretty useful," Arthur mused. "Merlin and Morgana could put them at all the town gates, castle doors and hidden and secret entrances." He looked at the two of them.

"Of course," Morgana said. Merlin nodded. "I can finally teach _Merlin_ something." She smirked at him.

"Hey," he said, feigning offense. "You've taught me plenty." He put a hand on her face.

"And _that's_ more than I needed to know," Arthur said.

"There may be helpful items in the castle vaults," Gaius added. If you're not opposed to using them."

"I'm not. How long has it been since an inventory has been done?"

Gaius frowned. "A few years after the purge started, when the influx of new items slowed."

"Great." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Would you and Merlin create a new inventory? Find the old one and update it."

"Wonderful, another delightful chore to add to my list," Merlin complained.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure you have the time. And Morgana can help, if she wants?" He looked at the Lady, who nodded. "Bring Gwen in too, if needed." Merlin nodded. "Morgana, you know the wards to cast?"

"Yes. I'll probably need Merlin's help to sustain them though."

"Of course," the warlock agreed.

"All right." Arthur clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "You all have your marching orders then. If you run into anything we didn't consider, let me know." The other three nodded at him, and stood. "See you all later."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this bit- the rest will be coming soon, barring any traumatic life experiences. Happy/Merry Christmas to everyone! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am _so_ surprised by the response to the first chapter! Thanks for all your faves, follows and reviews! I'm glad to see many of my old reviewers and happy to have new ones! :) Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Thank you! Things will _definitely_ get interesting; pretty soon too.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- I'm thrilled that you like it so far! Hopefully this is soon enough.**

**sjritts- Thank you! I'm happy to finally be publishing this. Happy New Year!**

**mersan123- You're welcome! :)**

**Mike3207- Yeah, Uther is probably the most pitiful character, but I'm not changing his fate. I agree about Agravaine though, and that makes me reconsider something I already wrote. Thanks!**

**Time Lordess- Thank you! Happy New Year to you!**

**Patiku- I've been trying to work in a promotion for Merlin the whole story, and I'm almost done. But I do have plenty of revising to do yet! :)**

**Renaissancebooklover108- Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy my little fic.**

* * *

Morgause sat in her chamber at Odin's castle. Her fortune had changed vastly since her thwarted takeover of Camelot. Her own sister had betrayed her, and for what? The love of a mere servant? A half-mad king? Her arrogant, uncaring half-brother? It didn't make much sense.

Her recovery had been long and hard. A single healer had made no progress in healing her mind. She had remained in the coma until that slimy snake Alvarr had found a truly gifted healer, an ex-druid named Ruadan. It still took the healers several months to bring her out of the coma, but they'd succeeded. She suffered a few ill-effects though—a scarred face and weakness in her limbs. She couldn't exert herself for very long before her muscles gave out. Fortunately her intellect hadn't suffered in the slightest.

When she awoke a month ago, Alvarr told her everything that had happened since Morgana had nearly killed her. He'd been ordered by King Odin, who'd taken him in a couple of years earlier, to steal Morgause from Camelot. Odin figured she'd be very helpful in his vendetta against Camelot in general, and Prince Arthur in particular. She'd learned that Arthur had murdered Odin's son and that previous attempts on Arthur's life had been unsuccessful.

Alvarr also had good reason to hate Camelot. Uther had murdered his family. Ruadan had a similar story, and both men had broken with the Druid way. They felt the druids were too passive; peace got them nowhere. Both men would love to tear Camelot down and murder Uther in his bed. While Morgause agreed with the sentiment, that particular plan lacked the finesse required for success. That's why she was needed.

The sorceress turned her mind back to her sister. Morgana had been so willing to take down Uther, even without the influence of the bracelet's spell. He'd made her fear for her life and persecuted others like her. And after she'd been betrayed by that servant, she was even more willing to destroy her former home. _When had she been freed from that spell?_ She'd given no hint of it until their fight that horrible day. It must have been that servant who'd revealed himself as a sorcerer. He must be more powerful than he appeared, or know someone powerful enough to have figured out the spell and turned Morgana. He'd have to suffer.

Morgana had had great potential as a seer and sorceress. Together they could have conquered all of Albion, maybe more. But now that she'd turned her back on Morgause, that was no longer possible. Morgause would have to settle for her original plan of revenge on Camelot and Uther. And if she had Odin's wealth, Alvarr's devotion and their asset in Camelot behind her, it shouldn't be too hard.

Already a plan had formed in her mind. It required a sacrifice, but she had someone in mind for that. Their loss wouldn't amount to much in the long run, especially compared to the potential for devastation. It would be very sweet indeed. _See what happens to those you love when you betray me, sister_.

Morgause turned to the maidservant who'd been assigned to her. "Please request an audience with the King for me." The maid nodded and left the room.

xxxXxxx

Merlin rolled his eyes at the mess he held in his hands. The vaults' previous inventory was several pages long, dusty and the ink was faded. Not to mention the handwriting of whoever had written it was terrible. Deciphering this would be _so_ much fun. _Maybe there was something he could do to make it easier_? He thought for a minute, made sure he was alone and whispered, "_Edníwe þære cartena blæce_." The _ink_ on the paper darkened and could now be easily read; the handwriting was still bad. He grinned to himself and kept walking toward the voices he'd heard ahead of him.

The door to the vaults sat open; Gaius and Morgana stood just inside. "Ah, there you are Merlin. Is that the inventory?" the physician asked, indicating the sheaf of papers Merlin held.

"Yep. And now you can actually read them, thanks to me," he replied.

Gaius gently whacked the back of Merlin's head. "That's enough cheek out of you." He took the papers from his ward and looked them over. "All right. I suppose we should each take a page or two and check off the objects. Then we should mark them so we can easily identify what's new."

"What if we left a small piece of paper in front of the object?" Morgana suggested.

"That should work just fine," Gaius decided. "No breezes down here to blow them away." Morgana smirked at Merlin.

"Oh, I'll get you for that smirk later," the warlock said.

"Children," Gaius interrupted. "We have a job to do. Now here." He passed pages to the two younger people. "Now get to work. And _try_ to not distract each other." He gave them The Eyebrow to make sure they got the point.

"Yes sir." Merlin gave his mentor a flashy salute and looked down at his paper. "Fun! A hunting we will go . . ." And with that, the three magicians went about their task.

xxxXxxx

Arthur sat in the throne room, nearly bored out of his skull. This afternoon was one set apart for the King, or his designated replacement, to hear petitions from the nobility. Petitions from the peasantry were on a different day, but were generally more interesting. Complaints from the nobility usually involved petty, ego-driven disputes. Maybe Gwaine was right about nobility being defined by one's actions. Because their _words_ were just _mean_. The only thing providing him with a bit of relief was Guinevere's presence at his left side.

He cut off the Lady in front of him. "So what you're saying is that you agreed with the seamstress to make only _one_ dress of a particular design, but you say that she has made another for Lady So-and-So?"

"Yes. And when I complained, she apologized and said she had to make money somehow, and Lady So-and-So had loved mine!"

"Shouldn't you be pleased that she liked yours well enough to ask for it to be made for her?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"And you only had a verbal agreement with the seamstress; nothing was written down?"

"That's right."

The Prince rolled his eyes. "Then I'm afraid your complaint is for nothing. The seamstress _does_ have to feed her family, and you should really be flattered that Lady So-and-So liked your design. You _did_ come up with the design, right?"

The Lady's face lost its angry look as she realized the compliment. "That's right. Thank you sire." She curtsied and turned to leave the room.

Arthur sighed and said, "Next."

Sir Leon had just entered the room and walked up to the Prince. "Sire, Lord Agravaine has just arrived and is waiting to speak with you."

"Send him in!" Arthur said, pleased. At last his mother's brother, his only living uncle, was here. And at the very least, his arrival would relieve the monotony of the long afternoon.

A middle-aged man of average height and dark hair walked into the room. He stopped a few feet in front of Arthur and bowed. "Your Highness. _Arthur_," he said.

The Prince stood and walked to his uncle. Clasping his arm, he said, "Uncle Agravaine. Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Indeed it has. Now, what can I do to best serve you?"

Arthur introduced Guinevere then decided their discussion would be best held in private. They went to the council chambers, where Arthur explained the role and duties he'd thought up for his uncle. His authority would be beneath the King's and Prince's, about equal to Sir Leon's. His most important duty was advisor, but he'd also serve to strengthen Arthur's position and views within the council. The Prince was grateful for a mentor who was older and more worldly to help him learn how to rule. He felt he'd be able to handle being Regent now.

xxxXxxx

King Odin visited Morgause in her chambers since she was still too weak to travel very far. He was fairly enthused that she already had a plan to waste Camelot. Rescuing her from there was turning out to be one of the best decisions he'd made. He knocked on her door and entered her chambers.

"Morgause, you look well," he told her.

"That's a lie, but I'll let it pass as you are a gracious host," she replied.

"I see. So you have a plan to share with me?"

"Indeed. It will require me to sacrifice Alvarr, but I think you will not be heartbroken by that."

"Not at all. The man crawled from the bottom of a pond."

Morgause chuckled. "Exactly so. I'll travel with him to the Isle of the blessed, and on midnight at Samhain, I'll use him to unleash a plague upon Camelot, the likes of which they've never seen."

Odin couldn't help his shudder. "Dare I ask what it is?"

"The veil that separates our world from the world of the dead will be torn and spirits released. They will kill on contact and there is no defense against them. Camelot is doomed."

"Will this affect my kingdom at all?"

"Perhaps along the border with Camelot. But I would not worry, especially after I return."

"Good to know. So you will travel rather soon then."

"Yes. And if we're very fortunate, their Prince will choose to sacrifice himself to heal the tear. He will die and Camelot will be ripe for the picking. _Your_ picking, of course."

"Why Morgause, how generous you are! Do let me know what you need to make your journey comfortable."

"Don't worry Odin, I will. And now it's time to inform Camelot that I still live."

xxxXxxx

"Is he gone?"

"I think so; I haven't seen him for several minutes."

"What a relief," Merlin said. He pulled Morgana behind a shelf laden with dusty objects. They were at the back wall of the large room and the warlock had decided they could use a break. But before he could tilt his head down to Morgana's, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"We're supposed to be working!" she said, muffled by her hand.

"I need a break, and there's this beautiful woman here I can spend it with . . ."

She cut him off. "Oh all right. Just a few minutes. Besides, we'll be together tonight, casting wards. Remember?"

"Mmm," Merlin mumbled before he brought their mouths together. He wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer. She slid her hands up his chest and neck then threaded them in his hair. No more words were exchanged for a while.

She maneuvered them until Merlin's back was against the wall and Morgana had practically glued herself to him. Somewhere in his mind he thought, _she's pushing the line again_. The thought flew away as her hand drifted to his waist and started to slide under his tunic. He moaned and broke away to breathe. She pulled his head back down with her other hand then bit lightly on his bottom lip so he'd open his mouth. He was surprised, but complied, and her tongue slid in.

They were so involved in their "break" that they didn't hear footsteps gradually moving closer. Gaius had to clear his throat to get their attention. He wanted to laugh at how quickly the two young people jumped apart, but refrained.

"I take this little, ah, interlude, to mean you're both done with your lists?" Gaius asked.

Merlin scratched the back of his neck and attempted to look anywhere but at his mentor. "Ah, not exactly?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Both?"

Gaius looked at Morgana, who'd just now found her shoes to be very interesting. She jumped when Gaius spoke to her. "And you, young lady?"

"I've got half a page left." Her eyes flicked up to Gaius before moving to a pile of scattered parchments on the floor.

"Do you two think you can make it through the rest of your lists without your hormones getting in the way again?"

"Yes Gaius," they said together. He watched their eyes flick toward each other and away again before they moved out of the corner they'd backed themselves into.

The old physician sighed. If he was in charge he'd let them be around each other as much as they wanted. They obviously made each other very happy. But as long as Uther had eyes and ears around the palace he'd have to police them. Not an enjoyable task, but a necessary one.

* * *

**Next up- More hijinks from the bad and good guys. Hee hee hee! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year! Here's Chapter 3, and since I forgot to state this before, I'll do it now- I don't own Merlin. If I did, oooooh boy. Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yeah, I thought _hey, Morgause hates Camelot, Odin hates Arthur, boom!_ Match made in, um, heck. LOL!**

**sjritts- Oh yes, I love hijinks too. Spell-check hates it though. :) My family and I cheered when Agravaine died, LOL! Best moment _ever_.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- I hate-d Morgause too, maybe I'll kill her. :) No comment about Lance, except, he's _hot_. I'm glad you like my Mergana!**

**Time Lordess- LOL Gaius the party pooper, huh? I'd just leave too. :) I quite liked creating the petty Lady, I'm glad you liked her and Mergana!**

**Patiku- Oh, Mergana will abound. They're my alpha couple lol. Agravaine, hmm, no comment. And Arthur's learning to trust Merlin more. :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN- Thank you! You're probably right about the mole, lol. And there will be more Arwen- as I revise I am finding more moments.**

**Mike3207- Silly Morgause depends on her flunkie and ignores the wild cards. And Arthur-Lance, hmmm. I won't say. I'm glad you liked the Mergana. They are "da bomb."**

**Guest- There'll be more Arwen, but they're not my priority. I'll see what I can squeeze in. :)**

* * *

Later, after Guinevere had given him the okay, Arthur took Agravaine to see his father. He'd asked her to tell him when Uther was lucid enough to understand what was going on around him. So with his uncle trailing along behind him, he knocked on his father's door.

Guinevere smiled up at him and stood aside to let the two men in. "He's sitting in his favorite chair and should be fine for a while. Do you want me to stay here?"

Arthur smiled back at her fondly. "Yes, if you don't mind. Just in case he . . ."

"I will stay," she replied, and went to sit at the table where she had a few articles of clothing to mend.

The Prince led Agravaine over to the window where his father sat. Uther didn't look up as the two men sat down. Arthur frowned. "Hello Father, how are you today?" No response. "Well, I've had a pretty good day so far, especially after I received a special guest." Uther looked up at him. "Remember I told you about him? It's my uncle Agravaine, my mother's brother." The King's eyes darted over to Agravaine then back at Arthur. "Don't you want to say 'hello'?"

"Agravaine," Uther said in a voice gravelly from disuse. He nodded at his brother-in-law.

"Uther, old friend. It's good to see you again," Agravaine replied. He held out his hand but dropped it when Uther didn't take it.

"Father, Agravaine is here to help me. He'll advise me on certain matters, but just until you're feeling better."

Uther glared up at Agravaine, but didn't say anything. He nodded at Arthur, showing he understood.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Father? The council hasn't brought up anything critical lately, and foreign relations are pretty stable. Samhain is coming up in a week or so and the celebration will be the night before, as always. I'd love to have you at the feast, if you feel up to it."

The King shook his head. He looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head again instead.

Arthur was at a loss. Usually conversations went a _little_ better than this. _He must be thrown off by Agravaine's presence_. "Well Father, I enjoyed our chat. I'll come back again soon, I promise." He put his hands on the chair's arms to propel himself up, but Uther's hand on his stopped him mid-rise.

"Thank you for coming, Arthur."

"My pleasure, Father. Enjoy your evening." Arthur patted his father's hand and stood up. Uther's hand fell away. On impulse, he stooped to kiss his father's head. The smile on Uther's face lit up the room.

Arthur smiled back and turned to leave the room with Agravaine in tow. He smiled and nodded at Guinevere, then left the room. Once the door was behind him, he dropped the smile and leaned against the door. "That seems to get harder every time."

"He really is as bad as you told me. I didn't want to believe it, but . . . well, there it is. I'm so sorry Arthur."

"I'm just glad you're here uncle. Just seeing you has taken a load off my shoulders. You've no idea."

"Oh, I have _some_ idea, Arthur. I'm just glad I came when I did." He smiled and they walked toward the dining room to take supper.

xxxXxxx

After dark and when most of the castle had fallen asleep, Morgana dressed in her dark green cloak and crept down to Gaius's chambers. There she met Merlin, who was preparing to leave with her. They had to place protective wards around Camelot's gates. He wanted to review the spell's pronunciation so he could get it right the first time if they had to incant in a hurry.

"Þurscríð þá heortan hwæt incymaþ hér. Bewere wiðersacan fram infær," Morgana said slowly.

"Þurscríð þá heortan hwæt incymaþ hér. Bewere wiðersacan fram infær. Þurscríð þá heortan hwæt incymaþ hér. Bewere wiðersacan fram infær," Merlin repeated slowly.

"Good. That should do nicely." She squeezed his hand and gave him a light kiss. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." He started toward the door.

She pulled back on his hand. "You're not wearing a cloak?"

"I never have, even when I followed you," he said with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes as he continued to pull her toward the door. Gaius's voice made them pause. "Be careful you two. I know Camelot's guards aren't the greatest, but they can have their 'on' days."

"We will," Merlin replied, and they were out the door.

"We can always put the guards to sleep," Morgana suggested.

"We probably won't have to. They usually already are."

They snuck quietly to the back gate. To Merlin's surprise, the guards there weren't asleep. They hid out of sight and Morgana whispered, "_Swefaþ_." The guards slowly sunk to the ground.

The two sorcerers stood and joined hands, holding out their free hands to the gate and said together, "_Þurscríð þá heortan hwæt incymaþ hér. Bewere wiðersacan fram infær_." The area in and around the gate glowed golden for a few seconds then faded away. They giggled for a few moments then snuck off to the next nearest gate.

They repeated the spell three more times at the other three gates. Only the guards at the main and back gates had had to be put to sleep. They were so drained from the magic and physical energy they'd used that they couldn't do anything for the castle's entrances. That would have to wait until tomorrow night. Merlin walked Morgana to her chamber door.

"Tuck me in?" she asked tiredly, batting her eyes.

"Morgana," he tried for a reproving tone of voice but it came out mostly whiny.

She opened the door and dragged him inside, shutting it behind them. "Ugh. I'm too tired to change." She pulled him over to the bed and they both fell face down on it, side by side.

"I shouldn't be here," he mumbled into the blankets.

"What?" Morgana was also muffled by the blankets, but Merlin guessed what she'd said.

He lifted his head. "I said, I shouldn't be here." His head fell back down.

Morgana rolled to her side. "I dare you to get up and leave then."

Merlin also rolled to his side. "Fine. Get up and I'll tuck you in."

She slowly pushed herself halfway up. Merlin was faster and pulled her all the way up with a groan. He pulled up the covers with practiced hands and helped Morgana lay down before drawing the covers over her. "Mmm," she said, closing her eyes. "Be a love and get the candles, will you?"

"Okay, but first . . ." he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to give her a short, sweet kiss. Then he waved his hand to put out all the candles. It was now so totally dark he couldn't see his way out of the room. "Oh stuff it," he decided, and lay back on the bed, on top of the covers, and went to sleep.

When Merlin slowly returned to consciousness several hours later, his first thought was, _this is so very comfortable_. His second thought was, _oh no, not again_. He opened his eyes and saw Morgana curled up next to him. And _then_ he noticed he was _under_ the covers instead of _on top_ of them. He was sure he'd fallen asleep _on top_ of the covers—how did he get _under_ them?

Morgana opened her eyes and smiled at Merlin. He'd slept so soundly he hadn't noticed when she'd woken and pulled the covers out from under him and thrown them over him. She projected the thought to him and he smiled when he realized what she'd done.

"That's sneaky, but I really should g—" She'd stopped him talking by occupying his lips. That continued for a few minutes until they heard footsteps in the corridor outside her room. The couple froze where they were, but the steps passed by the room. "Mmm—" he tried to say her name but she cut him off the same way as before. After a few more moments, he gently pushed her away and slid out of the bed. But he knelt and took her hand. "As much as much as I'd like to stay by your side all day, Milady, I do have other things to do." He kissed the hand he held and her lips before leaving her room.

Morgana sighed. _If only_ he were free to spend all day at her side. _If only_ they could share with the whole world how they felt about each other. _If only_ . . . she mentally slapped herself upside her head. If she "if only-ed" much longer she'd drive herself crazy. She wasn't a particularly patient person- Merlin was helping there -but days like today were agony. It looked like it was time for a mutual "whine" fest with Gwen. If anyone could understand it was her.

xxxXxxx

Three or four days passed before a messenger barged into a closed session of court with important news. The guards at the door surged forward to restrain the interloper, but Arthur recognized him as one of their spies. "Let him tell his story," he ordered. The guards let him go and stepped back to the doors.

Ever since meeting Gwaine, Arthur recognized the value of information that could be collected at taverns, inns and alehouses. He'd sent several men, dressed as ordinarily as possible, to roam those types of establishments around the borders. The goal was to gather useful bits of intelligence. So far, this method had collected several good pieces of information.

This man reported he'd been roaming the northern borders and had heard a disturbing piece of news. Morgause had been seen, traveling with a man, to the west. Her ultimate destination was unknown.

Members of the court began talking amongst themselves, bringing the level of noise in the room up to a dull roar. _So, she's alive_ went through the minds of a handful of people present. When the Prince came back to himself, he called the room to order and began asking individuals for their opinions.

"Sir Leon, I know what I'd like to do, but what's your opinion?"

"Sire, I believe we should send out several small groups of knights to investigate the truth of the report. Those who go should take extreme care, in case they do find the sorceress."

"That's what I was thinking. Gaius, is there any _effective_ way to defend against Morgause?"

"None that I can think of, especially if she's traveling with someone who could also be a sorcerer. The best way to fight magic is to use magic."

_That's not happening_. "Morgana, you know how she thinks. Do you know _what_ she may be doing or _why_?"

"Once she's angry, she tends to hold a grudge. And we made her _very_ angry a few months ago. She will seek revenge for her defeat, and once she has a plan and resources to carry it out, she'll act on it. As to what she's planning, I don't know. She knows a lot about dark magic and _will_ use it."

"Fantastic," Arthur said without enthusiasm. "All right. Court is adjourned for today. Leon, Morgana, Gaius . . . stay here please." He already knew Merlin wouldn't leave. The Prince waited for the rest of the court to clear out before he started the discussion he really wanted to have.

"Arthur, this is bad news. I—" The Prince cut his servant off right there with a pointed look at Leon.

"Leon, would you put together about five or six groups of knights? I'll lead—"

"That's not a good idea, sire," Gaius interrupted, "you're needed here to run the kingdom. Also, if you leave, the people may be more inclined to panic. It would be good to avoid that."

"Argh," Arthur said, and ran both of his hands through his hair, thinking. "You're right. Okay Leon, put the groups together and send them in different directions. Explain everything we've discussed and leave at first light. Be careful out there."

"Sire," Leon replied. He bowed and left.

"All right you three. Any ideas about what she's planning?" He looked at Gaius and Merlin.

Gaius thought for a minute. "Samhain is soon. There are a number of dark rituals she could perform to wreak havoc."

Arthur felt a chill run up his spine. "Is there anything we can do to stop her?"

Gaius shook his head. "We could guess, but we don't have enough time to prepare a defense against every possible ritual."

The Prince looked at Merlin and Morgana. "Are either one of you more powerful than Morgause?"

The two magicians looked at each other. Morgana spoke, "Merlin is. I'm nowhere near him in power or level of training."

"And I haven't had the training Morgause has had. It's a little difficult to come by, what with living in a kingdom where magic is illegal and all," Merlin replied.

Arthur raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Great."

"I think, and the other two probably agree with me, that you're already doing what you can. We'll have to deal with what she does after she's done it. If we don't stop her first," Merlin said. Morgana and Gaius nodded.

"I guess we have no choice," Arthur said. He thought for a moment. "All right. We'll play the 'wait and see' game."

"Don't go crazy from pretending to be patient." Merlin added. He smirked at his friend. Gaius chuckled and left with the younger couple.

"The knights are going to suffer for that comment," Morgana commented.

"Get ready for the injuries to roll in, Gaius," Merlin added.

"Thank you ever so much Merlin. Now, you two will come help me."

"But . . . "

"_Now_."

xxxXxxx

The day before Samhain arrived and there was no word yet on Morgause's whereabouts. That fact weighed heavily on the minds of those in the know. But at least Arthur and Merlin were kept busy by the preparations for the celebration that evening.

It seemed to Merlin as if he'd run through the entire castle in the course of his duties. He managed to bump into several knights, servants and more, which necessitated several apologies. But luckily he got to go through the kitchens to collect Arthur's shirt. That enabled him to nick some food and help Gwaine and Percival do the same. However, his clumsiness got wine spilled on Arthur's shirt.

A slightly depressed Merlin entered the Prince's chambers to find said Prince leaning against his desk, already wearing a shirt. "You're dressed," he said to his master, dismayed. Morgana sat at the table looking like she wanted to beat somebody up. Merlin looked down at the shirt he still held and whispered, "_Fordwin wamm_." The stain cleared up right away and he moved to put it into the wardrobe.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm not an idiot," Arthur replied. He turned around to walk behind his desk. He hadn't managed to pull his shirt all the way through his belt in the back and his skin was showing.

Merlin and Morgana sniggered. "Are you sure about that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's just that you—"

"_Mer_lin."

"But you—"

Morgana butted in. "What he's _trying_ to tell you is your shirt isn't right in the back."

Arthur turned his head as far as he could and flushed when he saw it. He yanked the shirt into place and turned his back again to ask, "Is it all right now?" When his two friends nodded, he turned at sat at the desk. "I am _trying_ to write a speech."

"Do you want help?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur replied. But Morgana smirked at him, which made him reconsider.

"You won't want this, then?" Merlin held up a scroll and Arthur eagerly looked up from his desk. It was so comical that Morgana giggled.

Merlin waved the scroll in the Prince's face. "I spent all night working on it." Arthur gestured for it so Merlin handed it over. He read it with faked skepticism. _Like he'd admit it was any good_. "What do you think?"

The Prince handed it back to Merlin. "Needs a polish."

"I'll add it to the list," Merlin said in a mildly condescending matter. He exchanged looks with Morgana and Arthur could swear they were laughing together in their heads.

Arthur tossed aside the speech he'd been working on. "Merlin, there aren't many servants who get the chance to write a prince's speech. Obviously it would be too much for you to say, 'Thank you.'"

Merlin stared indignantly at Arthur for a moment and walked out of the room with Arthur's laundry without deigning to reply. Arthur smiled.

Morgana's next words wiped the smile from his face. "You know, you really shouldn't antagonize a warlock of his power. Who knows? One day you may wake up as a toad."

Arthur's mouth fell open, but he managed to ask, "He wouldn't, would he?"

His sister just smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next up- _The Darkest Hour_ begins . . . with a couple of twists.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's Chapter 4. I should mention that I shamelessly steal dialog from episode transcripts, but I do change it when I can. :) Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Thank you! Hopefully I twisted events well enough, mwah ha ha ha.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- I crack myself up coming up with things- thanks! :)**

**sjritts- I love giving our hero BA moments! I don't think Uther trusts anyone except himself, especially at this point in the series. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest- Ah, ok. I misinterpreted you. Good to know! I am finding spaces to squeeze more Arwen in. ;)**

**Lady Flurryous- Ha, I should have written the whine fest in! And you're right, she should be beating up her brother more. I'll see what I can work in.**

**Mike3207- Yes, I agree they should all be able to speak in each others' minds. I'll remember that.**

* * *

Later that day, the usual council session was taking place when they were interrupted by a page. He told them that Sirs Leon and Elyan had just now returned from their patrol and desired to report immediately. He bowed and the doors opened to let in Elyan and Leon as the page left. Arthur and Merlin exchanged worried looks.

Leon spoke first. He told how they'd found Morgause on the Plains of Denaria. Also, she hadn't been alone. A man had been with her, one he'd recognized as Alvarr, who'd stolen the Crystal of Neahtid. They'd also discovered where she was heading – the Seas of Meredor.

Gaius immediately guessed that her final destination was the Isle of the Blessed. One of the centers of the Old Religion and the perfect place to work magic. Agravaine immediately offered to send out patrols at sunrise so they could hopefully catch her. Leon spoke again, to give his final bit of bad news. Morgause had killed two knights with magic; that meant her powers were still strong despite her injuries.

There was a moment of silence before Arthur next spoke. He asked Leon to keep him apprised of any new developments then dismissed the knights and councilmen. Agravaine and Merlin remained behind. "For months, nothing. Why now?" he asked.

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgause were to act, we'd be ready for her," Agravaine replied.

"You're right, of course. Thank you, Uncle."

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you."

Arthur nodded with a smile and left the room. Merlin trailed behind him, thinking. Something about Agravaine bothered him, but he couldn't figure out _what_ or _why_. Arthur's uncle had been helpful since he'd arrived. He was courteous and seemed to get along with the resident nobility and servants. Maybe he was a little too polished and eager to please, but that wasn't necessarily _wrong_. He'd talk to Morgana and Gaius about him later.

xxxXxxx

Much later in the day, lords and ladies, knights and royalty gathered in the banquet hall for the Samhain feast. They ate, drank and laughed the night away. Arthur and Agravaine sat on either side of the King's empty chair, with Morgana at Arthur's right. At two minutes 'til midnight, Arthur stood to give Merlin's "polished up" speech. The laughter died down quickly.

"Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing." Arthur raised his glass in a toast. "To the king."

Everyone stood to toast as the bell tolled. Merlin, standing across the hall from his friends, sensed a powerful wave of magic. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he glanced at Morgana. She had a shocked look on her face as she stared back at him, apparently experiencing the same phenomenon he was. The voices repeating the toast sounded distorted to their ears and their heads swam.

Suddenly Merlin saw a figure appear in the middle of the hall. She was as pale as death and wore a black hooded cloak. The staff in her hand appeared to be holding her up. She looked right at him and whispered, "Emrys. Emrys. Emrys."

In his confusion, Merlin dropped the pitcher he'd been holding, which drew everyone's attention to him. The hall fell silent as they watched the blood drain from his face. They missed the same thing happening to Morgana. They both swooned; Merlin more dramatically because he fell to the floor with no apparent provocation. Lancelot jumped up and ran over to him, Gaius following immediately after. No one but Arthur noticed when Morgana's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped down to the table. Both magicians shivered as if trapped in a snow bank.

Lancelot gently picked up Merlin to carry him to Gaius's chambers. The physician followed him, opening doors when needed. When they reached Merlin's tiny chamber, Lancelot laid the warlock on his bed.

"What happened?" the knight asked.

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before," Gaius replied. He'd begun examining his ward.

"Will he be all right?"

"I'll need hawthorn to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets." Lancelot left the room to fetch the needed items. Merlin shivered violently in his bed.

Back in the hall, Arthur tried in vain to get Morgana to respond to him. When he touched her, he had to yank his hand away; she felt like ice and was shivering. He held her in place on her chair with one hand as he pushed back her chair with his other. By now others had noticed the Princess's state. When she was away from the table, he bent down and picked her up, bridal style.

"Sire?" Agravaine questioned.

"Morgana's ill. I'm taking her to her chambers. Carry on with the feast." He motioned to Gwen, who was watching, to follow him. She helped him open the door to Morgana's chambers when they got there. When she saw he was headed to the bed, she ran in front of him to turn down the covers. Arthur gently laid her down and drew the covers over her. He turned to Gwen. "Get more blankets and lay them atop her. Also stoke the fire; she needs to warm up." He left the room to run to Gaius's chambers.

Morgana, meanwhile, was dreaming. She was lying on the ground in a dark place. There were shrieks in the background. Suddenly she felt something stroking her face. She opened her eyes to see a pale, deeply sad woman in black standing in between her and a huge swirling mass in the sky. She sat up and addressed the woman. "Who are you?"

"I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. Your sister has torn the veil between the worlds." Horrible shrieks echoed from the tear behind her, and Morgana looked at it in terror. "The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless." Morgana looked around her and saw the spirits flying about. She was shocked to see Morgause lying close by. "You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your friends will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and only a sacrifice will restore the old." She laughed a terrible laugh, full of vengeance but also eternal sadness. Morgana screamed . . .

And the scream woke her. She sat straight up in bed and saw Gwen staring at her with her mouth wide open. It looked like she'd been laying blankets over her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Morgana said, "Sorry I startled you."

"Are you well, Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine now. Just a nightmare." She looked around, finally noticing she wasn't where she thought she'd be. "How did I get to my chambers?"

"You fainted at the feast. Arthur carried you up here."

"That explains the tiredness, I guess. Why am I so cold?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Arthur now?"

"I believe he went to Gaius's chambers. Merlin fell ill the same time you did."

Morgana tried to think back to the feast. There had been a powerful wave of magic and _cold_. Merlin had felt it too; she'd seen him across the room. Everything had seemed to slow down, and then the dizziness. _He must have collapsed too_. Well, at least Arthur would find out what had happened to him.

"You should rest, Morgana." Gwen broke into her thoughts.

"I think I will. Thank you." She settled back into the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She determined to stay awake until Arthur came back with news. Or give it a valiant effort, at least.

xxxXxxx

Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers without knocking. He found Gaius making tea and Lancelot sitting at Merlin's bedside. "Gaius," he said, to get the physician's attention. He walked toward the fire. "How is he?"

"Weak. But that's not what concerns me. He's incredibly cold, for no reason I can tell," Gaius replied.

"Morgana is much the same. I carried her to her chambers after you left with Merlin. She's freezing; I left her with Gwen and told her to stoke the fire and lay more blankets on her."

"I should go see her."

"Is he out of the woods?" He nodded at Merlin.

"I believe so. He just needs to warm up. I'm going to give him some of this warming tea then take some up to Morgana."

"So you have no idea what caused this to happen to them?"

"None, I'm afraid. Maybe they can provide answers when they wake." Gaius poured the tea into a cup and took it back to Lancelot. He spoke to the knight for a minute or so, then came back to Arthur.

The two men walked to Morgana's chambers, both deep in thought. _What could knock out and nearly freeze two powerful magicians?_ Arthur opened the door and they walked through it to see Morgana propped up in bed and talking to Gwen. He and Gaius walked to Morgana's bedside. "I see you're awake now."

"Yes, after a horrible nightmare," she replied.

"Here, I'll give you some of this warming tea," Gaius said, and picked up a cup from her bedside table to fill it. "How are you feeling?" He handed her the cup.

She sipped some of the tea before she answered. "Tired and _really_ cold. The blankets and fire are helping, but this feels so unnatural."

Arthur sat on the edge of her bed. "Merlin suffered the same thing, but he looks much worse than you." He looked at Gaius to confirm this and the physician nodded.

"He's only semi-conscious. He hasn't said anything, but maybe your nightmare can help us figure out what happened."

She shuddered. "I dreamed I was in a dark place. In front of me was this incredibly sad-looking woman. She wore all black and stood in front of a dark swirly cloud-thing. She said her name was the Cailleach and that Morgause had torn the veil between worlds and released spirits. The _Dorocha_? They'll bring destruction and change the world . . ." she trailed off when she saw Gaius's shocked face.

"That is _not_ good news. But it explains a lot."

"_Why_ did I see her? Did Merlin see her?"

"I suspect he did. One must have great power to see the Cailleach."

"What does it mean?"

"Morgause has released the spirits of the dead into our world. They will kill anyone they touch. And apparently they're on their way here."

"How do we stop them?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure they _can_ be stopped. I'll have to do some research, and I should get back to Merlin, if you're feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling okay; probably just need some rest."

"You do that. And don't try to talk to Merlin yet." He gave Morgana The Eyebrow.

"Okay," she said meekly. Gwen squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Get some rest, Morgana," Arthur said. He got up and walked to the door with Gaius and Gwen.

"Goodnight Morgana," Gaius added.

"Goodnight."

Gaius went to his chambers while Arthur and Gwen headed to the hall to see how the feast was going. Lancelot was still sitting with Merlin, but Gaius told him he could leave. After the knight left, he checked his ward's vital signs again. He'd warmed up a little and he was breathing regularly. His pulse was steady so he left him there and closed the door behind him.

Gaius didn't think he'd be able to sleep, so he went to his worktable to mix a few potions. At least two hours had passed, and he was grinding something when Merlin stepped out of his chamber wearing a blanket. Gaius stopped, came around the table to sit him down then sat next to him.

"When she spoke, her voice . . . it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes . . . they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?"

"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. She also spoke to Morgana in a vision."

"Why was she there?"

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

"Why were we the only ones to see her?"

"You both have great power, Merlin. For magicians so gifted, such visions are not uncommon."

"But you don't understand. It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys." Gaius thought for a few moments, looking worried. "What is it? What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. But Morgause has torn the veil between the worlds and spirits of the dead have been released. God help us all."

xxxXxxx

In the morning, Merlin felt well enough to go back to work. He brought a breakfast tray to Arthur's chambers and sat it on the table noisily while the Prince lazed in bed. Arthur whined his name, but Merlin still opened the curtains. His Highness put a pillow over his face, but that didn't block out the sun _or_ the knock at the door.

The Prince removed the pillow as Leon entered the room. "Excuse me, sire. You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency." He stepped outside to wait in the corridor while Arthur dressed. Leon led them down to the council chambers where they found the council gathered around a crying young woman.

He asked Agravaine what had happened to her. His uncle explained that her village had been attacked by unknown assailants. Arthur approached the weeping woman, noticing that Morgana had slipped into the room behind him.

Her name was Drea; when Arthur came closer she tensed. Morgana walked up to them and put a comforting hand on Drea's shoulder. Arthur told her his name and asked her to tell him what happened. She was able to say, "My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're . . ." before her words dissolved into tears.

Morgana whispered comforting words to her; Drea looked up at her and nodded. Arthur asked who had attacked her family, and her reply was confusing. She said they weren't people but shapes with no faces.

Arthur looked up at a few councilmen, as if they could provide an answer. But no one spoke. "I—I keep telling you. They were there, but . . . they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but . . . they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then . . . silence. They were all . . . dead." She broke down crying then and Morgana turned her so she was held in the Lady's arms.

Morgana thanked her for her trouble while Arthur turned to his uncle. He asked the whereabouts of her village and was told it was to the east of the White Mountains and no more than half a day's hard ride. The Prince then turned to Sir Leon and told him to ready the men.

The knights turned and strode out of the room to prepare. Merlin went back to Arthur's chambers to pack for the Prince. He couldn't help the uneasy feeling that had settled over him.

Merlin hadn't had a chance to talk to Morgana since before the feast, so he tried mind speech. "_Morgana, can you talk?_"

"_I'm going to settle the girl first then go back to my chambers. Wait a few minutes and I'll get back to you_," she replied. Merlin started packing and hadn't gotten far before he heard Morgana. "_All right, I'm free_."

"_How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while_."

"_I'm all right. But I understand we both saw this Cailleach woman?_"

"_She's the gatekeeper of the dead. But all she said to me was my name, 'Emrys.'_"

"_Oh I had a not-so-lovely vision. She told me what Morgause did and all about these spirits, the Dorocha. It sounds as if that's what killed Drea's family_."

"_Does Arthur know any of this?_"

"_Some, but you should probably tell him everything we know. This is frightening_."

"_I know. But I'll keep us safe, don't worry. We'll come back_."

"_You'd better_."

"_Have I ever lied to you?" _He felt her glare through their link. _"I mean, recently_."

"_No. But come back or I'll find you and kill you_."

"_Even if I'm dead?_"

"_Grrr! Yes, you annoying man! Now get out of here so you can come back faster_."

"_Yes, my love_."

* * *

**Next up- the Dorocha rear their ugly little non-heads. *shudder***


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a loooong week for me, but I survived. Enjoy some action! Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579- Who would trust Agravaine? He's so dodgy-looking. :P And you bring up a good point- Morgana's magic wouldn't work either, and she somehow got to avoid the Dorocha. What the hay?**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Good point, she should have mentioned the sacrifice thing. But it does get mentioned, don't worry.**

**sjritts- Oh yeah, the Dorocha are _super_ creepy, and yeah, I didn't realize that they're undead at this point. Creepy Morgause!**

**Lady Flurryous- Thank you! And OK, I'll have to do the whine fest then. :)**

**Mike3207- Morgause gets a message, just not the same way, don't worry.**

* * *

The uneasy feeling never left Merlin, and the closer they got to the village, the stronger the feeling became. Even Arthur noticed and made a few jokes to try to relax his friend, but nothing seemed to work. They reached the village at dusk; nobody was around.

As they got off their horses and walked into the village, Arthur commented that it was too quiet. Everyone privately agreed. They split up into pairs and began searching the buildings.

Elyan called out after a few minutes. Everyone ran in the direction of his voice, inside one of the houses. They found him staring at corpses that looked _frozen_. They all turned when something blew behind them. After a few nervously murmured words, Arthur got them outside again.

Everyone left the house and began searching the village again, bearing torches. Merlin split off from Lancelot and poked around in a barn, only to be startled by a chicken. He heard a shriek behind him and saw a wisp leave the barn. He left the barn to give chase but lost it soon after. Uneasy in the darkness, he spelled a small light into existence. But it soon started winking out and gradually died. He tried again and the light shone briefly then disappeared. When he tried a third time, nothing happened. Shrieks echoed around him; he turned around to see a wisp heading straight for him. He yelled a spell to chase it away, but nothing happened.

Lancelot yelled, "Merlin!" and stepped in front of him. The knight waved his torch and the wisp dissipated and vanished. He asked Merlin what had happened; still in shock, the warlock told him how his magic had failed.

The other knights had heard the yell and came running. Lancelot told them what he and Merlin had seen and how it had fled when it saw the light. Merlin confirmed that the things couldn't be chased or killed. His explanation was followed by more shrieks.

Gwaine had been near the horses and shared how "it" had scared them. Arthur decided that it was time to go. They ran to the horses and did their best to calm them. He decided to skip camping and just ride through the night. If these things were at Camelot, they'd need all they defenders they could get, and soon.

xxxXxxx

When Arthur's group rode up, Merlin noted the chaos happening around him. He dismounted and headed to where he knew Gaius would be—the makeshift morgue. The physician was pulling a cloth over the face of one the victims when Merlin walked in. Morgana was right behind him. "Gaius," the warlock said.

The physician looked up at him and Morgana walked to Merlin's side. "Merlin," Gaius answered. He took in his ward's freaked-out countenance. "You saw them." Merlin nodded. "Here, help me. Give me some more sheets." Merlin stood still so Morgana moved to do it instead. "Merlin?" Gaius was getting very worried.

Morgana hurried back to Gaius with the sheets and heard Merlin say, "My magic is useless against them. I've tried. I have never felt so powerless. Something deep inside. And when it came for me, I felt this emptiness. I couldn't breathe. I'm scared." Morgana put her arms around him and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

Gaius looked a little lost for a moment, but said, "Merlin, it's all right. It's not your fault." He gave Morgana a significant look that she correctly interpreted as _get him somewhere and make him talk about it_.

Keeping an arm around him, Morgana guided him up to her chambers and sat him on the bed. If Arthur came looking for Merlin and didn't want him to stay, she'd tell the Prince where to go. She sat down next to him and took his hand. He let her, so she decided to try talking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Merlin looked up at her. "No. Yes. Maybe . . . yes, all right."

"Okay, what happened?"

"We got to the village and there was _nothing_. Well, no people, just animals. It was _so_ quiet. Then we started finding the bodies—they were covered in frost like they'd been _frozen_."

Morgana shuddered. "We've been lucky here."

He nodded. "Then I heard this scream and this wispy _thing_. Like that girl said—they had no faces. I looked for it and made a light so I could see. Then it went out. I tried again and again, but it wouldn't work, Morgana. My magic stopped working in their presence, and one came at me. I couldn't move, but Lancelot drove it away with a torch."

"Oh Merlin." She wrapped her arms around him again and just held him for a few moments before speaking again. "That pretty much describes what happened here. Torches frighten them but don't kill them. People just dropped . . ." _If his magic won't work, mine doesn't have a chance_.

His arms came around her. "Oh Morgana. I've been sitting here whining about what I went through and didn't even think about what you must have gone through here. I'm so sorry." He pulled her closer and started rubbing her back.

She pulled her head back a little and looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I know how you can make up for it." She grabbed his head and connected their lips.

He was surprised, but not for long. It felt so nice, to have someone to come home to. Someone who puts aside their needs to take care of yours. Of course _this_ particular activity benefitted _both_ of them. He let himself melt into the kiss, let her relieve the stress he had.

Her hands drifted back to thread into his hair to hold him to her. She started leaning to the side and fell down to the bed and he fell with her, arms still around her. She found everything melt away from her and they pressed even closer together. He shifted his mouth slightly and it felt so lovely she opened her mouth. His tongue touched hers and he moaned and rolled her to her back. He leaned over her slightly to nuzzle her neck. His hand gripped her waist and started to drift up and down her side. She kept one hand in his hair and the other slid down his back. "Mmm," she murmured.

She tried to hook her leg around his to draw him closer, wanting him on top of her. Her efforts succeeded for a few moments before he realized what she was doing and stopped himself. He looked at her with glazed eyes, but managed to shake his head. "_Morgana_," he thought.

She looked up at him, feigning innocence. "_What? You liked it, I know you did_."

"_Of course I did. I _am_ a man, after all_." He sat up and pulled her to sitting. He put a hand to her face and spoke out loud, "Later. Now I think we should go to bed." She gave him a coy look, so he added. "_Separately_, in our _own_ beds. We do actually need to sleep in the few hours left of tonight."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes but got up to head for her changing screen. "Help me with my dress?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"_Morgana_. You're pushing it," he reminded her and headed for the door. "Goodnight."

She swooped over to him for a quick kiss. "Goodnight."

xxxXxxx

By midmorning, Arthur was meeting Agravaine in the latter's chambers. Merlin and Gaius were also there. They were exchanging information from their separate experiences; Gaius was there to answer questions.

"We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more. Mainly in the lower town," Agravaine said.

"And there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur asked.

"No, our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

"At least we know what they are. Gaius?"

"They're Dorocha, My Lord. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who'd do such a thing now?" Arthur had an idea and wanted him to confirm it.

"Morgause."

"You see her hand in this?" Agravaine asked.

Gaius nodded. "We know she was travelling to the Isle of the Blessed."

"So how do we defeat these creatures?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, sire. No mortal has ever survived their touch. I'll have to do a bit more research." He thought for a moment. "It would go faster, maybe, if I had Merlin to help me?"

Arthur sighed. "All right. You can have him until dinnertime."

"Thank you sire." Gaius turned to leave.

"And Gaius?" The physician looked back. "Good luck." Gaius nodded and left the room.

Merlin and Gaius searched all day. They didn't find much more beyond what they already knew. Frustrated, and apprehensive of the approaching sunset, Merlin left to attend Arthur.

After dinner, Merlin started lighting extra candles. He heard a Dorocha shriek and dropped his basket of candles; one rolled near the curtains. Arthur looked up at the sound. Merlin explained how he thought he'd seen something. Arthur tried to tease him out of his anxious mood, but then they both saw the curtain move. The warlock made no move to pick up the candle. The Prince tried again, offering to fetch a maid to get the candle, but Merlin grumbled that the situation wasn't a joke.

Arthur was taken aback at his seriousness. He walked to the curtain and used his sword to whip it back and find . . . absolutely nothing. Merlin sighed in relief. Arthur tried humor again, telling his friend he'd never allow himself to look so spineless. Merlin told him he just looked heartless, thoughtless and humorless. The Prince rationalized that away by telling Merlin that he wasn't funny.

Merlin dropped _his_ attempt at humor and told Arthur that his magic didn't work in the face of the Dorocha. _That explains his mood_, Arthur thought, _he feels just as powerless as the rest of us_.

Both men turned reflexively when a Dorocha shrieked outside. "You're not scared?" Merlin asked.

The Prince decided honesty would reassure better than humor. "Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you." At least he wasn't outside, patrolling with his knights. He didn't envy them walking around exposed, with only torches between them and death.

xxxXxxx

Early in the morning, as if they'd camped outside the walls and waited until sunrise to come inside, villagers from outside the city crowded into Camelot with everything they could carry. When Arthur had first seen them from the window of his chambers, he'd called his uncle and Gaius to the council chambers to discuss the situation. Morgana had followed them. Now he looked out the window to check on what was happening in the courtyard.

"They're coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection," Gaius said.

"And we will give it to them," Arthur stated firmly.

"We cannot house them all," Agravaine disagreed.

"_What does he know?_" Morgana thought to Merlin. She shared Merlin's dislike of Arthur's uncle.

"_Exactly_," Merlin agreed.

"We have to try," Arthur said.

"How? We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

Arthur turned to Gaius. "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something. All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

Gaius glanced at Merlin; they'd been up half the night researching again. "I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire. If the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" the Prince asked.

"I'm not sure. But creating the tear would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal it will require another."

"_Oh no, I can see the wheels in Arthur's head turning. Not good_," Merlin thought to Morgana.

"_I'd wager he's planning to sacrifice himself. Stupid noble prince!_" Morgana agreed.

"We ride before nightfall," Arthur decided. Agravaine and Gaius were surprised.

"And who will be the sacrifice?" Gaius asked.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do." Arthur turned and left the room, Merlin following. The trip would take several days, so there was a lot of preparation to do.

xxxXxxx

As Arthur was intent on giving up his life, he needed to say goodbye to his father. He went to Uther's room and sat in the chair next to his father. Merlin stood behind him, out of hearing range; Gwen and Morgana waited outside. He had no idea if his father would even understand what was happening, but he had to try.

"There are many things I have to thank you for. You've taught me so much. Most of all, you have taught me what it is to be a prince. I hope that this time you'll be proud of me." Uther didn't say a word or indicate in any way that he'd heard. At that, something burst inside of him and an incredible sadness swept through him. Tears began running down his face.

As if she'd sensed his distress, Gwen walked into the room and stood next to Merlin. They watched silently as Arthur stood, cupped his father's chin and kissed his forehead. He turned to leave and Uther grabbed his arm firmly.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded. _He'd understood _some_thing_.

"I have to, Father."

"Please."

Arthur squeezed his father's hand then wiped his tears and walked away. He saw Gwen and went straight to her. Merlin read something in Arthur's face and decided to make himself scarce. This was a situation for Gwen to handle, so he left them alone.

"Promise me you'll look after him when I'm gone," Arthur said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. When Arthur didn't respond, she tried another tactic. "You don't have to go."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I do."

"Please, Arthur, take care. _You_ are precious, not just the kingdom."

"Smile."

"I can't."

He lifted her chin. "Do you remember . . . the first time I kissed you?" Gwen smiled and he returned it, pleased she'd reacted that way. "There. That's the memory I will take with me." He pulled her into an embrace and she held him tightly, still very worried. Then she took the initiative. When he tried to pull away, she stretched upward to press their lips together.

Arthur's next stop was Agravaine's chambers. He got right to the point by handing his uncle a ring bearing the Pendragon seal. He charged his uncle with the care of the kingdom—if Uther died, Agravaine was to take the throne. He protested, but Arthur was insistent; Agravaine had proved his worth. When Arthur left the room, Agravaine smiled at the ring in his hand.

* * *

**Off we go, into the hairy, scary yonder . . . thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big "thank you" to those who fave, follow and/or review! The notifications brighten up my bleak January days! :) Review replies:**

**sjritts- I am sure she'd be the more "aggressive" one; she has less to lose. ;) Missing a major part of myself would make me feel extra vulnerable too.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- He he he, the sacrifice. I have a reason for choosing the character I did. More fluff on the way!**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Thanks! We don't get to the Isle this time around- next time.**

**Patiku- Yeah, I don't really know what Agravaine did to deserve to be the next King. But if Arthur had tried to give it to Morgana, I think she would have refused- it's too much temptation for her. And Merlin _will_ get his, I promise. :)**

**Mike3207- See what I wrote to Patiku. And _King_ Agravaine gives me the creeps too, so I'll share that Arthur stays alive. :D**

**Time Lordess- Tension getting to you? ;) I'm old-fashioned and like my couples married before _that_. If you have a cooler idea for killing Agravaine than tossing him against a boulder in a cave, do share. I'm open to suggestions. ;)**

**Lady Flurryous- That's a good question; I didn't honestly consider that, oopsie! *bangs head on wall* I'll pay more attention as I finish the story so I can avoid those kinds of holes. And yeah, that's a good theory- maybe her magic worked, and maybe it was because she tore the veil. That's a good theory about Merlin's magic too; I like it! :)**

* * *

In another part of the castle, Morgana sat on a chair in Merlin's room, watching him pack. They didn't talk much; they'd had a chat about Merlin's plans and had disagreed. But she was there because she loved him and might not get to see him again. Gaius came in when Merlin was almost done.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"That's what I said," Morgana interrupted. Merlin glared at her.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur," the warlock defended himself.

"How? Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha," Gaius said. Morgana smirked.

"Then I must sacrifice myself in his place."

"No."

"He won't listen, Gaius."

"My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be . . . I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day . . . Albion will live." Gaius threw his arms around Merlin and embraced him fiercely.

Morgana was speechless. Gaius had just given in. But then again, he's had a lot more experience dealing with the destiny-driven warlock. _Should I just give in too? He's not going to change his mind no matter what I do or say_. _We could at least part in peace_.

When Gaius left the room, she moved to take his place in Merlin's arms and clung to him tightly. "Please don't leave me."

"You know I have to."

"I know. I just . . . if you go . . . if you sacrifice yourself . . . who will love me?"

Merlin looked down at her. "Morgana, you know better than that."

"Yes, I get that I'll have Arthur, Gwen and Gaius. But that's not what I meant."

"You mean, who will love you like _I_ do."

She nodded. Usually she didn't feel so . . . _needy_. But it felt like they'd _just_ gotten together and she didn't want to give him up. "Yes."

He chuckled a little, despite himself. "I'm sure there are several men lined up behind me, ready to take my place if I screw up so badly that you toss me away."

Morgana wanted to smack him. "But none of them have your kindness, generosity, bravery, selflessness, or your _magic_. I want someone equal to _me_, and none of _them_ are. They're not _you_."

His heart melted, and he pulled her closer. "I promise you, if there is _any_ way I can come back to you, _I will find it_." To seal the promise, he caught her head between his hands and tilted it up for a searing kiss.

They stayed like that for several minutes, only breaking apart when Gaius banged on the door. Through the door he said, "Arthur's calling for you."

Merlin picked up his bags. He took Morgana's hand and leaned in for one more kiss. "See you later," he said, and walked out the door to meet his destiny, also known as _Arthur_.

Once outside, Arthur and Merlin walked down to the gate to meet the rest of the Round Table knights. Arthur was talking, but Merlin looked away from him in time to see Gwen say something to Lancelot then walk away. He thought it was curious, but probably totally innocent. Gwen was completely in love with Arthur; destiny would ensure they stayed together.

They mounted up and rode out of Camelot. After several miles, Arthur decided it was dark enough to make camp for the night. Merlin volunteered to collect wood; Lancelot followed him.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no powers," the knight said.

"Doesn't matter," Merlin replied. That wasn't the only reason he came along.

"You're not a warrior, Merlin. I don't want to see you hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur."

"It's _your_ duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost." Lancelot nodded. "Well, it's _my_ duty to protect Arthur. Surely you can understand that."

"I can understand that very well."

Merlin decided to ask him about the conversation with Gwen. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Gwen say to you? I saw you talking before we left."

"Oh. Um, she asked me to look after Arthur and bring him home."

"Ah. That sounds like something she'd ask."

"Please don't tell Arthur. I don't think he'd take 'looking after' very well."

"My lips are sealed."

xxxXxxx

Everyone was packed up and ready to go pretty early in the morning. They encountered no one on the road, not even bandits. Not even _they_ wanted to chance facing the Dorocha.

And then they started seeing bodies lining both sides of the road. They were groups of villagers traveling to Camelot to seek refuge, but these hadn't made it. No one said anything until Arthur gave the order to pick up the pace; the scene could disturb even the most battle-hardened warrior.

The group reached a crumbling fortress called Daobeth by nightfall. They immediately paired up and started searching for firewood at Arthur's order. Everyone managed to collect a bit before the shrieks started. The knights gathered together in a circle as the Dorocha got closer and closer. Arthur waved one away with a torch and told them to run for it, despite Percival's protest that they didn't have enough wood.

In a hurry to light the gathered wood, Merlin dared to light the fire with magic. Most everyone was too distracted to notice anyway. The knights stood around the fire with torches, waiting and watching. No one moved to lay out a bedroll for sleep.

A few hours later, Gwaine threw the last log on the fire. He suggested drawing lots to see who went for more, but Arthur volunteered. Much of the group looked at him in disbelief; Merlin just offered to go with him. _I should have known_, Arthur thought. When the Prince tried to poke fun at him, he shot back, "Well, since when have _you_ known how to collect firewood?" The knights chuckled and Arthur capitulated, because Merlin had a point.

They wandered away. Of course the Prince didn't pick up a single stick. Merlin collected wood while Arthur stood guard with a torch; it was a fair trade-off. Suddenly a Dorocha charged them from behind. Arthur dropped the torch to push Merlin out of the way, and they fell off the wall they'd been on.

"Let's go!" Arthur yelled, and they took off running. They ran down a few corridors before finding a room with a door, then jumped in and slammed the door behind them. They hid in a corner and waited, but the Dorocha seemed to have lost them. Merlin tied a cloth around the arm Arthur had injured. He shivered and Merlin gave him a confused look. "It's cold," the Prince explained.

"_Right_."

"You're not feeling it?" Merlin just shrugged and shook his head. "You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for."

The warlock grinned. "Really? Was that a compliment?"

"Don't be stupid." They both chuckled at that, but stopped when the Dorochas' shrieks grew closer again. "All the things I've faced . . . I never worried about dying."

"I don't think you should now."

"Sometimes you puzzle me."

"How so? You already know all my secrets."

"True. Maybe it's your unflinching optimism. Does it come from knowing how powerful you are?"

"That's part of it. I also have faith in _you_." He thought for a moment. "I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends."

"Yeah."

"That's _if_ you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head." The Prince laughed at that. "We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together."

"Well, I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles."

It was Merlin's turn to laugh. "You _still_ don't know how many times I've saved your life."

"Ha. If I ever become king, I'm gonna have you made court jester." They laughed again, together. Then the Dorocha shrieked again and they fell silent to remain hidden. "They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," Arthur whispered.

"Feels pretty dark right now."

"Well, it can't be long then." A single Dorocha swept through the door. Arthur started to rise from his spot, but Merlin pulled him back. He stood up and ran straight for the Dorocha. Arthur yelled, "Merlin, no!"

But it was too late. Merlin jumped at the Dorocha; it caught him in the chest, stopped him mid-air and threw him back against the stone wall. Lancelot entered then and waved off the Dorocha with his torch. He handed the torch to Percival, who'd come in behind him, and turned to Arthur. "What happened?"

They went to Merlin and turned him over. He was frosted over like all the corpses they'd found earlier. But by some miracle, probably his magic, he was still alive. Arthur asked Percival to pick him up and carry him to the fire. Percival leaned him against the fire pit, where he lay limply as Lancelot tended to him.

A short distance away, Arthur and Leon discussed what they should do with him. Arthur wanted to turn around and head back to Camelot so Merlin could be treated. Leon argued that they shouldn't abandon the quest because hundreds more people could die. As much as he hated to admit it, Leon was right. The Prince hated debating the needs of one person versus the needs of many people, especially if that _one_ was important to him. He looked over at Merlin and opened his mouth to speak his decision.

Lancelot interrupted. "Let me take him."

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur protested.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right," Leon agreed.

Arthur nodded and Percival carried Merlin to his horse. Arthur tied Merlin to the horse himself. "This is my fault and I'm sorry."

"Take me with you, please," Merlin begged.

"Even with your magic, if you don't get help, you would die, Merlin."

"But you don't understand. Please, Arthur, I have to come with you."

"Oh, I understand. You want to take my place. But that's not going to happen."

"But—"

"Merlin—do you ever do as you're told?"

Lancelot interrupted, "We need to leave."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder and sent him off with Lancelot. "Go." He looked after them worriedly as they left. It would feel very odd being on a trip without Merlin, but it was for the greater good. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

xxxXxxx

Much later in the day, Lancelot and Merlin stopped next to a stream. The knight laid his friend down next to it then draped his cloak over him. He took off his gloves to scoop water with his hands but stopped when he saw something odd about the water. He stared in shock as Merlin put his hand in the water and _something_ shimmered through Merlin's skin.

In the next moment, Lancelot _knew_ he must be going crazy. He heard a woman's voice say his name twice. Drops of water rose up from the stream and the voice, which was coming from the drops, said his name again.

A woman's face appeared in the drop he was staring at. She told him that they were Vilia, water spirits. They bore the men no harm and wanted to help restore the balance of the world. In fact, they were already healing Merlin because Arthur would need his and Lancelot's help. They also offered to protect the two of them from the Dorocha.

Lancelot accepted gratefully. As he lay down to rest, all the water drops turned into tiny lights and began hovering over himself and Merlin. He smiled and went to sleep.

xxxXxxx

Instead of sleeping, Arthur decided his group would walk through the Tunnels of Andor. Gwaine protested heavily, since he knew what lived in the tunnels. But one of the perks of being Prince was you could disregard the opinions of those beneath you. So he did and introduced the delightful properties of Gaia berries to his knights.

Just as Gwaine was about to enter the tunnel, a Dorocha launched itself at him. Percival came running and tackled his friend out of the way. Arthur came up behind them with a torch and they quickly slipped inside the tunnel before the Dorocha could make a second pass.

The farther they got into the caves, the more pig-like squeals they could hear. Gradually they came close enough that Arthur and Leon tossed their torches down and stamped them out. Everyone hid behind a length of rock and peeked over the edge. Two wilddeoren approached them but only one got really close; they ducked down again to avoid it. "Keep still. Don't even breathe," Arthur warned.

The berries' smell fooled the wilddeoren and they wandered off. Gwaine smiled in relief, but his smile faded when the others looked at him wide-eyed. A wilddeoren had snuck close and was now sniffing him. It pinned him hard against the rock. But he was beyond annoyed now and killed it.

The rest of his party looked at him. "You fool," Arthur said. Gwaine didn't understand until the Prince clarified, "They hunt in _packs_." Elyan suggested they run, and even though he wasn't in charge, they all followed that prudent suggestion.

xxxXxxx

Back in Camelot, Morgana ran into Gwen on the griffin staircase landing. They started talking and their conversation evolved into the whine fest Morgana had been longing for. "I just want to tell the world how I feel about him," Morgana said.

"I do empathize with you Morgana, you know I do. But if 'they' aren't ready to see me and Arthur together . . ."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "That chafes me too. I'd like to snap my fingers and change their narrow little minds, but Merlin thinks that would be 'unethical.'"

"You can _do_ that?"

"Probably. But I won't."

"It'll be soon, Morgana. You're still working on the magic laws, right? That will be a step in the right direction."

"True. But I still want to be able to kiss him senseless in public."

"Ooh, tell me about it." Morgana gave her an indignant look; Gwen's mouth fell open. "_Arthur_, not Merlin. I wouldn't dream . . ."

"Oh I know," Morgana laughed. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"Very funny," Gwen replied, but her friend had turned her attention away, out the window. Several peasants were desperately triying to push through the city gate as guards closed it on them.

"They can't _do_ that!" Morgana said loudly.

Both women ran down the stairs and found Gaius talking to a guard. When he finished, Gwen spoke up, "Gaius. The guards were under orders to shut the city gates at dusk."

"Whose orders?" the physician asked.

"Lord Agravaine's," Morgana said scathingly.

"The council's meeting right now. We should go to them and find out why," Gaius replied. The two women followed him to the council chambers. He opened the doors and strode in, Gwen and Morgana following right behind.

Agravaine sat with the councilmen at the head of the table. "Gaius. Have you come to join us?"

"Why have you closed the city gates?" the physician asked.

"We have limited resources, Gaius. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom."

Morgana stepped in front of Gaius. "Surely the people have a right to be protected."

"_My Lady_, I would be putting Camelot in danger. Starvation, disease. Gaius understands." He glanced at the physician, who reluctantly nodded. "The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us." Morgana glared while Gaius turned to leave. "Now, gentlemen, where were we? There's reason to—"

"My lords," Gwen interrupted. Gaius paused and the councilmen stared at her. "May I be granted permission to address the court?"

"Guinevere," Agravaine said politely. His face looked like he'd eaten rat stew, but he gestured at her to come forward.

She stepped up to the table, Morgana beside her and Gaius behind her. "Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer. He would help them if he could, and we must do the same."

"I feel the pain as much as you, but we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days," Agravaine replied.

"You are wrong." The councilmen stared at Gwen and Morgana glared back, defending her friend.

"Perhaps you would enlighten me."

"Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take."

"But how long before these wares run out?"

"Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before he reaches his goal. Or do you think he will fail?" Morgana wanted to cheer—this was the future Queen coming out in her friend.

"Of course not."

Sir Geoffrey spoke up, "Sire, she's right."

"Very well. Reopen the gates," Agravaine said with apparent good grace. Gwen and Morgana curtsied and Agravaine smiled. But as soon as they'd left, the smile faded as he pondered the strength of these two women.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Next up- dragons and knights and sacrifice, _oh my_!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7- enjoy! Review replies:**

**Lady Flurryous- Hehehe I'm glad you liked it! :) And the sacrifice is coming in this chapter.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yeah, they are better together. I was going to let Morgana take it all, but Gwen needed to develop. ;)**

**Mike3207- Yeah, I think Agravaine's a huge misogynist, among his many other faults. He gets de-clawed though. Sorta. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579- Actually, I didn't even think about Lance knowing that Arthur knew. It doesn't really come up, LOL! Wyverns, yes. And they're coming up!**

**Patiku- Oh yes, Gwen pwns, lol. ;)**

**yesthenLucky9- There you are! I sacrificed Alvarr, that's not good enough? lol! I'm thinking killing Aggy in a more . . . creative. Stay tuned. ;)**

**Time Lordess- Sorry! It only gets "worse." And I like your death scenes- they might spark something! :)**

**TobiasBoon- Wow, thanks! You must read very quickly, or not sleep! :D And I like your idea- I think I'll adapt it somehow.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN- It was one of my fave moments too! She's beginning to come into her own.**

* * *

The next morning, Lancelot woke to find Merlin gone. He called his name frantically but stopped when a voice behind him shushed him. Merlin was standing in the stream, fishing. Lancelot was so stunned by the difference in Merlin's appearance that he couldn't speak for a minute.

Merlin waved the fish in his face, claiming it was breakfast. When Lancelot said nothing, Merlin handed him the stick and walked past him to his horse. They did need to catch up with the others as soon as possible, after all. The knight had regained some power over his words and protested, to no avail. Resigned, he picked up his sword and cloak and prepared to mount his horse.

At a different stream far away, Arthur and his knights paused to wash the stinking berries off. The sleepless night had taken a toll on them, but at least they were alive. At his order they started walking again. They were mostly silent because when _Gwaine_ was too tired to talk, nobody else would either. A truly unbelievable circumstance.

xxxXxxx

Agravaine dared to ride through the woods during the day. He was the highest authority in Camelot at the moment; no one would challenge him. He made his way to a well-camouflaged hut in the woods. This is where Morgause had hidden herself when she'd left the Isle of the Blessed. It was relatively close to Camelot so she could keep an eye on it and her spy.

Morgause was sitting by her fire, brooding, when Agravaine entered the hovel. She was delighted to hear how Camelot was falling apart under the onslaught of the Dorocha. But then he proceeded to tell her all about Arthur's trip to the Isle to heal the tear, and she lost her temper.

He tried to soothe her by telling her how Arthur planned to sacrifice himself, so he'd die one way or the other. That gave her positive news to report to Odin and would ease their march into the city. Overall it was good news and she was soothed. It wouldn't be long until she marched into Camelot and took her revenge on them all.

Agravaine told her how Gwen and Morgana had stood up to him at the council meeting. He was quite angry with them and wanted to eliminate them. Morgause squashed his threat—she didn't care what happened to the servant, but forbade him to even _think_ about harming Morgana. She planned to do everything in her power to return Morgana to her side, even if she had to use sorcery. But Agravaine was too weak-willed to kill anyone on his own. No reason to fear.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Lancelot found a lodge to hole up in for the night. No one answered the door, so they went in only to find animals hanging from the ceiling and a Dorocha-frozen hunter. They laid him down and covered him with a blanket.

The whole situation made Merlin nervous. He had no desire to lodge with so many dead creatures. Lancelot argued that there was nowhere else and there was plenty of wood for a fire here. Merlin agreed reluctantly and lit the fire with magic. They settled down to share a bottle of wine they'd uncovered there. Both were too edgy to sleep.

Merlin told Lancelot that he didn't have to keep going with him. Lancelot just laughed; there was no way Merlin could stop him from going. The sorcerer wondered what motivated the knight, and asked him about it. Lancelot tried to evade the question, but Merlin finally deduced that it was because Gwen had asked him to look after Arthur. _Of course_ he would do as Gwen asked, even if it hurt him, because it made _her_ happy. Lancelot denied he still thought about her.

Merlin didn't believe for one second that Lancelot didn't think about her. Given the same situation, _he'd_ still think about the one he'd lost. He could only hope that Lancelot's feelings would fade in time and he'd find another woman worthy of his love.

The conversation dwindled after that and they mutually decided to get some rest. Much later on, Merlin sensed a Dorocha close by. He woke and sat straight up to find that the fire and candles had gone out. The Dorocha slid through the wall and charged at him. "Lancelot!" he yelled, and threw the last bit of his wine on the glowing coals. Flames rose in front of the Dorocha, which gave Merlin and Lancelot time to run outside into the dark night.

When they'd gotten under cover of the trees, Merlin began calling Kilgharrah, "**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!**"

Between the running for his life in the total darkness and the sudden sound of huge wings, Lancelot didn't have time to wonder what the hell Merlin had just yelled or why. But the Dorocha chased them until a giant fireball shot from the sky and incinerated it. He looked up to see a massive dragon and drew his sword, ready to attack the thing until it set another Dorocha on fire.

The men burst into a clearing and the dragon landed in front of them. Lancelot stepped forward to strike the dragon, but Merlin held out a hand to stop him, saying, "It's all right. It's all right." Lancelot stared as Merlin bowed to the beast and said, "Thank you." By now he figured that the dragon and Merlin were on speaking terms.

"Who is your friend?" Kilgharrah asked, seeming displeased.

"I'm Lancelot."

"Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and noblest of them all."

"I'm not sure that's true. You have me at a disadvantage . . ."

"Oh. Lancelot, this is Kilgharrah, also known as the Great Dragon," Merlin said.

"Don't underestimate yourself, Sir Knight. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot said.

"Indeed. But at what price?" Kilgharrah looked pointedly at Merlin.

"I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice."

"It demands _nothing_. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price."

"And there is no other way?"

"There is not."

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil. It is my destiny to protect him; you taught me that."

"Merlin, you must not do this." Now Kilgharrah looked pointedly at Lancelot.

"Then I have no choice. I must take his place."

"From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see," the dragon said solemnly.

"A lot of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me."

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock." Kilgharrah gave Merlin an affectionate look and flew off.

It was probably the most unusual conversation Lancelot had been a part of; he'd remember it until the day he died.

xxxXxxx

By the time Arthur and his knights had stopped for the night, they were all dead on their feet. Arthur felt responsible for their fatigue, so he volunteered to take first watch. The others sat on guard around their campfire. After a while, Elyan got up and approached Arthur.

"Seen anything?" Arthur shook his head. "Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?" The Prince nodded again. "Do you want to tell me?"

"The burden's mine and mine to bear alone," Arthur said.

Elyan wanted to roll his eyes. "Look around, Arthur." He directed the Prince's line of sight to the knights around the campfire. "We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you. We're never alone. We stand together. Come on, I'll take over." He reached out to take Arthur's torch. "You need some rest."

Arthur handed him the torch and put a hand on Elyan's shoulder. "Thank you." He patted Elyan on the back as he walked toward the campfire. A sudden shriek drove Elyan and Arthur to the fire. It looked like no one would get much sleep this night either.

xxxXxxx

Having no other place to stop, Merlin and Lancelot had mounted their horses and had ridden them at a walk for what remained of the night. They'd been mostly silent, lost in their own thoughts. But at last Lancelot had reasoned to the point where he needed to ask Merlin a question to confirm his suspicion. "When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?"

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin tried to throw him off by answering the question with a question. It only partly worked.

"I look at you and I wonder about myself. Would I knowingly give up my life for something?"

"You have to have a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything." Merlin nudged his horse into a gallop. Lancelot thought for a moment before following him.

A while later they stopped at the top of a hill and found smoke rising from an abandoned fortress ahead. "Looks like someone beat us to it."

"Bandits?" Merlin wondered. Lancelot merely tilted his head in a way that Merlin interpreted as "maybe." _Okay then_. "Think we'll make it before nightfall?"

"There's only one way to find out. Ya!" Lancelot jolted his horse into a gallop. Merlin copied him and soon they were racing toward the fortress.

While Merlin and Lancelot galloped toward them, Arthur and his knights sat around a campfire on two big tree branches. Gwaine took off his boots and socks. They smelled so bad that he received severe ribbing from his fellow knights.

Arthur heard a sound in the darkness and whispered, "Quiet." They heard a gate open in the distance, stood and drew their swords. Everyone held their defensive stance until Lancelot stepped into the light. "_Lancelot?_ How's Merlin?"

"Bad news." Something moved behind Lancelot. "He's still alive." He grinned and stepped aside as Merlin walked up. Arthur chuckled in relief.

"Merlin!" Elyan cried. The rest of the knights hurried toward the servant and he and Lancelot received several hugs.

Arthur shook hands with Lancelot and gave Merlin a shoulder squeeze. He was too embarrassed to say what he really wanted to say, so he said instead, "Good to see you, Merlin."

Merlin knew what he really meant though. "Yeah. It's good to see you too."

Later on, Merlin and Arthur ate as they lounged by the fire. Everyone else had fallen asleep; the Dorocha were not around, miraculously. Merlin could read his friend's mood easily. "It's going to be fine. Everything will be all right."

"I'm just tired," Arthur fibbed.

_Like _hell_ you're just tired_. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself."

_Great, Merlin had "read" his mind again_. "To save my people."

"I will take your place."

Arthur shook his head. _Oh no you won't!_ "Merlin."

"What's the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?"

_Does he really think that?_ "Well, a good servant's hard to come by."

Merlin mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm not that good."

_No, you're better_. "True." Merlin shook his head. _I walked right into that one_. Arthur continued, "One thing. Look after Guinevere; I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure." _By dying in your place, dollophead_.

After that cheerful discussion, they decided to go to bed. They both wanted to be well-rested for what they each felt would be their last day on earth.

xxxXxxx

In the morning everyone packed up quickly, talking very little. They didn't have a very long walk to the Seas of Meredor, but wanted to get the unpleasant task over with as soon as possible. They all tried not to think how one of them wouldn't be making the return trip.

When they got to the waterfront, an aged ferryman waited with his boat. It seemed logical to take the boat to the isle. They sat there looking at the fog when they heard something screeching ominously. Merlin tried not think about what that might be by focusing how different this trip was from the last time he'd come here. It wasn't a positive difference.

When they finally stepped onto the isle, the screeching only got louder. Everyone drew their swords right before a wyvern swooped down at them. Arthur slashed at one as several more attacked from the sky. One managed to slice Percival's arm and he dropped to the ground.

Merlin crouched down to hide his face. He knew what he had to do. He whispered, "**S'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!**" He stood up and felt the power work through him. The wyverns flew off. Gwaine started to brag and Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Someday soon he really _had_ to share his secret with the rest of the Round Table.

Arthur ordered the group to keep moving, so they walked on. When they got to another sizeable space, they looked up to see _more_ wyverns flying overhead. Leon offered to stay behind with Elyan and Percival to fight the wyverns; they were trapped behind them and couldn't go forward anyway.

That left Arthur with Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin. He led his group into a huge space that contained an altar. The view of the opposite side was marred by a huge, black column of what looked like smoke. Gwaine was the only one who didn't recognize it for what it was. Nor did he understand what the others were all planning to do.

They were startled by a mysterious voice. "It is not often we have visitors." _The Cailleach_. She appeared as Merlin had seen her; an ancient woman weighed down by an eternal sadness.

"Put an end to this. I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds," Arthur stated.

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" she replied, uncaring.

"Because innocent people are dying," Merlin yelled. The other three looked at him in surprise.

"Indeed," she confirmed, and started laughing maniacally. Gwaine charged at her with his sword raised. She threw him back with magic, knocking him out. "Is this the best you can do?"

"I know what you want," Arthur said.

"Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary." The Cailleach motioned for Arthur to come to her, and he began walking determinedly toward her.

_Oh no you don't_. Merlin whispered, "_Forþ fleoghe_." Merlin and Lancelot watched the spell stop Arthur and throw him backwards, knocking him unconscious too. The Cailleach looked at Merlin and they both walked to the altar.

"So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?"

"It is my destiny."

"Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

Merlin looked at her, confused. She looked at the tear in the veil and Merlin followed her gaze. Lancelot was standing just outside it. He looked back at Merlin, smiled and walked into the shrieking veil. "_No!_ No! No! No!" As he watched in stunned horror, the veil closed behind his friend. "N-no," he murmured one more time, futilely. He stood there, alone with the unconscious Gwaine and Arthur, wondering how on earth he would explain this to them, the other knights and everyone back in Camelot.

He walked over to Gwaine and Arthur, rousing them one at a time. They asked all sorts of questions he didn't really want to answer. _Ever_. But he knew they deserved to hear what had happened. He told them he'd share what had happened once they were back with the other three knights.

The warlock did as he'd promised. He told them how Lancelot had walked into the veil to save them all. He answered questions about details. By the time he was done, everyone looked as devastated as he felt. When Arthur suggested they begin the trip home, no one protested. They took the boat back to the shore, then walked back to the fortress where they'd begun the day. From there they traveled back to where Arthur's group had left their horses.

The whole trip home no one talked much beyond the necessities, so it was a shock when they rode into Camelot amid a cheering crowd. The survivors joyfully waved flags and banners at them, and they managed small smiles and waves back. They rode somberly into the courtyard to see much of the royal household waiting for them. Most didn't notice how the knights' smiles didn't reach their eyes. When Gwen, Gaius and Morgana made eye contact with their loved ones, their faces fell.

Arthur and Merlin dismounted, taking their ladies' arms. They walked into the castle. Somehow Gaius got the message to follow them, and they trooped up to Arthur's chambers. Merlin once again told the story and Gwen collapsed in tears. After Merlin, Gaius and Morgana hugged her, they left Arthur to comfort the grieving maid.

Merlin spoke to Gaius briefly, telling him he'd be along after he spent some time with Morgana. The physician nodded, embraced his ward and turned to walk to his chambers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next- Lancelot is mourned and Morgause gets a surprise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really _do_ like Lancelot, at least the _Merlin_ version. I killed him because I _really_ despise 5.9, _Lancelot du Lac_. Plus, would Morgana have told her sister about a crush Gwen had years before because she might be able to use it against Arthur? No, especially since in "my" universe, Morgana doesn't even find out that they're a couple until _after_ she's turned good. Ok, rant over. ;) I'm putting review replies at the end this time since this a/n is long enough.**

* * *

Morgana slid an arm around Merlin's waist and guided him into her chambers. Once she closed the door, he nearly collapsed into her arms. "You're home, you're safe. Let it all go." She felt him start to shake with the force of his silent sobbing and realized she couldn't hold him up any longer. So she walked them slowly to her bed and sat him down, keeping her arms around him.

"It was supposed to be me!" he said through the tears. "Not him! Never him." And he kept crying.

Morgana began rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. She knew that Lancelot had been one of Merlin's first friends in Camelot; the first to discover his magic. And now he felt responsible for his death, even though Lancelot _chose_ to die. That's just how Merlin was built.

She lifted his head from her shoulder with both hands and looked him right in the eye. "Merlin, my love, you are _not_ responsible for Lancelot's death. It was _his_ choice—you _know_ that. Mourn because you've lost a great friend and the world's lost its noblest warrior. But don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that."

He stared back at her, so surprised that he'd stopped crying. But he nodded in understanding.

She brushed the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs then slid her arms down to his shoulders to pull him back to her. They stayed like that, arms around each other, for quite a while. When Merlin's breathing evened out, he sat up. She put a hand to his face and said, "Better?"

"For now," he replied. He chuckled ironically. "You'd think I'd be used to all this loss by now, but it never gets any easier. Thanks for letting me ruin your dress."

She looked down at herself. "Oh, this thing? Psh, it's old and faded. I need a new one in this color, and you gave me the perfect excuse to commission it." She winked at him.

"In that case, it's my pleasure to be of service, Milady." He leaned closer to kiss her.

"I can think of other ways for you to be of service." She leaned up to recapture his lips and threaded her hands into his hair to keep him in place. He slid his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He moved to deepen the kiss by gently pushing her lips apart. "Ahh," she moaned just before their tongues tangled. He was acting a bit more aggressive than usual, probably as a way of working through his grief. And even though she thought it might be a bad idea, she allowed it. Maybe he'd let her finally have her way with him.

Merlin realized he was acting out of a need to feel something besides the grief, but he really didn't care at the moment. She was apparently willing to let him get away with it. Her hands slid down to his neckerchief, where she untied it and let it fall. He let her explore the skin there with her fingers. Then she pulled her mouth away from his and he wanted to protest until he felt her kissing his neck. "Oh," he gasped and he tightened his arms around her back.

He was ready to throw caution to the wind. When she brought her lips back to his, he gently pushed her to the bed, laying chest-to-chest. She gasped and reasserted control over their kiss. Her hands slid down his back and tugged his tunic up a bit. When her hands touched his skin there, he shuddered and pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed down her neck. His hands drifted up to her hair where he gently turned her head to expose her neck a bit more. She gasped again and felt her way up his back, pressing him a bit closer. She stroked his back for a minute or so before she had another idea.

Morgana wrapped her legs around his briefly and used that leverage to flip them over. He looked at her in surprise, but she just smiled wickedly and sat on his stomach. She brought her hands to his front and pulled up his tunic there too. Her hands slid under it at the same time she lowered her mouth back to his. He moaned as her hands slid upward, pushing the tunic as she went. His hands went to her back, to pull her closer, and their tongues met again. Rational thought had fled their minds completely.

He pushed her upward so she now sat on his lap with her legs around him. He'd just pulled away from the kiss and had his hands on his tunic to pull it over his head when there was a knock at the door. They froze for a moment then hurriedly separated.

Arthur opened the door and said, "Morgana have you got Merlin . . ." but stopped when he saw the two sitting on the bed, staring at him. They had wild looks in their eyes, slightly swollen lips and very mussed hair and clothing. "On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know what you two were doing. Just . . . straighten yourself up, Merlin, and come with me. I'll wait outside." He turned and left the room.

Merlin and Morgana stared at each other for a moment, then started laughing. He stood and tucked his tunic back under his belt. He took a couple of swipes at his hair before Morgana stood and helped him. She gave him one last peck on the lips, before sending him out of the room.

xxxXxxx

Midmorning the next day, the entire court gathered in the council chambers. Arthur wanted to make sure Lancelot received full honors even though many nobles had still had a problem with his lack of noble blood. He wanted to prove that even a so-called commoner could possess a noble heart. Like Gwaine said once, "Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are."

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion. His unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

After he ended the meeting, the knights and a few others gathered in the courtyard where a pyre had been erected. Much of the army already stood in formation, so the Round Table knights simply fell into it as well.

Arthur placed a Camelot knight's cape and sword on the pyre. These were used in lieu of a body. He waited while Merlin brought him a torch then tossed it onto the pyre. He watched it burn for a few minutes then stepped back to Gwen when he heard her crying. He took her hand as the sword began to steam in the flames.

The men had started to leave by the time Gwen finally spoke. "He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot. I asked him to look after you and he promised me with his life. He was true to his word."

Arthur thought about what she had just said. _He sacrificed himself for me? Or had he sacrificed himself for Guinevere so she wouldn't lose me?_ He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and left her, still crying, by the pyre. She was alone in the courtyard, but Merlin and Morgana waited just inside the door for her to come in.

xxxXxxx

Morgause gazed into her scrying crystal. She wanted to discover the source of the forces working against her. Finally an image appeared—_she saw herself lying on the ground, the towers of Camelot in the near distance. Here and there lay bodies of her blood guard. A tall man strode into view; he was old but carried an aura of great power. "Emrys, please spare me! I just want to see my sister one last time!"_

_"Why should I permit you that, even _if_ she agreed?" the old man asked._

_"I never meant to hurt her, just take my revenge on Camelot. Please—"_

_"Morgause, you have shown over and over that you do not care who is hurt. For that, I will bind your magic until the King passes judgment on you." He held his hand over her and said,_ _"_Swígae Morgause_." Morgause tried to speak but couldn't. Neither could she move. Emrys stepped to where she could look into his eyes. "I'm sorry Morgause, I know this won't be pleasant, but it is necessary." He closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke, "_Ásæle heo drýcræftes wiðnnan heo gewitlocan oþ heo endedéaðes_."_

_She felt a wave of magic flow through her, gathering up her magic and compressing it until she felt it no more. There was no pain, but a great sense of loss—the energy, the hum she'd felt from her magic for over two decades, was gone. She opened her mouth to scream silently._

_Emrys looked on her in pity. "_Forlæte Morgause_," he whispered, and her scream became audible. He turned and left the clearing._

Morgause forcibly yanked herself from the vision. She wanted to scream though there was no need. She glanced away from the crystal and concentrated on calming her breathing and heart rate. No plan to prevent this vision could be formed until she could think clearly.

By the time Agravaine came around to tell her about their plan's failure, she had a few new ones in mind. Foremost among them was to find this Emrys. However, she did scream when he told her the Prince was still alive.

"Arthur was lucky," he tried to soothe her.

"No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was _Emrys_!" she yelled.

"Emrys?"

"I scryed for the source of the forces arrayed against us and was shown a vision. In it, an old man named Emrys took my magic. It was he that thwarted us, I'm sure of it."

"So what's to be done?"

"As long as he exists, I will never achieve my vengeance. If you want your promised reward, you must help me find this Emrys and destroy him. I will inform Odin of the delay."

xxxXxxx

Merlin sat on his bed, speaking mentally with Morgana before he went to bed. He heard the outer door open and got up to walk to his closed door. _Agravaine_. He asked Morgana to wait for a few minutes.

"Gaius," Agravaine said.

"How can I be of assistance?" the physician asked.

"You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom."

Gaius scoffed and said, "Knowledge, perhaps."

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?"

"No. Doesn't sound familiar."

"Hmm. Well, if you do hear mention of the name . . ." Arthur's uncle turned to leave.

"I'll be sure to tell you."

"It will not go unrewarded." Agravaine chuckled as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Merlin came out of his room.

Gaius looked up at him. "There's only one person who would've told him that name. Morgause. She must have seen a vision or heard it somewhere."

Merlin shook his head. "They're working together? But Agravaine . . ."

"I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And, don't forget, he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware, Merlin. Morgause can never know who you really are."

Merlin pondered that for a few moments then spoke to Morgana. "_Agravaine just left here. He asked Gaius if he'd ever heard of Emrys_."

"_But how could he know the name?_" she replied.

"_Morgause has visions too, right?_"

"_Yes, but she doesn't dream like me. She has to use a crystal_."

"_She must have seen something where my other name was spoken, and told Agravaine. That's the only way he could know_. _They're working together_."

"_You're probably right_. _None of _us_ would tell him, and no druid would talk to him. We have to tell Arthur_."

"_Do you really think he'd believe us? He values Agravaine's counsel over anyone's. And we have no evidence_."

"_Ugh! Still, I knew there was a reason I didn't like him_."

"_It's nice to feel justified, but we need to find out what he's up to, and stop him. And somehow find evidence that he's a traitor_."

"_That's all, huh? Great_."

"_I don't know about you, but I need to go to bed. It was an exhausting day_."

"_Yes. Goodnight, my love_."

"_Goodnight Morgana_." He ended the connection and stood up. He noticed that Gaius was looking at him. "Talking to Morgana."

"Ah," his mentor replied.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight Merlin."

xxxXxxx

Several days later, Arthur caught Morgana, Merlin and Gwen whispering together in Morgana's chambers. They stopped when they saw him and denied talking about him, but Arthur knew better than to believe them. His birthday was coming up and Morgana always found some way to poke fun at him without anyone noticing she was poking fun at him. He idly wondered what her method would be this year before yanking Merlin out of his chair and out of the room. The Prince started thinking of ways to tell his servant off for daring to be part of the conspiracy.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Gwen went off to find Agravaine. He was going to be an unknowing co-conspirator in their scheme. Even though they weren't sure they could trust him, he'd surely be able to carry out their plan. All Morgana had to do was have a loud conversation with Gwen in a corridor she knew he'd take at a particular time of day. He'd stop to ask about their chat- since he was a busybody -and then they'd rope him in.

The plan worked too well. It had given Agravaine an idea, which he took to Morgause. She took it to Odin and he used his resources to set it up. Agravaine made sure everyone knew he was handling the birthday celebration. No one besides Arthur asked any questions.

Camelot was greeted by a traveling carnival on the morning of Arthur's birthday. But Agravaine had refused to keep it a secret and had told his nephew the day before. Morgana scowled at him for the next day or so, but he appeared unaffected. He'd get his _somehow_.

Merlin was in the middle of tidying Arthur's chambers when he heard music coming from outside. He glanced out the window to see the carnival's caravan enter the courtyard. Their carts were colorful and even while unloading the performers were dancing, flipping and juggling. "Oh! Did you see that?" he asked the Prince.

Arthur peeked out the window briefly. "It's a man throwing sticks in the air," he replied without enthusiasm.

Merlin noticed his mood. "What's wrong?" Arthur made a face at him. "It's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honor. You've got dancers, jugglers and acrobats to entertain you. It must be a terrible burden."

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you."

"_I'm_ really looking forward to it. But maybe you'd prefer some real magic?" He whispered something and different colored fireworks popped soundlessly in the air.

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "You have the mind of a child." He turned to leave the room.

"And yet I'm still more intelligent than you."

Arthur yelled back, "I heard that."

Merlin just grinned and followed Arthur. He and Morgana were going to check on the performers in the banquet hall while Arthur visited his father. Visiting Uther was no fun for Merlin, because if he got too close the King would glare at him as if he could see all Merlin's secrets. He'd almost rather clean the leech tank than visit Uther.

* * *

**Next up: joy and sadness. Thanks for reading!**

**sjritts- I agree. I think Kilgharrah was telling Merlin and Lancelot what to do without them knowing it. And the Callieach probably _did_ know what would happen. She seemed to know plenty of other things.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Hehehe, Morgause will get some. ;)**

**MerlinMorgana1579- I hope my reasoning up top made sense. But hey, at least I didn't wipe out M or M. :) ?**

**Mike3207- Yup. And I haven't mentioned it in the story, but M&amp;M _are_ continuing their spellwork.**

**Patiku- 1: Well, they both hate the Pendragons. Aaand I'll admit I didn't think of that before. You nailed me! :D 2: I hadn't considered that, although that would be _really_ cool. 3: You'll have to wait and see.**

**Lady Flurryous- If it made sense, I'd have sacrificed Aggy in a heartbeat! And Shade!Lancelot is sooo not happening, like I said at the top. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I must say, it's weird writing the end of the story while revising and posting the beginning, but it works! Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579- Well thank you! :D And don't worry about Arthur; he has to suffer a bit. This is the beginning of Uther's end, but with a couple of twists. I'm still over mulling what to do to Aggy.**

**mersan123- I know, Arthur has to ruin the feels, but I do have a reason. Glad you enjoyed it anyway! :)**

**Guest- Thank you! :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- You guessed it! Plenty of twists to come with it though. :)**

**sjritts- I definitely prefer sweet Morgana too. I haven't met anyone who likes Agravaine, and he is a horrible spy. He's not proactive and just _reacts_ when something goes wrong. He's all hot air. :P**

**Guest(Interesting)- I'd like to think so; thanks!**

**Mike3207- Thanks! And it's not Morgause who'll reward Agravaine, it's Odin. I didn't say that, oops! I didn't like pervy!Agravaine, so I'm deliberately writing him differently. I didn't consider what Morgause knew about Emrys; I kind of assumed Morgana didn't know about him because Morgause didn't. But I do think she'd be interested in finding out what he knows.**

**Whovain101- No, I don't imagine Arthur enjoys seeing his father so diminished; it's hard to watch a parent age. I know I definitely wouldn't want to walk in on my sister doing something like that either! :O**

**Lady Flurryous- Glad you liked the Mergana! That bit was pretty fun to write. And yes, Uther's on his way out.**

* * *

While Merlin was dressing him for the feast, Arthur shared how his visit with his father had gone. He told him how the King had looked uninterested and withdrawn as usual, so he'd started talking about court affairs. Then Uther had stopped him and _smiled_. He'd wanted to talk about his son's birthday.

They'd talked briefly about the celebrations. When Arthur mentioned he'd tell Uther about it tomorrow, the King had balked. He'd insisted he wasn't going to miss "his son's anniversary" and would attend the feast. Arthur was overjoyed at this. It was the most life his father had shown in a long time. Even though Merlin wasn't overly fond of Uther, he was happy for Arthur. This was the best birthday present he could have received.

The hour of the feast arrived. Arthur sat at the head table with Uther on his left and Morgana on his right. He wanted to avoid a confrontation between them, but Uther either ignored her or didn't notice she was there.

While they ate, the performers put on their show. Everyone appeared to enjoy it immensely. Arthur even caught his father smiling. When Uther noticed his son watching him, he raised his goblet. Arthur gladly returned the gesture; it was such a joy to see his father interacting with others and things going on around him. Maybe there _was_ hope for his recovery.

After most of the acts were finished, the leader of the group, the gleeman, bowed and strode into the middle of the hall. Everyone looked at him and quieted down. He looked around as if searching for something. "I require a volunteer . . ." he said, and walked toward the head table. "Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery?"

Arthur looked at Morgana, who smirked at him as if to say, _well come on_. He didn't particularly want to participate, but he couldn't back down from a dare like that. "Do you accept the challenge?" The gleeman asked.

It felt like everyone was looking at Arthur. _Talk about pressure_. He stood and said, "Of course."

Morgana was the first to start applauding. Others in the room caught on quickly. He went to walk around the table when Merlin stepped in his path. "Is this safe . . . ?" he whispered.

"It's knife throwing, Merlin. _Of course_ it's not safe. I could hardly refuse his challenge. But, uh, keep your _senses_ alert, if you would please." He handed Merlin his cloak and jacket and walked over to the circular board where the gleeman was waiting for him. He smiled at the crowd then placed himself against the board. The gleeman and a little man strapped him to it. Arthur glanced nervously at the gleeman.

"Do not fear, my Lord. I never miss my target."

"Good. Glad to hear it." He didn't actually feel reassured.

The gleeman pulled out an apple and turned to Arthur. "May I?"

"What?" Before Arthur could object, the gleeman put the apple in Arthur's mouth.

The Gleeman nodded to the little man who gave the wheel a spin. Everyone "ooh'ed." Arthur spun around and got a bit dizzy. Another little man gave a case of knives to the gleeman, who brandished it to the crowd. Without even aiming, he turned and threw a knife at Arthur. It stuck into the board, close to Arthur's face. The crowd gasped then applauded. Uther was very impressed but Gwen covered her eyes. The gleeman took another knife and threw it without warning. It stuck into the board on the other side of Arthur's head; there was more applause. The gleeman picked up the final knife. Gwen closed her eyes while Uther applauded gleefully. The gleeman waved the final knife at Uther, who nodded his permission. Arthur's eyes went wide as the gleeman took aim. Merlin looked on, ready to intervene magically. Finally the gleeman threw the knife . . . it spun through the air and sliced into something _not_ wood. The crowd gasped and held its breath as the wheel slowed to a stop; the knife was stuck in the apple. The hall erupted in applause and Arthur opened his eyes. He sighed in relief as the gleeman took a bow.

Another man helped Arthur down from the wheel. He tossed the apple and caught it; then Merlin appeared with his jacket. "See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about." He took a bite of the apple and walked off while Merlin chuckled. He was just glad he hadn't had to use magic in front of the King.

Morgana sashayed up to him. "A little hair-raising, wasn't it?"

Merlin watched Arthur chatting with the knights. "Definitely. But something seems odd about that man. At least Arthur will be guarded tonight."

xxxXxxx

A couple hours later on, Merlin noticed Arthur start laughing a little too loudly and stumble a little too often. He sidled up to the Prince and suggested he retire for the night. To his surprise, Arthur agreed. By the time they reached Arthur's chambers, he had his arm around the Prince. Merlin followed a staggering Arthur into his chambers, talking about the wheel trick.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" Merlin asked.

"Of course I wasn't. I am a warrior. You learn to control your fear. To channel it . . ." He stopped talking when he walked into a column. Luckily Merlin caught him to prevent his fall. Arthur righted himself and continued walking. _Usually his reflexes aren't this good when he's drunk_, Merlin thought.

"You looked scared . . ."

Arthur started to undress. "It's good to see my father enjoying himself. But he looked a little quiet towards the end, though. Perhaps I should go and see him." He stood up and started walking.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

Arthur was indignant. "Are you saying I'm drunk?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

He stopped at the door. "And why is that?"

Without looking, Merlin said, "You're not wearing any trousers."

Arthur looked down and saw that his trousers were indeed missing, then looked back at Merlin. "Good point." He hitched up his trousers on his way out the door. He yawned mightily as he walked down the corridor to his father's chambers.

Inside, he saw Uther sitting in his chair, sleeping peacefully. Arthur took the goblet from his hand and put it on the table. He sat in the chair closest to his father and fought the tiredness he felt sweeping through him, to no avail.

Arthur was almost asleep, though he wanted to keep an eye on Uther. His head lolled to the side until he caught a glimpse of the gleeman- holding a sword -in the wine pitcher. He drew _his_ sword and parried the gleeman's blow. Arthur staggered out of the chair and nearly fell backwards. He was sluggish and disoriented and tried to call out, but his voice was weak. "Guards . . . ! Guards!"

The gleeman attacked again. Arthur barely managed to fight him off. His sword was knocked out of his hand and thrown across the room. He collapsed to his knees as the gleeman stood over him. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon," he said and raised his sword to strike. But his blow was blocked by a sword held by _Uther_.

"It will take more than a coward like you to kill my son," the angry King said. That began a furious fight between the two older men. The gleeman held the advantage only because Uther was out of form. The King was beaten back and only narrowly avoided being killed. Arthur attempted to stand and help his father, but he was too drowsy and collapsed back to the floor. Uther attacked and the gleeman easily deflected the blows. "Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?"

The King looked at the helpless Arthur, and began attacking with a new ferocity. His heavy blows took the gleeman by surprise and forced him back. Eventually the gleeman's sword was knocked from his hand and Uther prepared to strike a fatal blow. But the gleeman had one last trick; he drew a knife and lunged at Uther while the King stabbed him.

Arthur looked on, vastly relieved. But his father didn't respond. In fact, he looked confused—then his legs buckled. "Father?" he asked, right before he realized that something was _very_ wrong. He slid over and caught the King as he sunk to the floor. Arthur glanced down and was horrified to see blood staining his father's robes. Both men were fighting to stay conscious, but Arthur tried to yell anyway. "No . . . _Guards!_ . . . I'll go get help . . ."

He tried to stand but stopped when Uther spoke. "Stay with me . . ."

"I'm here, Father . . . _Guards!_ Someone! We need help!"

"It is my time . . ."

"_No_ . . . You can't die . . ."

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King . . ."

"I'm not ready . . ."

"You—you've been ready for some time, Arthur . . ."

"No. I need you . . ."

"I know I've not been a . . . a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that . . ."

Uther gripped Arthur's hand with his remaining strength. "But know this one thing. I always loved you . . ." And with that, Uther's eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness.

Arthur's horrified but barely able to focus. "_No_ . . . Father . . . _Father!_" He couldn't believe how fast this day turned from the best ever to the worst. "No . . ."

Just then a pair of guards burst into the room. They stared at the King in horror before Arthur snapped weakly, "One of you fetch Gaius! The other . . . help me move the King to his bed." The guards wisely came alive and one dashed out the door. The other ran to the bed and ripped down the covers. He hurried back to the King and did most of the lifting, as Arthur was still weak.

Down in Gaius's chambers, Gaius and Merlin sat talking. The guard burst into the room and briefly explained the situation. The two men jumped up and began hurrying around the room, collecting supplies. Then Gaius thought of something. "Merlin—go fetch Gwen. Arthur will need both of you."

Merlin just nodded and ran from the room, down to the lower town and Gwen's house while Gaius and the guard made haste to the King's chambers. Arthur sat slumped in a chair next to the bed, holding his father's hand.

On the floor lay the gleeman. The guard there had fetched a maid to bring an extra sheet. Then the two guards rolled the body onto the sheet, wrapped the sheet around him and carried him away. The maid set to cleaning the blood off the floor.

Gaius dashed over to the King. He examined him briefly then asked Arthur for the story, which the Prince related. The physician saw Arthur's condition and opened his bag to pull out a bottle. "I had packed this for me, but it looks like you need it more than I do."

Arthur uncorked the bottle and drank its contents. Almost immediately he was more awake. "I thought I was drunk, but then I felt so sleepy . . . and this isn't your hangover cure, is it?"

"No. I think they gave you a sedative. Your food was tasted, yes?"

"As always."

"It must have been in the apple he gave you."

Arthur growled. "If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him." Just then, Merlin and Gwen ran into the room. She ran right to Arthur and embraced him tightly.

Merlin went to Gaius's side, where the physician briefly explained the situation. Merlin berated himself for not attending Arthur, but Gaius calmed him down. He turned back to Uther to perform a more thorough exam. Gwen and Arthur watched, the latter looking more and more desperate.

"Gaius. Can you treat him?"

"The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something . . . there must be something you can do. _Please_, Gaius."

Gaius shook his head. "It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur just stood there, staring at his father. He couldn't believe that his father was going to die, just like that. Gwen saw the look on his face and squeezed his hand. He refused Merlin's offer to help him dress for bed, but summoned Agravaine and Leon. Gwen pulled another chair over and sat by him. Gaius and Merlin left the room, heading back to their chambers to attempt sleep.

xxxXxxx

In the morning, Merlin was woken by a voice in his head. "_Merlin! Why didn't you wake me?!"_

"_Morgana, I'm sorry. It was late, and knowing about your sleep, or lack thereof_ . . ."

She cut him off. "_I would have liked to know that my father was dying!_"

"_My love, I am truly sorry_."

She grumbled. "_Well, I'm in Uther's chambers now, and Arthur's asleep in a chair. At least Gwen had the sense to curl up_."

"_Oh rats, he's going to be stiff and sore and yell at me_."

"_Well, come and get his waking over with. I have a feeling he's going to be pretty busy today and will need to be kept awake and aware_."

"_Coming, love_."

Merlin went to Uther's chambers and woke the Prince. Surprisingly, he wasn't angry. He wasn't _anything_ actually. He was, understandably, still in shock from the attack. Merlin pulled Arthur gently to his chambers where he saw him fed and dressed. When Morgana was ready for the day, she came to see her brother. The council wanted to hear the gory details even though Leon and Agravaine weren't back from the fact-finding mission he'd sent them on before falling asleep last night.

Much later in the day, Leon and Agravaine returned. Morgana stood with Arthur, who received them in the council chambers. He seemed to be paying attention, but just barely. He looked beyond his two advisors while they spoke.

Agravaine explained how they'd traced the gleeman to a town in Odin's land. Odin had hired him to assassinate Arthur to avenge the death of his son. Leon hypothesized that he'd had an accomplice among the performers, but he'd probably fled the city. Agravaine put his hand on Arthur's shoulder in comfort, and Morgana glared at him. _You probably arranged the whole thing and I just let you. Argh!_

After Agravaine pledged his support, he and Leon were thanked and dismissed. Merlin entered the room and Arthur seemed to perk right up. "What news of my father?"

"There is no change," Merlin replied.

Morgana saw Arthur snap right before he spoke. "Well, why isn't Gaius doing something, then?!"

"_Tread softly, love. He's not doing well_."

Merlin gave her a tiny nod. "Because there is nothing he can do," he said to Arthur. The Prince sighed and visibly crumpled. "_He's been like this all day_," he told Morgana.

"_I know. He's shut himself off and won't reach out to anyone. I'm suffering the same way, for crying out loud!_"

"_What can we do?_"

"_Make sure he's never alone_."

xxxXxxx

In another part of Camelot, Agravaine burst through the door of Morgause's hut. She almost stabbed him in her surprise, and barely managed to stop herself. He brushed off her actions, clearly in a good mood.

She let him explain how their plan with the assassin didn't work how they'd planned, but turned out better than they could have hoped. Though the man had been caught, missed his target and was killed, all was not lost. Uther would die within a few days. Odin would have to live with not getting immediate revenge, but there would be other opportunities. One of Morgause's goals would finally be achieved. And as a bonus, Arthur was devastated and couldn't think straight. If he stayed that way, Camelot would be weakened and ripe for the picking.

Agravaine was worth the aggra_vation_ after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! :) Next up, Arthur asks a friend for a favor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fear not, Arwen fans! Several bits in this chapter! :) Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Thanks! I'm a fan of snappy one-liners, LOL! And Arty remembering what his BFF can do in 3, 2, 1 . . .**

**MerlinMorgana1579- Ha, I have cute nicknames for everyone! And that's one of my fave scenes too. Makes ya think he's psychic!**

**sjritts- I like to think of what Uther did here as a tiny bit of redemption for him. And yeah, one of his few redeeming qualities is his love for his children. LOL, you keep cracking me up- all that stuff's at the end! ;)**

**Whovain101- Yeah, I don't know how Arthur could stand Aggy's slimy oiliness. And Morgause only puts up with him for the intel. I'm glad I can keep you on your toes. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU- Aggy will get a more painful death than the original. I'm planning it now.**

**Patiku- I wonder if the writers gave him that name on purpose? And hehehe. Not answering your question yet. :D**

**Guest- I apologize! They _will_ end up together, I promise! And no nasty shade!Lancelot will get in the way. :)**

**Mike3207- Ah, yes. There will be grief. And magical healing.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN- Don't forget Gaius, LOL! Oh, what fun I'll have messing with the original plot. I hope you'll like it!**

**yesthenLucky9- Thanks! Yeah, Arthur having a nice birthday where _nothing_ goes wrong? His BFF's more likely to be a sorcerer, LOL! :)**

* * *

After dinner, Merlin went with Arthur to check on his father. The Prince stood by the bed and just stared at Uther. Gwen came in and walked over to the bed to change the dressing on Uther's wound.

"I appreciate your kindness, everything you're doing for him," Arthur told her. Merlin walked to a window and pretended not to hear their conversation.

"I do it for you," she replied. That appeared to tip him over the edge. He looked away from her as tears trickled down his face. "Oh, Arthur."

"I can't watch him die . . . There's still so much I want to say to him . . . He _cannot_ die."

She came around to him, wiped away his tears and held him in her arms for a while. "Have faith," she whispered. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him tenderly. Before she left the room, she whispered a few more things into his ear that made him smile.

After a few moments, Arthur looked up at Merlin, noticing he was at the window. He walked over to him and looked out. Many townspeople stood in the courtyard, holding candles. He didn't understand what they were doing. "What's going on?"

"It's a vigil for your Father. The people wish to share their grief," Merlin explained.

Arthur frowned at this. It was . . . unsettling for some reason. "Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?"

"They're preparing themselves for the worst."

"They can give up hope, but _I_ won't."

"There really _is_ nothing that Gaius can do."

Arthur went silent for a few moments. That usually wasn't a good thing. "There _is_ a way to heal my father."

Merlin thought he knew where Arthur was going with this, but asked anyway. "How?"

The Prince hesitated, then stared meaningfully at his servant. "With magic."

"You realize you're asking me to save the life of a man that would have me executed?"

"I know what I'm asking of you, and you have no reason to help me. But . . . You're my father's only hope. Can you do it?"

Merlin was a little surprised, but he shouldn't be. "I'm not sure. We should go talk to Gaius. And probably Morgana."

"Well, let's go then. You can do your mind-talk thing with her on the way." And Arthur was out the door.

Gwen walked past them on her way back into the room. Arthur was too preoccupied to acknowledge her, but Merlin sent her a look that said _we'll talk later_. The he sent a mental message to Morgana. "_Can you meet me in Gaius's chambers right now?_"

"_I guess so. What's going on?_"

"_Arthur wants me to use magic to heal Uther_."

There was a stunned pause. "_I'll be right there_."

Morgana made it to Gaius's chambers seconds after Arthur and Merlin did. Arthur had already told Gaius the plan. He looked concerned and said to Arthur, "You're planning on using magic?"

"I'm desperate. It's my only hope of healing my father.

Gaius gave Merlin a look. "Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this."

"I'd be lying if I said 'no.'"

"You can't risk exposing yourself like this. It's too dangerous."

"Not if we find a way to do it without anyone knowing," Morgana suggested.

"And if he succeeds and Uther wakes up and sees him?" Gaius asked.

Arthur looked ready to start crying. "There _has_ to be a solution. I can't lose him."

"Maybe Merlin can disguise himself somehow? So no one will recognize him . . ." Morgana said.

Merlin pondered that a moment, then a smile spread over his face. "I think I have an idea!" He ran off to his room. The other three heard various scuffling sounds before he bounced back into the main chamber with something in his hands. He waved a book in the air; its cover screamed _magic_.

"You have a magic book," Arthur said dubiously.

"Of course I do." Merlin plunked the book onto the table and turned the pages with magic. Arthur and Morgana looked on in awe. "Here!" He slammed his palm down on the page.

Gaius looked down at the page. "An aging spell? Merlin, aging spells are notoriously difficult and unpredictable. If the spell doesn't hold, you'll be exposed."

"It's brilliant!" Morgana cried. "This could really work. If necessary, we could pretend you're an uncle of my mother's or something."

"Do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic? He's more likely to have you hanged," Gaius said.

"Uther will never change his attitude towards magic. I know that." Merlin looked at Arthur, who sat silently on the bench. "It's worth the risk."

"You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger."

"If anyone can do it, Merlin can," Morgana stated firmly. She walked over to him and took his hand.

Arthur looked up at Gaius. "If you were me, if it was _your_ father or _Merlin_, would you use magic to save his life?"

Gaius looked at Merlin and thought for a moment. "Yes, I would. I would do whatever it took." He sighed. "When are you going to do this?"

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Tomorrow morning? Will he still be alive then, Gaius?"

"Yes."

The Prince clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "All right! Now I'll go tell my uncle. He should know about this."

Merlin, Morgana and Gaius looked at each other uneasily. Merlin spoke. "Arthur, are you sure that's a good idea? We should probably keep this between the four of us and Gwen."

"No, I'm going to tell him; he's family. I trust him to keep this to himself." He nearly skipped to the door. "I'll expect you as normal in the morning, _Mer_lin." And with that, he left the room and the other three occupants staring at each other.

Morgana snapped out of it first. "Can I help with anything?"

"As much as I'd love to have you around, you need your rest. We're sort of used to all-hours researching," Merlin told her. He brought her into a hug and she kissed his cheek when she moved away.

"Goodnight then, Merlin and Gaius."

"Goodnight," the men said together. "_Love you_," Merlin said in her head.

Merlin ran to the upstairs shelves and started searching them. He took various books down, stacked them into his arms and headed down to a mostly cleared table. Gaius looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then walked over to search through another bookcase.

Merlin looked through several books at once, for a while, but failed to find what he was looking for. He ran his hands through his hair and growled in frustration. Gaius looked up at him. "I promised Arthur I could heal Uther and I can't even find the right spell," the warlock said.

"That's because you're reading the wrong books. Here . . ." Gaius held out a small leather book to him and Merlin took it. "Gwillem of Cambria was as mad as a coot, but there has never been a better healer."

Merlin smiled up at him. "Gaius. Thank you." He read over the potion-and-spell combination. "I'm glad you found this. The potion needs several hours to steep. We'll have just enough time."

"Then we'd better get started."

xxxXxxx

Arthur strode to Agravaine's chambers. He found his uncle reading, but when Arthur came in, he looked up and asked after Uther's health. The Prince told him there was no improvement, then hesitated. _Maybe I _shouldn't_ tell him_ . . . _but he _is_ family_ . . . he finally made a compromise with himself. He'd tell Agravaine, but wouldn't tell him when they were doing it.

Finally Arthur spoke, telling his uncle he'd be using magic to heal his father. Agravaine was shocked, of course, and immediately tried to talk Arthur out of it. Arthur was firm, so Agravaine resorted to using Igraine as a reminder. That made Arthur hesitate for a moment, but only a moment. He asked his uncle if he wanted Uther to die, and Agravaine had to backpedal a bit. That seemed to strengthen Arthur's resolve. He left, declaring, "My mind's made up."

Agravaine gave Arthur a few minutes to get back to his chambers. As soon as he felt it was safe, he donned his cloak and snuck out to the stables. This was news Morgause would want to hear.

He knocked on the door this time, not wanting to risk death again. Once inside, he blurted out the news—that Arthur had consulted with a sorcerer and intended to use magic to heal his father. That actually made Morgause smile determinedly. _Of course_ she'd ensure he'd fail. She found a small silver charm and tossed it into her open fire.

Agravaine watched the fire flare up as she incanted a spell. When it died back down, she reached in with a pair of tongs and pulled out the charm. She turned to Agravaine and dropped it into his hand. He instinctively reached out and caught it, before realizing he should have been burned, but wasn't. In fact, the charm was cold. She explained how he would have to put it around Uther's neck. Any healing magic cast on the King would be reversed and magnified tenfold. Uther would certainly die and a grieving Arthur would blame himself, leaving Camelot vulnerable.

And ripe for the picking.

xxxXxxx

At the same time Merlin was attending Arthur in the morning, Agravaine visited Uther's chambers. Gwen was already there and was surprised to suddenly see Agravaine behind her. He said, "It is cold today. Perhaps it's a good idea to start a fire."

"Of course," Gwen replied. She left to find someone to bring wood.

Agravaine waited until she was gone. He took the charm out of his pocket, then quickly and carefully placed it around Uther's neck. He ensured it was carefully tucked out of sight in Uther's robes. He whispered, "Finally, you will get all that you deserve, _old friend_." He looked down at Uther for a moment then left the room.

In another corridor, Morgana had stationed herself to run into Gwen. There was no one else there, but she pulled her former servant into an alcove to whisper to her. She explained how Arthur and Merlin were planning to heal Uther with magic. Gwen could help by keeping others away from Uther's chambers; Morgana would help her. Gwen quickly agreed to help and was on her way. Morgana grinned and hurried to Gaius's chambers.

She found Merlin and Gaius bent over the table. Gaius was reading a small book. "Gwen will help," she told them.

Merlin looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you Morgana. I'm glad you thought to talk to her. I forgot."

"Merlin," Gaius said, calling his attention back. "You must administer only four drops. Any more could be dangerous."

"Let's hope I can remember the spell."

"You must trust your abilities, Merlin."

They exchanged a worried look then Merlin nodded. "I guess I'd better get my disguise 'on' now." He chuckled and went to his room, closing the door behind him.

Morgana gave Gaius a look and they both ran over to the door to peek. They saw Merlin pour dust into a bowl and utter an incantation, "_Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_." The dust was set on fire and a great cloud of smoke rose up, obscuring their view. Stymied, they went and sat side by side at the table.

A few minutes passed and Merlin's door creaked open. Gaius and Morgana looked up and found their jaws dropping at the sight of a much older Merlin exiting his chamber. They both stood up to get a better look at him. Merlin grunted a bit and said, "You know me better than anyone, Gaius. Do you recognize me?"

"There's something of you in the eyes. But perhaps that's just because I know it's you," the physician replied.

Morgana giggled. "Aw, you look so sweet!"

Merlin glared, but it held no heat. "I can't believe that one day I will actually look like this. _Ah!_ I ache all over."

"Ah. Well, now you know how I feel," Gaius said. He was sure there'd be no more age jokes from Merlin.

Morgana reached up and planted a kiss on Merlin's wrinkly cheek. "Let's go, 'Uncle.'"

Gaius put a hand on his arm and handed him the supplies. "Good luck, Merlin."

Merlin nodded as Morgana took his arm. They walked slowly across the chamber and were soon gone.

xxxXxxx

At the designated time, Arthur walked down the corridor to his father's chambers. He had to dismiss the guards stationed there. If they heard the wrong thing . . . _well, let's not think about that_. The guards hesitated, not expecting that order. He had to fix them with his "ultimate authority" look before they finally departed.

Arthur stood in front of the doors, waiting impatiently. A short time later, Gwen sidled up to him. "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, you're right. I should be inside. But I'm to be your lookout while, um, _you know_," she said.

"Ah, he told you."

"Morgana did, actually. She's coming too." She broke off for a moment, then started giggling. "Just wait until you see Merlin!"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." She giggled again and pecked him on the cheek. "I'd better go check on your father. See you in a minute!" And with that, she went inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Guine_vere_!" he yelled at the door. But she wasn't going to tell him. He turned around as he heard slow footsteps coming down the hall. Well, footsteps accompanied by a kind of shuffling sound. Around the corner came Morgana on the arm of the oldest man he'd ever seen. When they got closer, he stared into the face of the man. _Something about the eyes_ . . . "Merlin, is that _you_?"

"Well of course it's me. Do you know anyone else who'd age themselves over fifty years for you?" Merlin replied.

"I see your sense of humor, or lack thereof, didn't change as much as your appearance." Merlin just glared viciously.

"Gentlemen," Morgana said, "I believe you have things to do."

"So we do," Arthur agreed. He opened the door and ushered Merlin in.

Gwen came over and embraced Arthur, planting a kiss on his cheek. She kissed Merlin's cheek too and said, "Good luck," before giggling all the way out of the room.

* * *

**I apologize for cutting the scene there; it's awkward but the best option available, believe me. Thanks for reading! :) Next up: _sturm und drang_, aka angst. Yes, I know I technically misused the term. I have a BA in humanities. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm amazed no one called me evil for the cliffhanger, but maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought? :) Review replies:**

**Mike3207- Ah, you shall see. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579- I hope your throat's ok LOL! Well, he does make a cute old man, especially when he scrunches up his face. ;)**

**sjritts- Ah, I see you're thinking ahead. I will always twist the plot to my own will, but I do love that iconic moment. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU- Thank you! You'll see Arthur's reaction here and in the next chapter. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Hahaha. I hope I don't disappoint you. ;)**

**Guest- Well, I do despise Uther, but I also cut him some slack. Read on. :)**

* * *

The two men looked at the King. He lay in bed, barely breathing. They walked over, stationing themselves on opposite sides of the bed. Merlin put his supplies down on the bedside table and contemplated Uther. Then he picked up the potion bottle and placed four drops between Uther's lips. He put that down then took a sage branch and held it over the King. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they had started to glow. He opened his mouth to speak . . .

"Wait!" Arthur said anxiously.

Merlin paused and looked at Arthur. "Is something wrong?"

"My father taught me never to trust magic, and now I am using it to save him. It's still hard to reconcile that with you and Morgana doing _good_ with magic."

Merlin gave him a dumbfounded look. "You do remember I've saved your life with magic more times than you can possibly imagine?"

"I remember. But how can I be sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Look Arthur, I know you've suffered because of magic; many have. But haven't Morgana and I proven that not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same? _You_ asked _me_ to heal him, which means you trusted me then. Trust me now; let me do this."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Arthur nodded and stepped back. Merlin turned to Uther, took another deep breath then held up the sage branch again. Merlin's eyes glowed and the branch began to smoke. He waved this incense over Uther and began to chant, with increasing intensity, "_Efencume . . . ætgædre, eala gastas cræft ige: gestrice þis lic forod_."

Merlin's eyes glowed as he completed the spell. There was silence. The tension in the room rose as Arthur looked at Uther, desperately hoping to see some sign of recovery. For a moment it looked like the spell had failed and Merlin grew anxious. Suddenly Uther's eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply. Trying to contain his excitement, Arthur said, "Father . . . _Father_?"

Uther reached for Arthur's hand and took it. He smiled weakly and said, "Arthur . . ."

Arthur laughed in relief, all of the tension and despair of the last couple of days draining from him. Merlin allowed himself to smile too; he was nearly overcome with relief. But as Uther looked up at Arthur, his expression suddenly contorted in pain and his breathing started to fail.

Arthur was instantly alarmed. "What's happening!?"

Merlin was equally alarmed. "I don't know . . ."

Uther was in a lot of pain and fading fast. "_Do something!_" He yelled at Merlin.

But Uther went still. Merlin felt for a pulse and found none. He nearly fell over in shock. "He's dead."

Arthur struggled to accept this; his shock was too great. "No . . . He can't be . . . _Father_ . . ." He broke off to shake the King. "Father!? . ." He abruptly realized how futile his actions were and stopped. Then he stared at Uther, trying to process what had just happened. That's when he turned to Merlin, looking more hurt and angry than the warlock had ever seen him. All Merlin could do was look on, horrified. "What have you _done_?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Merlin replied, shaking his head repeatedly.

"I trusted you, but you have killed him . . . You killed him!"

"No . . . Arthur, you have to believe me. It was a healing spell—he was getting better."

Arthur snorted angrily. "You call this 'getting better?'"

"Please, Arthur, just let me go get Gaius . . ."

"Go!" he sobbed. "Just go . . . I don't want to see you for a while."

Merlin hurried out of the room as fast as his ancient legs could carry him. Morgana was just down the corridor and looked at him. When she saw the devastated look on his face, she hurried up to him. "Merlin, what happened, what's . . ."

He looked right at her, his expression conveying the horror of his experience to her; it cut her off abruptly. He took her hands and looked down for a few moments before looking back up at her. "Morgana, I . . . I don't know how to say this, how to make it easier . . . but the King's dead."

Morgana stared at him blankly, her mouth falling open. "_What?!_ No . . . he can't be. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. And I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what went wrong . . ."

"No . . ."

He put his hand on her face and said quietly, "It's true. Go see for yourself, if you want."

Gwen came running up behind them. "Hey, how did it go? Is everything . . ." Merlin moved aside and she got a good look at Morgana's face. "Oh no." She looked at Merlin. "Is he . . ." Merlin nodded. "Oh Merlin." She gave him a quick hug and turned to her former mistress, "Morgana . . ." Morgana's face crumpled and Gwen threw her arms around her.

Merlin looked at them sadly. "Take Morgana and go to Arthur. They need you." She looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I'm going back to Gaius's, to . . . to change. Let me know when he wants to see me again." She started to say something, but he cut her off with a look. She nodded and opened the door to let herself and Morgana in.

Merlin turned and began walking slowly back to his mentor's chambers. He was trying to fight the numbness that wanted to spread over him, but didn't have much hope he'd win.

xxxXxxx

Gwen's arm remained around Morgana, but they both paused when they saw Arthur. He didn't see them enter; his focus was on his father. He murmured words they couldn't hear and knelt on the floor at Uther's bedside. Tears ran down his face as he clutched his father's hand.

Morgana flew across the room to her brother. Gwen's hands covered her mouth in horror and she shook her head. She joined her former mistress at Arthur's side. They put their arms around his shoulders and just held him. Morgana cried silently while Gwen attempted to fight off tears. No one said anything until Arthur made a move to stand up. The women helped him.

Gwen let Morgana embrace her brother alone and turned to look at the King. Pain was etched across his pale, sweat-soaked face and he was cold to the touch. She reached down and gently pulled the covers from his clenched hands. Here was the man responsible for her father's death; she felt nothing but pity for him. Morgana had told her how he'd regretted executing her father, and that had eased some of the ache over his death. Uther's last act before death was saving his son; that proved he really _had_ loved Arthur. Perhaps he'd earned a bit of redemption in that final act of love.

Arthur finally broke away from Morgana and helped her sit in the chair there. He reached over and touched Gwen's shoulder. She turned to him; tears still ran down his face, but he was silent. She immediately encompassed him in her arms and held him tightly. He held her equally as tight. Soon she felt his shoulders shake again and put a hand into his hair to cradle his head.

She looked down at Morgana. The Lady looked back at her and read her friend's face; she understood. She stood up, put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and murmured a few words to him. He gave a nod and Morgana walked across the room. Arthur was in very good hands now; his future Queen's.

xxxXxxx

Gaius was pacing when Merlin opened the door to their chambers. He started to say something, then caught the look on Merlin's face. The warlock closed the door and locked it, then walked over to the table to sit down. "It didn't work. Uther's dead," he said.

The physician stopped where he was. His mouth fell open for a moment and he said, "I can't believe it."

"The spell was working. I'm _sure_ of it. I did everything right. I don't know what happened."

"What could make it . . .?"

"I don't know. Arthur told me to leave and stay away until he summoned me. He _does_ want to see you though."

"Oh Merlin." He sat next to his ward and put an arm around him. "Why don't you change back? That will rid you of one set of pains."

Merlin nodded and said, "_Edniwe min geoguð._" Nothing happened. "_Edniwe min geoguð!_" he repeated. He looked down at the wrinkled hands in alarm. "_Edniwe min geoguð!_ Gaius, it's not working!" His voice cracked in panic.

Gaius sighed. "I had a feeling this might happen, so I prepared this just in case." He handed Merlin a little bottle of purple liquid. "This will reverse the aging spell."

The warlock downed it gratefully. There was a puff of smoke and some groaning, but when it went away, Merlin sat there at his normal, _young_ age. "Thank you," he said in his older voice. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Thanks." He sounded normal that time.

"You all right?" Gaius asked, and patted Merlin's arm; the young man nodded. "Then I should get up to the King's chambers. Take it easy." He left the room.

Merlin got up and went to his room, flopping onto his bed. Being old had worn him out, but the emotional upheaval he'd gone through had done him in. He laid there for a while, trying to fall asleep. When he finally did, it was a relief.

xxxXxxx

Morgana and Arthur sat in the chairs at Uther's bedside. Gwen stood behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders. A knock sounded at the door, and Gwen called out, "Enter."

Gaius came in and closed the door behind him. He walked straight over to the bed and began examining Uther. He watched his chest for breathing then held a metal plate over the King's mouth and nose. No condensation formed. He felt in several places for a pulse and found none. Then he reached up and closed Uther's eyes.

He looked up at the three younger people, who already looked traumatized. "I'm sorry, Arthur. . . The King is dead."

Arthur looked absolutely stricken, but shook his head. Gaius knew Arthur didn't want to accept this, but he also saw the tear tracks on Arthur's face.

Gaius started to cover Uther's face with the sheet, but paused as he thought of something. He began searching in and under King's clothing. Arthur was about to object, when Gaius uttered a quiet, "Ah." He worked at the King's neck for a moment then pulled something away from it.

"What is _that_?" Morgana asked.

Gaius opened his hand to reveal a small, silver charm. "I assume none of you have seen this before?" Arthur, Morgana and Gwen nodded. "This was around Uther's neck; it's been enchanted. Such an enchantment would reverse the effects of Merlin's healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance."

Arthur was suddenly angry. "Who could have done this?"

Morgana and Gaius shared a look. Arthur didn't need to find out now- just after his father died -that his uncle was a traitor. So Gaius told a partial truth. "Arthur, I suspect Morgause had a hand in this."

"_Morgause?_ When?"

"I'm not sure. But we can worry about her another time. There is much that needs to be done."

Arthur suddenly remembered his servant. "Merlin . . . oh no. I practically threw him out of here. He must be so upset . . ."

"Sire, I suspect he's probably having a nap. Aging oneself and holding it for as long as he did would cause extreme fatigue. I'll let him know you want to see him?" Arthur nodded. "All right then. I'll notify those who will need to speak to you and see you sometime later." He bowed and left the room.

Morgana wanted to get up and follow him, but stayed where she was. Merlin was probably as tired as Gaius had said, and even if he wasn't, he needed time to work through the emotional stress. He was too empathetic for his own good sometimes.

xxxXxxx

A couple hours later, Gaius walked wearily back to his chambers. The news of the King's death would spread quickly now, and things had already been put into motion. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He looked back to Merlin's chamber and saw him on the bed, probably asleep. Though he hated to do it, Merlin needed to be woken. The physician walked to his ward's bedside and shook his shoulder.

"Wha? Huh?" He looked up at Gaius. "I fell asleep?"

Gaius chuckled. "Apparently."

Merlin shook his head and sat up, then remembered. "Arthur?"

"He's fine. Well, as fine as could be expected under the circumstances. He's about to become very busy, but he does want to see you."

"He forgives me? But how? I still don't know what happened."

"I think I do." He showed Merlin the charm he'd found on Uther. "I found it round Uther's neck. It was enchanted to reverse the effects of your healing spell. It's incredible he woke at all."

Merlin thought for a moment. "Morgause . . ."

"I believe so. Probably with Agravaine's help."

Merlin stood up. "I've got to talk to Arthur, make sure he's okay."

"I'm not sure he's in a position to talk right now. He is being subjected to several official meetings to help him deal with his change in status. Uther is being prepared to lie in state and Arthur will hold a vigil by his side all night. Alone."

"Well that's . . ."

"It's tradition."

"I was going to say _gruesome_."

"Ah. Yes."

Merlin thought of something. "Where will Uther's body be placed?"

"The throne room."

"Okay. Then I'll go wait for him there."

"You're going to be waiting for a long time."

"I know, but I want him to know I'm here for him."

"I'll bring you some supper there."

* * *

**Thanks for reading y'all! Next up: fallout, inebriated!Arthur, and intro to the worst candidate for dragonlord _ever_.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again everyone! Enjoy Chapter 12. :) Review replies:**

**CHARLES CHUKU- Hehe call the guards in to see a bit of magic? Even Arty has enough sense to avoid outing his BFF.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- You know I like messing with your mind, right? ;) Falling action rather than fallout, and you'll see what I mean about the fake "dragonlord," lol.**

**yesthenLucky9- I do sad; sad is my old friend. :) And thanks!**

**sjritts- It's true, they did waste a lot of time keeping the secret. I would've had him find out at the end of S3 so they could have maximum fun in 4&amp;5\. Showing how Morgana's allegiance and Arthur's knowledge changes things is one of my goals and I hope to make that clearer as the story goes on. You reminding me helps me think how to do it. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- It helps that Arthur trusts the magician. This chapter has some nice bromance-y feels 'n' stuff before the next insanity begins. :)**

**Guest- Oh good! :) As I revise I do plan more Arwen. I wrote the first draft in a hurry for NaNoWriMo, so now I can go back and add some fluffy feels. **

**Lady Flurryous- Lots of love goin' on in my antechamber, lol. That's a good point about Morgana though. I thought it was more of a past-king/future-king sort of tradition thingy, but maybe not. Hm.**

**Mike3207- Yes, I did reveal Morgana's parentage near the end of _Change of Heart_. And you're right- loss doesn't go away, but it gets easier to bear when you grieve.**

**Whovain101- Thanks! Oh darn, I should have had him insult Arty a bit!**

* * *

Merlin walked to the antechamber of the throne room and sat on a ledge. Eventually Gwen found him there and sat beside him. She gave him a hug, which he returned for a few moments. When she pulled back, she took his hand. They stayed that way, not talking much, until Gaius brought supper. After they finished, the physician took the empty dishes away, but came back and stayed with them.

About an hour later, a procession came down the stairs. Merlin, Gwen and Gaius stood as soon as they saw it. Several knights bore Uther's body on a litter. Behind it came Arthur and Morgana. She looked beautiful, even in her black gown. Merlin stared at Arthur, hoping to make eye contact. When they did, there was no anger in Arthur's eyes, and he nodded at Merlin.

When Morgana reached the bottom of the stairs, she came over to the three waiting. Arthur followed the knights in, but stayed by the door as they settled Uther on the bier there. Gaius hurried in to make sure everything was laid right. He followed the knights out of the room and nodded at Arthur, who walked further into the room. He turned to nod to the men behind him and a pair of knights closed the doors on him.

The knights left and Gaius wisely asked Gwen to help him with something in his chambers. He could see that Morgana wanted to talk to Merlin alone; they hadn't seen each other all day.

After Gaius and Gwen were gone, Morgana sat next to Merlin. She slid her arms around him. He put his around her to pull her a little closer. He buried his face in her hair and they stayed like that for a few minutes. She pulled back a little and looked at his face—he'd closed his eyes and looked to be at war with himself.

"_Merlin . . ?_" she spoke into his mind.

"_This is all my fault. I killed him_."

"_No. _You_ didn't kill him. Morgause, Agravaine and Odin did. Arthur knows that_." Merlin thought about that. "_We must look to the future now. Uther's death allows Arthur's progression to the throne. It's what we've been waiting for! We _know_ it will bring peace and stability to the land_."

"_I know. It's just hard to imagine right now, in the middle of this_ . . ."

She took his face in her hands. "_Our time will come. I'm sure of it. But Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's King. He'll need us more than ever_."

"_You're right. Thank you love_." He leaned forward and kissed her enthusiastically. After a moment, he pulled her onto his lap and licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues tangled until they heard a noise in the next corridor.

They sprung apart, but he kept her hand in his. "There's nothing more to be done. Let's go talk somewhere else."

"I think I'll wait here."

"Why?

"I want to be here for him."

"You know he'll be in there all night, right?"

"Yes. I just want him to know he's not alone.

She caressed his face and gave him a quick but firm kiss. "All right. But at least _try_ to sleep, okay?"

"Yes mum."

She pinched his cheek and began the walk back to her chambers. Merlin was left to his long wait with a slightly-less-heavy heart.

xxxXxxx

Sometime in the night, Merlin got up and moved to sit on the floor in front of the doors. He leaned against the wall and neither tried to stay awake nor attempted to fall asleep. Though by sunrise, he figured he'd probably dozed a few times.

So when sunlight suddenly streamed into his face, he was startled. And then he heard, "Merlin?" The man in question turned to look up into the middle of the sunlight and found Arthur standing over him.

Arthur looked calm and composed, almost serene. They stared at each other for a moment until Arthur turned his head to look at the light flooding in through the window. "It is a new day," he said. Merlin stood and stretched. "You been here all night?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone," Merlin replied.

Arthur's face softened. "You're a loyal friend, Merlin." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't blame yourself. Gaius showed me that charm."

"Oh." And just like that, a weight lifted off Merlin's shoulders.

Arthur turned and closed the throne room doors. He then took a breath. "You must be hungry."

"Starving."

"Me too . . . Come on. You can make us some breakfast." They headed up the stairs. On the way to Arthur's chambers, they passed through the kitchens, where Merlin collected enough food for two. It was going to be a long day.

xxxXxxx

Arthur's coronation was set for the second day after his vigil; the future King did need his sleep after all. Coronation Day dawned bright and beautiful as if Nature herself approved of the day's events. Excited villagers headed up to the palace; today they were welcome to witness the grand occasion.

Soon the throne room was as full as it could possibly get. Courtiers and commoners alike bowed as Arthur strode up the aisle to the dais and the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation filled the room. Morgana, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, and all the knights closest to Arthur stood near the front. When Arthur reached the dais, he knelt next to Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth. Sir Geoffrey held the crown in his hands and started to speak.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur replied.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey placed the crown upon Arthur's head. The new King stood and looked out over his people.

"Long live the King!" Agravaine proclaimed.

Everyone in the throne room responded. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the king! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

Arthur stood there, feeling several emotions at once. But mostly he felt the heavy weight of responsibility settle on his shoulders. _All of this, what I can see, is my responsibility. And there's so much more out there I _can't_ see that is my responsibility_. He looked down at his best friend and his sister, holding hands. They hadn't joined in the cheers and applause; they just smiled up at him as if to say, _we're here for you and always remember— you're not alone_.

He allowed himself to smile then, and walked down the steps to receive the well-wishes of his people. He really _wasn't_ alone; he never had been.

xxxXxxx

Late that night, after the celebratory feast, Merlin and Morgana walked Arthur to his chambers. The King was feeling rather mellow, mostly due to a fair bit of wine. He was feeling rather fond of his friends when he was struck by an idea. "Hey you two, I'm going to give you a present."

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. They hadn't thought he was that drunk, but maybe they'd underestimated his intake. "And what will that be?" Morgana asked.

"I am going to turn over the law banning magic. _Tomorrow!_"

Now the two sober friends looked at each other (and around the corridor) in alarm. Merlin spoke. "Um, Arthur? Not that we're not grateful . . ."

"Because we are," Morgana added hastily.

"_Really_ grateful. But are you sure you want to do it all at once?" Merlin finished.

"What do you mean?" They'd reached his chambers and went inside, bolting the door behind them.

"Well, your people have lived with the ban on magic for about twenty-five years. They might be upset if you suddenly undid that all at once. Especially on the second day of your reign," Morgana said. She and Merlin had already talked quite extensively on this subject.

"How about changing the law one step at a time, so they have a chance to get used to the idea?" Merlin suggested.

"I like that! Hey, how about I make you two advisors? Then you can officially help me with magic-y things," Arthur declared.

Merlin and Morgana sent each other panicked looks. "That's a good idea Arthur. How about we help you figure out how to do it first, but in secret? We're not quite ready to have our magic revealed to the world yet." Morgana said. "_He's definitely drunker than we thought_," she sent to Merlin.

"_Unfortunately, I agree_," he replied. Out loud he said, "_Your Majesty_, you've had a _really_ long day. Why don't I help you get ready for bed? I doubt anyone will mind if you want to sleep in a little longer tomorrow."

"_Great_ idea _Mer_lin. Wait, are you mocking me?"

"Mock_ you?_ I would never."

"Good. 'Bout time you gave me some respect." Turning to his sister, he said, "Now Morgana, not to be rude, but _get out_."

"What's the matter? Don't want me to see what you've got?" she replied with a smirk.

"_Morgana_ . . ." the mighty King whined.

"Oh all right, you don't need to whine. Goodnight, Your Majesty." She gave him a very elegant curtsy which was ruined by her smirk. Arthur didn't notice. "_See you later, love_."

"_Yes, you will_. Okay _King_ Arthur, let's get you to bed."

Once Arthur was asleep, Merlin left him to walk to Morgana's chambers. He knocked on her door and she opened it almost instantly. She dragged him in and threw her arms around him. "We made it!" she said.

"Yeah, we certainly did," he replied. Then he caressed her face and brought it closer for a kiss.

When they parted, she led him over to the bed. She pushed the pillows up next to the headboard and they sat against them, next to each other. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing and talking until they fell asleep.

xxxXxxx

As soon as the King had left the feast, Agravaine excused himself. He visited his chambers briefly to pick up his cloak, then walked to the stables to saddle his horse. It was time to report everything to Morgause. He just hoped she wouldn't take her anger out on him.

The sorceress was sitting in a chair by her fire. "What news, Agravaine?"

"Good and bad," he replied.

"Uther's dead, isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I _am_ a seeress." She didn't seem particularly moved.

"I thought Uther's death would be cause for celebration?"

"Arthur has probably already replaced him. There'll be no celebration until I take Camelot and rid the world of those cursed Pendragons."

"That might be sooner than you think. Arthur is young, untested. He will look to his trusted uncle for counsel. And I will ensure that he fails." He smirked.

Morgause raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "See that you do. I will be waiting."

xxxXxxx

Arthur was a bit mortified the next day, but he honestly _did_ want to change the law. He agreed that it should be done in steps, so a part of every day after that he met with his "magic council" to form a plan. Hopefully his non-magical citizens wouldn't run screaming and the magical ones would be prudent.

About a week after the coronation, Merlin was almost asleep in his bed at night when someone knocked at Gaius's door. It was much too late for civilized company to come calling, so Merlin was curious to find out who it was. He got up and peeked through the slits in his door to watch.

Gaius opened the door to a middle-aged man. The physician gave the man a dirty look; of course he remembered the man who'd fled Camelot at the beginning of the Purge. He'd left Gaius in a lot of trouble. He finally let the man in, but demanded to know why he'd returned.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out two pieces of curious-looking metal. He informed Gaius that it was the Triskelion of Ashkanar. Gaius grabbed his spectacles from the nearby table and took the metal bits. As he examined them, he saw druidic runes. The mystery man explained that they'd guide the bearer to the Tomb of Ashkanar, which was said to contain a dragon's egg. _A dragon's egg?!_ Merlin was beside himself.

Gaius guessed that the man wanted to steal the egg, but reminded him that he was missing a piece of the Triskelion. Then the man revealed the real reason he'd come to Camelot—the last piece was in the castle's vaults and he wanted Gaius's help to get it. Though Gaius looked intrigued, Merlin could tell he was skeptical. He refused to help the man and advised him to leave.

The man was genuinely shocked, but didn't look like the type to give up so easily. He insisted that he was a changed man and wouldn't cause any more trouble. But Gaius still declined, so the man told him he'd be in the tavern in the lower town if Gaius changed his mind. He then departed.

As soon as he left, Merlin came out of his room. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Gaius replied.

"Gaius," he said, reproach in his voice.

The physician sighed. "He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden."

"Why won't you help him? This is our one chance of saving the dragons, of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind."

"Borden is _not_ a man to be trusted."

_ How so?_ "You don't think the Triskelion is real?"

"That I have no doubt."

"Then what?" _What is his problem with this?_

"His motives, Merlin. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now?"

_But—a dragon!_ "You _want_ the egg to remain lost forever."

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands! The Tomb of Ashkanar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Merlin went back to his room, but he didn't go back to sleep. He waited until Gaius was settled in bed and asleep then put on his boots and jacket to sneak out of the castle.

Once in the woods, he started running for the clearing, calling to Kilgharrah on the way. The dragon was waiting for him when he got to the clearing. He quickly explained Gaius and Borden's conversation to Kilgharrah.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin," the dragon replied, shock and wonder in his voice. Merlin chuckled delightedly. "Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind."

"So the legend is true?"

"This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You _must_ retrieve the egg."

"I know."

The dragon heard the trepidation in his voice. "Then what is the matter?"

"Gaius has forbidden it." _Yikes, that sounded really childish_.

He could see Kilgharrah's righteous indignation. "_Merlin!_ You are a _dragonlord_! It is a gift passed down from your father. He gave up _everything_ in his life to save me. What do you think _he_ would say? The egg harbors the last of my kind. I beg you, Merlin. In your father's name, promise me that you will do _everything_ in your power to rescue it." His voice had softened to pleading at the end.

_Kilgharrah still knew how to form a moving argument_. "You have my promise."

The dragon bowed his head gratefully, thanked Merlin and flew away. Merlin walked back to the castle, contemplating the best way to achieve his goal. He'd probably have to do a couple of really stupidly humiliating things, but it should all work out.

* * *

**Sooo, Borden. I despised that guy; he must have had a massive Napoleon complex. Next: Gaius and Morgana "interfere" with Merlin's half- $$ed plan. :D Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I apologize for the wait- my computer decided to get sick, so I've been working off my iPad mini lol! Review replies will have to wait too, I'm sorry. :( But thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed so far!**

* * *

After Merlin went to Arthur in the morning, Gaius paid a visit to Morgana. Gwen was with her, but that mattered little. In fact, Gwen could assist Morgana if needed.

Morgana looked up from her breakfast when Gwen let him in. "Gaius, I didn't expect to see you this morning," she said.

"No, My Lady, but I have a request to make of you," he replied.

She looked puzzled, but said, "Please sit down." When he was sitting, she continued. "What is it? You look worried."

"I'm afraid Merlin is about to do something rather impulsive."

"You'll have to be more specific." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He gave her _his_ Eyebrow. "Last night I had a visitor, an old pupil of mine. He had to leave Camelot in a hurry the last time I saw him. He has some magic, but it was his dishonesty that made him flee. I had to deal with the mess he'd left behind, and now he's back to cause another."

"How does this involve Merlin?"

"Borden has two out of three pieces of a key that will open a tomb rumored to contain a dragon's egg." Morgana and Gwen inhaled sharply. "The third piece is in the vaults. I declined to help, but Merlin knows the story now, and being a dragonlord …"

"He feels obligated to rescue the egg himself."

"Yes. And he's right. If he'd found the key on his own, I'd have no problem with this. But Borden's involved, and I doubt he wants what's best for that baby dragon."

"Okay, but Merlin could stop him, right?" Gwen asked.

"That's the thing. I think Borden just wants to use someone for their knowledge and leave them behind to take the blame. I fear he'll use Merlin, and Merlin's desperate enough to let him."

"I see. We certainly don't need him in any more trouble," Morgana said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you, or maybe Gwen, follow him if he leaves the castle? Borden's staying at The Rising Sun and Merlin may decide to talk to him there. I'm afraid Borden may hurt him if he doesn't like what Merlin has to say."

"All right. I'll see if I can talk some sense into him too. He may take it better coming from me."

"I have no doubt of that." Gaius smiled and patted her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I do have an interest in his wellbeing, after all." She smirked.

"That you do. Be careful Morgana. Have a lovely day."

"Thank you Gaius."

After he left, Morgana and Gwen took turns watching for Merlin from the window. The one not watching would go waylay him. Both of their cloaks lay on the bed so they could leave without delay. Gwen was watching when she said, "There he goes!"

Morgana threw on her cloak and ran out the door. On her way, she pulled up the hood. He was indeed headed to the inn. She followed him inside and stopped in a convenient shadow when he knocked on one of the doors. No one answered, so he went inside. She was startled when the door abruptly slammed and she heard the sound of a body hitting the wall next to it. _He'd been ambushed_.

She ran to the door and peeked through it, readying an offensive spell in case she needed it. A strange man had pinned Merlin against the wall and had a dagger at his throat. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To help you," Merlin choked out.

"Who are you?"

"A friend of Gaius. I heard what you told him. I want to see a dragon's egg. I want to come with you."

"Did he send you?"

"No."

"No?" Borden let Merlin go and opened the door. Morgana darted back to the shadows. "Then get out."

"Please, I know everything about dragons. I've read everything there is."

"Not interested. Go away." Borden grabbed Merlin's shirt and shoved him out. Morgana wanted to smack Borden for that.

"All right, but you won't get into the vaults without me."

Borden scoffed. "And how's a boy like you gonna help?"

"Because I'm the personal servant of King Arthur."

Borden smiled and pulled Merlin back into the room. Morgana heard them talking but didn't go back to the door to hear. They were probably forming a plan that included Borden promising to take Merlin if he did what Borden wanted. _That's disgusting_. She left to wait outside the inn's door so she could catch Merlin on his way out.

After several minutes, Merlin exited the inn. Morgana walked up behind him, grabbed his arm and yanked him down the nearest deserted alley. He protested heavily and tried to get away but she didn't let go. Once they were in the alley, she pushed him against the wall and locked their lips.

"What are you … who …" he got out before he recognized her lips and relaxed into the kiss.

When she broke it, she flipped her hood down. "Hi there," she said, smirking.

"Morgana, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, just following you. Gaius asked me to."

"Gaius, oh great." He groaned then continued, "He told you about the egg, didn't he?"

"Yes, and I _am_ in favor of _you_ finding it. But I'm not in favor of him using you."

"We don't know that he'll—"

She cut him off. "Merlin, I know you like to think the best of people, and I love that about you." She put her hand to his face. "But I've lived in this court for a long time now and have seen how people can manipulate others and let them take the blame if something goes wrong."

Merlin gave her a skeptical look. "He knows where the tomb is and I can get to the egg before him."

"So he's agreed to take you?"

"Yes."

"What's the plan? You get him to the vaults where he can get what he needs and you'll go with him when he leaves?" He nodded. "Merlin, love, that's too vague a plan. At any point in there he could incapacitate you and leave you behind. And you'd have to deceive Arthur. Is it worth that when we could twist this to our advantage?"

She could see him turning that around in his head. "Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"Um, well, first off, we should tell Arthur about this. He knows that dragons aren't vicious, bloodthirsty, mindless monsters. I think he'd help you out."

"Okay, fine. We'll tell him. But whatever he decides, I _will_ go after the egg."

"I'd expect nothing less." She gave him another kiss, lifted her hood and they were off, heading back to the castle.

xxxXxxx

By the time they got back, it was lunchtime. Merlin brought the King his lunch, accompanied by Gaius and Morgana. Arthur was sitting at his desk with a bit of paperwork. When he saw them, he decided to joke, "What is this, a magical ambush?"

The three looked at each other but didn't laugh. "It's just lunch, Arthur," Merlin said, sitting it down in front of him.

The King scowled. "All right. But you three clearly have something on your minds. Enlighten me while I eat."

Gaius began by telling about his history with Julius Borden. He shared how he'd come to visit last night, what he wanted and where he was now. Merlin told how he'd heard the whole story, how he'd gone to visit Borden and what they'd planned. Morgana shared her part in it, especially how she'd talked Merlin into telling the King.

By the time they'd concluded, Arthur had finished eating and leaned back in his chair. "So this unscrupulous 'gentleman' wants to get into the vaults for the last part of a key that opens the door to a dragon's egg."

"That sums it up, sire," Gaius replied.

"Obviously we want to keep the egg out of his hands. He's likely to sell it to the highest bidder or try to hatch it himself," Arthur said.

"He won't be able to hatch it, I'm pretty sure," Merlin added.

"How _does_ a dragon's egg hatch?" Morgana wondered.

"I'm not sure. Kilgharrah neglected to tell me that."

"All right, we need a plan," Arthur mused. He thought for a minute, then said, "Merlin, you're going to give him what he wants. We'll be ready to follow him whenever he leaves after that. Hopefully he'll never know we're there and we can get the drop on him before he enters the tomb."

"Okay," Merlin said, "in that case, I'll need the key to the vaults." He held out his hand.

"Why do you need the key? Can't you just …" Arthur made a wiggling motion with his fingers.

"Oh sure, if I want him to know about my _magic_."

"Ah, good point." Arthur pulled at his key ring and disconnected his key. "Don't lose it," he said, handing it to his servant.

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, "As if."

Arthur glared. "So, you're getting him in tonight?"

"That's the plan."

"Okay. Well, you'll need this key too." He handed another to Merlin. "Go pack for the two of us. I'll notify the Round Table to be ready by tonight."

xxxXxxx

Merlin carried out his extra tasks and his usual tasks without much trouble. As he was walking to meet Borden, a hand reached out from an alcove and yanked him inside it. "Hello love," Morgana purred.

"I'll never get used to you doing that," Merlin replied.

"Good." She stretched up to kiss him and put her arms around his neck.

He relaxed into the kiss, put his arms around her and walked her back until her back met the wall. They remained that way for a minute or two before he broke away to say, "You're making it hard for me to leave."

"That's the idea," she replied, and attacked his lips again.

He moved his hands down to her hips and his mouth down to her neck. "I'm going to be late."

"Be late then." She slid her hands down his chest slowly, resting them on his lower back. He moaned quietly and moved his mouth back up to hers.

He used his grip on her hips to gently push himself away. She stared at him with hazy, dissatisfied eyes. He put a finger on her lips. "I'll be back soon," he said gently, and reached down to give her one more quick kiss.

"Be safe," she replied.

"Always." He stepped out of the alcove and was gone.

Merlin walked around to the castle's outer wall. Borden was waiting there, but made no comment on his timing. The servant pulled out his borrowed keys and let Borden and himself in."I'm beginning to like you, Merlin," Borden commented.

He closed the door behind them and went down the stairs toward the vaults. Merlin stopped part way down. "This is as far as I go. And this key opens the last gate. But you have to get past the guards."

Borden took the key. "That won't be a problem." He disappeared and was gone for several minutes.

Merlin heard the guards fall to the floor, but no other sound until Borden returned. He started to say something but stopped when they heard a guard say, "To the right."

"Follow me," Merlin whispered. He led Borden back the way they'd come, opening the door to get out. They stood there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath.

"Thanks," Borden said.

"Anytime."

"Tell me, Merlin, would you say you're a good liar?"

"Yeah, if I need to be."

Borden hit him then and the world went black.

xxxXxxx

Merlin woke to someone shaking him and calling his name. "Just a few more minutes Gaius," he said weakly.

"Merlin, get up. We need to leave," Arthur's voice said.

Merlin opened his eyes and noticed his position. His legs were hanging out of the wall doorway, but it was still dark. He groaned and started to get up; something metallic- _the keys_ -dropped to the floor. He realized what had happened and groaned again. Then he stood up and locked the door. "He's gone, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yes. When you didn't come back, we came out to find you."

Merlin looked behind Arthur to see Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon. "Great. Public humiliation." Luckily the knights had the decency to not laugh at his misfortune. "You can have your keys back." He handed the keys back to the King.

"All right, let's get back to the stables so we can leave," Arthur said. Everyone trooped back the way they'd come then down to the stables. The already-packed horses were led into the courtyard. They mounted and rode out of Camelot, the full moon lighting their way.

Arthur's group followed Borden's trail until they could no longer see. So they stopped and camped, determined to get a few hours' sleep before leaving early enough to gain on him.

In the morning, they cleared up quickly and rode away, still following Borden's tracks. They reached a hill overlooking a wooded valley. Arthur dismounted to find tracks leading down into the valley. "Same hoof prints. We must be closing on him."

"Look," Merlin said, pointing to something the others, looking at the ground, hadn't seen. A pillar of smoke rose from the woods. "He made camp. Ya!" He nudged his horse into riding down the slope. The others followed.

Not long later, they came to the remains of Borden's camp. Arthur dismounted to check the campfire ashes. "It's still warm."

"He can't have more than a few hours' lead on us," Elyan commented.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur stated.

Everyone got back on their horses and they rode off again. For the rest of the day, they rode, following tracks and signs of Borden's passage. They occasionally stopped to eat and rest themselves and the horses. Shortly before sunset, Arthur dismounted again to check for tracks.

"Deer tracks," was the verdict.

"We lost him?" Leon asked.

"It's getting too dark to see. We have to find somewhere to hole up for the night," the King replied.

"But we're so close to him," Merlin said.

"Unless you can see in the dark, Merlin, there's not much else we can do." He gave Merlin a pointed look and came closer to whisper to him. "You can't see in the dark, can you?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried that yet," Merlin whispered back.

Everyone else dismounted and began setting up camp. Merlin concentrated on setting up the fire and cooking dinner. The knights might be fearless defenders of the realm, but they couldn't cook to save their lives. By the time he was done, they were sitting on a fallen log and horsing around. But they had their bowls ready when he came over with the pot.

He served Percival, Elyan and Arthur with no complaint, but Leon stopped him with, "Whoa. I'm famished." So Merlin gave him more and the knight thanked him.

When he tried to go back to his bowl, Gwaine snagged his arm. "Ah, I'm hungry as a horse." Merlin obligingly served him a bit more then walked back to the fire to serve himself. He'd just bent down when Arthur said:

"As a point, Merlin, have you fed them?"

"What?" Merlin replied.

"The horses."

"Well—"

"Come on, they must be starving."

"But—"

"On your toes."

By now, Merlin thought he smelled a rat, but walked away to feed the horses anyway. While with them, he sensed something off, but saw no one. _Probably my overactive imagination_. He finished up with the horses and got back to the fire. Before he could serve himself dinner, Gwaine walked up to him.

"Mmm. That was lovely, Merlin. Thanks," he said, and handed Merlin his empty plate. The others came up behind Gwaine to do likewise.

Arthur handed Merlin the cooking pot. "If you're gonna wash those, wash this, too."

"Thanks," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Hang on, there's still a bit left," Arthur added. He scooped the last of the stew up with the ladle and ate it. Then he nodded and pointed to the pot, "Mmm. Mmm."

"Good, was it?"

"Little bit salty, though," the King commented offhand. He patted Merlin on the arm and walked off.

Merlin, sulking, began trudging away to do the dishes. Leon's voice calling his name made him turn back. The knight chuckled and pulled out Merlin's plate from behind his back, saying, "There's another plate here."

The knights laughed and Merlin couldn't help but join them. He took the plate from Leon and sat down on the log to eat it. When he finished his bit of stew, he took the dishes away and washed them.

By the time he returned, everyone had laid out their bedrolls. He went to get his but found it missing. Gwaine tapped him on the shoulder and pointed; Merlin's bedroll was laid out already. He thanked Gwaine and went to sit then lay on it. After a round of "goodnights" everyone turned in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading? It's nice to have a chapter with no Agra-pain, isn't it? Next up: Aithusa!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, this is a little longer than I planned it to be, but I did promise y'all Aithusa. And I have my computer back- it was a fried video card. :P Review replies:**

**mersan123- Thank _you_! I hope you like Aithusa's intro.**

**MerlinMorgana1579- OK, no more jokes about the King's uncle. The dragonlord thing happened at the end of S2, since my fics are canon-compliant thru 3.5. :O Mergana's getting tame? oh oh, maybe I need to fix that.**

**yaissa-chan- I hope this is fast enough for you! Aithusa will be staying with the good guys. :)**

**Lady Flurryous- Arthur knowing about the magic opens up lots of possibilities, it's fun to explore those. And what they can accomplish together. :)**

**sjritts- Yin and yang, yes. That's what I've been going for. And Arthur does mend some fences, or build new bridges. Something like that. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yeah, Merlin spends way too much time pretending to be spineless. He needs help remembering he can be BAMF, hence, Morgana lol. :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN- Hehehe I'm glad you enjoyed the gratuitous kissing. It really does work to get someone's attention. :)**

**Crazyaniknowit- (ch.2)Thanks! That was one of my favorite scenes to write. ;) (ch12)Oh, she will try to push him over the edge. There's an interesting twist on that coming up in a couple chapters. :)**

* * *

Sometime later, Merlin woke. He'd heard a voice in his mind and it _wasn't_ Morgana's. He turned to look at the knights; they were still asleep. He sat up and listened to the dark. After a few moments, he heard it again. "_Emrys. Emrys_." It sounded familiar.

Merlin stood up, looked around and started walking. He used his mind more than his eyes to sense a trail of magic. Whenever he began to lose it, he heard, "_Emrys_," again and picked it back up.

When it died out completely, he cast a thought out, "_Where are you?_"

The voice responded and he followed it until he found a few hooded figures. One lowered his hood and said out loud, "Do not be afraid. We know your quest." Merlin recognized the voice of the druid who'd given Arthur the Cup of Life.

The Druid explained how Borden had stolen from them and was three hours ahead and to the east of Merlin's group. He also told him how Ashkanar had planned for the future—the Triskelion was a key _and_ a trap. His parting words were confusing though: "Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it."

Merlin glanced at them again before leaving. It was one thing to know you have an important destiny, but it was another to be confronted with it. He wasn't entirely comfortable with the reverence the druids regarded him with. He hadn't done anything to earn it—quite to the contrary, he felt he'd led many to their deaths. But that didn't stop them and he'd learned to live with the uncomfortable feeling that came along with the name _Emrys_.

He got back in his bedroll, but it took him a while to go back to sleep after that.

xxxXxxx

Everyone rose early again in the morning, eager to get going. They rode for a couple of hours before dismounting and tethering the horses. The terrain was about to get much wilder and rougher, so it'd be easier to walk.

They snuck quietly through the woods with swords drawn. Soon they entered an abandoned campsite. Arthur guessed Borden had left in the night, but they found no horse tracks.

Merlin walked off eastward. If the druid was right, there should be signs of Borden's trail in this direction. When Arthur asked where he was going, he merely said "east." The King was puzzled by his answer and asked Merlin how he knew. "Because I can sense it," the warlock replied. He nodded firmly at Arthur, who immediately understood that magic was somehow involved in Merlin's "sense."

He was further validated when Elyan found some horse droppings. Everyone started walking eastward, and they eventually came to a cave with a stream running through it. Arthur concluded that it was a dead end and everyone but Merlin turned back.

Merlin remembered the druid's words, _only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it_. He asked, "What about the cave?" Arthur thought Merlin was wasting their time, but then Percival found a muddy footprint by the water.

That decided it—they entered the cave and drew their swords. The group walked and walked, going deeper inside but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Again Arthur thought Merlin didn't have a clue, but Merlin looked up and noticed light ahead. The group came to a waterfall; Arthur sheathed his sword, put his hand through it and crossed to the other side. Everyone followed to see a large pond, which they had to walk around. "No wonder no one's ever found it," Gwaine commented.

Their journey continued, and not long later they walked down a hill and saw a giant tower. _The tomb_. They continued walking downhill into another forest. After a while, the path led down into a large trench. There was a whistling noise and Percival went down, shot in the leg with an arrow.

Arthur yelled at everyone to take cover. "Where's he firing from?" he wondered, then turned to Leon. "I'll draw fire, get him to safety." He nodded at Percival. The assailant shot at Arthur while Leon helped Percival to his feet and against the wall. Merlin saw Borden move on the ridge and nodded to direct Arthur's eyes to him.

Arthur peeked out for a moment, then motioned a plan to the knights. He sprinted to the other side of the trench and Merlin magically pulled the crossbow out of Borden's hands and smashed it against a tree. Borden ran off just before Arthur reached his former position.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I relieved him of his bow," Merlin chuckled.

Arthur led the group through the woods again, Percival limping along behind. Merlin dashed past Arthur, who called out, "Careful! I know you want to get there before him, but we have other things to consider." He nodded back at Percival. "We'll make camp and continue at dawn."

This evening was began much the same as the last one. The knights sat around while Merlin made dinner—soup. He'd turned to grab his plate; he wanted some before the Knights ate it all. But a quiet plop behind him made him turn back around.

He stirred the soup around and uncovered a small poultice; he picked it up to sniff it and nearly gagged. He looked around and saw Borden climbing down from a tree. "_Arthur, Borden's here_," he thought to the King.

Arthur jumped in surprise, but looked over at Merlin, who nodded. "Dinner's ready," Merlin said.

The knights stood up and walked over with their plates. Once they were in a circle around Merlin, Arthur whispered, "Borden. Where is he?"

"Tree behind me," Merlin whispered. He said louder, "You'll like this, guys—special herbs this time! Now go wash up."

Arthur nodded. "Okay guys, let's go." After they started walking, he spoke quietly. "We'll track him to his camp."

When they reached his camp, Arthur gave silent directions. Percival and Gwaine snuck around behind Borden and the rest walked right into his camp. He was on guard and they briefly attempted conversation while the other two snuck up behind him. He took a step backwards to run, but Percival hit him in the head with the pommel of his sword. The tall knight slung him over his shoulder and they walked back to camp.

They bound his hands and feet together and laid him by the fire. Arthur made to get some soup, but Merlin stopped him. He started over and made another soup. When that was consumed, everyone bedded down for the night.

Merlin checked Borden before he lay down; the man had drifted into a normal sleep. He'd probably have a headache in the morning, but he'd be fine. Then Merlin stretched out on his bedroll, but didn't go to sleep. He'd already decided to sneak off to the tomb after everyone was asleep. Borden had been arrogant enough to keep the Triskelion with him, so Merlin had already appropriated it.

After a couple of hours, Merlin got up and hiked the short distance to the tomb. Inside was a staircase that led to another door; next to the door was a Triskelion-shaped imprint. He climbed the stairs, fitted the Triskelion into the space and twisted. The door opened and Merlin stepped back. Smoke began pouring from an opening just inside and drifted down towards Merlin, who covered his face with his jacket. He held up a hand and said, "_Þrosm tohweorfe!_"

The smoke immediately began dissipating. Merlin picked up a torch lying there, lit it and continued on. Another staircase led upward to a great hall. On a sunlit pedestal in the center sat the dragon egg, shaped like a teardrop. He smiled and walked toward it, putting the torch down on the way.

Just as he touched the egg, an angry voice behind him said, "Give it to me." Borden stood at the top of the staircase. _How the hell—?_

Merlin had lost all patience by now. "It's not yours to take," he replied angrily.

"You give it to me and I will grant you a half-share, Merlin."

"No, it must go free."

"Don't be a fool! Think of the power it could bring us! The lands we can rule over, the riches."

_Why do these people think I'd ever join them?_ "I'm not interested in that."

"With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons cannot be used like that! They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth."

"But this is your chance, Merlin. Your chance to escape your meaningless life, your worthless existence!"

My _life is meaningless?_ "It's not my life pitiable, it's yours. Wasted . . . for nothing."

Borden grabbed the torch and brandished it at Merlin. "_I_ pieced together the Triskelion. _I_ found the path that led us here! The dragon belongs to _me_! Now, hand it over!"

"No."

The thief swung the torch at Merlin. "You are not gonna stop me, boy!"

"Dragons are magical creatures! They belong to no man!" He stumbled and fell backwards. "They are for the benefit of all!"

Borden scoffed, "What do _you_ know? Huh?! You are but a serving boy!"

_You _really_ want to know?_ "I am the last dragonlord." He watched with grim pleasure as Borden's face fell. "And I am warning you . . . leave this egg alone."

The thief glanced at the egg then tried to hit Merlin with the torch. The warlock magically threw Borden backwards, knocking him against the wall. As Borden crumpled to the floor, Merlin got up and took the egg from its pedestal. The tower began shaking. _That must have triggered another trap_. Merlin ran out without a backward glance, dodging falling rocks. He reached his satchel and put the egg inside seconds before the knights ran up to him.

"What the hell happened?" Arthur asked.

"The tomb was a trap. He set it off. He never got out," Merlin replied.

"What about the egg?"

Merlin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It would've perished with him." To Arthur's mind he said, "_I've got it_."

To his credit, Arthur didn't startle this time. "Are you sure? We need to be certain."

Leon, glancing at the tower, said, "Nothing's going to survive under all that."

They stood there and watched the tower collapse completely. After a few minutes, the group wandered back down to their campsite. They had a quick breakfast then packed up to leave. It would be a long couple days back to Camelot.

xxxXxxx

When they reached the citadel and wearily climbed down from their horses, Merlin whispered to Arthur, "Meet me at Gaius's after dinner. Bring Gwen." The King nodded and walked back to his chambers.

Merlin looked up to Morgana's window and thought to her, "_I have a surprise; meet me at Gaius's after dinner_."

"_What is it?_" she replied.

"_You'll see_."

He walked with Gaius back to the physician's chambers. While they walked, he shared the official version of events. Gaius was disappointed, but not surprised. He was sad for Merlin's sake, but relieved that he was all right.

Later, when they were nearly finished with dinner, Gaius decided to draw Merlin out of his silence. He'd been subdued ever since they'd gotten back to their chambers. "Shame about the egg."

"Yes," Merlin replied.

"You weren't able to save it?"

Merlin shook his head. "No."

Gaius watched his ward for a long moment while Merlin cleaned off the table. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the physician called out, "Enter." Morgana let herself in and held the door open—Arthur and Gwen were seconds behind her. She closed the door behind them.

Merlin looked up and Gaius tilted his head in question. The warlock started to grin and Gaius joined him. They started to chuckle. Arthur broke it up by saying, "Are you going to tell us why we're here?"

"Oh yes," Merlin said. He got up and went to his room, returning with his satchel. Morgana, Arthur and Gwen gathered around the table. "All the jewels, all the treasures, they can't compare." He pulled the egg out carefully and handed it to Gaius.

"A thing of beauty," the physician replied. He made to hand the egg to Gwen.

"Oh no, not me. I don't want to get nervous and drop it," she said.

"I'll take it," Arthur said. He took it from Gaius and gently turned it to see all its angles. "It's lighter than I expected. And absolutely amazing." He handed it to Morgana.

"Wonderful," she said, gazing at it in awe. "When it hatches, Kilgharrah won't be alone anymore. Does he know about it?"

Merlin laughed and took it from her. He sat it on the table. "He knows; I told him right after I found out about it." He looked sheepishly at Gaius and placed the egg back on the table.

"So what will you do with it now?" Gaius asked.

"Take it to Kilgharrah so he can tell me how to hatch it."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Arthur asked. "Another dragon . . ."

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and glared at Arthur. "He's a dragonlord, I think he can keep it under control."

"You've met Kilgharrah, Arthur, he's not going to teach the baby dragon to hate Camelot while I'm watching. He wouldn't anyway," Merlin added.

"Fine, I get it," the King replied.

"When are you going to do it, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Um, tonight? That's kind of why I asked you all here. To see if you want to go with me. It's the last chance to see a dragon hatch."

Morgana, Arthur and Gwen indicated they'd like to go, but Gaius begged off. "Believe it or not, I've seen it before. A _very_ long time ago."

The young people laughed and bid Gaius goodnight. Merlin put the egg back in the satchel and swung the strap over his shoulder. "Let's go see a miracle," he said, and they left the room.

The walk to the clearing seemed to take almost no time. Merlin called Kilgharrah on the way; it made Arthur shudder and say, "That's really sort of terrifying, you know?" Gwen nodded.

Morgana thought to Merlin, "_I think it's pretty sexy myself_." Merlin blushed and was glad it was dark so Arthur and Gwen couldn't see it. At least she hadn't said it out loud.

They'd gotten to the clearing before Kilgharrah, but didn't have to wait long for him. He greeted the four waiting there and looked expectantly at the warlock. Merlin carried his satchel to a tree stump, pulled out the egg and sat it on top of the stump. The dragon's eyes lit up and he smiled in his terrifying way. "Is it still alive?" Merlin asked.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah replied.

Merlin smiled up at him. "So, you are no longer the last of your kind."

The dragon chuckled. "It would seem not."

"When will it hatch?" Morgana asked.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

"How do I summon it?"

"You must give the dragon a name."

Merlin thought for a moment and smiled when he'd decided. He closed his eyes and the other four watched him. When he opened his eyes again, he spoke in the dragon tongue, "**_Aithusa_**."

The egg cracked and the three other humans jumped. Gradually a little nose poked its way out of the shell and cleared the pieces away. It opened its mouth and let out a little growl. "Aww," Gwen and Morgana said together. They crept a bit closer, Arthur following.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing . . . and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named him after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning." Merlin smiled and found his cheeks wet with happy tears. Kilgharrah continued, "Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Merlin reached out his hands and Aithusa half-flew half-jumped into his arms. He snuggled up to Merlin's chest and made his little growling sound again. Gwen and Morgana crept closer, reaching out hands to touch the baby dragon.

Kilgharrah noticed Arthur hanging back. "Do not worry, young King. This little one will not harm anyone. You should get acquainted with him. Did you not know that 'Pendragon' means 'leader of dragons'?"

"No," Arthur replied, surprised.

"Your forbearers were not dragonlords, but were great friends of them. At their call, the dragonlords rallied the dragons to their righteous causes. And should you have need, Merlin will ask us to do the same."

Arthur was shocked. "Th-thank you Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah inclined his head. "Of course, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur then stepped forward, closer to the baby dragon. Morgana and Gwen were still cooing over him, petting him in different places to see what he liked best. The King looked down at Aithusa and said, "Hello, little guy."

Aithusa made an excited noise, flapped his wings and hopped over at Arthur. He hit the King lightly in the chest and Arthur quickly opened his arms to hold him there. The girls giggled and Merlin laughed and said, "Aww, he likes you!"

Arthur scowled but cuddled Aithusa closer. He patted his head and gently touched the fascinating little wings. This little guy wasn't a monster—he was a miracle, like Merlin had said.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to leave," Kilgharrah interrupted. He saw Arthur's perplexed face and said, "I need him to come with me, so I can teach him things that only dragons can teach one another. We can visit anytime, of course."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Goodbye Aithusa," he said.

Aithusa hopped back over to Merlin for a quick cuddle. "See you later," the dragonlord said. The baby dragon flapped his wings a couple of times then leapt into the air.

"Bye Aithusa," Morgana said. Gwen waved.

"Until later, King Arthur, young warlock," Kilgharrah said before he too took off into the air.

The four remaining gazed up at the retreating dragons. "Well, that was . . ." Arthur offered.

"Yeah," agreed Merlin.

Morgana took Merlin's hand again. "Let's go home," she said.

They all nodded and began walking the path home.

* * *

**Next- The uncle from heck sticks his nose in again. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaaaand now we come to the episode that made me want to constantly slap Arty and burn his uncle at the stake. Review replies:**

**Guest: Thank you! And I am injecting Arty with a bit of sense. ;)**

**sjritts: That's true! It shouldn't always be "hide the magic." You're welcome- I always intended for all the friends to see Aithusa hatching; they deserve it. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Thank you! I _should_ put in more Aithusa moments; I'll see what I can do about that and Mergana. ;)**

**finnickfelicis: I like your username! And thanks- S4 needs all the cute it can get. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thank you! I'll look for more places to put Aithusa. And Aggy- grr!**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thank you! :)**

**Patiku: Thanks! :)**

**Mike3207: (ch13) I agree, he _should_ have seen it coming; by S4 he's not that naive anymore. (ch14) Thank you- I'm pleased you liked it. :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Ha, a puppy! Yeah, huh? I didn't really have that in mind when I wrote it. I just knew I didn't want him like my old psycho cat.**

**Crazyaniknowit: I've got a nice, painful death planned for Aggy, don't worry. I do love my Mergana moments. ;)**

* * *

Arthur didn't get much rest after that quest. Within two days of Aithusa's hatching, news of raids along the border with Caerleon reached him. After meeting with the council, he decided to send scouts to obtain further information. After a few days, they returned to report that bandits from Caerleon had been attacking villages in Camelot. Rumors also suggested that they'd been sanctioned by King Caerleon himself. If true, that could mean war.

The council agreed action should be taken to subdue the bandits and figure out if the rumor was true. They left Arthur to figure out _how_, preferably _without_ starting a war. So he called his privy council together in his chambers. A certain warlock suggested they lure the bandits someplace where they could ambush and capture them. It was a surprisingly good idea, but bait was needed._ Recognizable_ bait. The author of the plan found himself dressed in chain mail and a knight's cloak, casually wandering near where the bandits had last been seen.

Arthur and a group of knights waited at the chosen spot, a trench leading to a dead end. The goal was for Merlin to attract the bandits' attention and lead them into the trap. Then Arthur's group would spring the trap, hopefully keeping the casualties down.

The knights waited for a while before they saw a streak of red come toward them. They watched Merlin trip and narrowly avoid an axe headed for him. He picked up the axe and ran straight into the dead end. He stopped and turned to face the bandits, who thought they had him cornered. Merlin raised his appropriated axe.

The head bandit smirked and said, "Trapped, are we?" One of the knights above shot an arrow into a bandit, which made the rest of them look up. They'd been surrounded by the Knights of Camelot.

Merlin smiled. "That's the idea."

Arthur yelled, "On me!" and jumped down into the pit. He landed on top one of the bandits.

Before too long, the other knights had joined him and they quickly subdued the bandits. Soon Agravaine had trussed up the bandits' leader and dragged him over to the King. "Your Majesty. Look what we have here."

"He comes with us. We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot," Arthur said.

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, Your Highness." He ripped the necklace from the bandit's neck and handed it to Arthur.

"Well, well."

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"This, Merlin, is the royal crest of Caerleon. Is it not . . . Your Highness?"

After the guards had taken King Caerleon away, Arthur and Agravaine sat down in front of a fire. They needed to figure out what to do with Caerleon. Arthur pointed out that this incursion wasn't Caerleon's first; he'd done the raiding that had prompted this mission. But now he'd come into the heart of Camelot at great personal risk. _Why?_

Agravaine suggested it wasn't a coincidence that Caerleon chose to attack after Uther died. Uther's strength was well-known to all of Camelot's enemies. But they didn't know Arthur's strength, so these attacks were testing him. He advised Arthur to send a clear message to his enemies—that any attack against Camelot would be met without mercy.

Merlin listened to the entire conversation while he cooked dinner. He didn't like what Agravaine was implying. Arthur wasn't his father, but it sounded like Agravaine was trying to make him into Uther. And Arthur was just inexperienced enough to listen to him, the trusted family member.

Agravaine insisted that there were many who coveted Camelot's wealth. He claimed such attacks would continue unless they sent a message in how they dealt with Caerleon. He wanted to force the enemy king to sign a treaty on Camelot's terms, and those terms would be harsh. The only other alternative would be to kill him. Arthur hated both ideas.

After Agravaine left, Merlin approached with dinner. He tried to get Arthur to talk, but the King put him off. He was too deep into pondering Caerleon's fate. Merlin left his dinner there and walked away to complete other chores. By the time Merlin went to bed, Arthur was still sitting there, dinner untouched.

xxxXxxx

Merlin woke to see Arthur sitting in the same place he'd left him last night. He got up and poured a glass for Arthur. He approached the King carefully. "Arthur? Arthur, here."

Arthur took the water and said, "Thank you." _He was still distracted_.

The warlock glanced at the dead fire. "You must be cold." No response from Arthur, but Merlin knelt down to rekindle it. "Have you not slept at all?"

"Been thinking."

"About what Agravaine said?" Arthur nodded. "So, what are you going to do?"

"My father was a great king, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction. I can only follow his example and do what he would've done."

"You're going to draw up this treaty?"

Arthur nodded again. "I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name."

_Agravaine got to him_. "Caerleon won't sign it. You know that?"

"Caerleon brought this upon himself."

"Arthur. You've always shown mercy in battle. You've never sought to humiliate your enemy in this way. This isn't like you. This isn't who you are."

"You have no idea what it is to make these decisions. Decisions that will shape the future of this land."

"I do, actually. Arthur—"

"So, please . . . stick to what you _do_ know." Arthur got up and left.

_Ouch_. Hopefully that was just stress and fatigue talking. This was the first real challenge Arthur had faced in his reign. Besides being untested, he was unsure of himself. That made him vulnerable to all sorts of advice, and Agravaine's seemed particularly poisonous. It was almost as if he was _deliberately_ trying to ruin Arthur. That made sense if he was working for Morgause. _Time to keep a better eye on Arthur's uncle_.

By the time Merlin had finished his morning tasks, Arthur had written the treaty and assembled his knights. Agravaine presented King Caerleon with the treaty scroll. "What is this?" the enemy king asked. Caerleon didn't take the scroll, so Agravaine handed it to Sir Leon, who opened it and held it so Caerleon could read it. The enemy king was incredulous, understandably do. The terms were _humiliating_.

Agravaine pointed out that Caerleon had chosen to invade and take what wasn't his. He'd _already_ humiliated himself. The king asked what would happen if he didn't sign—he was told he'd pay with his life.

When Caerleon demanded to know who had made the terms, Arthur stepped forward and announced himself. Caerleon pushed away from Leon and Percival to step toward Arthur. "Very well. Then make it quick!" he said, and knelt in front of Arthur.

Arthur pleaded with Caerleon to think about what he was doing. If he signed the treaty there would be peace, like there was between their fathers. Caerleon pointed out that neither of them were their fathers and dared Arthur to kill him.

"You leave me no choice," Arthur stated.

"You do not choose anything, _boy_. It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now, get on with it." Caerleon bowed his head so Arthur would have a clear strike at his neck.

"So be it," Arthur concluded. Merlin shook his head when he caught Agravaine smirking. If he really did mean to undermine Arthur and ruin Camelot, he'd just taken a step toward victory.

xxxXxxx

When they got back to Camelot, Agravaine walked Arthur back to the King's chambers. He congratulated his nephew on impressing both the council and the commoners. He even went as far to say that Uther would be proud of him.

When they got there, Gwen was inside waiting. She and Arthur embraced fondly. Merlin came in time to see Agravaine grimace at the gesture of affection. The warlock took note of this, hoping Gwen wouldn't be Agravaine's next target.

After the other two had left, Merlin unpacked while Arthur washed up. If the King had any remorse about what he'd done, he didn't show it. "Can't have been easy having a man killed like that," Merlin commented.

"I had no choice. A show of strength was necessary," Arthur replied.

"Don't you think compassion can also show strength?"

"Not for the likes of Caerleon, no. No, an example had to be made for the good of the kingdom."

"So, you don't regret what you did?"

"My conscience is clean, Merlin, which is more than I can say for my room. So, just do your job, will you?"

"Look, I'm just saying, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. You shouldn't push your friends away, you know? Not now. Not when you need them the most."

"You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury." Merlin let Arthur see his disapproval of that. "The kingdom's my responsibility now. Mine to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that."

Merlin nodded, trying to mask his disappointment. He needed to talk to Gaius and Morgana about this, and soon. Arthur was beginning to head down his father's path; going against his nature like that could ruin the kingdom.

When he was done in Arthur's chambers, he went to Gaius's. He contacted Morgana by thought and asked her to come down so he'd only have to tell the story once.

Merlin was sitting at the table when she came in. She ran right to him, sat next to him and threw her arms around him. Then she pulled his head down for a kiss. "_Gaius!_" Merlin thought to her. She broke away and pouted at him.

"Okay, why am I here if not to welcome you home?" she asked.

"Have you heard what happened? What Arthur did?" Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded grimly, but Morgana answered, "No."

Merlin exchanged looks with Gaius. "The bandits were from Caerleon, but they were led personally by King Caerleon." He let Morgana absorb that for a few minutes. "Arthur had to decide what to do with him and Agravaine interfered."

"I can imagine how that went," she said.

"He advised Arthur to draw up a harsh treaty that they both knew Caerleon wouldn't sign, or kill him. He wanted Arthur to send a 'clear message' to his enemies."

"Arthur killed King Caerleon?" she asked.

"Unfortunately. And he sent a clear message to Caerleon's Queen all right; not 'stay away' but 'come and get me'."

"I know Queen Annis. She's a formidable woman with strong feelings. She _will_ declare war over this," Gaius added.

"Wonderful," Merlin said, "And if that's not bad enough, I think Agravaine may try to get rid of Gwen next. I saw him looking at her oddly."

"Poor Gwen. We need to keep an eye on him," Morgana said.

"Easier said than done," Gaius replied.

"I wish there was a way to keep him away from Arthur, but I don't see how," Merlin said.

"We'll have to do our best to counter Agravaine's bad advice and hope that Arthur will come around in time," Gaius said.

xxxXxxx

A little later, Agravaine went in search of Arthur and was informed he'd gone to the council chambers. He'd decided it was time for another heart-to-heart chat with his nephew. Once he faced him, he denigrated Gwen by covering his criticism with compliments. Agravaine called her "beautiful" and "possessed of many fine qualities" before stating his problem with her—her commoner status.

Arthur told him that didn't matter to him; it never had. He thought he could do as he saw fit, since he was the King. That was fairly true, especially considering it wasn't "a matter of state but a matter of the heart."

Agravaine assured Arthur that _he_ didn't have a problem with that. It was the _people_ that did. "They" didn't want their king to be with "the daughter of a blacksmith."

When Agravaine saw that his argument wasn't working well, he switched tactics. He told Arthur that he couldn't rule the kingdom with his heart, and that his father understood that. Then he pointed out that Arthur hadn't let his emotions cloud his mind when it came to dealing with Caerleon. So now he should set aside his feelings for Gwen for the good of the kingdom.

Arthur sighed and got up to walk back to his chambers. Merlin met him there. He was quiet as Merlin helped him prepared for bed_. Did Agravaine "give it" to him about Gwen?_ If so, this mood meant he was thinking; hopefully he'd make the right decision concerning him and Gwen.

xxxXxxx

Arthur was still thinking in the morning, but it wasn't a quiet sort of thinking. It was tense and irritated. So it was good that he decided to go to the training yard. He usually knew when he needed to work out his issues and followed through on that. But today, Merlin knew, Arthur was fighting with himself.

Merlin found himself steadying a punching bag for the King, who was beating it like there was no tomorrow. "You seem tense," he commented.

"What do you mean 'tense'?" Arthur replied tensely. _Uh oh_. _Did I just open Pandora's box?_

"You know . . . agitated. On edge. Angry."

"This is not anger, Merlin. This is controlled _aggression_!" On the last word, Arthur punched the bag so hard it flew off of the hanger, taking Merlin to the ground with it.

"Great. I'm glad we cleared that up." _Ouch_.

Arthur was distracted by Leon's arrival. "Sire. A messenger this minute arrived."

"What is it?"

"An army. They crossed our border at first light."

"An army? Whose army?" Arthur asked, but he had a good idea.

"Caerleon's queen."

Merlin gave Arthur a look that said _I tried to tell you_. Arthur had known this was a likely consequence of executing Caerleon, but had ignored it when he'd made his decision. And now war was literally on their doorstep.

Very soon after that, the council had gathered together for the King to address them. "At a forced march, Caerleon's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow, which means we have no choice. We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of Lanshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn."

Even though it was Agravaine's advice that had gotten them here, he yelled, "Long live the king!"

As the people there repeated the cry, Merlin looked on in frustration. Could Arthur see the price of his uncle's counsel? Or would he continue believing it and break Gwen's heart? Merlin looked over at Agravaine, who was smirking like the cat who'd swallowed the canary.

xxxXxxx

Just after dark, Agravaine snuck out of the castle for a quick visit to Morgause. He gleefully shared how he'd started the war with Caerleon and separated Arthur from his love. The sorceress was delighted with these events and decided she'd pay a visit to the Queen of Caerleon and offer her some assistance. They arranged to meet after Camelot's army made it to the ridge.

After Agravaine left, she murmured her teleportation spell, materializing just outside Caerleon's castle. She magically opened a door to the tunnels and headed inside. A guard spotted her and she convinced them to take her to the Queen. Once there, she used the name of her father, Gorlois, whom the Queen had known well. She bowed to Annis and offered her assistance in seeking revenge against Arthur, their common enemy. Annis accepted and they began planning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading y'all! Next up: A little Mergana, a little Arwen and some _mea culpa_.**


	16. Chapter 16

**All sorts of lovely kinds of love about to happen, all for the guy who needs validation the most. Aww. Review replies:**

**sjritts: Ah, well I hope I lightened it up a bit for you. :)**

**Guest: Oh, I short-circuit oblivious!Arthur much sooner than before. It'll still be a few chapters though. :( But hey, good Arwen on the way!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yikes, I made Aggy more despicable than before! _Not_ my intention. Sure, give me a list of ways to kill Morgause. I haven't decided for sure what to do with her.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: See what I wrote to Guest.^ It's all for drama, wretched drama.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Good point! I think I'll make that happen. :)**

**Patiku: I'm working on the end right now and have a painful death for _dear_ Aggy, don't worry. And I totally agree with you- hopefully this chapter is a bit soothing.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Aggy will get his. "Natural consequences" will be redefined for his punishment. I hope I do our couples justice here.**

**Mike3207: I've heard the call, and I'm working it in. Arwen coming up in a scroll or two. And good point- I know if someone murdered my hubby in cold blood _I_ wouldn't be sitting still.**

* * *

In Camelot, Merlin prepared Arthur's bed while Arthur sat at the table. He appeared deep in thought while aimlessly playing with a dagger. The sight didn't encourage Merlin much, aside from the fact that Arthur hadn't spoken to Gwen all day. He decided it was time for distraction. "And we're off again. Another week in the wilderness. Eating weird animals, being eaten by weird animals. No hot water, no baths. This will be the last time either of us gets to sleep in a proper bed."

It worked, and Arthur spoke. "Merlin, I'm prepared to face all manner of horrors in this world, but if you think I'm sharing this bed with you . . ."

Merlin laughed. "_What?_ No, that's not what I meant."

"Right. Good. Comfort to know." Arthur got up and walked toward the door.

Panicked, Merlin asked, "Where are you going?"

"That's my business. And Merlin, _don't_ be here when I come back."

Merlin shook his head. _Not to Gwen's not to Gwen's not to Gwen's_ . . . he thought frantically. He got up and followed Arthur silently, keeping just far enough away to not be seen. When the King stopped in front of Morgana's door and knocked, Merlin blew out a sigh. He watched until Morgana let Arthur in, then headed back to Gaius's chambers, greatly relieved. After all, he'd be able to "hear" their conversation.

Morgana invited Arthur to sit at her table. "What's on your mind, Arthur?" She sat down next to him and watched his face.

"_Is Arthur there for what I think he's there for?_" Merlin asked by thought.

"Something my uncle said is bothering me. Especially after what happened the last time I took his advice," Arthur replied.

"_He wants advice about advice_," she told Merlin. To Arthur, she said, "So what did Agravaine tell you to do this time?"

"He told me I should set aside my feelings for Guinevere 'for the good of the kingdom.'"

"_He wants Arthur to stop seeing Gwen_."

"_I knew it!_" Merlin replied.

Morgana quirked an eyebrow at her brother. "And what do _you_ want to do?"

"Isn't that obvious? I don't want to give her up."

"So why are you conflicted about this?"

"He says because she's a servant the people won't approve of her."

"_Merlin, the people supposedly won't approve of her. You know plenty of people, what would _they_ think?_" To Arthur, she said, "That's rubbish. Agravaine doesn't care what the commoners think; he's worried about the nobility. But you're the King, you can tell them to go to hell."

"_Well, most everyone loves Arthur and would want him to be happy. And I think they'd be tickled he wanted to marry one of 'them'_."

"Are you talking to _Mer_lin too?" Arthur interrupted.

"_Uh oh, busted, love_." She smiled at Arthur. "If I said 'yes', would you be mad?"

Arthur blew out an irritated breath. "I should be."

"If it helps, he knows a lot of people in the lower town, enough to know they'd be delighted if you wed one of their own."

The King blinked. "Really?"

"Really. They love you and they'd want you to be happy."

"Wow, he's right. I really _do_ need to be more in touch with the people. "

"_He just admitted you were right. He does need to be more in touch with the people_." Merlin started laughing hysterically. "He's cackling in my head now. Thanks for that. But seriously, the last time you followed Agravaine's advice you killed another King and started a war. Is _that_ good advice?"

"No."

"Just . . . think before you take any more of Agravaine's advice. I know he's your uncle and you care about him, but that doesn't mean he knows how to rule a kingdom. You've been training for that since birth."

"Yeah. Now I have to get us through this war. Thank you Morgana. Tell Merlin thanks too."

"Of course. Goodnight Arthur." They both stood and Morgana threw her arms around her brother. "You can do this, Arthur. We believe in you."

Arthur pulled back, looked at her and nodded before leaving the room. "_Is he gone yet?_" Merlin asked.

"_Yes, and he feels better. I think he'll keep Gwen_."

"_Good. I'm coming up, unless you have any objections_."

"_Nope. See you soon, love_."

xxxXxxx

After Arthur left Morgana's chambers, he went back to his and put on a cloak. Then he left again, heading down to a familiar home in the lower town. After his knock, Gwen opened the door and quickly pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. "Arthur," she said, surprised.

"Guinevere. I . . . I had to see you before I left," he replied.

She invited him to sit but he shook his head. "What's wrong? You're not usually this anxious before a battle."

"Agravaine. He told me I should stop seeing you because you're not good enough for me. Not an _appropriate_ choice for a king."

Gwen was speechless for a moment. _That slimy . . ._ "And what do _you_ think?"

"Mmm. I think a good king should . . . respect the traditions of the past, as my father did."

"I know that."

"But a good king should also . . ." He took a suggestive step toward her. "Be true to himself . . . and do as he sees fit . . ." He took another step toward her. "And be seen with those who he cares for." He gave her an amorous look.

She looked at him expectantly. "Even if they're not . . . appropriate?"

Arthur grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her dramatically. He then looked down at her, head tilted playfully. "Does that answer your question?"

She read his mood and served it right back. "It's a start."

They grinned at each other then kissed passionately. She held onto him by his shoulders and his hands rested at her waist. They stayed like this for several long moments before breaking apart. He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes again. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"You have to, because that's what a King does. You'll fight and you'll win. And when you return home, I'll be waiting here for _you_."

He leaned forward again, touching their foreheads together. "Thank you. This isn't 'goodbye' then; it's 'see you later.'"

He kissed her again and got up to go. She followed him to the door, and when he left, she watched him until she could see him no more. "See you later."

xxxXxxx

Dawn came quickly to Camelot. Arthur descended the steps to walk through his assembled army. _How many won't return? _ _And it's all my fault—I brought this war upon us_. Without any pomp or pageantry, they rode out of the city.

They rode for the better part of the day. When they reached their goal, Arthur dismounted and walked to the edge of the ridge separating the armies. Caerleon's army stared back up at him_. They are here because of _my_ actions. How many of _them_ won't return home?_ _There has to be another way—no one deserves to die because of my mistakes._

After a while, Agravaine came to him for instructions. Arthur dispensed them and slowly walked back to the rapidly forming camp. His tent was set up and his dinner was waiting. His Round Table knights were gathered around a campfire near his tent.

Arthur went inside the tent to make sure everything was in place. He walked back to the doorway to observe his knights. _His comrades_. If he followed Agravaine's advice, he would have to hold himself above them, not equal but separate. He could have no friends; only those who obeyed orders and carried out his will. No matter how strongly he felt the desire to join them, to form bonds, he couldn't. Camelot came before all else.

But he'd already seen how that works. That was exactly how his father had ruled. Uther had had no friends or equals; he was above all his peers. Every command was followed without question. Uther lived and breathed Camelot. He _was_ Camelot—a _thing_. And _things_ showed no emotion. Not even to a son who'd craved attention, a single kind word or approval. No wonder Arthur couldn't express his emotions well. _Is that how I want to live for the rest of my life?_

He watched the knights and Merlin around the campfire. They talked, laughing and joking, drinking and bonding, _living_. And he knew _that's_ what he wanted—friendship, love, warmth; life and all the chaos that came with it. He was _not_ his father and couldn't bear that lonely, cold existence. And now he had to find a way out of the mess he'd made.

Later on, Merlin went inside the tent to finish up a few chores. Arthur sat thinking, so he was surprised when Elyan led the Round Table knights into his tent. "Elyan?" he asked.

"Sire," Elyan replied. He glanced round at his fellow knights.

"Well?" the King prodded.

"We just want you to know there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in your name, sire. For freedom and justice in this land."

Arthur was touched. Even though they knew he'd made a mistake, they supported him. "Thank you, Elyan. Thank you all."

They all nodded and left. Arthur seemed disturbed by their show of loyalty; Merlin picked up on that. "They mean it, sire. Every word." He was glad to play Arthur's conscience.

"I've never once questioned their loyalty. I do wonder if I deserve it."

"No one could care more for their men than you do. To send them into battle is not a decision that you would make lightly, and they know that."

"But was it the right decision?"

"If there was any other way out of this situation, you would take it. But you must defend Camelot. You have no choice." Merlin was _still_ trying to support Arthur, even though _he'd_ been right all along.

"I had a choice . . . to let Caerleon live or die. I made the wrong decision. And now I've brought this war upon Camelot myself."

"Arthur . . . no one is prepared to sacrifice more for the sake of this kingdom than you. Your decision was made in the best interests of Camelot."

"Maybe. Now my men must pay for it with their lives."

xxxXxxx

Arthur waited until everyone in the camp was asleep and snuck out of his tent in a nondescript brown cloak. Merlin, attuned to Arthur's movements, woke when he walked by. He got up to follow the King and tripped into a tent, nearly blowing his cover. Arthur looked around, but kept going when he saw nothing. Merlin continued to follow him a bit more carefully.

Arthur walked down to the sentries stationed at the enemy camp, not even trying to hide. They stopped him and he opened his cloak to show he was unarmed. Merlin watched from above as Arthur pulled off the cloak and dropped it on the ground. They could now see his identity and he requested to be taken to the queen. Merlin followed as Arthur allowed himself to be escorted into the enemy camp.

The sentries actually _did_ take Arthur to the queen's tent. He was mildly surprised, but not as surprised as Queen Annis was. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

He'd started to explain when Annis slapped him across the face. He deserved that, but continued anyway, stating the obvious—that he'd done her a grievous wrong and was ashamed of what he'd done. He called himself cowardly and unjust, finishing with, "I am deeply sorry." Merlin made it to the tent in time to hear Arthur's last sentence and found a seam to peek through.

Annis was understandably angry. She told him that "_sorry_" didn't bring back her husband or give her people back their king. When he told her that he knew there was nothing he could do to repair that loss, she asked him _why_ he was there.

"I want to call off the battle," he told her. She was silent for an extra moment after that and commented that it was a bit too late for that. Then he explained his plan—he wasn't proposing a truce but an alternative to an all-out battle: he invoked the right of single combat. Instead of two armies, two champions would settle the matter between them. _Only one person has to die for my mistake_.

When Annis recovered from her surprise, she asked him why she should grant him such a favor. As the offended party, she owed him _nothing_. He argued that there'd been enough bloodshed and hundreds of lives would be saved by taking this route. Annis seemed intrigued; she told her men to release Arthur and asked for his terms. He stated that if his man won, she had to withdraw her army. If her man won, half of all Camelot would be hers.

They were interrupted when a guard brought Merlin into the tent and shoved him to his knees. Arthur was speechless. "Sorry about this," Merlin said to Arthur.

Annis was surprised again. Arthur explained that Merlin was his servant and must have followed him here without his knowledge. Annis ordered her men to kill Merlin, but Arthur asked her to stop and let Merlin go. He was a "simpleminded fool" who'd probably had no idea what he was getting himself into.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "That is two favors you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon." She turned and sat on her throne, considering Arthur's requests. Tension wafted through the tent as they waited for her decision. "Very well. You shall have your trial by combat." Arthur sighed in relief and she continued, "Announce your champion by noon tomorrow."

Arthur nodded to her. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"And take your fool with you," she said offhand.

Arthur nodded again and waited for the guard to jerk Merlin to standing. He walked out of the tent and made his way back to Camelot's camp. He was livid—he felt Merlin had nearly ruined his plan. "'Simpleminded fool'?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, I was being kind, believe me. You almost got me killed in there," Arthur bit back.

"_Me?_ You seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that yourself."

Arthur halted and turned to face his friend. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why can you never just let me be?"

"I'm your friend and your protector! I was looking out for you."

"I appreciate that you're only trying to help. But, _please_, don't do it again. Politics requires finesse that you don't have yet." He turned and began walking again. There were people he had to inform about the change of plan.

Once back in the camp, he had Merlin wake the Round Table knights and Agravaine. None were pleased to be awake, and unsurprisingly _didn't_ agree with their King's decision. They were confident in their army's ability and wary of giving up territory. But one perk of being King was Arthur could overrule the majority. He'd already decided who was going to be the champion before Agravaine turned the floor over to him.

All the knights stepped forward. Percival spoke first, then Elyan, but they couldn't change his mind. None of them would like it, but they couldn't object. "There can only be one choice. One choice which is just and honorable. This fight's _mine_."

Arthur sent his men back to bed and went to sleep himself. He didn't notice when Agravaine slunk back into the tent and appropriated his sword.

xxxXxxx

As previously arranged, Morgause met Agravaine in the woods between camps. "Did you get it?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, mildly insulted. He watched her draw the sword from its scabbard and examine it thoroughly. "What will you do with it?"

"Queen Annis has given me permission to use my power to ensure that Arthur doesn't win. I will enchant it to obey my will should the need arise. He will not be able to overcome it." She made three fires and knelt down in the middle of them. Then she pronounced the enchantment and held the sword aloft. It burst into flame as she finished saying the spell.

Agravaine stood back in awe. The flames disappeared and Morgause lowered the sword. She smiled fiendishly and handed him the sword. "Arthur's as good as dead," she said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! So, evil people are being evil, but will bromanace save the day? Next up- a "fair" fight and the bridge into the angsty-comic 4.6. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I promise I don't mean to irritate anyone! There are a lot of things y'all want to see, and I'm cool with that. A good chunk of those fit into my plans. But I've almost finished the first draft (I go back and edit the chapters before I post) so a lot is already set. So I'm apologizing now if I can't fit in what you'd like to see- it's totally not personal. But I do welcome suggestions, so keep 'em coming! :) Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Ohhh, you have no idea of the Mergana I'd write if I had no morals, lol! But there's a bit in this chapter; I hope it helps. An no, Excalibur hasn't made its reappearance. Yet. ;) Creative evil witch deaths! I'll keep them in mind.**

**mersan123: Thank you! Yeah, my Arthur's not an Aggy-sponge. No way.**

**yesthenLucky9: Thank you! We got to see Arthur thinking a lot, but didn't get to hear what he thought. I like figuring that stuff out. :)**

**Patiku: Soon, very soon. And I hope you like the fight. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I like how you put that- crazy stuff. I put a little of that in 'cause this episode could have used a bit more levity. :)**

**sjritts: LOL, you haven't figured out that I'm evil? I'm really not, I just play evil on TV LOL- I wish. I never thought about lack of nobility being why Arthur wouldn't listen to Merlin, though it makes a lot of sense. I hope I do this part justice for you!**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: LOL I'm glad you liked that! I'm leaning on canon a little harder than I intended to- it's too easy a crutch. The major divergence from it happened in the first story, but I keep looking for ways to make it different. I'm tryin'! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! Whew! :) And you're welcome.**

**Mike3207: Indeed he does. More than one person will see the light in this chapter.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Heeheehee! Fangirl all you want. I'l just be over in my little corner geeking out. :)**

* * *

Just before dawn, a somber Merlin helped Arthur into his armor. In his agitation, he over tightened a strap. Arthur noticed and tried to lighten the mood with a joke. It worked to some degree until he took off his glove and removed a ring. He bid Merlin to give it to Gwen if he failed.

That prompted Merlin to examine his friend closely. He was finally the King he'd been waiting for and the thought had him blinking back tears. "Arthur, do you really think this is worth the risk? You're king now. Camelot needs you. _Alive_."

"I don't know what will happen. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision," he replied, smiling like he was at peace. He thought for a minute then cleared his throat. "Uh, Merlin? I, uh, want to apologize for being so hard on you for the last few days. You were right about me, how I should have treated Caerleon. I need to follow my heart; I'm not my father and I need to remember that."

"Ah, thank you." He had to clear his throat. "Well, whatever happens out there . . . um . . ." Something- _not_ tears -was crowding his throat.

Arthur noticed. "You're not about to start crying on me, are you?"

"No. Just, uh, good luck." He thought for a moment then put a hand on Arthur's armored shoulder. "Hang on, stubborn prat. _Álíefe náht oferfær þæs gúðscrúdes_."

The King looked startled. "What was that?"

"I just fortified your armor. Nothing will get through it, but everything not covered is vulnerable."

"Oh. Thank you, old friend. I know you'll watch over me." They smiled at each other.

"Count on it." They shook hands.

Agravaine entered, announcing it was time to go. When Arthur didn't move, Agravaine asked if everything was ready. Arthur stood still while Merlin inspected his armor. When he'd cleared Arthur, the King picked up his sword, looked it over, said, "Right, then," and left with his uncle.

While Arthur walked down to the designated neutral area, Merlin walked out to the ridge. He made his way to the front of the army at the edge of the ridge. Looking down, he saw Caerleon's army assembled in the same manner as Camelot's. He watched Arthur meet Annis's champion, who looked like a giant even from where Merlin was. When the fight began, he kept his eye on Arthur.

Merlin nearly shouted a spell when the giant knocked Arthur to his knees. Luckily Arthur's quick reflexes allowed him to roll away from the blow and slice his opponent's cheek. The giant lifted his hand to his face to check for blood and howled when he found it. He began striking furiously at Arthur, who parried each blow.

Arthur finally managed to get in a position to strike, but when he tried to lift his sword, it dropped like lead behind him. Merlin sensed the use of magic and scanned the front line of Caerleon's army. He magically enhanced his sight and caught a blonde-haired figure standing next to the Queen. _Morgause_.

Back on the field, Arthur kept trying to lift his sword with no success. The giant swung at him, but missed, giving Arthur the chance to punch his opponent's face. Unfortunately he failed to see the giant sweep his sword upward, cutting Arthur. He cried out in pain and tried futilely to lift his sword again. When the giant began another strike, Merlin decided he'd had enough. He magically froze the giant mid-swing. Arthur gave up on his sword and rammed his shoulder into his opponent. Both men fell to the ground and immediately started getting up; the giant stood first and kicked Arthur over. Merlin panicked when the giant picked up his sword and raised it over his head—Arthur was helpless. Merlin whispered, "_Ecg ætstande!_"

The sword fell from the giant's hands into the ground behind him and he froze. Arthur rolled up behind his opponent, grabbed the sword and sliced across his back. The giant fell to his knees and Arthur kicked him the rest of the way down. He poised himself to strike then looked up at his men on the ridge. Merlin tensed—_what would he choose this time?_ Arthur looked down at his fallen enemy and stuck the sword into the ground by the giant's head.

Around Merlin, Camelot's army burst out cheering. "Long live the king!" Percival called out. The rest of the army immediately took up the cry. Merlin glanced at Agravaine to see him scowling and reluctantly join in the applause. He glanced back down to Caerleon's army to see the head of blonde hair vanish into the ranks; he grinned to himself.

Arthur turned to see Queen Annis approaching the champions. She stopped in front of him and said, "You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement." He nodded. "My army will be gone by nightfall."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Arthur said. She held out her arm and he grasped it briefly.

Annis looked at him curiously. "Tell me something. You spared my champion. Why?"

"Because it's not victory I seek. It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all." She considered him for a moment, then turned and left.

xxxXxxx

The gleeful army had their camp packed up quickly, and in no time Arthur and his knights were riding triumphantly into Camelot. The city celebrated with ringing bells, bright streamers, waving flags, and cheering crowds. When they got into the square, Merlin quietly said to Arthur, "You're a hero."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur replied, fully aware that Merlin would now qualify it.

"Not to me. To your people." Arthur wasn't disappointed.

"Right. You think differently?"

"Maybe I know something they don't."

_Oh, I can't wait_. "Which is?"

"You know, that you're a cabbage head."

Arthur considered the insult with a puzzled expression. "Maybe. You always have my back, Merlin, even when I don't deserve it. And you're not a simpleminded fool. But you are _still_ the worst servant in the five kingdoms."

He dismounted, hearing Merlin chuckle behind him. The courtiers applauded as he climbed the steps into the palace. He didn't feel like he deserved the applause but didn't stop them. The only thing he had on his mind was unwinding and finding Guinevere.

xxxXxxx

Merlin made sure the horses were taken care of then took his pack and headed for Gaius's chambers. He'd gotten up the stairs outside the door when Morgana accosted him. "Hello," she said, and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled his lips down to hers. He dropped his pack and slipped his hands around her waist to pull her closer.

They remained lip-locked until the sound of a throat clearing behind Morgana startled them apart. "Glad to see you made it home in one piece, Merlin. My Lady," Gaius greeted, nodding at Morgana. The couple smiled sheepishly and followed the physician into his chambers.

Once behind closed doors, Merlin walked to the table and sat on the bench there. Morgana sat next to him and took his hand. "So, you both obviously heard the news." Gaius and Morgana nodded. "I'm almost positive Agravaine had something to do with what happened, aside from his bad advice."

"What makes you think that?" Gaius asked.

"When Arthur won, Agravaine scowled. But more than that, Morgause was there."

"Morgause?" Morgana said in shock.

"I saw her standing on the front line of Caerleon's army next to the Queen."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Magically enhanced sight—_and_ I sensed her magic. I suspect she somehow enchanted Arthur's sword. Near the end of the fight, his sword became too heavy to lift."

"You saw that or he told you?"

"Both. He would've been disemboweled if I hadn't stopped the other man. I had to intervene _twice_."

Morgana's face went a little green. "Ugh."

"Sorry."

"Do you think Arthur will take his uncle's advice anymore?" Morgana asked.

"I don't think so. At least not without pondering it first. He more than made up for his first mistake and he didn't give up Gwen."

"Agravaine won't stop trying to bring Arthur and Camelot down," Gaius said.

"No, but we don't have any evidence of his treachery to take to Arthur though. He won't hear any accusations without it."

"No, he won't," Gaius agreed.

"We have to wait for him to slip up, preferably _before_ Camelot falls," Morgana commented.

"Indeed," Gaius said. He then noticed the longing looks the other two were giving each other and wisely made up an excuse to leave the room. He did remember what it was like to be young, after all.

xxxXxxx

After dark, Agravaine once again traveled to Morgause's hut. He was curious as to why their plan had failed. Arthur should have lost the battle and died, but that mysterious luck he carried with him had prevailed. Once at the hut, he knocked twice, opened the door and called, "Morgause?"

She materialized in front of him, twirling a dagger. "What is it this time?" she snarled.

"Don't be angry with me—I played my part of the plan perfectly."

"Then what happened?"

"Arthur possesses a bit of luck . . .?"

"I do not think it is luck. I think it was magic."

"Magic? Surely no one in Camelot has magic besides Morgana, and she wasn't there."

"No, she wasn't. I would have sensed my sister's magic. It was someone else, maybe Emrys. We have to find him."

"I agree, but I've had no luck in Camelot so far."

"Perhaps it is time to look beyond Camelot."

"Ah. And what of Queen Annis? Will she help our cause?"

Morgause's eyes glowed with magic; something behind her shattered. "Queen Annis believes she 'misjudged our young king.' She wanted revenge until Arthur impressed her. Now I believe she'll ally with him."

"Odin will not be pleased."

"I will handle Odin. In the meantime, keep searching for Emrys. I also have a group of mercenaries I want you to contact about a job . . ."

xxxXxxx

Life continued much the same as ever in Camelot. Two days after they returned from the not-war, Arthur received an emissary from Queen Annis. The emissary explained how Annis had thought long about her response to Arthur's actions. She felt that Arthur was an honorable King and Camelot a strong country for it. She wished to ally with Camelot, and would be happy to receive them in Caerleon's capitol to discuss the matter.

This was a relief to Arthur and his various councils. They weren't sure what Annis would do after their verbal agreement had been fulfilled. It was decided that Arthur would go with his usual group of knights and Merlin, minus Elyan, who asked to be excused for personal reasons.

By dawn the following day, they were ready to go. Every man hoped it would be a short trip, because lately it seemed they'd been spending more time away from Camelot than in it.

Annis was a gracious and generous hostess. She was a tough woman with strong opinions, but they mostly matched Arthur's. Their countries' interests also mostly aligned. They were able to agree to trade and defense strategies. Arthur was glad Annis had no daughters to marry off—he already had a potential fiancée.

After three days of talks, Arthur's group was able to head home with treaty in hand. The route home had been decided without Merlin's knowledge, mostly because Arthur knew his servant would flip out if he knew. But when Merlin caught sight of a stone head lying in the grass, he realized they were heading for the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Arthur braced himself for the verbal onslaught. "Arthur? You are not serious?"

The King rolled his eyes. "What else do you have in mind?"

"Anything. Nothing good ever happens in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. No one in their right mind would go in there."

"Exactly," Percival commented.

"The route's a secret, Merlin. That's why we chose it," Arthur explained further. Of course that justification was shot down as a band of yelling armed men rushed down the hillside toward them.

"Not so secret after all," Merlin needlessly pointed out.

Arthur threw off his cloak to yell back, "No need to get cocky!" He nudged his horse into action as more men ran down the other hillside. The knights drew their swords and mounted men charged them from behind.

"Yaaah!" Percival yelled and charged a man, cutting him down from his horse. Arthur fought a man on foot, who pulled him off his horse. Arthur sliced his belly and turned to fend off another attacker.

Merlin watched him carefully, and dismounted when he saw a horseman charging Arthur from behind. "Arthur!" he yelled. He held out a hand and magically pushed the horseman off to be dragged behind his horse. Merlin watched Arthur finish off his attacker and turned just in time to see a horseman swing a mace into _his_ chest. He slowly fell to the ground as Arthur dispatched another attacker. But the King paused in horror when he saw a limp Merlin sprawled on the ground, face first.

Arthur ran over to Merlin and hauled him to standing. He wrapped his arm across his friend's shoulders and pulled Merlin's across his. He supported Merlin's weight as they hurried through the forest, pursued by the mercenaries. Soon he spotted some tree roots on a hillside and slid them down to hide behind. The pursuers passed by, unaware.

"They need to work through their anger," Merlin commented, still dazed.

"They just did, on you," Arthur replied. Merlin chuckled but it sounded terribly pained to Arthur. It was definitely worrisome.

After a while, Arthur stood and gently hauled Merlin to standing. Supporting him the same way as before, Arthur made their way through the forest. He was searching for a more secure place to hide for the night—the light would soon be fading fast.

He decided to keep the mood light, to reassure his friend and downplay his own concern. "A night's rest and you'll be polishing my armor. It could definitely do with a scrub."

Arthur eased Merlin down against a fallen log, took off his glove and checked Merlin's wound. Merlin looked at the wound and back at Arthur. He was struck by the role reversal; usually _he_ was tending _Arthur's_ wounds.

Arthur tried to downplay the seriousness of the wound. "I've seen worse. I've definitely seen worse."

"On a dead man," Merlin commented, smiling.

"You're not going to die, Merlin. Don't be such a coward!"

Still half-joking, Merlin asked, "If I do die, will you call me a hero?"

"Probably."

"But whilst I'm still alive, I'm a coward?"

"That's the way these things work, I'm afraid. You get the glory when you're not around to appreciate it." _And I'm not even lying_.

"Well . . . unless you're the king."

_There's that_. "Come on, it's got to have some advantages."

"You have a very good servant," Merlin quipped, smiling. But the smile faded as the pain surged again.

Arthur noticed. "You're right. I do. A servant who's extremely brave. And incredibly powerful. Not to mention fiercely loyal."

They looked at each other seriously. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You'd do the same for me."

Before it got too serious, Arthur helped Merlin settle more comfortably against the log. They had no food and didn't dare light a fire, so they talked quietly until they felt tired enough to sleep. Arthur left Merlin's side and sat next to a tree, leaning back on it. He must have been more tired than he thought, because he soon lost awareness of the world.

Arthur opened his eyes to the sound of chirping birds. He jumped when he heard twigs crack and a bird take flight. Then he looked over at Merlin who was obviously still in pain. Arthur got up quickly and sheathed his sword. "I'd love to say we can stay here and rest, but another ten minutes and we'll be mercenary mincemeat." He proceeded to lift Merlin up by the arms and hefted him onto his shoulders.

"Leave me," Merlin said pathetically.

"Now's not the time for jokes," Arthur replied.

"Please leave me."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Arthur ignored him and started the trek back to Camelot.

He came to a set of stairs in a crevice and saw a mercenary at the other end. So he sat Merlin down, drew his sword and ran to fight the merc. Another mercenary ran past Merlin and came at Arthur from behind. Arthur killed the two men, but several more ran past Merlin and into the crevice after Arthur. Arthur braced himself for the battle, but Merlin sat up, looking for a way to help. He looked up to see several boulders on the edge of the crevice then cried out, "_Gewican ge stanas!_"

The boulders fell into the crevice, cutting the mercenaries off from the King. Arthur realized he was also being cut off from Merlin and panicked. "Merlin!" _Damn selfless idiot!_

The mercenaries gave up on getting to Arthur since boulders filled the crevice entirely. Merlin fell back, totally exhausted. The last thing he saw before he passed out were mercenaries reaching for him.

* * *

**I just love filling canon plot holes! Continuity, silly screenwriters! :P Thanks for reading! Next up: Bad juju and jerk!Merlin.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow, did I annoy a few of you? No offense was intended, honestly. :( Review replies:**

**Guest: Morgause is waaaay more devious than Morgana. She twisted her sister to begin with.**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh no, Gwen AND Morgana will be involved. Be random all you want. I get it.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Mmm, yes, our hero will still get in trouble. And cause some.**

**sjritts: LOL I love how you asked what would happen to Arthur when Morgana finds out hehehe. And I won't get you started on S5 if you don't get me started on S5. Deal? :)**

**Mike3207: True. This Morgause actually knows about Merlin, but thinks he's nothing special. Far beneath her, certainly. I agree that anger is not conducive to rational thought.**

**Mordred's girl: Thank you! I'd love for Aithusa to be a girl; the only reason I don't is because Kilgharrah says "him" while he's hatching.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Oh that's too funny. :D Hehehe, you're gonna love this.**

* * *

What was left of the mercenaries met up with Agravaine, dragging Merlin with them. He gestured for them to follow him and he led them toward Morgause's hut. She met them not far from it; the mercs dropped Merlin at her feet. She looked at him in extreme distaste. "You lost how many men? And you bring me how many men? Or should I say, how many servants?" She kicked him over.

"Arthur was within our grasp," Agravaine said lamely.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"The rock fall was hardly our fault. I must show my presence in Camelot. Several people already suspect me."

"Oh, you should take care. After all, if your true nature is revealed, I really don't know what use I'll have for you."

"Morgause . . . let me dispatch this servant." He drew his sword and prepared to strike.

"You will do no such thing." She looked at Merlin, remembering something. "Morgana and Arthur are strangely fond of this one. They trust him; he _could_ prove useful." She smiled viciously and gestured for the men to bring Merlin to her hut.

She had the mercenaries string Merlin up to her ceiling and cast a sleeping spell on him to keep him unconscious. She needed time to figure out the best way to use this new asset. Suddenly an idea hit her, and she got up to find a book she had across the room. When she had it in hand, she flipped through it and found the information she wanted. Smiling, she walked to another shelf and picked up what looked like a large coin.

Morgause put the coin down on her table and picked up a bucket of water sitting nearby. She tossed the water at Merlin, waking him abruptly. "Good morning," she said with false pleasantry.

"Is it? _Astrice!_" he yelled. He felt the magic try to leave him, but it hit something and rebounded back into him. It didn't hurt, but the discomfort made him flinch.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't you like my enchanted rope? It prevents magic from leaving you."

". . ."

"Oh, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you put me in a coma for six months, stole my sister from me and forced me to live in a hovel."

"You give me too much credit! Morgana stayed with me willingly and you should be happy to be alive. I'm quite proud of those accomplishments, so I can die happy."

"Oh, you're not going to die. Oh, no. I'm not going to make it that easy. But there's one thing I don't understand, Merlin." She walked closer, as if to inspect him. "You're Arthur's servant and have some magic. Yet, you've proved yourself willing to die for him. He'd kill you if he knew of your magic."

"What makes you think he doesn't know?"

Morgause looked taken aback for a moment then grabbed his face. "I believe I asked you a question first. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Morgause. You have no sense of duty, no sense of loyalty."

"You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've got no one left to be loyal to." She put her hand over Merlin's wound and murmured a few words to heal his wound just enough so it wouldn't get infected. Then she spoke a few more words and put him back to sleep.

xxxXxxx

While Merlin was being strung up, the Round Table knights were searching the woods for him and Arthur. Leon took point; when he heard something behind him he turned to attack. The King parried his blow and Leon smiled in relief. "Nice to see you, too," Arthur said and they clasped arms.

The knights led Arthur back to where they'd left their horses. As they rode back to Camelot, he explained what had happened after they'd been separated. None of them were happy to hear about Merlin. Gwaine, in particular, wanted to turn around immediately and look for him. But Arthur managed to convince him and the others that they needed to regroup at Camelot and come back out with a bigger force.

When they got back to Camelot, several members of the council, including Gaius, were already gathered in the council chambers. Maps came out and they sat down to discuss plans.

They'd almost finished when Morgana strode in. Morgana saw Arthur and immediately demanded, "Where's Merlin?"

"He's alive. Last I saw of him, he was still alive." To Leon and Agravaine he said, "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

"Yes, sire," Leon acknowledged. He and the rest of the knights left to carry out the order.

"We'll find him, Morgana, Gaius," Arthur said and placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. "We will." Gaius nodded and left, Arthur tried to follow, but Morgana snagged his arm.

She lowered her voice. "You'd _better_ find him. Or I'll turn you into the toad you are for _leaving him out there!_"

The King looked pained. "It wasn't by choice, believe me. _He_ separated us. Besides, he can take care of himself."

"Don't blame this situation on him. Besides, if Morgause gets a hold of him . . ." Her eyes filled with tears.

Arthur put his arms around her. "If I have to go out there _by myself_ and tear the forest apart with my _bare hands_, I will." He pulled back to look into her eyes. "I'll find him. Go get some rest."

Morgana nodded and said, "Thank you. You wouldn't look good in green anyway." And with that, she flounced out of the room.

Much later, after nightfall in fact, Agravaine and Leon came back to the council chambers to report their findings to the council. Or rather, their _lack_ of findings.

"We have scoured the forest," Agravaine said.

"Scour it again," Arthur demanded.

"Sire, there is no sign of Merlin," Leon explained.

Agravaine walked toward Arthur. "None but this." He placed a scrap of Merlin's bloody jacket on the map in front of Arthur, who stared at it. "I am sorry you've lost such a loyal and . . ."

Arthur held up a hand to cut him off. "The mercenaries, what news of them?"

"We found no trace," Leon said.

"Probably sent by that snake Alinor," Agravaine suggested.

"It can't be. _How?_ Our route was known only to a few within Camelot," Arthur said.

"Then there's only one conclusion we can draw," Leon said, drawing everyone's attention. "We have a traitor in our midst."

xxxXxxx

Morgause lit the fire in her brazier. She picked up the coin from the table and gazed at it fondly. She looked up and noticed Merlin was awake and watching her. After a fiendish smile at him, she spoke the words of a complex enchantment. "_Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold ond awendaþ he ealle!_" She tossed the coin into the flames.

Merlin understood the words but not what they meant. At least not until he heard a hiss rise out of the metal bowl. The flames disappeared as a small, many-headed snake rose from the ashes. Morgause smiled. "I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before."

The Fomorroh hissed and Morgause giggled evilly. "Aw, he's a little grumpy." She leaned over to pet the foul thing. "He's not used to being out in the light. No, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a very good reason."

Morgause took a dagger and sliced off one of the Fomorroh's heads. It writhed, still alive, and another head grew back on the main body. Merlin looked on, disgusted yet fascinated.

"Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic. Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place." Merlin glared at her. "In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the High Priestesses as they allowed them to control people's minds."

Morgause approached Merlin menacingly and he glared at her, disgusted. "The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you. Everything that makes you Merlin will be gone. And in its place there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. _You must kill Arthur Pendragon_."

The last thing Merlin saw before passing out again was Morgause walking behind him, placing the Fomorroh on his neck and extreme pain as it burrowed into him.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Arthur woke up to a disturbing vision. At the end of his bed stood a figure wearing brown, blue and red—like Merlin. But Merlin was lost; he was leaving to find him later. _Who the hell was this non-Merlin?_

Non-Merlin insisted his name was _George_ and he was Arthur's _new_ manservant. He proceeded to list the chores he'd _already_ done, ones Merlin would have taken _all day_ to finish and it was just breakfast. _George_ wanted to serve Arthur the most _amazing_ breakfast the King had ever seen.

Arthur tried to tell George how he wasn't needed, but the servant ignored him. He gave Arthur a napkin-even though the King was still in bed -an extra pillow to prop him up, a goblet, and a plate. When George finally finished handing him things, Arthur handed them back, tossed the napkin and got out of bed. He had to get dressed; he had a _friend_ to find.

George was confused, but followed the King to help him dress. The King seemed stressed, so George decided to tell him some of his best jokes. He wasn't sure if they helped though; the King's laughter seemed forced. He was relieved to send the King off with a "good day."

The second Arthur stepped out of his chambers, Morgana accosted him. "Are you going to find Merlin? _Please_ tell me you're going to find him. I think Morgause got to him; otherwise he'd be back by now. I _know_ he can take care of himself; he's so powerful, but . . ."

Arthur cut her off by stepping in front of her and putting both hands on her shoulders. "Morgana. _Calm down_. I actually _am_ on my way to look for him. I could have left by now if you hadn't waylaid me."

"Oh, sorry. I just . . ."

"I know. You love him and you're worried about him. A lot of us are. That's why I'm going _myself_, and I'm not coming home until I find him. Now take a deep breath and relax." Arthur made sure she did just that, then turned and kept walking to the castle's entrance. Morgana followed him.

There, at the doors leading out, stood Gwen. _Oh no_, thought Arthur. But to his surprise, she wanted to talk him _out_ of going. She missed the dirty look Morgana threw her and also followed Arthur out of the castle. "I am as worried about Merlin as you are," Gwen said.

"You're not going to change my mind," Arthur replied. He exchanged a glance with Morgana that said, _Help_.

"Who knows if the mercenaries have even left the forest?" Gwen asked.

"He has to go," Morgana interrupted.

Gwen turned her pleading eyes on her for a moment before turning back to Arthur. "The patrol's found no sign of him."

"Do you really expect me to accept that? Just to sit here and take their word that Merlin's gone? I won't rest until I at least try," Arthur stated.

"I know, but just . . . do one thing for me. Please don't go alone," Gwen said, resigned.

Gwaine rode up just then. "He won't be going alone." Everyone turned to look at him.

"As you can see, I'm way ahead of you Gwen," Morgana said with a smug grin and a nod at Gwaine. He'd been more than willing to accompany Arthur.

"See? Now you've condemned me to a day of mindless chatter," Arthur complained.

"Good," Gwen said. Now she had a smug smile too.

Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll return."

"You better," Gwen said firmly. Morgana came to stand by her and together they watched Arthur mount and the two of them ride off.

xxxXxxx

The next time Merlin woke up, he was lying face down in a giant mud puddle. He rose to his hands and knees. Nope, it was a bog and he was completely covered in mud. _Ughhh_. Gradually he stood up and wiped off as much as he could, though it was a hopeless battle. It had already soaked into his clothes and partially dried in his hair and on his skin.

Besides _I need a bath_, the only thought that ran through his mind was, _I must kill Arthur_. It was so present that it physically hurt, right at the back of his neck. Something told him that this pain would cease once Arthur was dead. He looked forward to that.

He paused when he heard hoof beats coming down the path. _Knights? Good, I can go back to Camelot and kill Arthur_. From where he was he could hear a familiar loud voice—_Gwaine_. "You know what I like about Merlin? He never expects any praise. All these things he does just for the good of doing them."

Gwaine stopped talking when Arthur held out his arm, _he must have heard me_. Merlin heard the sound of boots hitting the dirt. _Time to get moving_, he decided and started walking up to the road. Then he heard the sound of swords being drawn. "Declare yourself." _Arthur, yes!_

Merlin tripped a couple times as he freed himself from the mud. He stepped onto the path and laughed when he saw Arthur and Gwaine. Arthur lowered his sword in surprise. "Merlin!" Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and walked over to Merlin. "I thought we'd lost you! Haha!"

Merlin was surprised when Arthur threw his arms around him for a big hug. Arthur never hugged him, _ever_. But another part of Merlin mourned that he didn't have a pointy weapon of some kind now that they were so close; it would be so easy to just slide it in between his ribs. _Oh well_.

Arthur and Gwaine took Merlin back to Camelot. He got a bath, which was a great relief. Morgana showed up just as Gaius was making lunch. A part of him rejoiced at her presence while most of him felt that she was a needless distraction. But since he had to hide his task, he decided to play nice.

Morgana ran right over to Merlin and threw her arms around him. She tilted her head upward to give him a firm but tender kiss. _Hmm, maybe I can let myself be distracted_. "Merlin! I am so glad you're safe and sound. I was worried Morgause would capture you."

"Nope, not me. I got captured by the _bandits_ and escaped," he replied.

"Don't do that again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius said.

"Yes, well, you are getting on a bit," Merlin commented. Gaius and Morgana looked at Merlin in surprise. All three sat down at the table where lunch waited. "What is this?"

"It's a special welcome home. Your favorite," Gaius said.

Merlin took one sip of the soup and gagged, dropping the spoon. "I think that you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Arthur found me in."

Gaius chuckled uncertainly. Morgana gasped. "Merlin! That was rude."

"Sorry. I'm just tired I guess," the warlock said.

"How did you escape?" Gaius asked.

"With great skill. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"What is the strongest poison that you possess?" Again Gaius and Morgana looked at Merlin in shock. "I had this great opportunity to lace the bandits' food with poison and nothing to do it with." Merlin got up and walked to the table holding potions.

"Well, that would be aconite," Gaius said hesitantly.

"_Aah_-conite," Merlin repeated. He spotted it on the table and picked up the bottle. "Well, I think I should take some of this with me from now on. You never know when you might need to kill someone." He walked over to Morgana and gave her a long, involved kiss. "I'll see you later, dear." With that, he left the room.

Gaius and Morgana sat there, looking at each other. "Do you find Merlin's behavior curious?" Gaius asked her.

"A bit. I mean, who'd want to carry poison around? But he said he was tired; he's probably not thinking straight," she replied.

"True. He should be fine tomorrow. See if you can get him back here to rest."

"I'll try."

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! :) Next up- bad!Merlin is baaaad. And then he gets worse in Ch. 20.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edit 8 March 2015: special thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that I still had Percival hating _Morgana_. Duh! *facepalm* it's fixed. :)**

**Hello! I'm replying to reviews an cutting to the chase:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Aww, but it's my favorite episode! LOL, Morgana does play a part, but it's different than you think. ;)**

**sjritts: Thank you for the nice compliment! Morgana will find out next chapter and Agravaine will be revealed a chapter or 2 after that. ;) And you must be reading my mind- a sisterly confrontation is also coming. More Sociopath!Merlin now.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Oh yes, evil shenanigans are on the way. Several. :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I don't know why Gwen wouldn't want to find Merlin; that scene bugged me. But at least the ladies are still friends. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Hehehe, only I know. ;)**

**mersan123: Thank you! :)**

**caithzadz: Thank you! I'm working from Kilgharrah's pronoun when Aithusa was born. I'd rather he was a her LOL. Yeah, evil!Merlin will have some interesting adventures before he's freed. :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: I think you're reading my mind. ;)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Thanks! I think you're reading my mind too. ;)**

**Whovain101: I totally agree. It goes along with him being a terrible liar 99% of the time. :)**

**The Forrest of Fanfic: Thanks! :)**

* * *

While Gaius had been yapping at him, Merlin had thought of the perfect way to kill Arthur. _Poison_. The King would be eating lunch soon, and since he prepared his meals, poisoning would be easy. So he went to the kitchen to prepare Arthur's food, dousing it with aconite. _Perfect_. In no time, Arthur would be dead and his pain would be gone. With that thought in mind, he hurried off to Arthur's chambers.

The only problem he faced was a hungry Gwaine. He intercepted Merlin in the corridor near Arthur's chambers and eyed the food Merlin held. The servant tried to go past him, but ended up in some stupid dance to keep the food away from him. He managed to get away from the knight, but Gwaine was left wondering about his friend's mood.

When he _finally_ got to Arthur, he was put out to find Gwen already serving Arthur a meal. "Thank you, Guinevere. That's very kind," the King told her.

"Oh, I might've known," Merlin groused. His two friends looked up at him.

While Gwen poured Arthur's drink, he said, "Hello, Merlin."

"What's this?" Merlin asked rudely, walking to the table.

"Um . . . lunch," the King replied.

Merlin glared at Gwen and said, "Look, I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side . . ." Gwen's smile faded. "But this is just getting ridiculous . . . You'll be pouring his bath water next." He was really more angry that she'd taken away his golden opportunity.

Arthur picked up on his servant's mood. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

"_This_ is what's wrong." Merlin pointed to the food Gwen had brought.

"I was just trying to help. I thought you needed some rest," Gwen replied, incredulous.

"Rest? No, no, I don't need rest. Do you know how long it took me to prepare this meal? I cooked it myself." Merlin switched his plate with Guinevere's.

"I think this is just a case of a simple misunderstanding," Arthur said, switching the plates back. He pushed Merlin's back toward him.

"Ah, yes. Well, you would take her side, wouldn't you?" he threw Arthur a disgusted look. Now he was just plain offended. He worked his tail off for this ungrateful prat only to be thrown over for a _woman_.

Arthur was surprised at his behavior. "_Excuse me?_ Merlin, I think you must be tired. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"I just want to resume my normal duties," he grumbled.

"Well, I'll be pleased to have your assistance preparing for the knighting ceremony later." Arthur handed Merlin's plate of food back to him.

"Thank you, sire," Merlin replied. He barely concealed his glare, until he turned to Gwen. She smiled back, uncertainly. Merlin started to leave, but turned back to say something. He wanted to tell her off but thought better of it. _Must maintain cover_. So he simply left. Arthur and Gwen stared at each other in confusion, hoping his mood was simply due to his fatigue.

After Merlin had left Arthur's chambers, he realized he had to get rid of the food where no human could eat it. He walked a ways into the lower town and tossed the food, plate and all, into a pig pen. Then he walked back to Gaius's to ponder on what to do next to kill Arthur.

xxxXxxx

Gaius sat behind Merlin, watching him pace. Pacing was something Merlin didn't do often, so the physician was quite puzzled. He'd asked his ward if he wanted to rest, but Merlin had refused and had started pacing instead. Finally Gaius couldn't take it anymore—the concerned parent in him won out. "Merlin, are you all right?"

"I—I'm pacing." _Obviously_.

"Yes, I can see that."

"A man who is all right does not pace, Gaius."

"Oh, well, that's why I asked."

_Getting on my nerves, old man_. "I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution."

"Can I be of assistance?"

Merlin laughed derisively. "No."

"Would you like to share the problem with me?"

_Hmm, how should I put this?_ "No."

"Sometimes two heads are better than one."

"Yes. But not when one of them's yours."

The message "butt out, old man" came through loud and clear and Gaius gave up. He just hoped whatever was bothering Merlin fixed itself soon. This attitude was really wearing on him.

Meanwhile, Merlin had thought of another assassination plan. It would fit right in with dressing Arthur this afternoon. All he needed was a trip to the armory and a bit of twine, then _bam!_ dead Arthur. He made his way to the armory, leaving the very puzzled Gaius behind.

Merlin walked in, searching for the proper tool. The problem was, there were just too many choices and he was no expert on weapons, let alone crossbows. Sir Leon wandered in a few minutes later to put away a sword and saw Merlin searching for something. He asked him what he was looking for.

Merlin told him that Arthur wanted a crossbow. He held one uncertainly in his hands. Leon pointed out that the one Merlin held was old and probably wouldn't hurt _anything_. Merlin considered that for a moment then asked Leon what _he'd_ use to hurt something.

Leon walked over to the wall where a shiny, new crossbow was mounted. He pulled it off the wall and admired it for a long moment then handed it over to Merlin, who held it as if to fire it. He warned the servant to be careful, but Merlin had already "accidentally" released the bolt. It blew apart a barrel across the room. He stared open-mouthed. "Oh!" _Perfect_.

Leon chuckled and asked if the crossbow would work. Merlin smiled widely, and excitedly told Leon that it would. He couldn't restrain his gleeful laughter at the thought of _finally_ being rid of the pain. But Leon just _had_ to ask what the crossbow was for. Merlin told the truth; because there was _no_ way Leon would take him seriously. He was right—Leon asked if Arthur had finally driven Merlin mad. When the servant answered, "Not for much longer," Leon laughed at Merlin's glee. _Yes!_ Merlin practically skipped out of the room with the crossbow and quiver.

The servant headed for his master's chambers. With any luck, Arthur wouldn't be there and he could set up the trap. Fortunately his guess was correct and he was able to rig the crossbow booby-trap in the wardrobe. He tested it and the bolt flew straight into the bedpost. Merlin sighed happily—soon he would be free.

"Talk about a bad use of time," Arthur said, striding into the room. Merlin jumped over to the bedpost and used the bed curtain to hide the bolt. "There's a potential traitor in our midst and I have to prepare for a knighting ceremony. Maybe it's one of the knights who wants to kill me." Arthur walked toward his servant. Merlin quickly pulled out the bolt and closed the wardrobe. "Maybe it's you. Ha." He looked up at Merlin to share the joke, but his servant looked tense for some bizarre reason. "Don't look so worried, Merlin. I don't _really_ think you want to kill me."

xxxXxxx

While Merlin was "helping" Arthur, Gwen was walking in the lower town and saw a crowd gathered around a pig pen. She nudged her way in to get a peek and saw a royal platter next to half-eaten food and a dead pig. It was the plate of food Merlin had brought Arthur.

Eventually a guard came and broke up the commotion. Gwen asked to be let in to pick up the food to take to Gaius. He'd want the pig too, so she arranged for that to be brought later and the pig's owner to be compensated. She took the plate and food straight to Gaius and explained the story. He picked up a pair of gloves and a couple of instruments and began examining it.

He sliced off a bit of chicken and held it up to his nose to sniff it. He concluded that it was aconite; Gwen shook her head in puzzlement. He explained that its common name was wolfsbane and was regarded as the world's deadliest poison.

When she asked what it was doing on Arthur's food, Gaius remembered that Merlin had taken some earlier. Gwen thought back to the lunch mix-up and how angry Merlin had been. Gaius acknowledged that Merlin had been acting strangely around him too. That led her to ask Gaius why Merlin would want to kill Arthur. Gaius mused aloud, "Merlin wouldn't. Not if he was in his right mind." The same thought struck them at the same time—Merlin was probably alone with the King _right now_. They rushed out of the room.

They passed Leon in the hallway, and Gwen thought to ask him if he'd seen Merlin. Leon told them he'd been in the armory looking for a crossbow. When Gaius questioned why, Leon let them in on the "joke"—that Arthur must be getting on Merlin's nerves because he said he was going to _kill_ him.

The knight burst out laughing and walked off. Gwen and Gaius exchanged a worried look then resumed running to Arthur's chambers.

xxxXxxx

Back in Arthur's chambers, Merlin didn't look reassured that his master was just kidding. Arthur just shrugged and walked past to him to the changing screen. He naturally didn't see Merlin reset the wardrobe's booby-trap.

"What do you think about Percival?" Arthur asked from behind the screen.

_What about him?_ "Very big."

"Does that make him a traitor?"

_Come on, idiot_. "Are you going to get dressed?" Merlin asked impatiently.

Arthur stepped out from behind his dressing screen. "Have you got somewhere to be?"

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes. "Percival's family was killed by Cenred's army. He hates everything to do with Morgause."

"You're right. And he _has_ pledged his allegiance." Arthur walked over to the wardrobe and paused with his hand on the doorknob, thinking. Merlin waited impatiently, _come on!_ "I'm wrong to doubt him. I need to put it from my mind."

A spike of pain hit Merlin's neck. "You _must_ get dressed."

"Indeed." Arthur opened the wardrobe, but the crossbow didn't fire. "Elyan didn't ride out with us." Behind him, Merlin exhaled in surprise. Arthur closed the wardrobe and walked away. "Maybe he's concerned about my relationship with Guinevere." Arthur went behind the screen again and Merlin stomped over to the wardrobe and opened it, narrowly dodging the bolt as it shot into the bedpost. He pulled it out and stared at it in puzzlement. "Elyan, could he be the traitor? My father killed his father. Could you get me my ceremonial sword?" Arthur stepped from behind his screen.

Suddenly Merlin got an idea. "Ceremonial sword. Of course." _All the better to kill you with_. He picked it up and began walking over to Arthur.

"I find it hard to believe that Elyan would think ill of me, but . . . can't trust anyone." Arthur said with his back to Merlin, who was testing the sword. "In fact, I think you, Merlin, are the only person I _can_ trust."

_Oh, the irony_, Merlin thought as he raised the sword to attack position. At that same moment, Gwen and Gaius burst into the room. "I know, I'm late," Arthur said to them.

Merlin ran forward to strike, but Arthur moved and Merlin ran into the column and fell down, unconscious. Arthur turned around and saw Merlin on the floor. He picked up the sword, considered Merlin for a moment then strolled out. Gwen gave Arthur a sweetly fake smile as he walked by her. Merlin stirred and Gwen quickly picked up a metal pitcher and smashed it over his head, knocking him out again.

She exhaled in relief and glanced at Gaius. Together they pulled Merlin up and draped his arms awkwardly over their shoulders. They received a few bizarre looks as they walked back to Gaius's but luckily no questions. They could probably thank Merlin's well-known clumsiness for that.

When they got back to Gaius's chambers, they dropped him in a chair, facing backwards. Gaius examined him thoroughly and discovered a bruise on the back of his neck. When he prodded it gently, something writhed. Gaius jumped back and Gwen's stomach turned. The physician went to his bookcase and pulled a book from it. He plopped it onto the table and began flipping through it.

Gwen jumped when Gaius smacked his down on a page he'd just scanned. She'd been watching the creature moving under Merlin's skin. "I feared as much," the physician said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked. He handed her the book.

"It's a Fomorroh," he replied. She looked down at the book's drawing and shuddered. "Whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

"What does it do?"

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the High Priestess to enslave the minds of their enemies. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop till they'd accomplished it." He picked up a couple of bottles and tools. "First we must paralyze the serpent."

Gwen walked over to the table as he poured a couple of potions into different bowls. He picked up a pair of tweezers and slipped a bit of cloth between them. Gwen handed him a bowl and Gaius dabbed the cloth in it then on Merlin's neck. The Fomorroh stilled. "Is it dead?" she asked.

"Sadly not. Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade." She handed it to him and grimaced as Gaius cut out the snake and tossed it into the fire.

"That's it?"

"I believe so."

Gwen was relieved. "We have the old Merlin back. Arthur is safe once more."

"Let us hope so." They hefted him up again and dragged him to his bed. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully and would hopefully remain so through the night.

xxxXxxx

By late evening, Arthur had had time to think about the traitor problem. He'd questioned all the knights who'd known the route and was satisfied they hadn't betrayed him. He'd also questioned all the council members present while they were drafting treaty provisions. The only one he hadn't talked to was Agravaine, and that's why he was headed to his uncle's chambers now.

Arthur slowly entered and saw his uncle sitting at his desk. It took Agravaine several moments to realize someone was there. He looked up, saw his nephew and stood, feigning delight at his presence.

But the King wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. He walked further into the room with his hand on his sword. Arthur wanted Agravaine to know he was serious, and mentioned he wasn't taking the possible presence of a traitor lightly. He told his uncle about his investigation, specifically how the mercenaries knew their route. And how none of the councilors but Agravaine had known the route.

Agravaine was taken aback. He reminded Arthur that he had no reason to doubt him because Arthur was all he had left of Igraine. And if he betrayed Arthur it would be like betraying Igraine, and he couldn't possibly do that. Then he reminded his nephew that he wasn't the only councilor who'd known the route—Gaius had too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There's lots of interesting times coming up, but the light will shine on our heroes soon enough. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Apparently a lot of you missed Morgana! There's a reason for that; Merlin was avoiding her because she's a distraction. She's all over the next couple chapters. Right here at the beginning is a very "T" part. Let me know if it crosses into "M" and I'll fix it. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than others. Review replies:**

**CHARLES CHUKU: You'll get to see in this chapter. ;)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh this is going to be different from the episode, starting here. Yes, Aggy is crazy, power-hungry crazy. Merlin told Arty all about Emrys in the prequel to this. Chapter 21 is where Arty gets enlightened about dear uncle.**

**mersan123: Yeah, I was sick of Aggy after 4.1; he _will_ die awesomely, hehehe.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Thank you! :)**

**Monkeymail: Thanks for pointing out my goof! And double thanks for reading! :)**

**sjritts: You're welcome! That is the funniest scene in the whole episode; I couldn't ignore it. Arty gets a clue soon and Morgana will have a chat with her sister. It will be goooood. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Now you're reading my mind. Next chapter. ;)**

**Crazyaniknowit: EvilClueless!Merlin. Oh he's so funny! Morgana coming up!**

**Whovain101: That's true. He can only ever keep the one secret huh?**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: I made Gwen a Lady at the beginning of the story. Some unknown maid is taking care of Morgs, who is coming right up!**

* * *

Merlin awoke on his bed and noticed it was now night. But how late _was_ it? He poked his head out his door and saw Gaius fast asleep. _Good enough_.

He snuck out and made his way to Morgana's chambers. He _did_ say he'd see her later, after all, and he _could_ use that distraction now. When he got to her door, he knocked, and a very stunning Morgana opened it to him. "Hello beautiful, you're looking particularly sexy tonight."

Before she could question him on the use of the word "sexy," he'd slammed the door shut behind him and pinned her against it. He bent his lips to hers in a furious kiss. She was a bit surprised, but responded in kind. His hands wandered from her shoulders to her hips and he gripped her tightly, stroking with his fingers.

She broke away after a minute, to gasp for air and said, "M—" before he cut her off with his lips. He seemed determined to enjoy her mouth. His hands crept around to her back and massaged there for a few moments before sliding down to her derrière. She gasped, which opened her mouth to him. His tongue plunged inside, which distracted her from protesting where his hands were.

When he broke away for air, she managed to get her hands between them and pushed on his chest. He stumbled back a step or two and looked at her in surprise. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"You—you had your hands on my . . ." she panted out. "I was just surprised. I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh, sorry. But are we going to talk all night or are we going to get cozy?" He smiled coyly.

Morgana looked at him closely. He seemed a bit bolder than usual tonight, but it wasn't _totally_ out of character for him. She liked it so she decided to go with it for now and see where he went. If he got out control, she knew a few spells to rein him in. She returned his smile, put her hands around his neck and said, "What do _you_ think?"

He growled lightly, seized her head with his hands and brought her mouth to his. This was no gentle kiss; he devoured her like a starving man. His hands slid into her hair and held her there. Her hands went to his waist, where she held on for dear life. He teased her lips to get inside her mouth, and she acquiesced with a moan. A warm, heady feeling bloomed in her chest and spread out to the rest of her body.

She was so lightheaded she didn't notice he'd begun backing them the short distance to her bed. He sat back on it and pulled her onto his lap, her legs bent on either side of his. Her hands now held onto his shoulders and his had gone down to her waist. He broke away to kiss her neck; she gasped and threw her head back. This, _this_ was much more than he usually allowed and it made her feel powerful, but not with magic. It was a new kind of high.

By now they were both panting, but neither cared. She put her hands to the sides of his head and brought their mouths back together. He groaned in delight—the pain at the back of his neck was almost non-existent, but that was incidental to the other sensations running through him. A very tiny part of his mind was yelling at him to _stop_, but he easily ignored it. He couldn't imagine why he'd ever want to stop this fantastic _thing_ that was happening here. She was so warm and soft, and wanted the exact same thing. _This_ was definitely happening and he had _no_ intention of stopping it.

She started grabbing at his tunic, pulling it up. He got the message and broke away briefly to pull it off over his head. She glanced at his bare chest briefly, in wonder, before tentatively reaching out both hands to touch it. He closed his eyes to take in the feeling of skin-on-skin contact before pulling their lips back together. She continued exploring and he shivered, but not with cold.

His hands drifted down her arms to her waist again. He pulled her closer then slid his hands up her back to the laces of her dress. She shivered when he started loosening them and his hands touched a part of her back that wasn't covered by her shift. Her hands began moving a bit more frantically before sliding to a stop at the back of his neck again. When he thought he had the laces sufficiently loose, he moved his hands to her shoulders and began pushing down her sleeves. She gasped and broke the kiss, so he moved his lips back to her neck, then collarbone, then shoulders. Her hands moved into his hair and she arched into him reflexively.

That move knocked them off-balance and Merlin fell onto his back with her on top of him. She used her advantage to kiss his neck and shoulders then down his chest. He held her there, his hands at her waist and his eyes closed. It felt incredible—_she_ was incredible. She gradually worked her way back to his mouth only to dominate it and his tongue.

When he could take it no more, he rolled them over. Her bodice had shifted quite a bit in their moving around, so more of her flesh was now visible. His eyes widened as he noticed this and he dipped his head to kiss the newly exposed bits. She moaned at the feeling and brought her hands up to stroke his back. She felt hot all over and strangely wound up. He brought his hands up to where his mouth was and laid them on the sides of her chest. He inched his fingers upward to tug her neckline further down. It wasn't until she felt cool air and warm fingers on the tops of her breasts that something clicked inside her head.

She sat up abruptly, her hands going to her neckline to cover her exposed upper chest. Merlin had sat up also, and was now in her lap. He stared at her in shock, not understanding her sudden change in position. She wasn't sure she understood it either, because _she_ had been the one to push _him_ in the past.

"I—I can't," she tried to explain. "I thought . . . I thought this was what I wanted, but . . . now we're here and I just can't do it. Not because I don't want to, because _damn_, I _really_ want to, but I don't think we should right now."

He looked at her for a few moments, his expression morphing from confused to hurt to annoyed. "Well you could have fooled me!" he said as he got off of her and stood up. "You sure acted like you wanted to take that final step. I mean, you've been pushing me and pushing me, and when I finally decide to go for it, you push me away." He picked up his tunic and pulled it back over his head roughly.

"Merlin, I didn't mean to—"

"Save it Morgana. I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but when you think you're ready to pick up where we left off, come find me. Otherwise, I need some time." He walked to her door and let himself out, shutting it firmly behind him.

She stared after him in shock. When she'd opened her door to him, she'd had no idea the night would end like _this_. His behavior was _definitely_ out of character and she'd been too lost in sensation to notice. What was going _on_ with him? But she now understood why he'd been drawing the line where he had. She wasn't ready for that last step, and he knew it. He was protecting her in his own odd way. And now she had to do the same for him and figure out what was happening with him.

Morgana sighed and pulled off her dress the rest of the way to put on her nightgown. It would take her a while to wind down from the hormones and the stress, but she might as well be ready to fall asleep when it happened. She got comfortable and extinguished the candles with a word. One of her last thoughts was, _oh Merlin, what's wrong?_

xxxXxxx

In the morning, Merlin walked out of his room with a smile. _Another day, another chance to get rid of Arthur_. He'd put Morgana out of his mind—he didn't need that particular distraction. If she wanted him, she'd have to come to him. He had a feeling that there was an easier way to kill Arthur, something he should know instinctively. But he just couldn't remember no matter _how_ hard he tried. It's like something was preventing him.

He shrugged off the odd feeling and went to Gaius's work table to gather supplies from it. Another plan had occurred to him as he'd washed up for the day. Gaius woke and smiled up at him; Merlin returned the smile.

"How do you feel?" the physician asked.

"Never better," Merlin replied.

"It's great to have you back." Merlin was confused—_where'd he go?_ "What do you remember?"

"About what?" He turned to pick up something behind him.

"I take it that means nothing." Gaius looked up in time to see the Fomorroh writhe in Merlin's neck.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a good day."

Gaius didn't reply—he just stared at Merlin as he left. _Weird old man_. But if he'd known what Gaius was thinking, he might not have chosen to do what he was about to do. Since he didn't, he continued to Arthur's chambers with his deadly supplies.

Arthur took Merlin's suggestion of a bath after breakfast. He didn't feel that dirty, but thought it might relax him from the stress of hunting for the traitor. He went behind his screen to undress, still talking to Merlin as he did so. Over the years he'd found Merlin to be quite a good sounding board.

"My father prepared me well for being king, but he told me nothing of the loneliness of the job." Merlin poured water into the tub. "What it's like to have all eyes on you, waiting for you to provide the answer." The warlock pulled out a bottle of (deadly) salts. "In all the years I watched him, he never wavered in his certainty." Merlin opened the bottle and dumped the salts into the water. "He was strong, he was sure. And I'm not in that place yet." The water started foaming and bubbling—Arthur took that as a sign of nice, hot water.

(Neither man knew that Gaius had found Gwen and both were hurrying towards Arthur's chambers.)

Arthur continued musing. "I value the guidance of others. Maybe I've been foolish to do so." Merlin dipped a sword in the bath water; when he pulled it out, it was deformed. "Everyone has their own agenda." Neither man noticed Gwen and Gaius enter and spot Merlin with the mangled sword. "It feels like I can trust no one anymore." Merlin found that statement amusingly ironic.

The King remained oblivious as Gwen rushed forward and knocked Merlin out with a pitcher _again_. The warlock fell back into Gaius's arms and Gaius pulled him behind the column next to them. Just then, Arthur chose to step out from behind his screen completely undressed. "Is that how you see it, Merlin? _Guinevere!_" Merlin was gone, but now Arthur was totally unclothed in front of his beloved and Court Physician. So he did what any person in his situation would do—he covered himself.

Gwen had had too many shocks this morning to say more than, "Arthur!" She was too busy pretending there was nothing awry to realize her love was naked—at first. Then it was _very_ difficult to avert her eyes.

Arthur grabbed a pillow from his bed to cover himself more effectively then tried to act dignified. He acknowledged the other man in the room, "Gaius." All three stood there looking at each other, trying to think of a way out of this. "You're not Merlin," he needlessly pointed out.

"No," Gwen answered and shook her head. "There was a problem with the bath water."

"Really?" Arthur didn't quite believe her.

"Yes. It's cold. Very cold." The King stepped forward to look, and made to stick a finger in it. Gwen quickly stopped him with, "Merlin's gone to remedy it. I don't think you can have a bath today!"

Arthur looked up sharply. Gwen tried to cover her panic with an awkward smile. He stepped back and said, "Right . . . Good job I'm not very dirty, then."

Gwen laughed nervously. "It's a good job indeed!"

Gaius laughed with her, still trying to hide and support unconscious Merlin behind the column. Arthur nodded awkwardly, waiting for them to leave. They didn't leave, so their awkward staring contest continued for several painful moments. By now he'd backed up to his dressing screen and awkwardly side stepped behind it. All three awake people sighed, exceedingly relieved. The King began re-dressing while Gwen and Gaius hefted Merlin over their shoulders again and left the room.

xxxXxxx

Once back in Gaius's chambers, they laid Merlin face down on a table. Gaius gathered the same materials he'd used to remove the Fomorroh previously. He was examining it closely when there was a knock at the door. Before he could say "enter," Morgana came in.

"Gaius, is Merlin here? I want to . . ." she stopped abruptly when she took in the scene in front of her. Without being asked, she closed the door and came over to the table. "_What_ on _earth_ is going on?"

"Ah," Gaius said, looking at Gwen.

"Have you noticed Merlin acting . . . _differently_ lately?" Gwen asked her.

"As a matter of fact, that's why I'm here. I wanted to ask you about that, Gaius," Morgana said.

"Oh no. What did he do?" Gaius asked.

Morgana flushed deep red. "He, um, came to my chambers last night, like he does sometimes. But then he acted, um . . . forward. _Really_ forward."

"Oh," the other two said together, neither looking at each other.

"Anyway," the Lady continued, clearing her throat, "why is he lying face down on the table?"

"You don't know?" Gwen asked, then rolled her eyes at herself. "Of course you don't or you wouldn't be asking."

Gaius took over. "We think Merlin was taken by Morgause. Yesterday we discovered this in his neck." He pointed down to the writhing under the bruise. "It's part of a creature called a Fomorroh. Priestesses use . . ."

"Use them to force others to do their bidding. Morgause told me about them briefly. She showed me a little medallion with the snake-thing on it."

"Yes. I removed a part from him yesterday and thought that was the end of it. But it must have re-grown before he came to see you."

"So, let me get this straight. If you kill one, another grows in its place?" Gwen asked.

"I've heard such stories in the past, but never thought they were true," Gaius replied.

"Ugh! Unfortunately I believe Morgause _would_ do that," Morgana added. "Now what?"

"We tell him. I'm not sure he can take any more hits to the head," said Gaius. Gwen smiled sheepishly while he dabbed Merlin's neck with the paralyzing concoction. "That will silence it for a while." He opened a smoking canister and held it under Merlin's nose.

He jerked awake, coughing. "What is _that_? Arthur's socks?" Gwen gave him a little smile and he took in his situation. "What are you trying to do to me?" Morgana reached over to help him sit on the table.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the king," Gaius stated.

Merlin looked at him in disbelief. "Heh. Ooh." He tried to stand but staggered as he felt something twinge in his head. Morgana and Gwen helped him to sit on the table's bench then sat on either side of him.

His stomach growled so Gaius brought him a bowl full of berries. Merlin quickly began stuffing them in his mouth. "So, you don't remember anything?" the physician asked.

"I remember Morgause conjuring the snake, but . . . nothing more. No." He started flipping through a nearby book.

"Lucky for us you're such a bad assassin," Gwen commented.

"Okay, what do you mean by that? Earlier you said he was trying to _kill_ Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Morgause's command," Gaius told her.

"Of course," she breathed.

"Well, all is well now. I feel fine," Merlin said.

Gaius gave him a reproving look. "For now the serpent is dormant and when it wakes, your mind will be Morgause's once more. Nothing will stop you from killing Arthur."

"But how do we get rid of it, if it keeps growing back?" Morgana wondered.

"There's only one way, I'm afraid. You have to kill the mother beast," Gaius said.

"The creature that lives in Morgause's hut?" Merlin asked. Gaius nodded. "Great. How long have I got? How long before this thing wakes up?" He gestured at the back of his neck.

"A day, no more. And I wouldn't face her alone."

"He won't be alone," Morgana said firmly.

"Oh no you don't." Merlin turned to look at her.

"I want to have a word with my dear sister."

"It's too dangerous."

"She won't hurt me, I know it."

"Maybe so, but I won't risk you. I . . ." He looked up and noticed their audience, who tried too late to pretend they weren't paying attention. Merlin rolled his eyes and continued. "Fine. You can distract her and I'll sneak into her hut and get the creature."

"Sounds good to me. I'll keep her away from the hut."

"But just in case . . ." Merlin stood to pick up a potion bottle from another table. "She won't recognize me if I'm eighty years old." He hurried off into his room.

Gaius looked at Morgana. "Take care of him." She nodded.

In a few minutes, the very old Merlin came out of his room. "Well, what should Gwen and I say if Arthur asks for you?" Gaius asked.

"Tell him the truth. And make sure he doesn't come after us," Merlin replied. And with that, he and Morgana left the room, very slowly.

* * *

**Woohoo! Thanks for reading! Next up: I'll open up a can of magical whoop- $$ and end 4.6. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't have much to say other than on with the review replies:**

**BlackSheep the Sage: Wow, thanks! :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Whew! Yeah, I hated pushing Morgana off to the side, but she gets more action from now on. I think you'll like this chapter. ;)**

**sjritts: True, but she was a little preoccupied. And it's amazing how Arty has survived so long being so clueless. Thankfully, he has me LOL!**

**I luv Milarion 1201: I totally agree about it being the funniest episode. :) I also agree normal!Merlin wouldn't dishonor women either. He's just not built that way.**

**mersan123: LOL thanks! I had to have evil!Merlin try something with her while he had no conscience. And Arty- he's the king, so he should have enough gold to buy a clue, right? :)**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks! :D**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Yeah, evil!Merlin was disturbing and he'll be mortified. And the sisters . . . ohh yeah.**

**Mike3207: Definitely. Morgause has a surprise coming for sure.**

**Crazyaniknowit: LOL swooning! :) And thanks. I hope you like this one too.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Oh I agree he needs to make it up to her. Too bad chocolate won't hit Britain for another millennium, LOL! I wasn't planning on a sequel to this; I'll have to think on that. ;)**

* * *

While Merlin and Morgana journeyed to Morgause's hut, Agravaine was delivering news to her there. But the only news she wanted to hear was of Arthur's death.

Arthur's uncle disappointed her. He told her about how the council had figured out there was a traitor and Arthur was investigating that. Then he told her how he'd cast suspicion away from himself by implicating Gaius.

She asked him if Gaius was imprisoned or mortally wounded because of Agravaine's maneuvering. When he answered in the negative, she told him to do better with a thinly veiled threat. He suddenly realized how precarious his position was and promised to work on that angle. He walked with her to his horse, more than a little afraid for his life.

By now, Morgana and Merlin had crawled to the edge of the ridge overlooking Morgause's hut. They watched her exit with Agravaine. He mounted and headed back to Camelot, but she walked off in the opposite direction. "_Now we have proof they're working together_," Merlin thought to Morgana.

"_This is good. But now it's time to get that snake and get out of here. Go_," she kissed his cheek and moved to follow her sister.

Merlin crept down the ridge as carefully as he could. He made his way into the hut and began looking through Morgause's things. She had numerous shelves loaded with books, odd enchanted objects and jars full of evil-looking things. He poked around, occasionally lifting things that looked big enough to hold the Fomorroh. When he finally found it in a jar, he picked it up and left the hut. Neither Morgana nor Morgause was in sight so he walked off in the direction he'd seen Morgause go.

While Merlin was searching, Morgana had followed Morgause a short distance into the surrounding woods. Morgause was picking up firewood, but stopped when Morgana purposely stepped on a twig. "Hello Morgause."

Morgause whirled around to face her sister. "Morgana. I see you are well."

"I am quite well, thank you. I see that you are alive and kicking, plotting with Arthur's uncle to bring down Camelot."

Morgause's face twisted into an unpleasant sneer. "And why shouldn't I? You and your _brother_ hurt me in more ways than one."

"Revenge is not the answer. Arthur will soon legalize magic, and I cannot allow you to jeopardize that _or_ the ones I love."

"I do not wish to hurt you sister, but if you insist on getting in my way, _Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu!_" Morgana was knocked off her feet; Morgause stalked toward her.

"_Forþ fleoge!_" Morgana yelled; Morgause went flying backwards. They both lay there for a moment, fighting back the pain. Morgana struggled to stand and walked over to Morgause. She raised a hand to curse her.

Morgause flicked her hand and one of the heavier pieces of wood she'd been gathering flew toward Morgana. The Lady dodged it but didn't see Morgause sit up with her eyes glowing. With a jerk of her head, Morgause sent Morgana flying. She landed with a cry of pain. Neither witch saw old Merlin put down the Fomorroh jar and walk a few steps closer to them.

But they both heard Merlin start chanting. "_Ic her aciege anne windræs!_" A whirlwind sprung into being. "_Færblæd wawe! Windræs ungetermed: gehiere!_" Morgause turned to see what he was doing. She raised a hand to magically stop it, but Merlin continued. "_Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!_"

Merlin overpowered Morgause and forced the whirlwind toward her; Morgana rolled out of the way quickly. Morgause was thrown through the air and landed unconscious. Merlin collapsed from the strain the strong spell had put on his aged body.

Morgana ran to her love to help him sit up. "Are you all right?" she asked; he nodded. "You should change yourself young again."

He managed to gasp out, "Is she dead or just unconscious?"

While he caught his breath, Morgana ran to her sister. She had flown quite a distance and lay in a crumpled heap. With one hand Morgana felt for a pulse, the other she laid on Morgause's chest to check her breathing. Her heart was beating slowly but steadily; her breathing the same. "She's alive, just unconscious," she called to Merlin then walked back to him.

"Good. I didn't want to kill her," Merlin said. He took a small potion bottle out of his robe and downed the contents. With a _poof_ and small cloud of smoke, he was back to his young self. Morgana helped him stand and brush himself off. "Ugh, I still ache like I'm eighty," he croaked.

"Well I'm glad you're not. It's much nicer to kiss you when you're like this," Morgana commented, then demonstrated with a firm kiss. That distracted them for a few minutes until Morgana reluctantly pulled away. "We'd better get going before she wakes."

Merlin picked up the Fomorroh jar. "And the sooner we get rid of this thing, the better." They began walking toward where they left the horses and Merlin thought of something. "I tried to kill Arthur and it sounds like I wasn't particularly nice to Gaius or Gwen. Did I say or _do_ anything . . . _unpleasant_ to you?"

Morgana turned red again. She really didn't want to share that information, but supposed he should know, especially about her epiphany. "Well, you came to my chambers last night and um . . . well, you were really bold. Which I really liked, at first. You got really forward and let me push you into, um . . ."

He stopped in his tracks, his face going white. "We didn't, uh . . . you know . . ."

"No!" She shook her head for emphasis. "I stopped you because I finally realized why you always stop me—because you knew I wasn't ready."

"Yes." He took her hand. "I'm glad you understand now, but I'm sorry it took 'me' doing that for you to do so." He looked at the ground now. "I'm _so_ sorry I acted like that. I would never—"

She stopped him by lifting his chin to look in his eyes. "I know you wouldn't. I know it wasn't really you, but some twisted version of you." She moved her hand to cup his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now let's go burn that thing and kill off the worst side of you." He smiled at her and resumed walking toward their horses.

After they mounted, they rode to a dilapidated fortress not too far from Camelot proper. Merlin built a fire and lit it with a word. He removed the lid from the Fomorroh jar and quickly tossed the hissing thing into the fire. "_Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende!_" he cried.

In the fire, the Fomorroh squealed and died. Merlin suddenly jerked as he felt it die in his neck; he sighed in relief. "Yay," he said weakly.

Morgana put her arm around his shoulders. "Let's go home." He nodded and she extinguished the fire with a word. They got back on their horses and rode back to Camelot.

xxxXxxx

Upon reaching Camelot, Morgana and Merlin walked to Gaius's chambers. When they opened the door, they found Gaius, Gwen and the King talking. The couple closed the door behind them and walked down to their friends. "Were you successful?" Gaius asked.

"Yep," Merlin said. He looked at Arthur. "Did he tell you?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes. These two shared the whole sordid story with me. What I can't believe is that you never once used your _magic_ to try to kill me."

Merlin was surprised. "I didn't?"

"No, you didn't," Gwen said. "Every attempt you made there was no magic involved. I would know."

The warlock turned to Gaius. "Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure. But you don't remember anything you did, right?"

"No."

"It could be that your magic pulled itself into a corner of your mind to protect itself. And Arthur."

"Possibly." He let out a chuckle. "Well Arthur, it seems even if I'm evil I wouldn't kill you." The King scowled but everyone else laughed.

"Okay Merlin, let's get that thing out of you." The warlock sat on the table while Gaius collected his supplies for the third time. "This is becoming something of a habit."

Merlin chuckled. "I hope not."

Arthur, Morgana and Gwen said together, "Me too." They looked at each other and laughed.

Gaius numbed Merlin's neck, made a careful cut and extracted the dead Fomorroh. He put it into a little jar. Everyone looked at it in trepidation. "Don't worry. It cannot grow back again." They all sighed in relief while he bandaged Merlin. "You're all set."

"Thank goodness," Arthur said. "You have no idea what I've been subjected to while you were gone."

Merlin looked concerned. "What? Slightly cold food? Poorly washed clothes?" He snickered and Arthur realized he was joking.

"No. In fact your replacement, George, is perhaps the most efficient servant I've ever seen."

"If he's so good, why don't you just give him the job?"

Arthur dropped his act. "He's seriously _boring_. I've never met anyone so dull. The man makes jokes about _brass_." Every other person in the room stared at him in disbelief. "Believe it." He stood and put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "I'm _so_ glad you're back."

He steered Merlin out of the room. Morgana, Gwen and Gaius laughed behind them. Then Morgana stood and followed them out of the room.

xxxXxxx

While Merlin magically completed the chores Arthur gave him, he and Morgana told the King about their trip. He was quite shocked to learn of Agravaine's involvement. In fact, he refused to believe them _at all_ until they listed the evidence. Not that they could blame him.

"He had the gates of Camelot closed when people were fleeing from the Dorocha," Morgana said.

"He asked Gaius about Emrys after we got back from the Isle of the Blessed. None of _us_ told him about Emrys, and I assume you didn't either. So how did he know to ask?" Merlin added.

"I put Agravaine in charge of hiring the entertainment for your birthday feast."

"He tried to talk you out of using magic to heal your father. _And_ he had access to him to put that reverse charm on him."

"He goes riding an awful lot and no one knows where he goes."

"He told you to make that awful treaty with Caerleon or kill him. You remember how _that_ went. He also told you to stop seeing Gwen."

"We just saw him talking with Morgause at her hut in the woods—and they were _very_ friendly."

"He was one of the few people who knew the way we'd take home from Caerleon, and we were ambushed. Then he blamed Gaius. _Gaius_, Arthur!"

"_Fine!_ Stop, _both_ of you!" Arthur yelled. "He's obviously _not_ who I thought he was. And if I _didn't_ trust you two and you _hadn't_ seen him with Morgause, you'd probably be sitting in the _dungeon_ right now." The two magicians looked appropriately cowed. "So what do we do?"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. Morgana went ahead. "We don't really have the evidence to convince the council and throw him in the dungeon, do we?"

"No," Arthur said. "We need something indisputable or they'll side with him; I can't throw a noble in prison on mere suspicion. Unlike my father, I assume someone is innocent until proven guilty." He thought a moment. "But I _really_ want to toss him in the dungeon, especially for how he's treated Guinevere."

"So we have to collect more evidence against him. You're still investigating the traitor idea, right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Though I have a pretty good idea it's him, obviously. He'll probably keep trying to throw me off," Arthur said.

"Yeah, and you should probably play along so he won't know that we know. That way we can catch him," Merlin suggested.

"Hopefully before anyone else dies," Morgana said.

xxxXxxx

Back at Morgause's hut, Agravaine opened the door and looked around inside. No Morgause. He left the hut and searched the woods nearby. After a few minutes, he spotted Morgause lying on the ground and rushed over to her. He turned her face toward him gently, checking for breathing and heartbeat. When she didn't respond to his attempts to wake her, he picked her up and carried her back to her hut.

He laid her down on her bed and gently stroked her cheek. After a few minutes, he got up and walked over to the fire to build it up. When she stirred, he turned to look and went over to her. "Morgause! When I found you, you were unconscious in the woods. What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Emrys. Although Morgana was there too."

"The old man? He was here?"

"He took the Fomorroh and probably destroyed it!"

"He knew of our plans to kill Arthur?"

"He knows all our plans. All our secrets. He knows _everything_."

"Someone's telling him." He thought for a moment, then closed his eyes in realization. "Oh. _Gaius!_ When I first asked him if he knew Emrys, he claimed not to know, but he was lying. I _knew_ he was lying!"

"Gaius?"

"He's the only one in Camelot who would know the Fomorroh. It has to be him." Morgause stood up and started pacing. "He must be telling Emrys everything."

Morgause stopped pacing. "Good. Then he can lead us straight to him."

"Gaius is loyal and very stubborn. He won't do that willingly."

"Who said he had to be willing?"

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Merlin was actually on time to wake Arthur. The King had a full day ahead of him—things had piled up between his trip to Caerleon and worrying about Merlin. The warlock yanked open the curtains in the hope the light would force Arthur out of bed earlier. "Up you get," he told the reluctant King.

"What for?" Arthur whined.

"A bath."

"Warm water, no acid?"

"Ha ha." Merlin had been informed of his misdeeds.

"Where's breakfast?"

"Say, 'Ah.'"

"Ah?" Arthur opened his mouth and Merlin stuffed a roll in it. "Merlin!" came out sounding like, "Muhwin!" He pulled the roll out so he could eat it properly.

Merlin hurried over to Arthur's desk to look over the King's schedule. He informed Arthur that he'd set aside some practice time for him. The King was thrilled—he'd wanted to work with some different weapons and get some exercise. So he drooped when Merlin told him it was for Arthur to practice his speech to the Guild of Harness Polishers. Arthur complained he didn't know anything about polishing. But Merlin subverted his argument by saying _he_ did, and unrolled a very long scroll with the speech.

Arthur complained that it would take hours to learn that speech, but Merlin stopped him short again. The King didn't _have_ hours to memorize the speech; he had to meet with Odin's envoy and listen to _him_ speak. Arthur rolled his eyes while Merlin continued reciting his schedule. He also had to inspect the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony, and be a judge over a garland competition.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and dropped his head back on his pillow. He just wanted time to himself, so he curled back under his covers.

"I know, it's almost like having to work," Merlin said. He went over to the bed and grabbed Arthur, trying to drag him out of bed; there was no time for lying about. The King struggled to stay under the covers. He made an odd squeal as Merlin finally forced him from his bed along with all the covers.

Merlin told Arthur honestly that he was doing very well as King. Arthur didn't think he was, but Merlin affirmed that it wasn't just him that thought so. The King made a crack about how he was glad that Merlin's friends at the tavern approved. But he thanked him, then diminished the sentiment by saying, "You're still the worst servant I've ever known."

Merlin handed Arthur his shirt to put on and a knock sounded at the door. "Enter," Arthur called.

Agravaine came in. Both Merlin and Arthur stifled grimaces. "Good morning, my lord. May I have a word?"

"Of course," Arthur agreed, shooting Merlin a look. _Here it comes_.

"Uh, the matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, sire. Perhaps it'd be better if we talked _alone_." He shot a pointed look at Merlin. Arthur glanced at Merlin, who nodded and left the room. Arthur moved to dress behind his screen.

"We know there is a traitor amongst us," Agravaine began.

"I wish I could deny it," Arthur replied. _You lying backstabber_.

"But we have to consider everyone. Even those dearest to us. No one can be above suspicion."

_Like my uncle?_ "Of course."

"So . . . one of your knights?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

_Ab-so-lutely_. "I would vouch for each and every one of them."

"Well, I have suggested Gaius before, but . . . I can't believe that he'd betray you."

_He wouldn't_. "Nor I. Gaius has always been a loyal servant. Indeed, a friend. To me _and_ my father."

"Well . . . it was Gaius who told you where to find the sorcerer that killed your father, wasn't it? And we do know that he has dabbled in sorcery. What if his interest in the dark arts has been rekindled?"

"I've always believed I can trust Gaius." _I actually _know_ him_.

"Oh, me too. Perhaps I am being a little hasty. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask him some questions, would it?"

"I'm not sure there's any need." _Since I know it's not him_.

"Oh, I believe there is, sire. We're talking about your safety, and the safety of the realm. Somebody is plotting against you, and it is my duty to investigate every possibility, however unlikely. I—I'm sure that Gaius himself would respect that."

_Yeah, he would. But he's going to know beforehand what you're going to put him through. We'll play along with your charade, but we won't believe it_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Things are about to get dicey up in here! Next up; It's all about Gaius.**


	22. Chapter 22

**It's Aggy vs. Gaius in the quest to catch a traitor. Who'll still be standing at the end of the season? LOL! Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Well, I guess you can humanize a prince but you can't beat the lazy outta them He didn't have much to do in this episode, did he? ;)**

**sjritts: Yeah, the sisters needed a confrontation, and at this point they're too equal for there to be a winner. And they all have to have regular days, don't they? The humor is what I enjoy most. :)**

**mersan123: I'm glad I have a nice, flashy death planned for Aggy. And you're welcome! I luv writing this. :)**

**Patiku: LOL I thought you'd like that! :)**

**MerlinandMorgana1579: Hehehe she probably would anyway. All of Merlin's filters are off when he's evil LOL! Oh, you'll see what I do with the questioning. Fun internal monologues.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks! Dastardly deeds are afoot.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Hm, probably not, since the couples are pretty devoted to each other. And thanks! I'm not sure why the actual writers ignored Mergana; would've made an interesting counterpoint to Arwen!**

**Guest: That would have been interesting! He'll have a shot though. :D**

**Mike3207: True. It didn't occur to me, and could've been done in the original episode too. I guess they figured the old guy would be too tired- he did look pretty whipped. And there was the snake to deal with. Also, they want her and/or Agravaine to lead them to their benefactor.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Your review made me crack up- and it was on a bad day too, when I really needed it. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Morgause made the journey on horseback to the city where she'd find the man she wanted. She had to wade through the usual city trappings, but made it to the temple of the Catha. The guard at the door moved aside when she explained why she was there. Gradually she entered a room where an elaborate shrine was set up. She walked around it to face the man kneeling there.

This was Alator of the Catha, a warrior and a priest of the Old Religion. His kind were highly skilled in the use of magic in combat . . . and related operations. He stood to speak with her.

She explained how she wanted him to kidnap Gaius from Camelot and use any means necessary to extract a particular piece of information—the identity of Emrys. This intrigued Alator, but he, of course wanted to know what was in it for him. Morgause reached inside a pouch at her belt and pulled out an unusual-looking coin. She held in her hand and he reached out and took it.

He turned it over in his hand and proclaimed it to contain true power. Indeed, it was the price of a single soul, and they both knew it. Alator accepted the coin as payment and agreed to do the job for her. Morgause explained the details, and once he understood she curtsied and left. Soon she'd know Emrys's identity.

xxxXxxx

After Agravaine left Arthur's chambers, Merlin came back in. "_Now_ he's interested in finding the traitor," Arthur said. He snorted in a disgusted manner.

Merlin barked out a brief laugh. "Oh, the irony. And let me guess—he implicated Gaius again."

"Yes. He wants to question him. In the interest of playing along, I'm going to allow it. But I want you to go to Gaius now and warn him of what's coming. He needs to know I'm on _his_ side, not Agravaine's, whatever Agravaine says."

"Got it," Merlin said, and left the room quickly. Fortunately he made it to Gaius before Agravaine did. Gaius understood the plan, so when guards came to summon him to the council chambers, he went willingly.

Arthur stood in the back of the room as guards escorted Gaius into the room. He stayed there while Agravaine greeted Gaius. "Please, sit down."

"Why have I been brought here in this manner?" Gaius asked.

"As the king's right hand man, one of my jobs is to ensure his safety." _Right hand man—he really thinks that?_ Arthur thought. Agravaine held out a chair for Gaius, who sat. "That means asking questions, even of his most trusted servants. No one is to take offense."

Gaius wanted to know if he'd done something wrong, but Agravaine ignored the question and started in on his own, asking him about his attitude toward sorcery. Gaius looked at Arthur, who already knew his answer, but acted as if he didn't. Fortunately Gaius already knew the right answers, having already gone through the Purge. He told Agravaine that it was against the law.

Arthur's uncle asked if he agreed with the law, and Gaius tried to misdirect him by saying he understood the reason for it. Agravaine saw through the ploy and tried to redirect him. Arthur watched, restraining the desire to punch his uncle. Gaius tried misdirection again, saying the law was needed to prevent the misuse of magic. Fed up, Agravaine asked Gaius outright to be direct when he answered, then asked him if he agreed that magic should be banned. The physician answered in the affirmative.

Agravaine then asked if he'd ever practiced sorcery. Gaius pursed his lips. _Yes, and I'd like to use it on you right now_, he thought, but answered that he had a long time ago. Agravaine asked if he'd done any recently. Gaius wanted to roll his eyes but answered in the negative.

Arthur saw his uncle throw him a smirk, like they were sharing a great secret. Agravaine asked Gaius how he knew the sorcerer that had killed Uther. Arthur wanted to smirk back at his uncle, but waited for the physician's answer—he'd heard of him. Agravaine took joy in pointing out that since Gaius had told Arthur where to find the sorcerer, that suggested that Gaius had known him.

_You have no idea, traitor_, Gaius thought. Out loud, he said he was told where the sorcerer could be found. When asked _who_ told him, Gaius replied that he couldn't say. Then Agravaine wanted to know if he'd met the sorcerer. Gaius took a breath and looked down before answering. _Wouldn't you like to know?_ he thought, before answering, "no."

Agravaine grinned like he'd just won something. He asked Gaius if he'd be prepared to swear to that on oath. This time the physician had to answer, "yes."

He thanked Gaius for his time; his pleased smile came back. Gaius asked him if that was all the questions he had, and was disturbed by his answer. "Mm. Oh, for today."

Arthur stared at the floor in the background. Agravaine glared at Gaius as he left. Neither spoke until the doors closed. Arthur stepped forward and sat on the throne. "Is it really necessary to treat him like that?"

"Your life is at stake, sire. We cannot afford to be fainthearted." Agravaine stood. "And you saw with your own eyes he was lying."

_Of course he is, you twit_. "He's definitely hiding something." Agravaine scoffed but Arthur continued. "We can't be certain. We have no proof."

"No. You're right, sire. We do not. But if we keep investigating, we might find some."

Arthur rolled his eyes as his uncle left the room. _And if you do, you won't be believed_. He needed to take quiet steps to gradually decrease his uncle's authority. And maybe increase someone else's.

xxxXxxx

Later, when Merlin came back to Gaius's for dinner, the physician filled him in on his questioning. He told him how ruthless Agravaine had been but never felt threatened because of Arthur's support. He sensed that Agravaine was going to do something concrete to implicate him, but wasn't sure when.

They'd just started eating when a servant knocked on the door. He informed Merlin that Agravaine wanted to see him in His Lordship's chambers. The warlock rolled his eyes at Gaius, but thanked the other servant and got up to leave.

Merlin knocked on Agravaine's open door. He was bid to come in and close the door. Once inside, Agravaine gave him a "very special errand." He smiled and unwrapped a dagger. Then he pulled it out of its sheath and held it up so Merlin could see it.

Merlin proclaimed it beautiful. Agravaine told him it was a present for Arthur, but the blade needed to be sharpened. He asked Merlin to do that and leave it for Arthur to find in the morning. Merlin couldn't see anything amiss in the request, so he accepted and took it to the armory to work on it.

After Merlin left, Agravaine waited a few minutes to be sure he was well and truly gone. He chuckled a bit at being able to successfully divert the servant. Then he got up and strolled through a rarely-used passage to the battlements. Once there, he walked to a door to the outside and waited for the signal. He waited a bit longer than he thought he'd have to, but opened the door when it came.

"You're late!" he whispered to Alator and his bodyguard. He hadn't particularly liked this plan when Morgause told him about it.

"Let us not waste time, then," Alator replied.

Agravaine led Alator and his bodyguard to Gaius's chambers. He left them there, assuming they could find their own way out of the castle.

In his chambers, Gaius was working late. He heard something behind him and turned. "Merlin?"

Alator covered Gaius's mouth from behind him and said, "_Onslæp nu_." Gaius fell asleep instantly and collapsed into the bodyguard's arms. They quietly snuck out of the castle and into the forest where they'd left their horses. The bodyguard draped Gaius over a horse and they rode off.

xxxXxxx

Merlin placed the sharpened dagger next to Arthur's bed and tiptoed out of the darkened chambers. He thought about going to see Morgana, but ruled it out as he yawned widely. It was time to spend a bit of quality time with his mentor.

When he got to Gaius's chambers, most of the candles were still lit but the physician was absent. He shrugged and picked up a piece of leftover bread from dinner and ate it. He decided to wait a few minutes to see if Gaius came back then go to bed if he didn't. He'd probably been called to the lower town to help someone. That happened all the time.

After the few minutes he'd allotted were up, Merlin got up and put out all the candles. Then he went to his room, changed his clothes and went to bed. No doubt Gaius would have a good story to tell in the morning.

xxxXxxx

Just before sunrise, Alator and his bodyguard made it to the canyon Morgause had described. They'd found the cave and the bodyguard hauled Gaius inside. Morgause met them there and directed them to a large room. Gaius was laid on a slanted slab of rock; he stirred as his body settled onto it.

Morgause sat next to him and said, "You've had a difficult journey. You must be tired. It's time to wake up." She smacked his cheek and Gaius opened his eyes. "It's time for the fun to begin."

Gaius discovered that he couldn't move any part of his body besides his head. "Get on with it, Morgause. Whatever you want to do, just do it now. I'm not afraid to die."

"Dying is the easy part. I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. My friend here's going to help me get some information." Gaius looked up to see Alator for the first time. "Some information you might be a little reluctant to give. I want you to tell me where Emrys is."

"I don't know anyone called Emrys."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Do what you will. I will never tell you anything, Morgause."

"Alator is no ordinary torturer. He's a Catha . . . a priest of the Old Religion. He has at his disposal some skills only known by initiates. But you're a learned man, physician. I'm sure you know _exactly_ what he can do." Morgause left and Agravaine followed her out.

xxxXxxx

Merlin woke up in the morning, got up and walked out into the main chamber. Gaius wasn't there and everything looked exactly as he'd left it before going to bed. Gaius's bed hadn't been slept in. That could mean he'd been offered a place to sleep wherever he'd gone or . . . something else. And Merlin didn't want to contemplate the _something else_.

He walked to Arthur's chambers and on the way met Gwen. "Have you seen Gaius anywhere? I think he stayed in the lower town last night."

She looked puzzled. "No, I haven't. And as far as I know, no one's been injured or gotten very ill."

Merlin's concern grew. "If you see him, please let me know."

"I will."

"Thanks. See you later Gwen."

He remained concerned all the way through the usual morning routine with Arthur. It must have shown on his face because even Arthur noticed. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Gaius wasn't at home last night by the time I got there. And when I got up, I noticed his bed hadn't been slept in," Merlin replied.

"He could've gone to the lower town for something and stayed."

"I thought of that. I saw Gwen on the way here and she hadn't heard of any sicknesses or injuries."

"Hmm. And I haven't sent him anywhere. When you're done with your usual morning chores go ahead and look for him. Let me know if you can't find him."

"I will. Thank you Arthur."

xxxXxxx

In the cave, Alator had begun his interrogation by torture. "_Ligfyr onbærne swiþe_," he chanted. His eyes glowed and a circle of flame rose up around Gaius's stone slab. "Do not resist the fire. Let it enter your mind. Let the flames search out your thoughts. Feel them burn . . ." Gaius gasped in pain but Alator persisted. "Into the darkest recesses of your mind. Let them shine a torch on your deepest secrets. Bring them to the light."

"_Acwence þa bælblyse_," Gaius gasped. _His_ eyes glowed and the flames died down.

Alator hardly blinked at this. "_Fyr wiþere_." The spell strengthened the flames into a high blaze. The old man was proving to be a lot more resilient than he had first appeared. Getting the information he needed would probably take the better part of the day.

xxxXxxx

Merlin had finished his chores. He'd asked various people he met around the castle if they'd seen Gaius. No one had seen him all day. He'd gone to the lower town and asked various market vendors; no one there had seen Gaius. Merlin had even knocked on several doors to confirm what Gwen had told him. No one was ill or hurt enough to seek out the physician.

Now _very_ concerned, Merlin went back to Gaius's chambers and sank onto a bench. He was reading a sheet of parchment when the door opened. He looked at it expectantly but saw Morgana. He turned back around, disappointed. "I thought you were him," he explained to her with a note of apology in his voice. She walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder as she sat beside him. "Agravaine's behind this. He's done something to Gaius."

"I think you're right. Have you told Arthur that you couldn't find him?"

"Yeah. We're just not sure where to look or what to do. There's no evidence Gaius has been kidnapped, but he's not _here_. He wouldn't just _leave_ without telling me."

"I know. Maybe we should look in Agravaine's chambers. He might be so pleased with himself that he's become careless and left evidence."

Merlin stood up and pulled her with him. "That's a good idea. Do you think you can distract him while I search?"

"Yes. But sometime _I_ want to search while _you_ do the distracting."

He leaned his forehead down to meet hers. "Okay. Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"For helping me focus and giving me something to do."

"Anytime." Any other thoughts they had vanished when their lips met. After a few moments, they broke apart and went off to do their sneaking.

Morgana found Agravaine in the royal dining room with Arthur. _Perfect_. She engaged both of them in conversation about how negotiations with Odin's envoy were going. No one in Camelot liked Odin because of his numerous attempts on Arthur's life. He was also one of the people they suspected could be supporting Morgause. Morgana wanted to see how Agravaine reacted when they talked about Odin. She prevented him from leaving several times, but at last he refused her and left. She sent a panicked mental warning to Merlin and hoped he made it out before Agravaine got there.

Merlin went to Agravaine's chambers. He found a locked chest under the bed and pulled it out. He magically unlocked it and saw several magic-related books. _He was probably planning to frame Gaius with these_. Upset, he dropped the books back in the chest and shoved it back under the bed. He noticed a pair of boots nearby with reddish soil all over them. He rubbed his thumb across the boot and picked up some of the dirt; it smelled odd.

Morgana's warning came too late for Merlin to flee. The door suddenly unlatched so he hid behind the dressing screen. The mirror set there allowed him a view of the room, so Merlin could see where Agravaine was. Unfortunately Agravaine started to undress and walked to the screen. Merlin had slipped around to the other side and started sneaking out, but Agravaine saw him in his mirror. After Merlin left, he stepped around the screen and put his shirt back on. He looked down and saw his boots with a clean streak; he gritted his teeth and started debating his next move.

* * *

**Kind of a bad place to stop it, but it was the only place really, sorry. :( Thanks for reading! Next up: B.A. Mergana and Alator moments.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And now, back to the story . . . after review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Ha, I love to write internal dialog since I have to internalize mine a lot LOL! Yeah, the knife was a way to keep Merlin away from Gaius so he could be kidnapped, derpy Aggy.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: LOL angry, definitely. People will be dissed.**

**sjritts: There was definitely not enough B.A. Merlin moments. That's why I make more! :D**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Thank you! :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: Messed up villains, meet protective girlfriend. It's happening. ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! Morgause gets a couple of nasty surprises. She deserves them, mwah ha ha!**

**Patiku: I hope you like how I've laid this out. Those are some interesting ideas; any of those would stir things up, hmm. :)**

**Meri Ley: You're welcome! And I have many more chapters left, don't worry. :)**

**Guest (Nice chapter): Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Mike3207: I think you may have liked the alternative scene I wrote for that. Gaius does seemed to have worked on his magic, doesn't he? But then again, the King already knows that. Any reasonably sane person would want to hex Agravaine, I think. :)**

**Aurora-dawn89: That event's several pages off, but it _will_ come, I promise. :) **

* * *

When Merlin walked back into Gaius's chambers, he found Morgana and Gwaine sitting at a table, chatting. They stopped when he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Gwaine, what's going on?" Merlin asked.

"Got bored of playing soldiers. I thought I'd come and see what you were doing," Gwaine replied.

Merlin looked at Morgana. "I'm kind of busy."

Gwaine saw the look, but misinterpreted it. "Doing what?" he asked with a suggestive slant to his voice.

"What do you _think_?"

"Whatever he thinks, it's not correct. We're looking for Gaius," Morgana interjected.

"I heard." Gwaine was serious now.

"He's been abducted, Gwaine. He may even be dead," Merlin said. He sat next to Morgana and brought a candle closer to examine the dirt on his thumb.

"What is that?" Morgana asked, leaning closer.

"I'm not sure. I found it . . ."

"Maybe I can help?" Gwaine offered.

"Do you know what this is?" Merlin held up his dirty thumb.

"Might do. Here, let me see." Gwaine pulled Merlin's thumb closer. Merlin yelped but permitted it. Gwaine took a swipe of the dirt and smelled it. "That's iron ore. Where'd you find this?"

"That doesn't matter. Does it help us?" Merlin asked.

Gwaine wiped his dirty fingers on the table. "Iron ore's pretty rare in Camelot. In fact, I've only seen it once, on a patrol."

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"Uh . . . the ridge of Kemeray. They've been mining iron from rocks there for hundreds of years."

"Take me there," Merlin said.

"You're not going without me," Morgana said.

"_Morgana_ . . ." Merlin started.

"Oh no you don't. I _always_ get left behind. Besides, if Morgause is there I can keep her away from you. Then you two can find Gaius."

"Morgause won't kill _you_?" Gwaine was puzzled.

"No."

"Merlin, she could help."

"But . . ."

"No, I'm on her side for this. She can hold her own."

"Fine," Merlin grudgingly agreed. "Let's go."

They wasted no more time and headed for the stables. None of them noticed Agravaine watching them from his window. He grabbed a cloak and took off after them.

xxxXxxx

Just after Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine left, Agravaine rode out as well. He headed to Morgause's hut to tell her that Merlin was on to them and probably headed to where she'd hidden Gaius. She dropped what she was doing and together they rode toward the Ridge of Kemeray.

At the cave, Alator continued his torture of Gaius. "Feel the fire roar deep within you. Feel your thoughts begin to simmer. Let them flee the rushing flames. Let them run like burning oil. Let them escape. Allow them free, Gaius," he chanted. But Gaius still fought the magic. "Tell me. _Who. Is. Emrys?_" The old physician remained silent except for his gasps as he fought the mental torture. "Tell me about Emrys. Tell me, Gaius. _Where_ can we find Emrys?"

Gaius fought the urge to speak, but had reached his breaking point. "In Camelot," he gasped.

"Where in Camelot?"

"Emrys is—Emrys is a name by which he is known to the druids, but to me . . . I know him by a different name."

"_Tell me_, Gaius."

Gaius felt his lips begin to form Merlin's name, but fought the compulsion. "No!"

Alator placed his hands on Gaius to strengthen the spell. "Who is he?"

"H—he is the most powerful sorcerer who has ever lived."

"What is his _name_?"

"His name . . . is . . ." Gaius struggled, but it was too much. "Merlin." Now that the worst had been spoken, he continued speaking without fighting. "The druids' legends are true. Merlin is . . . Emrys. A man destined for greatness. A man who will one day unite the powers of the old world and the new, and bring the time that the poets speak of. The time . . . of Albion." Deeply ashamed, he closed his eyes. He'd given Merlin up to this awful man, who intended to tell Morgause. And who knew what evil she'd accomplish with the knowledge. Hopefully Merlin would forgive him in time.

xxxXxxx

Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine tethered their horses at the top of the ridge; it was too steep to ride them down. They headed down the slope as quickly as they could, stopping before entering the cave. The ground there was red, just like the dirt from Agravaine's boot. "This has got to be it," Merlin said, and they headed inside.

They walked down the widest tunnel. At one point, there was a hidden alcove and a huge man jumped out at them from it. Gwaine fought him, but eventually Merlin stepped in and knocked the bad guy down magically. In the process, the bad guy impaled himself on Gwaine's sword and screamed as he died. Merlin helped Gwaine to his feet and they kept walking.

After a few more minutes, they came to a three-way intersection. "We should split up. It'd give us more chances at finding him," Merlin suggested.

"Good idea," Gwaine agreed.

"Morgana, will you take another?" She nodded and he turned to the knight. "Okay. If either of you find him, get him out. Don't wait for the others."

Gwaine nodded and continued down one tunnel. Merlin chose a second and Morgana went down a third. None of them knew that Alator had heard his bodyguard's scream.

Back at the top of the ridge, Agravaine and Morgause had come across the others' horses. He recognized Gwaine's and warned Morgause to beware of "the hothead." They crept down the slope and into the cave. Morgause told him to go to Gaius and make sure he wasn't still alive while she went after Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin crept down his tunnel and saw torchlight ahead. He ducked into hiding as Alator came around the corner. He stopped, but didn't see the warlock. When he left, Merlin went the way Alator had just come.

Morgana traveled down her chosen tunnel until it ended abruptly. She turned and retraced her steps until she was back where they'd split up. After a moment of thought, she went down the tunnel Merlin had chosen. She had an odd feeling he's need her help soon.

Agravaine reached the room where Gaius lay. He stepped into the stone circle and checked Gaius, who was still alive. He grimaced and pulled out a dagger and went for Gaius's throat.

That was the scene Gwaine walked in on. He put his sword to Agravaine's throat and immediately accused him of the kidnapping; naturally, Agravaine protested. He said he was trying to help by seeing if Gaius was still breathing. At Gwaine's query, he held the blade under Gaius's nose and showed him the condensation there.

Gwaine had another thought and put his sword to Agravaine's throat again. "Then how did you know he was here?" Agravaine paused to do some quick thinking. He told Gwaine that guards at the western gate had seen Gwaine's group leave and told him. He knew Merlin's concern for Gaius and thought they must have new information, so he followed their trail.

Gwaine backed off and nodded. It seemed that Agravaine was on his side. But when the man wanted to leave immediately for Camelot, Gwaine objected. Despite the fact that Merlin had told him to leave without him, he didn't want to. Agravaine told him he'd seen people leave the cave, so Merlin and Morgana were probably safe but Gaius's life was still in danger. Gwaine finally sheathed his sword and went to help Agravaine carry Gaius out.

Meanwhile, Merlin had reached a dead end. He turned back the way he'd come only to be thrown backwards by Morgause. Morgana, who'd caught up to him, threw her hand out. She surprised both when she said, "Stop right there Morgause."

"You _really_ need to stop interfering, _sister_," Morgause sneered. She pulled out a dagger. "When will you learn not to meddle with my plans? I only want what's best for us." Morgause threw the dagger at Merlin and controlled it to stay at his throat as he scooted backwards on the ground.

"_Merlin_," Morgana shouted in his head.

"_I'm fine—she's not as strong as I am_," he thought back.

Morgause continued her taunt. "Even _you_ will benefit, boy. But maybe if I got rid of you Morgana would return to my side."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do, _sister_," Morgana said. With a gesture she drove the dagger into the cave wall. One of Morgause's eyebrows lifted.

Merlin stood and moved to Morgana's side. "Tell us what you've done to Gaius."

"Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys. If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but . . . if he did not . . ." She smirked at him.

"If you have harmed him . . ." Merlin started.

"Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours? Not whether you're going to die for your interference; that's going to happen anyway. But how? Or more precisely, how _painfully_?" At that point, Alator entered the small room. "Alator, this is Merlin and my _sister_ Morgana." Alator seemed surprised and examined Merlin more closely. "He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

Alator looked at Morgause and gave her a grim smile. "Gaius told me everything." Merlin looked at Alator, trying to hide his alarm.

"So you know who Emrys is?"

"Indeed I do." Alator walked forward and Morgause shadowed him, desperate for his answer. Alator looked Merlin in the eye; Merlin glared back. "Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly _where_ he is."

Morgause's eyes widened with eagerness. "Then tell me."

Alator looked back at her. "Never." He turned and aimed his staff at her. "_Forþ fleoge!_" Morgause screamed as she was thrown backwards against a rock and collapsed, unconscious. Alator turned back to Merlin, "I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service."

"You have magic!" Merlin replied, very surprised at the turn of events.

Morgana took Merlin's hand; Alator bowed. "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted and hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it." Alator knelt to Merlin, who sighed in amazement.

"Please, you don't have to do that," Merlin told him.

Alator stood up. "As you wish, Emrys." He tossed the coin Morgause had given to him down to her unconscious form.

"Do you know where Gaius is?" Morgana asked him.

"Yes. I will take you to him." They started walking and Alator added, "If I had known he was your friend, Emrys, I would never have done what Morgause asked of me."

"He's alive isn't he?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Gaius is stronger than he looks."

"That's true."

They were silent until they reached the room Gaius had been kept in. He wasn't there, but there were numerous new footprints. "Someone has taken him," Alator commented.

"Probably Gwaine. In that case, we'd better just go back to Camelot. I asked him not to wait for me."

"I will show you the way out," Alator offered.

"We'd appreciate that," Merlin said.

They followed the Catha back through the cave and found the entrance. There was no sign of Gwaine when they reached the outside. "Come with us," Morgana suggested.

"I cannot," Alator said.

"Arthur is more open to magic now—he knows about _us_," Morgana said.

"But it is not yet free. I would return to my home and wait for that day."

"I understand. Thank you Alator," Merlin said.

"Thank _you_ Emrys. I can now return home and tell my people you have come. That will give them great joy. Do not hesitate to call upon me for help." Alator bowed and walked away; he seemed to disappear into their surroundings.

"Wow," Morgana commented.

"Yeah," Merlin added. "Let's go home." They walked back the way they'd come, to their horses, and rode for Camelot.

xxxXxxx

Gwaine and Agravaine had slung Gaius across Gwaine's horse; the knight rode behind him. In the courtyard, guards were waiting and helped Gaius down from the horse. Gwaine jogged up the stairs ahead of the guards carrying Gaius, and met Arthur on the landing.

"What happened?" the King asked.

"We found him. He'd been kidnapped," Gwaine replied.

"He's in a bad way," Arthur commented. Gwaine gave him a "_no, really?_" look and they followed they guards who held Gaius. Agravaine was right behind them.

When the group reached Gaius's chambers, Gwen was waiting. The guards put the physician on his own bed and Gwen rushed over to take care of him. Gwaine left to get some sleep, but Agravaine and Arthur watched Gwen mop Gaius's forehead.

"It seems I misjudged Gaius. Merlin was right all along," Agravaine said.

_He usually is, traitor_. "We were lucky he was found," Arthur replied.

"Indeed. If it hadn't been for the tenacity of your servant, Gaius would be dead." Arthur wanted to roll his eyes. "We both owe Gaius and Merlin an apology, my lord."

Arthur left, too disgusted to remain in his uncle's presence. One more minute and he'd probably say something he'd regret. Agravaine followed him after a last look at Gaius. _Too bad he survived_.

A short while later, Merlin and Morgana rode into the courtyard. After their horses were taken, they walked into the entrance that led to Gaius's chambers.

Once Merlin came in, Gwen moved from Gaius's bedside. Morgana followed Merlin, knelt and took Gaius's hand. Merlin checked his forehead, pulse and breathing. He appeared to be fine, physically anyway. After a few minutes, he gave Morgana his chair and got another for himself. He told Gwen she could leave, but she promised to come back later. Several minutes after Gwen left, Gaius woke up.

"I'm ashamed," he said weakly.

"Why?" Merlin asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life."

"Gaius, you could've died," Morgana interrupted.

"But if Morgause had found out . . ."

Merlin frowned. "She didn't. She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties."

"I worry that one day I'll let you down."

"My worry is Arthur," Merlin stated. "We've got to distance him from Agravaine. But at least he knows."

Arthur knocked and came into the room. Merlin nodded at him. "That was a pretty stupid thing you did, running off without telling me."

"Gaius's life was in danger; we couldn't wait for permission," Morgana told him.

"Well, you're forgiven. I probably would have done the same."

"Ha," Morgana snorted.

"Can I talk to Gaius alone for a few moments?"

Morgana looked at her love. "Sure. I need a long nap anyhow. Merlin, would you like to tuck me in?"

Merlin blushed but said, "Okay." He stood up and helped Morgana to stand. Knowing it would bug Arthur, she leaned up and gave Merlin a long kiss.

"Ugh, stop," the King protested. "Just go."

Merlin gave Gaius a mischievous look. "Does this mean I get the morning off?" Gaius smiled.

"Yes." Surprised, Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you can have the morning off to . . . clean my chambers, polish my armor, and launder my clothes."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. Morgana snorted and said, "Too bad—he'll be busy." With that, she pulled her love quickly out of the room.

Arthur rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them. Walking back to Gaius, he said, "Are you all right?"

"I'm just glad it's all over."

"Gaius . . . who abducted you?"

The physician considered for a moment how to answer. He carefully explained about Alator and how he'd turned against Morgause once he found out about Merlin/Emrys. The sorceress had been there, but he hadn't seen Agravaine. But someone had to have let Alator into the citadel.

"Agravaine," Arthur said with contempt. "But Morgause doesn't know about Merlin?"

Gaius shook his head. "Alator shared nothing with her."

Arthur chuckled for a moment, then sighed in amazement at Gaius's strength. He sat in the chair that Merlin had vacated and held Gaius's hand. "I'm grateful. I don't think we can do without you quite yet."

"Thank you. I'm sure Merlin, Morgana and Gwaine could tell you more."

"I'll get to them later. Merlin's likely to be busy for a while, and he needs some rest."

"He'll enjoy that. Have a good afternoon Arthur."

"Get some rest Gaius."

* * *

**I really enjoyed making (most) everyone more honest here; it lets me do so much more. :) Thanks for reading! Next up: Merlin gets several props and Lamia makes her entrance.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again, update time! :) Review replies:**

**sjritts: I like Alator too; he's scary but nice. And what are siblings for but to annoy you (aka build your character)? :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: LOL! Here's a little bit for you, and I have an idea for a Mergana one-shot I may post in the next few days. I won't let our hero get too hurt. And the knights will find out soon. ;)**

**mersan123: Thanks! Arthur knowing about Aggy is pretty fun; I've been able to do a lot with that so far. :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: Gaius is too awesome (and cute) for torture, I totally agree. I am sooo close to writing Aggy's death, and yes, I said _Lamia_.**

**Patiku: Just wanted you to know, I added 366 words to this chappie just for you. ;)**

**Guest: Soon, very soon. It will be epic.**

**Meri Ley: You're welcome! :)**

**Luthien Morgon: Magic will be legal soon; I'm figuring out how/where to work it in. And thanks! :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Yes, it was awful that so few know what he really did- that's 1 thing I liked about 5.13. The knights will find out fairly soon. :)**

**Mike3207: True, they let Morgause go again. My reasoning is (a) they had a more urgent priority, and (b) if I let them take her, there goes my big bad and the last 100 or so pages of my story. So I keep her free. And Arthur _does_ need a jab now and then; he's gotta be kept on the straight &amp; narrow.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Ah, but Alator's in 5.10; I wish he'd blown up Morgana there, but oh well. Gwen definitely deserves to kick butt and she'll get to share that task. I really disliked what they did to her in S5- they turned her into that freakin' damsel in distress and made her colder and prideful. Don't get me started on her wardrobe . . . *shudder***

* * *

Once Morgana had locked her chamber door behind them, she pounced on Merlin. Fortunately he was standing in front of her bed and fell back on it. "Gotcha!" she said, and her lips descended to his for a good, long time.

After a while, he rolled their bodies so they were lying on their sides. "I thought you were tired," he said.

"Tired of not being alone with you," she said, then yawned.

"You can't fool me." He sat up then stood, gently pulling her with him. He reached behind her to pull down the bedcovers then gently pushed her down to sit. After kneeling on the floor, he pulled off her shoes and unfastened her cloak, tossing it to a nearby chair.

"You can keep going, you know," she teased.

"Nope, and I know you're just teasing. Now lay down."

"Aww, at least keep me company." She patted the bed beside her.

He shook his head and pulled the covers over her. "Not like that I won't. Not yet," he smirked. He sat down and took off his boots and jacket then lay down beside her.

She rolled to face him. "Someday." Her hands came out from beneath the covers to hold his face between them.

"Someday," he agreed and leaned closer to kiss her tenderly. "Sleep, love." And they both fell asleep, just like that.

xxxXxxx

Arthur _wanted_ to talk to Merlin and Morgana that same day. He looked around for Merlin, but no one had seen him since the previous night. He then guessed that Morgana had been serious about him "tucking her in" and had gone to her chambers. But her door was locked and nothing could be heard inside; hopefully that was a good sign. But that meant he was without a servant unless he wanted to make do with _George_.

Merlin didn't show for the rest of the day, but then again, he'd been up all night saving Gaius. Arthur decided to give him a pass and speak to him and Morgana tomorrow.

But the next day dawned and once again the discussion was overcome by events. Gwen visited just before Arthur left for training, and she brought a friend with her. She explained where her friend, Mary, had come from and that her village- Longstead -had a problem. Arthur invited them to sit at the table; they did and Gwen took Mary's hand to comfort her.

Mary told him her story. Her village was plagued by an unknown sickness; three men had succumbed to it by the time she'd left. They didn't have a healer and anything they knew they'd already tried with no success. She seemed embarrassed to bring such a small matter to the attention of the King.

He assured her that she had every right to bring her concerns to him. It was his responsibility to protect the people of his kingdom, whoever or wherever they may be. He promised to do what he could to solve her problem, told the women to wait there and immediately left the room, heading for Gaius's chambers. Mary looked at Gwen hopefully; the King really _was_ as great as they'd heard he was. He _did_ care for everyone in his kingdom. Gwen smiled back at her—she already knew that.

The scene in the physician's chambers was a little chaotic. Gaius had more than one patient abed and Merlin was darting between them. When they saw Arthur enter, Gaius spoke briefly to Merlin and walked to the King. Arthur explained the situation in Longstead and waited for a reply.

Gaius explained how he'd been battling a sweating sickness all day. It had appeared out of nowhere. Normally he'd be happy to go, but he didn't feel like he could leave. But before Arthur could give up, the physician suggested that Merlin could go in his place. The servant in question stopped in his tracks to stare at Gaius in disbelief; Gaius just looked at Arthur.

Arthur was dubious, even though he knew of Merlin's extra talent. He'd admitted that he was not very good at healing spells and wasn't around Gaius much to learn enough about non-magical healing.

Gaius refuted that belief; he told Arthur that if it was a straightforward diagnosis, Merlin could handle it with a remedy. If not, then he could bring his findings to Gaius. When the King expressed further doubts, the physician reminded him that Merlin was capable and could handle the responsibility. Arthur finally agreed and told Merlin to pack his own bags.

Arthur left, heading back to his chambers to inform Gwen and Mary of the development. Gwen insisted on going back with her friend, and Arthur agreed. Then he finally went to training, where the Round Table knights volunteered to go with Merlin and Gwen.

xxxXxxx

That night, Merlin and Gaius ate dinner while Merlin studied a medical text. He felt woefully inadequate to the task he'd been set by his mentor. When he expressed that out loud, Gaius wanted to sigh.

He told Merlin that he'd been working with him for several years and probably knew more than he thought he did. When Merlin protested he'd just done what he was told and was scared he'd hurt someone, Gaius scoffed. He told him that everyone put their lives in Merlin's hands every day. And even if he didn't know everything, he had what was necessary—intelligence, courage and compassion. Gaius finished by telling him that he had every faith in him. That seemed to help.

Just as they finished dinner, Morgana swept into the room. "I hear you're going on a trip."

"Yes," Merlin replied.

Gaius saw that she wanted to talk to Merlin alone, so he made up an excuse of visiting patients. He gathered some supplies and left the room.

Morgana came to sit next to Merlin. "Without me?"

"Sadly, yes. I don't want to risk you catching this illness, whatever it is."

"But you can expose yourself and Gwen?"

"Gwen is coming along to comfort her friend. She's also had a bit more medical training than you have."

"I know."

He took her hands. "Morgana, if the situation wasn't so unknown, I'd be glad to bring you with me. But you're a princess and too valuable to risk. I love you too much."

She gave him a look that told him she understood then yanked him forward, using his hands. She threw her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "Please be careful. I don't know what it is about this mission, but something's wrong besides a mysterious illness."

"I will. Besides, I'll have Gwen and all the Round Table knights with me."

"Pretty good protection. But do you know what would reassure me more?"

"What?"

She responded with a sweet, longing kiss. That kept them busy for the next few minutes, and they both forgot what they'd been worried about beforehand.

But the man staring at them through the partially-open door would not soon forget what he was seeing. Agravaine had originally come this way to ask something of the physician, but _this_ bit of information was _so_ much more useful. There was more than one way he could use this to his advantage; if things went his way he would be rid of this troublesome pair soon.

Agravaine worked his way up to Arthur's chambers. The King needed to know about the illicit relationship going on between his sister and his servant. At least one of them would lose their head, and he was looking forward to that.

He knocked on his nephew's door and entered when bidden. He closed the door carefully behind him and walked partway into the room. "Sire, I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news."

Arthur, who was seated at his desk, looked up at his uncle. He put down his pen and said, "What is it Uncle?"

"It concerns your sister and your servant . . ."

"Oh my—what happened? Are they all right?" The King had stood in his agitation.

"Peace Arthur, they appear to be in good health. However, they do appear to be involved in a _romantic_ relationship."

Arthur looked surprised for a moment, then burst into laughter. He laughed for over a minute before getting himself back under control. Agravaine, however, wasn't the slighted bit amused. "My Lord, I fail to see how this situation is amusing."

The King was still chuckling a bit as he explained. "Uncle, you've inadvertently stumbled across what is probably the worst-kept secret in Camelot."

"You . . . _know_ about this affair?"

"Agravaine, I've known about it for over a year. And I approve of it completely." Agravaine opened his mouth to protest further, but Arthur cut him off. "Besides, I will soon take steps to rectify what _some_ may see as an inequality in status."

Agravaine nodded. "I respectfully disagree, Sire. But I will not interfere, of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Agravaine."

It was plain that the King's poor decision-making was continuing. Regardless, this was a piece of information Morgause would be interested in. _She_ wouldn't hesitate to act.

xxxXxxx

When Merlin came out of his room in the morning, Gaius was sitting there waiting. He picked up his medicine bag, which had been sitting beside him. Then he held it out to Merlin and told him to take it. Merlin refused, but relented when Gaius told him he had plenty of supplies. He thanked his mentor and took the apple and bread he was also offered. With a smile and a wave, he let himself out and walked to the courtyard where his group was gathering.

Mary told them it would take about half a day on horseback to get to her village. They conferred for a few moments over the route then mounted their horses and rode out of Camelot. When they cleared the woods surrounding Camelot, they stopped at the top of a hill. Mary pointed at the mountains in the distance and told them that's where her village was. Leon estimated that they'd be there by nightfall if they were lucky.

Their luck held and they made it as twilight descended on the small village. A few villagers gathered as they arrived. Mary dismounted and a man, presumably her husband John, greeted her with a hug. After Gwen hugged him, he looked around. "Where's Gaius?"

Merlin came forward. "I'm sorry. He was needed in Camelot, but I will help in any way that I can."

John ignored him and spoke to Gwen, "We're living in fear for our lives. We need a skilled physician, not a _boy_."

Elyan was standing there and heard him. Offended, he said, "His _name_ is _Merlin_."

"He was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself," Gwen added.

Merlin ignored the slight and asked, "Where are they?"

John pointed to a nearby home. Merlin and Gwen headed off in that direction with John following. Once inside, Merlin used a small mirror to check for breath. "They're alive, but only just. How long have they been like this?"

"Two or three days. We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

"And you've no idea what happened to them?" Gwen asked.

"No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning."

"We need to stimulate the blood flow. Poultice of betulial should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart," Merlin said. He handed something to Gwen, and she nodded at his instructions.

"Will it kill them? Will it . . . bring them back?"

"Let's see what the morning brings. Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets." Gwen nodded and left with John to get the items. Merlin waited until the doors were closed and turned to one of the patients. "_Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare_," he whispered, but nothing happened. He tried the healing spell on the other two patients with the same result.

Gwen came back with the blankets; John came behind her with the water. Merlin told them that there would likely be no change in the night and they should go to bed. They reluctantly agreed and went back to John and Mary's house.

Merlin had sat down to read over his medical notes again when he heard a hissing sound outside. After debating for a few moments, he took a fishing rod by the door and crept outside to investigate. He heard more hissing and turned around the corner of the house only to be startled by Gwaine. The knight had just gone to relieve himself. After a couple of reassuring jokes, Gwaine went back to his lodgings. Merlin heard the hissing again, but saw nothing. He turned and went back to his patients.

In the morning, Merlin was woken by Gwen entering the house. He ate the food she brought and together they checked the ill men. "I tried a healing spell last night, but nothing happened. And _now_ I barely feel a pulse."

John came in. "How are they?"

Merlin and Gwen exchanged a look. "I'm afraid the treatments have had no effect," Merlin answered.

"You mean they're dying."

"I'm sorry. There's something at work here that I don't understand."

"Are you suggesting sorcery?"

"That's . . . possible, yes."

"I feared as much. The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a . . . a presence. An evil in the air."

Merlin turned to talk to Gwen. "We need to get back to Gaius. Only he can explain this."

Gwen left the building to find Leon and tell him the news. He agreed to Merlin's plan and told his men to pack up and retrieve their horses. Merlin re-packed all his things and promised John they'd find a cure, one way or another. When everyone was ready, Gwen, Merlin, and the knights rode out.

xxxXxxx

A few hours into their ride, Leon spotted campfire smoke and held up a hand to stop the group. "Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you." They dismounted and snuck closer on foot.

"Bandits," Merlin guessed.

Elyan nodded and said, "Looks like it."

"We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed," Leon directed.

Gwaine spotted a girl with her hands tied. It looked like the bandits were tormenting her. "Over there." He drew his sword and started down to the camp. The others followed and together they killed most of the bandits. Merlin used his magic on one, but the rest fled.

Percival reached the girl first. "Over here," he called. The others walked over to find Percival cradling the unconscious girl. "Looks like we're too late."

Merlin bent over to check her. "No, she's—" The girl screamed and made to get away from Merlin.

Percival attempted to reassure her. "Hey. Hey. Hey, it's all right. It's all right." Gwen crouched down next to them and the girl settled down. Percival held her and looked into her eyes. "We're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe."

"Here," Gwen said. She reached over to untie the girl's bonds and the girl fidgeted, making it difficult. "My name's Gwen. What's yours?"

"Lamia. My name is Lamia." Merlin got out some medical supplies as she spoke.

"What happened to you, Lamia?" Gwen continued.

"I was travelling home and the bandits took me," Lamia said, then started sobbing again. She pressed herself closer into Percival.

Merlin noticed the rope burn on her wrists. "Your hands. Did they do this to you?" He reached to tend to Lamia's wrists, but she recoiled from his touch.

Leon crouched down and put a hand on Merlin to stop him. Percival comforted Lamia while Leon put a hand on her arm. "Are you strong enough to ride?" Lamia looked up but said nothing. "Then let's get out of here. Before they return." Percival picked up Lamia and they headed off, back to their horses. He settled her on his horse and asked everyone to lead their horses. He didn't want to jostle Lamia and further aggravate her injuries.

After a couple hours of traveling this way, Leon decided it was time to stop for the day. "We'll be safe here till the morning."

After they stopped, Merlin went over to Lamia and held out a hand to help her down. "Here."

Lamia recoiled from him and Percival shoved Merlin away. Gwen and Merlin were shocked, especially after Percival said, "Hey! Get away from her, Merlin." He took Lamia into his arms. "And stay away."

Gwen spoke quietly to Merlin, "Merlin, he didn't mean it. They're just tired, that's all." But both of them sensed something wasn't right.

When they bunked down for the night, Percival took the first watch. It was quiet after everyone went to sleep; just the crackling fire. He'd nearly zoned out when he heard a girl crying in the woods, but came alert quickly and went to investigate. He found Lamia curled up by a tree, crying and knelt down to comfort her.

"Don't worry. No harm can come to you now," he told her and held her close. He didn't notice her hiss or her eyes glow green. She lifted her mouth toward his, but a twig snapped. Percival stood up, sword at the ready.

"Sorry," Merlin said when he came upon the scene. Percival lowered his sword while Lamia glared at Merlin. "Would you like some water?" He held out a flask, but was ignored by both. Percival returned to Lamia and walked off with his arm around her.

* * *

**I couldn't believe how much Percy got to talk in this ep! And if anyone deserves to be burned at the stake, it's Lamia. Next up: jerk knights and protective women. 'Twill be excellent! Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my longest fic yet, wooo! I'm not to the end yet and it's over 101K words. Yikes! And now, review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Yeah, he'll get to use some magic on snake-lady. Bleh, she's so vile!**

**sjritts: Thanks! And what I meant with that awkward status is Merlin will be ennobled so no one can complain about his inequality in status with Morgana. :)**

**Guest: Why thank you! :) And I agree. _Lamia_ is not an ep. I watch often.**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Aww, thanks! I hope your boo-boo is ok. ;) LOL wait until you see what Morgause says hahaha! Yes, Lamia's kiss drains the life out of her prey- Elyan's her first victim. Yeah, I suspect the writers kept the secret, secret just so they could beat up their title character. The knights will find out soon.**

**Patiku: LOL. I thought you'd like that; it just happened to work there (the scene with peeping Aggy). Thanks! Girl power next chappie. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Morgana will be B.A. Dearest Aggy will use his info to impress Morgause; but will it work? ;)**

**Crazyaniknowit: Yeah, Lamia should've been torched. Hmm, there's an idea. :)**

**HoNiE DeMoN: Yeah, Aggy's a major doofus. Morgause does know about them, so you can probably guess her reaction. ;)**

* * *

Back in Camelot the next morning, Arthur sat in council with Agravaine and Gaius. He noted that it had been two days since Merlin's group had left. Agravaine came up with several possible reasons, but since Arthur was now taking his uncle's advice with a grain of salt, he shot them all down.

His suggestion to send scouts gave Arthur an idea. He asked Gaius if he'd defeated the sweating sickness yet. When the physician answered in the affirmative, his plan was settled. Arthur would lead a party of knights (and Gaius) to Longstead, following the other group's trail. If they ran into them on the way home, great. If not, then they could track them from where they'd left the trail.

Agravaine had stood up to leave when Morgana burst into the room. He gave her a weird look before walking out. "You're going?" she asked Arthur, who nodded. "Good. I'm coming."

"Whoa there Morgana, you're staying here," Arthur tried.

She walked right up to her brother's face. "_Arthur_, I am _coming_. I had a vision just before I woke up—there's a strange girl involved somehow. I don't think she's a girl exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She _hissed_ and her eyes changed color. Then I saw her kissing various men, only she held them for a long time. And when she let go, they slumped to the floor like they were dead. I saw a scene of your knights fighting each other and scenes of them lying on the ground."

"That sounds an awful lot like what Mary described." He turned to Gaius. "Does anything about that sound familiar Gaius?"

"It sounds somewhat like a lamia."

"A _lamia_?"

"A creature of magic. In their wars with the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man; suck the life from him with a single embrace. But it proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined. They could transform at will and become hideous monsters. And they kept on killing, sire. They would not stop."

"And you sent Merlin and a group of knights out there. They have no idea . . ." Morgana started.

"How can they be killed? Will it require magic?" Arthur asked.

"I have no idea Sire."

"You have until first light to find out."

xxxXxxx

Gwen made breakfast for her group. Everyone ate, except Lamia. "Would you—" She tried to hand Lamia a bowl of food, but the girl flinched away from her; she'd refused dinner too. "I'll just put it here." She placed the bowl on the fire pit's rocks nearby and walked over to Merlin. "She still won't eat. No appetite at all. Poor girl."

After Leon finished, he stood. "Pack your bags. We ride east with the rising sun."

"Wait . . . east? Camelot lies west of here," Merlin said.

"Lamia has asked that we take her home," Elyan announced.

"No, we need to get Gaius," Merlin reiterated.

"Gaius can wait," Gwaine said.

"We were sent to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us." Merlin was beginning to feel like the only voice of reason, besides Gwen.

"You dare to question our judgment? You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant!" Leon snarled. To everyone else, he said, "Come on."

Gwen tried. "Please! Listen! Merlin's right, we have to get back to—"

Elyan cut his sister off. "Stay out of this, Gwen. It's none of your business."

Gwen was completely surprised and confused. While they journeyed, every single knight helped Lamia in some way. _It's like they're competing for her attention_. Gwen just scoffed in disbelief. Merlin shared the feeling, and his suspicion heightened.

xxxXxxx

On their way to Longstead, Arthur's party came upon a strange sight in the woods. They found a Southron camp with corpses lying on the forest floor. The King and Gaius noticed that none of the bodies had a single mark on them—no wounds, not even a scratch.

One of the knights examined a wagon and called the King over. He guessed the Southrons had been slave traders, but there was some question as to their cargo. Gaius examined scratch marks on the wood, concluding that very desperate humans made them. But what had made them so anxious to escape?

One of the Southrons moaned then; Arthur and Gaius turned to check on him. Arthur asked the physician if he could treat the injured man, and Gaius said he could if he had time and workspace. The King ordered a pair of knights to bring the Southron with them so Gaius could treat him when they reached Longstead.

xxxXxxx

Merlin's group had stopped in a clearing for a rest. Leon started over to Lamia, bringing his water flask. Gwaine intercepted him mid-way. "Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Leon snarled.

"Why don't you watch your damn tongue?" Gwaine spat back.

"You'd do well to learn some manners."

"Nothing I can learn from you, Leon." Gwaine shoved him; Merlin and Gwen looked over.

"We'll see about that." Leon shoved Gwaine back. Lamia watched and twirled her hair, pleased with their quarrelling. No one noticed.

Merlin decided to step in, verbally. "_Enough!_ What's got into you?" he asked Gwaine.

Leon rammed his chest into Gwaine as he walked past him and Gwaine drew his sword. Leon did the same and they fought, exchanging vicious blows. Gwen simply stared in shock. Percival and Elyan exchanged a glance then pulled the fighters apart. Leon had a deep cut on his arm; blood seeped through his chainmail. Lamia kept twirling her hair with a smirk, watching their verbal jabs.

"Great!" Merlin yelled, out of patience. He went to check Leon's arm; he was still struggling against Percival.

"I'll get the medicine bag," Gwen said, and went after it.

Merlin led Leon away. "Come on."

No one noticed Lamia still smirking and twirling her hair as if she was getting satisfaction from the fight.

xxxXxxx

Arthur and his group reached Longstead just after nightfall. He directed his knights to spread out and speak to all the villagers about Merlin's group and the Southrons. Agravaine had spoken to John while Arthur spoke. The other group _had_ left yesterday morning, headed to Camelot. Arthur concluded that something must have happened, but they couldn't go after them until dawn. With that decided, he arranged lodging for his group.

While the knights were interviewing the villagers, Gaius and Morgana went to the home where the ill men still lay. John confirmed that they'd been in their present state for four days, growing weaker every day. Gaius concluded that Merlin had been right about this "illness" being caused by sorcery.

After Gaius quizzed the Southron, he visited Arthur in his temporary quarters. He thought the King might want to know how the prisoner was faring. The physician told him about the man's condition, then launched into what the man was able to tell him.

His group _were_ slave traders and had been traveling south with a girl. Then everyone in the group seemed to fall under some kind of spell, quarreling and fighting amongst themselves. They began to suspect the girl was bewitching them and they'd been right. The girl escaped and killed everyone but the man they'd found.

"So she _is_ a lamia then," Arthur asked.

"Apparently."

"And she's still out there somewhere."

Gaius nodded. "I'm afraid so, sire."

"I wish we could leave now."

xxxXxxx

Merlin's group hadn't moved from where Leon and Gwaine had fought, so they stayed there that night. It had taken a very long time to convince Leon that he needed treatment and even longer to perform the treatment. Leon was atypically acting like a small, spoiled child. "That needle's the size of a spear," the big knight whined.

Merlin finished sewing Leon's arm and Gwen wrapped it. "I'm sorry, it's all I have," Merlin said, just barely holding on to the last shred of patience he had left.

"There. Done," Gwen announced.

"Thank you," Leon said, barely civil. He got up in a huff and put his shirt back on. Gwen sat in his place after he left.

Merlin looked around and spoke quietly to Gwen, "Leon and Gwaine, I've never known them to act like this."

"Elyan's the same. I hardly recognize him," she whispered back.

"I think it's something to do with her." He nodded over at Lamia.

Gwen was surprised. "Lamia?"

"The knights are like brothers. Yet they fight and quarrel like foes?" They watched Gwaine drape a blanket over Lamia's shoulders. "It started the moment we found _her_."

"But look at her. She's just a girl. How could she affect them this way?"

"I don't know." _But I wish I did_.

xxxXxxx

That night Elyan took watch while the others slept. He heard a hiss and left the fire to investigate. After a few paces, he heard rustling and drew his sword but found only Lamia. She held up her hands in a submissive gesture. "Forgive me," she said. Elyan lowered his sword. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Couldn't sleep."

"Nor could I. Then again, it _is_ my job to stay awake," Elyan replied.

Lamia walked closer. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She hissed and Elyan began convulsing. He dropped to the ground as Lamia's eyes flashed green.

Morning came; everyone woke at about the same time. Percival noticed the missing knight. "_Elyan!?_" he yelled.

"He was supposed to be on guard. He should've woken us long before now," Gwen said. "Elyan!"

Leon took up the cry, "Elyan! Elyan!" He turned to Gwen, "Stay with Lamia. The rest of you, come with me. Spread out."

The knights drew their swords and headed off. Merlin looked at Gwen to see if she was okay and she nodded for him to go with them.

Gwen could hear various knights calling out before Lamia spoke. "Don't worry. They'll find your brother soon enough." Her words were reassuring but still somehow gave Gwen chills.

A short time later, the knights found Elyan and carried him back to the camp. "Oh no, Elyan! What happened to him?" Gwen was shocked.

"I don't know. We found him like this," Leon stated.

Gwen rushed over to Merlin, who'd returned with the knights. "Merlin! _She_ did this. I know she did," she whispered to him.

Merlin turned to the knights. "We need to get him back to Camelot _now_."

"He's right," Gwen added.

"Silence! Both of you! You have no say in these matters! You come with us, or you stay here. It's up to you. Let's go," Leon yelled at them angrily.

Merlin grabbed Percival's arm to get his attention. "This is madness, Percival. Elyan needs help. You know nothing about this girl. You have no idea where she's taking you."

Percival glowered at Merlin. "You heard Sir Leon. We've no interest in your opinion. So keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut it for you."

Lamia suddenly said, "I'm going to be sick!" She took off into the bushes despite protests from all the knights.

After several minutes, the knights became concerned. "Where's Lamia? _Lamia!_" Leon called. They listened for a few minutes but heard nothing. "We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger."

"We're the ones in danger, Leon," Merlin said.

"That's a lie!" Percival shouted.

"She's poisoned your minds and you can't see—"

"Enough!" Leon yelled.

"It was Lamia that attacked Elyan!" Merlin countered.

Leon grabbed Merlin. "I said _ENOUGH!_" He shoved the servant to the ground.

"Please! My brother's hurt!" Gwen pleaded.

"Percival and I will search for Lamia," Leon decided. He walked right up to Merlin's face. "_You_ will stay here and you _will_ do as Gwaine says. Do I make myself clear?" The two knights left.

Merlin leaned against a tree while Gwen sat on the ground, holding her brother's head in her lap. After a few minutes, Gwaine grumbled, "We need more wood."

"I'll go and get some," Merlin offered.

Gwaine laughed humorlessly. "No. You stay where you are. I'll go get it myself. You're not going anywhere."

"Gwaine, please listen to me. It's not safe for us out here."

"You trying to tell me my business?"

"No, I'm just saying that . . ."

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

Gwaine stalked off. Merlin turned to Gwen, who was crying. "If Elyan doesn't get some help soon, he's not going to make it."

xxxXxxx

Gwaine searched the woods, a hand on his sword hilt. He heard something and drew his sword, but it was just tree branches scraping against each other. Meanwhile, Leon and Percival heard a hiss.

"That was her. I'm sure of it," Percival said.

"Lamia," Leon said with excitement. He looked behind a copse of trees. "It's nothing." He continued in that direction, but Percival heard the hiss again and walked toward it, away from Leon.

The hissing noise faded as the closer he got to it. The sound of a girl weeping took its place and Percival crept toward it. He pushed a couple of tall bushes aside and found Lamia curled up on the ground, crying. "Lamia," he said gently. He crouched down next to her and turned her to face him. "You all right? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I thought you might never find me. Thank you, Percival. Thank you," Lamia stuttered pitifully. She kissed Percival in apparent gratitude. He didn't see her eyes glow green; his life force was being drained. He fell to the ground unconscious just before Leon burst into the small clearing from the other side.

"No. No. No! No!" Leon yelled. He charged at her with his sword drawn. Lamia threw him back magically, knocking him out.

xxxXxxx

"I don't understand it. Why have only the knights been enchanted? Why not us as well?" Gwen asked.

"You're a woman," Merlin guessed.

"So?"

"All the victims have been men."

"So why haven't you fallen under her spell? There must be a reason."

"Maybe it's because I'm smarter than a knight."

Gwen chuckled then shook her head. "It's something about _you_, Merlin. It's the way she looks at you as if you were the enemy."

"What makes _me_ different? What do I have that the knights don't?" The answer struck them at the same time. "_Magic_." They heard a yell in the distance and looked in that direction, then back at each other. Gwen saw a look of resolve settle on his face. "Whatever you do, don't leave the fire." He darted into the trees, while Gwen watched and prayed behind him.

Merlin followed the path Gwaine had taken into the woods. He heard a _hiss_ and turned in that direction to investigate. After a few minutes, he saw a knight with long hair. "Gwaine?" he whispered. His friend was leaning up against a tree; Merlin walked toward him. "Gwaine?" he whispered again. He touched Gwaine's shoulder and the knight fell back onto him, slack-jawed.

He gasped in shock and his arms went out to catch his friend, who looked to be in the same state as Elyan—catatonic. He eased Gwaine onto the ground, leaning his back against the tree. Leon's shout startled him; he jumped into action and ran off in the direction it had come from.

Merlin arrived in the small clearing to find Lamia crouched over, kissing Sir Leon. "You won't find me such easy prey," he snarled.

"Your magic holds no fear for me. I could've killed you anytime I wished," she taunted.

"Then . . . what are you waiting for?" She leaped at Merlin, pushing him backwards. She hissed menacingly. "_Þurhdrif hie ecg!_" he yelled. One of the knights' swords flew into Lamia's torso.

Merlin got up and checked Percival's pulse. Lamia hissed from somewhere in the woods behind him. He searched for her in the shadows and was smacked by a tentacle. She- or rather, _it_ -slithered after him. He glanced around quickly, deciding to act. "_Feall áccynn_." A massive oak tree crashed down on top of her and she appeared to be dead.

Gwen heard the tree's fall. She picked up Elyan's sword and took off into the woods, following Merlin's path.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Wow, there were a lot of scene changes and necessary filler there. Next time I'll have girl power, Arwen romance and more. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I sadly had to cut some Arwen from this chapter, but now there's double for the next chapter! :D Review replies:**

**sjritts: You're right- Lamia's not done yet. And I hope you do like what I've done with the rest of S4. I like it, lol.**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yes, Lamia's a faker and needs girls to kill her lol. Thanks- I hate beating Merlin up. I'd never do it but that's not realistic.:P He'll get some props and apologies.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: She's not quite dead yet, lol.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: LOL the epicness isn't over yet.**

**Guest: Coming up soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**Mike3207:(ch.24) True, although maybe she's only part magic? (ch.25) I didn't think of that! Good point.**

**Crazyaniknowit: ROFL! Arwen AND Mergana! Woot!**

* * *

Arthur and his group kept tracking the lost group, even though certain people- _Agravaine_ -wanted to give up and go back to Longstead. His uncle insisted it was a lost cause and they'd probably made it back to Camelot by now. He ignored the fact that the lost group's tracks were heading east and Camelot was to the west. Morgana wanted to strangle Agravaine herself.

The King ordered his group to fan out and keep searching. He didn't see Agravaine find tracks only to cover them up. The fact that Arthur no longer trusted his uncle is one reason he kept searching. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his hopes up when his friends had apparently disappeared.

Agravaine not-so-helpfully suggested they were following the wrong tracks. They could perhaps try tracking again in the morning. Arthur dismissed the idea, reminding him the missing could be dead by morning. He'd shared Gaius's tale of the lamia with his uncle, and even though his knights were strong and capable, the monster could twist their emotions. She could make them kill each other. Besides, he was the King and could overrule his traitor uncle _anytime_. They'd look the rest of the day and all night if necessary.

After a while, they came upon a campsite. Packs lay open; contents strewn about like someone had rushed off while in the midst of packing. There were cleared spaces and signs of eating. They heard the sound of a fire crackling and followed it to a campfire. Elyan lay next to it, asleep and unresponsive. Before they could investigate, shouting sounded in the distance. _Guinevere_. Morgana began running in that direction. Arthur ordered his men to stay with Elyan and took off after Morgana.

xxxXxxx

The lamia (in snake form) burst out from under the tree with a shriek. Gwen heard it and picked up her pace while Merlin ran from the lamia. She nearly collided with the fleeing warlock. "Merlin," she said in shock. He seized her arms and turned her around, pushing her the way she'd come. They took off running as the lamia shrieked behind them. "She" knocked Merlin down, grabbed his leg with a tentacle and dragged him toward her.

The lamia was about to strike when Gwen yelled, "Get away from him!" She charged Lamia and ran her sword into the creature. Gwen struck again, but lost the sword and fell down. She and Merlin scrambled backwards along the ground, trying to avoid the tentacles. But Lamia loomed over them, too close for comfort. Gwen started to panic and Merlin raised a hand to cast a spell, his eyes glowing. Before he could speak, he heard a familiar voice say, "Stay away from _my _man you _bitch_!" Lamia toppled forward, a sword in her back.

Morgana stood behind it, hand raised and eyes glowing. She stepped forward cautiously, checking for any movement from the snake-girl. Arthur appeared behind her; Gwen scrambled to her feet and ran to him. "Arthur!" She jumped into his arms; he laughed and hugged her back.

Merlin, still on the ground, said, "You carry on. Don't worry about me."

Morgana ran over to him and pulled him up and into her arms. "I was so scared!" She held him tightly.

Arthur pulled away slightly from Gwen to address Merlin. "It's almost good to see you, Merlin."

"Likewise," Merlin replied.

"Almost."

Merlin scoffed in amusement. Arthur put his arm around Gwen's waist and they walked back to the camp. Merlin took advantage of their solitude and kissed Morgana thoroughly. After a few minutes, they joined hands and followed the other two.

xxxXxxx

The now-combined group stayed the rest of the night in that same campsite. The four unconscious knights were laid close to the fire and watched over by a rotating guard. Agravaine sniffed derisively at the entrance of Morgana and Merlin, but made no comment.

In the morning they packed up, slinging the catatonic knights over their own horses. They made it back to Longstead in a few hours. The ill knights were carried into the house where Gaius was tending the village men. After speaking with a few people, a sober Arthur went to check on his men. "How are they doing?"

"I have given them the same compound that cured the villagers, sire. They're fortunate that you got to them when you did," Gaius replied.

"Thank you, Gaius," Arthur replied. He patted Gaius on the shoulder; Gaius nodded. Arthur surveyed his sleeping men thoughtfully, then left the building. He saw Merlin standing there and couldn't resist poking fun at him. "So . . . Merlin. Being saved by not one but _two_ women; that _really_ can't feel good."

"Feels a lot better than being dead," Merlin replied.

"Does it? Being saved by women . . ." He raised one hand, palm up. ". . . or dying . . ." He raised the other hand, palm up, and shifted them like he'd weighted scales. He dropped his arms. "I'd have to think about that one."

"Well, don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Arthur dropped his jaw, pretending to be astonished. He punched Merlin genially in the arm before sauntering off. Merlin grinned and trailed after his master.

xxxXxxx

The ride back to Camelot the next morning was uncomfortably silent. Arthur's mood had shifted in the night. Everyone could feel the King's fury building beneath his projected composure. He'd only heard a brief explanation for the events of the last few days. But he'd heard enough to keep silent; he feared if he opened his mouth he'd explode. And he didn't want to chastise his men in public.

Upon reaching Camelot, Arthur said, "Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, and Leon—you will report to my chambers in one hour. Guinevere and Merlin, take care of your things then come to my chambers." He looked at both of them and nodded when they acknowledged him. Then he stalked off up the steps into the castle.

Everyone dispersed to their various tasks. Merlin had a fair idea of what Arthur was on about, and was sure everyone else did too. He pulled Morgana to him for a quick embrace, then followed Gaius back to their chambers.

Once there, he dumped his pack on his bed, looked around briefly, then walked back into the main room. Gaius stood there and watched him for a moment before moving to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin smiled briefly then left.

When he got to Arthur's chambers, he was invited to sit. "We'll wait for Guinevere to get here. Then I want you two to tell me _all_ about what happened after you found the lamia."

Merlin nodded and said, "Of course."

Gwen arrived at that moment. She was also invited to sit, but the King remained standing. He stood behind his chair at the head of the table and clamped his hands on its back. He told Gwen the same thing he'd told Merlin and invited her to begin.

Together she and Merlin told Arthur everything. They shared how Percival had immediately become protective of Lamia. Gwen told him how Lamia wouldn't eat and shied away from her and Merlin; how his magic repelled her. Merlin told him about Gwaine and Leon's fight. They both shared how cruel the Knights were to both of them, physically and verbally.

Arthur took all this in stoically. At least his facial expression was stoic; his hands clenched the chair until his knuckles were white. He still didn't say a word as they told him about finding Elyan unconscious and everything after that.

By the time they finished, there was a knock on the door. It was Morgana; Arthur nodded to allow her entrance. Merlin had mentally shared the story with her already, so she simply sat next to him and took his hand. A few minutes later there was another knock and Arthur called "enter" to let the knights in.

The King instructed his men to sit, which they did without speaking. He glowered and _still_ didn't sit. "So, which one of you wants to explain your behavior during the lamia incident?"

The four knights exchanged glances. Finally they seemed to come to a silent agreement and Leon opened his mouth to speak. "I was the one in charge Sire; I'll tell you."

Arthur nodded. "Then please explain _why_ you treated Merlin and Guinevere like _rubbish_." He managed to keep his voice under control, mostly. "And if you say you were _enchanted_ you'll all be in the stocks for a _week_."

Leon swallowed painfully and began. "When we found Lamia, something just came over me . . . Us. We felt an overwhelming need to protect her. And anything that interfered with that need became infuriating. So when Merlin and Gwen stood up to us, they, ah, bore the brunt of our displeasure."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't say you were _enchanted_. But now I have to come up with a suitable punishment. For _now_, all of you will apologize to Guinevere and Merlin."

The knights performed their apologies properly. Arthur was about to dismiss everyone when Merlin leaned over to him for a whispered conversation. The King looked briefly at Morgana, who nodded. "Are you sure?" he said a little louder. Merlin nodded and Arthur turned to everyone else. "I've asked Merlin and Morgana to share something with you. Please _do not_ share this information with anyone outside this room. Thank you."

"We already know you're courting," Gwaine offered.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but Morgana beat him to it. "Thanks, _pretty boy_."

Gwaine's mouth fell open while everyone else laughed. "That's not what we we're going to say, _Gwaine_," Merlin added.

"Enough. Get to it, _Mer_lin," the King said. "But do that _thing _first."

Merlin nodded and spoke the spells that magically secured the doors and soundproofed the room. "_Cæggaþ þá doru._ _Forwierne galdor lætan þone gerúman_." Everyone saw his eyes flash gold.

Gwaine's eyes widened a moment; he chuckled and crowed, "I knew it!"

Merlin's mouth fell open. "You knew it? How?"

"You didn't touch those plates in the tavern, mate. And we always seem to have extra 'luck' when you're around."

"You _guessed_."

"You betcha." The knight winked at him.

Leon, Percival and Elyan had different reactions. The First Knight looked at Arthur to gauge his reaction; the King was relaxed and smiling. Merlin's magic wasn't news to him, and was apparently accepted. _He_ relaxed and smiled. "You don't see _that_ every day," he commented.

Percival just had a small smile on his face. "I knew there must be more to you than meets the eye. Lancelot wouldn't have spoken so highly of an _ordinary_ servant."

Elyan looked between his sister and Arthur. He'd seen magic used for good _and_ bad as he'd moved from place to place. Even though it had indirectly killed their father, Gwen seemed to be comfortable with it. Even if he hadn't already known Merlin was a good man, Gwen was a very good judge of character. "Okay then. You're magic. I can handle that."

Merlin breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled the smile that lit up the room. His eyes filled with tears, but none fell. "Thank you everyone. I never imagined such an easy acceptance."

"Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Her too?" Gwaine asked with a bit too much disbelief.

"Yes. I have magic too. _Forbærne_." Gwaine's hair caught on fire; he yelped loudly. "_Ácwene_," she muttered. The fire went out with no sign it had ever burned.

Gwaine ran his hands over his precious locks. "Remind me to never make you mad again," he told her. She smiled sweetly while he asked Merlin, "How's it look?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Your hair's fine." Everyone laughed at Gwaine's vanity.

"Okay, let's get back to the issue at hand," Arthur said. "We obviously have _good_ magicians in our midst. I wanted all of you to know so you wouldn't be surprised if one of them had to use magic in front of you. Morgause has been quiet, which leads me to believe she's preparing to attack _us_. We'll be able to fight magic with magic, and you can defend them if they need to use it.

"Also, this may come as some surprise to you, but Agravaine is not as virtuous as he appears."

"No kidding," Gwaine replied. "I've met all kinds of people in my travels, and I can tell when someone isn't honorable."

"Right then," the King blinked. "Agravaine is a traitor who has been working with Morgause and others to bring down Camelot."

"_Another_ traitor. Fantastic," Elyan muttered.

"What possible reasoning would he have to turn against you?" Leon asked.

"He blamed my father for my mother's death. He also blames me by extension."

"Who are the 'others' you spoke of?" Percival asked.

"We're not sure. Camelot has too many enemies. But I'm guessing it's someone with an army, unless she can magic up another undead one." Everyone shuddered. "Okay. Merlin?"

"Morgause is also seeking a powerful sorcerer by the name of Emrys. We don't really know why, but she's enlisted Agravaine in that too," Merlin said. He took a deep breath. "I'm the one she's looking for."

"So you're powerful huh?" Gwaine asked.

"You could say that."

"I'm glad you're on our side," Percival said.

"So why haven't you taken Agravaine down yet?" Leon asked.

"We want to figure out who else he and Morgause are working with. We're hoping he can lead us to them before their endgame comes into play," Arthur stated.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Princess," Gwaine warned.

"I know. And eventually we may just have to corner him for interrogation."

"So what do we do now?" Elyan asked.

"I want one of you to keep an eye on him at all times. Leon, set up a rotating schedule. Exclude Gwaine though." The knight nodded. "I'll watch him when he's with me. Obviously."

"What about me?" Gwaine wanted to know.

"I want you to be ready to follow him whenever he tries to leave the castle, and report back to me about where he goes and what he does."

"Got it."

xxxXxxx

Agravaine managed to sneak out of Camelot that night. Fortunately Morgause was home; she was planning to visit Odin to discuss their invasion plans. He knocked on her door and entered cautiously when bidden. "Morgause, it's lovely to see you," he started.

"Quit simpering, Agravaine, and get to the point, if you have one," the sorceress snarled.

Agravaine was taken aback, but continued. "I discovered something interesting about your sister and that idiot servant Merlin."

"What is it?"

"They appear to be courting. I caught them kissing in the physician's chambers."

Morgause gave him an insulted look. "That's _it_? That's your big news? You rode all the way out here for _that_?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You _fool_! I already _knew_ that! I found them doing that when I invaded _last_ time!"

Agravaine was speechless. He'd certainly expected a different reaction. And what he'd thought to be a valuable piece of information was _worthless_. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, my lady."

"Get out, Agravaine. And don't forget I'll be unavailable for a time. You'll have to work out your petty problems on your own."

"Yes, my lady. Safe travels." Agravaine exited as quickly as he could. He enjoyed living and had no wish to change that anytime soon.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Arthur asked Merlin to fetch Gwen to his chambers. Gwaine reported Agravaine's visit to Morgause while Arthur waited for Gwen. Finally there was another knock on his door. "Come," he called.

Gwen entered the room as Gwaine left, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to see me?"

He turned and leaned against the table. "Just want to make sure you're all right. You've been through a lot these past few days."

"I'm fine. Nothing a change of clothes couldn't cure."

"I thought I knew everything about you, Guinevere. Your loyalty, your wisdom. Since when did you become this fearless hero?"

She chuckled. "Well, maybe you just didn't notice before."

"Mm. Maybe I didn't. Truly . . ." He took her hand. "You showed great courage back there."

"I did what anyone else would've done."

He stood and took her other hand. "You did a good deal more than that. You were equal to any knight of Camelot. I'm proud of you."

She smiled brightly. "Really?" She stepped closer.

He smiled affectionately. "Really." He took her in his arms and they kissed, forgetting about the world around them for a few sweet minutes.

* * *

**Virtual cookies to you if you found the _Harry Potter_ and _Avatar:Korra_ references! Next time: More Arwen and Mergana, and poor poor Elyan.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Get ready for some fluffy Arwen and Morgana, with a side of jokey knights. Review replies:**

**Mersan123: Thanks &amp; you're welcome! I'd originally planned that scene for later, but I thought it would fit better there. I'm glad I got them right; I was worried! :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Actually the _Korra_ one was "Merlin, do that _thing_." But you nailed the _HP_ one on your 2nd guess! I'd say "poor Aggy" but Idon't have the slightest shred of sympathy for him. ;)**

**sjritts: Glad you liked that! The knights just had to know soon-ish. I hope that memory of your brother is a good one. I have 5 brothers and now that I think about it, I draw on my experiences with them and my kids for A/M conversations. Look just above for the _Korra_ quote and the _HP_ one is when Morgana nailed Lamia (a variation on the chat between Bellatrix and Molly in _DH_).**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Looks like I stumped you. The parts are in the 2 replies above this. :) Morgause walked in on M&amp;M kissing near the end of C_hange of Heart_. Willingly, hehehe. He could tell he'd better spill _or else_. I like to avoid swears but that one begged for it- and my inner filter was off that say. Sorry.:(**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks! I plan to. :)**

**Aurora-dawn89: Truth spell- now that's something I didn't think about! Hmmm.**

**Shadeslayers of Chosen Ones: I hope this is soon enough! :)**

**Guest: Yep, Elyan should've stayed away from that well. And thanks! I just wrote dear Aggy's death the other day. Good times! :)**

**Meri Ley: I totally agree. I'm all about fixing the mistakes of the 4 J's (writers/producers). Aggy's gonna surprise everyone.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Hehehe, girl power FTW! Looks like you're in my head; good things happening for our couples! :)**

* * *

Much later that evening, when most of the castle's occupants were bedding down for the night, Arthur sent one of the guards at his door on an errand. He'd made a decision and wanted to inform his uncle about it, to gauge his reaction to the news. While he waited, he gazed out the window. Behind him, Merlin cleaned Arthur's armor. The door opened to admit Agravaine; Arthur turned to face him. "Uncle," he said.

"It's late, Arthur. What's troubling you?" Agravaine asked, sounding a little peeved.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I've made a decision and I felt it only right to inform you right away. Though, I feel you're not going to like what I have to say . . . I'm going to marry Guinevere."

In his surprise, Merlin dropped the armor piece he'd been holding. "Sorry," he said.

Arthur continued as if there'd been no interruption. "That is, _if_ she says yes."

"Sire—"

Arthur cut his uncle off. "No. I know what you're going to say. 'She's a servant. I'm the king. It's not the done thing.'"

"I fear it's a little more serious than that."

"Guinevere has proven herself a valuable support and true counselor these past few months."

"You don't need a woman for support, sire. I-I'm your counsel."

"I fear you have rather too much stubble to be my wife." Merlin chuckled and belatedly tried to cover it up with a cough; Agravaine glared at him. Arthur continued, "Good counsel, solid support, they're exactly what I need. I don't want a queen who spends her days flitting around the castle agreeing with everything I say. And the people don't want that either. So, I've made up my mind. I want Guinevere to be my queen, and I want you to accept her as such."

Though it was obvious he didn't agree with the King, Agravaine nodded and left. In his wake, Merlin smiled and went about his work while Arthur explained his proposal plan. When Merlin finished his work, Arthur bid him goodnight and dismissed him. The servant wasted no time in heading to Morgana's chambers. "_Are you still awake love?_" he thought to her.

"_Unfortunately_," she replied. "_What is it?_"

"_Good news! I'll be right there_."

When she opened the door to him, he rushed at her; one arm pushing the door shut magically and one going around her waist. Hers went around his neck and his other came to rest around her shoulders. "What is it?" she asked.

"Arthur's going to propose to Gwen," he murmured into her ear.

She froze for a moment and pushed him back a bit so she could look into his face. "Are you _serious_?"

"Absolutely."

"_Eeeeeeeeee!_" She shrieked, and clasped him to her again.

"Yeah, that sums it up."

He couldn't say anything further. She'd stopped his mouth with hers.

After a few minutes, he broke away and laughed. "Y'know, it _is_ actually quite late and I _would_ like to get some rest. He has this grand scheme to woo her and I have to carry out most of it."

"I'll help." She started playing with his neckerchief teasingly.

"I _guess_ I can stay a _few_ more minutes then."

"Come here." And that was the end of their conversation for the night.

xxxXxxx

Despite the late hour and his aching muscles, Merlin had trouble falling asleep. _Arthur was finally proposing to Gwen_. It made him think about his relationship with Morgana. Sure, they hadn't been "together" as long as the other couple, but he'd known for a while that his feelings for her weren't going to change. _Ever_. So was it time to formalize that commitment? Would Arthur _let_ them?

Well, he wouldn't let Arthur outdo him. There was no reason they couldn't become engaged in secret and go public when the time was right. And that would be soon, he could feel it. They were very close to finalizing the plan to legalize magic. And once that happened, they'd be free to wed.

He may not be royal or rich, but he had access to something more wondrous—magic. And that could more than make up for what he lacked. Besides, he knew Morgana loved him _despite_ his status; that's how he _knew_ she really did love him. She could have _any_ man; she deserved riches and fine things. But she stayed with _him_.

He was the luckiest man alive and he'd make sure she knew how thankful he was for her. An idea that would blow Arthur's away began to form in his head. And when he had more than five minutes to spare, he'd explore it further. Content at last, he finally fell asleep.

xxxXxxx

Agravaine scowled at Morgause's empty hovel. He would have to do what he could to muddle Arthur's plan to marry the servant girl.

He saw a spare bit of parchment and a quill, and had the idea to leave a note. Sitting down, he penned a note explaining the problem and asked for advice on how to stop Arthur. Hopefully she'd be back before the wedding; if not, he'd have to think of something on his own. Even _he_ had to admit his plans were awful and rarely worked out.

xxxXxxx

True to her word, Morgana helped Merlin prepare for Arthur's big romantic moment. While Merlin tidied Gwen's house, Morgana kept Gwen occupied at the castle. After Gwen finally insisted she couldn't put off her duties any longer, Morgana helped Merlin acquire a massive amount of candles. She located a fine tablecloth and helped him sweet-talk the cook into making two special dinners. As night fell, she and Merlin arranged the candles around the small home and lit them. He was glad for the help—the job took a _long_ time, even with two people. When all was ready, they snuck outside the house to hide and wait for the couple to come.

Back in the castle, Gwen was making a bed in a spare guest chamber. She still worked as a servant sometimes, even though she didn't have to. She insisted that she had to do _something_ or she'd go crazy. So she just picked up the odd chore now and then from servants who needed the help.

That's where Arthur found her. Not that he really had to search; Morgana had told him her schedule. He stood in the doorway for a moment and watched her. She took such care in everything she did, even with tasks most considered beneath them. She was in touch with people and things around her in a way that he wasn't but needed to be. That was one of the _many_ reasons he wanted to spend his life with her by his side.

He slowly walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. She tensed, but relaxed when she recognized his touch. He bent his head to whisper, "Please close your eyes—and keep them closed." She smiled and complied, keeping her eyes closed as he pulled his hands away.

Arthur used a rag he'd found to blindfold Gwen's eyes. She smiled brightly with anticipation as he took her hand and led her out of the room. He pulled her closer and tucked her hand around his arm to better lead her. In this manner, he led her through the castle and outside, down through the lower town to her house.

When they reached her door, he stopped her to open it and gently pull her inside. She was curious about the smell of more candles than she's ever owned. He removed her blindfold and her mouth fell open when she saw her home illuminated by dozens of candles. Arthur took her hand and led her to a chair. She sat down eagerly and he knelt down in front of her.

Outside, Merlin and Morgana peeked in through the window, grinning at each other. They let the curtain drop so they could listen and still give the other couple some privacy.

Arthur took Gwen's hands in his and looked up into her eyes. "Guinevere, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He waited anxiously for her answer. Gwen suddenly flung herself forward and hugged him fiercely. She sniffed tears of joy while a confused Arthur held her. "Is that a yes?

She pulled back to look at him, gasping as she suddenly realized she hadn't, in fact, answered him. "Oh, sorry! Yes. Yes, with all my heart." They both beamed and Arthur placed the ring on her first finger. She smiled even more. They kissed passionately until they ran out of air.

Outside, the other couple grinned brightly at each other. They left together, hands intertwined, walking slowly back to the castle.

xxxXxxx

Arthur's breakfast the next morning was interrupted by Sir Leon. "Sire, news from our border with Nemeth. Morgause has been spotted."

The King sighed. "Call the council together and alert the Round Table. We'll meet when I'm done with the council." Leon nodded and left. "So much for the engagement tournament," he commented to Merlin.

"Gwen will understand. Just postpone it," Merlin replied.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right." He stood. "C'mon, Merlin, let's get this over with." The warlock nodded and followed Arthur from the room.

The council came together quite quickly. After a quick argument, they decided to take the threat seriously, even if it was just a rumor. Agravaine stood behind Arthur and smirked. He'd started the rumor and it was working just as he'd planned. The tournament and wedding were postponed. And if he was _really_ lucky, something awful would happen to those sent to chase his rumor.

Arthur decided to lead a patrol to the border to conduct a search along it. When he finished with the council, he took the plan to the Round Table. He chose his four usual comrades, plus Merlin, and they readied themselves to leave after the noon hour. Merlin grumbled at the suddenness of the departure, but it was just for show. If Morgause really was out there, he _had_ to go.

They were out in the field for a week, riding along the border. They found no sign Morgause had been in the area. Those they spoke with had no idea where the rumor had come from. Arthur marked it down as a lost cause and gladly gave the order to return to Camelot.

On the way back, they stopped to rest about an hour from Camelot. They relaxed without talking much, until Elyan tried to drink from his flask and found it lacking. "All right, who drank all my water?" he asked, annoyed. Gwaine belched loudly and smirked.

"I believe you have your answer," Arthur replied.

"You said I could have some," Gwaine protested.

"I said you could have _some_. I didn't say you could drink every last drop." He threw the empty flask at Gwaine.

"I was thirsty."

"Here, have some of mine," Leon offered. He threw his arm forward but looped it back and tossed it to Percival behind him. Everyone but Elyan laughed.

"Ha ha. That's very funny."

"Here. Unlike these ignorant fools, I share with my friends," Percival offered. He stepped forward with his flask, then tossed it to Merlin.

Arthur smiled as the others laughed again. His smile faded when he saw a length of rope strung like a clothesline in the trees. "Shh!" he ordered.

"What is it?" Merlin whispered.

"I saw something in the trees. There." Arthur pointed to the rope line and they followed it to find more like it, strung with strips of cloth.

"What is this place?" Percival asked. He and the others, especially Arthur, seemed slightly disturbed as they watched flags waving in the breeze.

Unfortunately Merlin knew exactly what they'd stumbled upon. "This is a shrine. In the time of the Old Religion, shrines like this were built to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here." Everyone fell silent, listening, until Gwaine grabbed Merlin's shoulder to scare him. The other knights smiled. "It isn't funny. Gaius told me about places like this and they're cursed."

Another breeze stirred up out of nowhere. A raven cawed loudly and flew overhead; they jumped, startled. Leon smiled. "There's your spirit, Merlin."

But Arthur still felt uneasy—this place was disturbingly familiar. "There's nothing here for us. Move out."

The knights and Merlin slowly turned and began walking back the way they came. They didn't notice Elyan linger. He'd heard water dripping and poked around to find a well. He drank some water then glanced down on its surface. In the water, he saw a boy's reflection. He whipped around to look behind him but saw no one there, so he picked up his sword and left.

xxxXxxx

The patrol's first stop back at the castle was the armory. The knights went there to remove their armor and store their weapons. Arthur stared into space, absentmindedly unbuckling his bracers, and thinking.

"You're all right?" Merlin asked. _He still looks disturbed_.

"What do you mean?" the King replied.

"You're very quiet. You didn't say a word on the way home."

"It's called 'thinking,' Merlin. You should try it sometime."

"Merlin?" Gwaine called. He tossed Merlin a small bag.

"What's this?"

"Salt. Pour it in a circle at the foot of your bed, helps to protect you from evil spirits."

"Really? Does that work?"

"Absolutely. And if it doesn't, Gaius can always put it on his supper."

"Very funny." Merlin actually doubted the veracity of Gwaine's claim. But it wouldn't hurt to ask Gaius anyway.

Merlin made sure Arthur didn't need anything and left to go to Gaius's chambers. He should have expected the hand that grabbed his wrist and tugged him into an alcove. _I must be pretty distracted not to sense her_.

Morgana didn't bother with conversation—she just wrapped her arms around him to kiss him senseless. When she finally let him breathe, she said, "A week without seeing you is _torture_."

"I agree," he replied, putting a hand to the side of her face. He smoothed her hair down. "It was for nothing too. We found no sign of her."

"Well that's good . . . and bad."

A thoughtful look came over his face. "Can you be ready for a ride tomorrow afternoon?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Okay. When?"

"I'll let you know." He tapped the side of his head.

"Do you _have_ to go right now?" She gave him a coy look.

"No . . . why?"

"Oh, no reason." She'd had her hands carding through his hair and now used them to pull his mouth down to hers. That distracted them for several minutes.

When Merlin finally broke away, he resumed his journey to Gaius's. Once there, he summarized their trip for Gaius. The physician wasn't shocked at the Morgause rumor proving false, but his reaction to the shrine was different.

"I am surprised that such a shrine exists so close to Camelot," he commented.

"And it was cursed. I could feel it," Merlin replied.

"You were right to be wary. The druids built shrines to bring rest to tormented souls; souls that were so badly wronged they could find no peace in the other world."

"Why do they hang all the ribbons and flags?"

"The ancient rituals heal the ground so the souls of the victims can find rest, but the magic that binds the earth is delicate and is easily undone. So the ribbons and flags act as a warning."

"Should've known that earlier."

"Did anyone touch anything?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so. Why? What is it?"

"Anyone who disturbs a resting place risks releasing the spirit. Merlin, you must promise me you'll never return to that place."

"Oh, don't worry. I've no intention of going back there. And for once I'm _not_ lying to you."

* * *

**Raise your hand if you believe him, LOL! I wouldn't. Next up: Major Mergana and Elyan goes off the deep end.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I have no notes, so on with the review replies!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh no, Lancelot died and he's staying dead; no shade!Lance, whoopie! Lotsa Mergana feels coming up and the salt...doesn't work.**

**sjritts: Gaius absolutely should know better! Mergana will be awesome, I hope. I know I wouldn't drink out of some random well in the woods, jeepers.**

**mersan123: Thank you! More Mergana next!**

**finnickfelicis: Hehehe I hope you like the Mergana! Don't worry about reviewing every chapter- I love reviews but I don't want you to feel guilty. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I like how you put that- yet. Morgause is trading evil secrets w/Odin, the slime. Elyan is too awesome to stay down for long. ;)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Short and sweet- thanks!**

**Patiku: I hope you enjoy the Mergana! And I hated undead Lance, so he's being spared. :)**

**Meri Ley: Oh yes, _major_ Mergana- please enjoy! And the knights will learn a lesson.**

**Mike3207: (ch26)Hehehe, swords-thrown-by-magic skills. ;) Arty's always been fair-I like that about him. (ch27)I guess it's just another part of his charm to lie to Gaius. And the engaging isn't over yet.**

**Crazyaniknowit: No undead Lance, yeah, party on! :) More fluff on the way, but possessed!Elyan gets worse.**

* * *

Merlin walked into his master's chambers in the morning only to find Arthur asleep at his desk. His head rested upon last night's dinner, a plate of stew. The warlock smacked his hand onto the desk and Arthur bolted upright. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, not a bit of regret in his voice.

"You didn't scare me, I was _asleep_," Arthur replied. Merlin had to physically restrain himself from laughing—Arthur's head was covered in stew. "Why have you got that stupid smile on your face?"

"It's nothing. Why were you sleeping with your head on the table?"

"I fell asleep while I was reading."

Merlin glanced at the table, but he didn't see any readable material nearby. "What were you reading?"

The King looked down at the paperless desk. "_I _am the king of Camelot; I do not have to answer to the likes of _you_."

"Oh, _you're_ in a good mood. You obviously got out on the wrong side of the table." He laughed at his own joke, but Arthur was not amused. "The wrong side of the bed, but you slept on the table."

_Oh-Kay_. "That's extremely clever and funny, Merlin. There really are no limits to your wit. Now, will you _please_ just get me some breakfast?" he asked with a sarcasm-laden voice.

"Right. I don't suppose you'd give me the afternoon off?"

"No." Arthur looked down at the plate of stew and moved it off the platter. He saw his reflection in the platter and lifted it for a better look. "_Merlin!_" he yelled. But Merlin was already gone.

After breakfast, Arthur had planned a training session with his knights. Maybe it would work off his foul mood. At the training yard, he surveyed those present and decided. "Pair up! Concentrate on counter-cutting. Gwaine, you're with me."

"What's in your hair?" Gwaine asked.

Unfortunately for Arthur, Merlin heard and answered, "It's stew."

"Why have you got stew in your hair?" Leon asked. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Merlin answered again, as if it should be obvious. "Well, because he was reading."

The knights gave Arthur confused looks. The King got a new idea; one that would shut his servant up. "Change of plan. I think we'll try something _different_." He called Merlin over and plunked his own helmet on the servant's head. "And no magic," he said so everyone could hear. Someone handed Merlin a spare shield; he grimaced and held the shield in front of his face. Arthur approached him to demonstrate the new exercise—he beat Merlin's shield with his sword. After several strikes, he hit hard enough to knock Merlin to the ground.

Merlin stood up, holding his arm. He changed position to prepare himself as Elyan stepped up next. He invited Elyan to strike. The knight started with soft strikes, not really wanting to hurt his friend. But then he began to get into it. A sudden flash of anger crossed his face and his next strike knocked Merlin to the ground. He continued beating Merlin's shield ferociously.

"Elyan," Arthur called. But the knight didn't stop; Arthur and all watching become concerned. Elyan raised his sword to strike again and Arthur grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Elyan, I think he's had enough." The knight finally relaxed and Merlin took off the helmet. "You all right down there, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin mumbled something unintelligible. "Good."

Arthur summarily ended training. He took Merlin to Gaius, and told his servant to take the afternoon off. Merlin grinned and told his master he was going out, but would be back before evening. Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but decided to forget it and left.

xxxXxxx

After Gaius cleared him, Merlin went to the kitchen and swiped enough food for two people; they'd eat as they rode. Then he headed to the stables and saddled his and Morgana's horses. He thought to Morgana, "_It's time, are you ready to go?_"

"_I will be. Give me five minutes_," she replied.

"_Meet me in the courtyard_." He gathered up the reins and led the horses into the courtyard. After two minutes, Morgana appeared at the castle's entrance. She wore a purple dress made for riding, which made her glow. She took his breath away.

She walked down the steps to him, coming close. "Breathe, Merlin," she said.

He immediately inhaled and smiled at her. "Thanks," he whispered, "you look stunning."

"I could tell." She smirked.

"Funny. Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace special. You'll see." They mounted their horses and rode out.

On foot, the journey would take half the day. But on horses, significantly less. Morgana didn't realize where they were headed until she saw scattered pieces of sculpted stone lying around. "The Valley of the Fallen Kings?" she asked.

"There's something here I want to show you," Merlin replied.

Once they were close, he had her dismount and did so himself. He took the reins again and led the horses as close to a cave's mouth as he could, then tethered them to a tree. "A cave?" she asked.

"This is no ordinary cave," he told her as he took her hand and led her inside. Her mouth dropped open as crystals, glowing blue, came into view. "This is the Crystal Cave. The birthplace of magic."

They'd stopped where the crystal growth began. Merlin half expected Taliesin to show up, but the old seer didn't come. Morgana just looked around, different formations catching her eye. "It's warm," she commented. "I should be cold, but it's warm."

"Magic," he said. "I ended up here by accident last year, right before your accident. I met a long-dead seer by the name of Taliesin. He explained the cave to me and told me to look into the crystals. I saw a piece of the future and it was _awful_; I thought I was going mad. It was like when I looked into the Crystal of Neahtid. It came from this cave."

"So you know how _I_ feel."

"Unfortunately. So I don't recommend looking into any of the crystals. Although, since you're already a seer, it might not affect you the same way."

"I'll pass. But they _are_ beautiful."

"I agree." He paused for a moment. "Can I see your ring?" She slid the chain over her head and put it into his outstretched hand. He opened the chain, took off the ring and handed the chain back to her. Then he walked over to a thinner crystal, held out his hand and said, "_Tóscæne se cristalla_." A very tiny piece of crystal broke off and fell into the hand he'd held out. He held the ring in one hand and the piece of crystal in the other, then held them together. "_Gefange cristalla_."

Morgana held her breath while he picked up the ring to test the fastening. The crystal held to the silver band. He spoke one more time, "_Gehíwlæce_." The crystal changed shape and the silver rose slightly to hold it in place. She breathed again when he turned to her, but when he knelt in front of her and took her hand, her breath left her _again_.

"Morgana, I never imagined I would meet anyone like me. Especially one so beautiful inside and out. When I first saw you, I knew that there was no way someone like you would even look at me, let alone love me back. And when you came back to Camelot, even that slim chance faded. The day we healed you was one of the best days of my life. And then it happened—we came together and I felt like nothing could stop us. So, Morgana, even though we may have to wait a while to realize this, will you marry me?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, where it trembled. Her whole body was trembling. But she took a deep breath, swallowed and said, "_Yes!_"

A blinding smile came onto his face and he reverently slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. He held that between his and bent to kiss it.

But she'd had enough of his gentility. She reached down with her other hand and yanked him to standing. He was too stunned to say anything, so she took advantage and grabbed his head. She pulled him to her and sealed their mouths together.

He finally came around and began kissing back with equal fervor. His hands went to her hips to pull her closer. Her hands remained in his hair, moving through it soothingly. With an extra push of her mouth, she opened his mouth. Her tongue swept in to taste his, and he moaned at the touch.

His hands moved up to hold her just under her arms, so close to another delicious part of her body. She gasped, breaking the kiss. But his mouth moved to her neck. She took advantage of his distraction to cover his hands with hers and push them toward each other. "Ohh . . ." she moaned. His hands squeezed reflexively and his head shot up as he realized where his hands were. He squeaked and moved them back to her hips while she pouted. Before he could say anything, she leaned in to resume the kiss.

He relented and kissed her back gently before breaking away. "You sneaky little . . ." he said, taking in her too-innocent grin. He took her hands again and her smile turned genuine. "I love you. I really love you, and I always will."

"As I love you. Now and forever." She tilted her head up to meet his tender kiss.

When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together. "You've made me so happy. And now we have to go back to reality," he said.

"Speaking of reality, did you tell Arthur about this little trip and what you were going to do?"

"Umm . . ."

She giggled. "I'll take that as a 'no.'" He nodded. "So you're going with the theory that it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission?"

"Yeah. But I'll tell him. What can he do to me? I know several ways to stop him with magic." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

When he let go of her left hand she lifted it to get a better look at her ring. She turned it in different directions to examine the sparkle. She looked up to see him smiling fondly at her. "I love it," she said simply.

His smile grew and he nodded toward the cave's entrance. "Shall we?"

"Only because we have to." They both laughed as they walked out of the cave.

As they mounted and rode back to Camelot, a figure stepped from the shadows. "All is well," Taliesin whispered and turned to enter the cave, disappearing as he did so.

xxxXxxx

Merlin made it back in time to attend Arthur for the night. The King was in a fairly good mood because he'd gotten to eat dinner with Gwen. He chattered on about that and Merlin listened with polite amusement. _Maybe he won't be upset at _my_ news_.

"Would you like me to make up the bed, sire, or will you be sleeping on the table again?" he asked.

"Ha ha. Are you auditioning for Court Jester?" Arthur shot back.

"Noo."

"Then why are you grinning like a fool?"

"I have some good news."

"Well, out with it then."

Merlin was suddenly nervous. "I, uh, asked Morgana to marry me."

"Without my permission?" Arthur's voice had turned serious and he'd raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes?"

"You realize that regardless of what she answered, I could deny you her hand?"

"Uhhh . . ."

"As the King _and_ her closest male relative, I have that right." Arthur stood and walked closer to Merlin.

"Yes Sire," Merlin said miserably. He looked down at his boots.

Arthur put his hand on his friend's shoulder, causing the warlock to look up. "But I won't."

"Wait, what?"

"Merlin, since you two first told me about your relationship, I knew this outcome was inevitable. I could just tell."

"So . . ."

"_Of course_ you have my permission to marry her, provided she said 'yes.' She _did_ say 'yes,' didn't she?"

"Oh, yes. She said 'yes.'" He smiled his biggest, cheesiest smile.

Arthur put his other hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Then I am happy for you two." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Arthur." Before the King could react, Merlin had thrown his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Merlin," he gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Oh." The warlock let go and stepped back. "Sorry."

Arthur laughed. "Don't be sorry, be happy! Now, turn down the bed and take the night off."

"Really?" Merlin moved to take care of the bed.

"Yes, really. Now go before I change my mind."

"Thank youuu!" Merlin skipped from the room, his master chuckling behind him.

xxxXxxx

Merlin floated into Gaius's chambers. "Arthur must be losing his mind," he told Gaius. But his mentor didn't respond—he was too focused on what he was reading. Merlin didn't notice and just kept talking. "He gave me the night off after giving me the afternoon off."

Gaius closed his book. "I fear we may have more important things to worry about than the King's sanity."

Merlin came back to earth. "What is it?"

"Did Elyan disturb anything yesterday at the shrine?"

"I'm not sure."

"I _need_ you to be _sure_, Merlin."

"I don't know. He may have done. I tried to warn them. You know what they're like. They don't listen."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. It's just that I'm deeply concerned for Elyan. He hasn't spoken a word since he regained consciousness and I can find no physical symptoms to explain it."

"When did he lose consciousness?"

"This afternoon, after you'd left. The knights had a bit of a scuffle in the armory and Gwaine knocked Elyan out cold. They took him to his chambers and I examined him there. The only thing I could find was a pile of salt at the foot of his bed."

_A pile of salt?_ "Oh, no."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"He's trying to ward off an evil spirit."

"With a pile of _salt_? That's utter nonsense."

"Elyan believes it to be true."

Gaius sighed. "Then I fear that Elyan may have disturbed the spirit at the shrine."

Merlin went on guard. "_What?_ What will that do to him?"

"I dread to think what horror it might unleash. You _must_ tell Arthur what happened at the shrine. You _must_ tell him that Elyan is possessed."

"I'm not sure he'll believe me."

"You must _make_ him believe you."

xxxXxxx

The King sat at his desk, reading. Elyan walked in silently with a sword at his hip. Arthur looked up and jumped, then sighed in relief. "Elyan, you startled me. Is everything all right?" Elyan walked forward and drew his sword, alarming Arthur. "Elyan? What the hell do you think you're _doing?!_"

Arthur fell back with his chair to avoid Elyan's sword as it slammed down on the table. Then he rolled out of the way as Elyan stabbed the floor. He used a stool to block Elyan's strikes until it broke apart and Arthur was left with only the stool's legs. "Guards!" he yelled. He tossed the legs at Elyan and grabbed a larger, sturdier stool.

Elyan kept attacking, but was distracted when the guards entered. Arthur threw the stool at Elyan then jumped forward to grab him, but Elyan was already running out, the guards giving chase. A couple more guards had heard the commotion and came in to survey the situation. Arthur asked them to fetch Sir Leon.

When Leon got there, Arthur explained what had just happened. As much as he didn't like it, he ordered Leon to rally the knights and look for Elyan. He was concerned—Elyan had fought sloppily and hadn't responded to him. He clearly wasn't himself, but was still dangerous.

Merlin, having been alerted by Gwaine, came running in several minutes later. "What happened?" he asked.

"Elyan. He attacked me," Arthur replied, still surprised.

"I think he's possessed."

"What do you mean 'possessed'?"

"He may have disturbed a spirit at the shrine. I think that spirit's possessing him." He watched Arthur consider this seriously. "Why else would he attack you?"

"Well, when we catch him, I intend to ask him that very question."

Merlin waited with Arthur. About half an hour later, the Round Table knights entered the King's chambers to report. They'd captured Elyan and he hadn't been harmed, aside from the bump he'd gotten from Percival's sucker punch. But he'd definitely not acted like himself and was now in a cell. Hopefully they could figure out what was wrong with him without anyone else being hurt.

* * *

**So, was that a good engagement scene? Thanks for reading! Next up: Major angst for Elyan, what will everyone do? ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had stuff to say, but I can't remember it. My week-long insomnia is probably to blame. Averaging 3.5 hours of sleep/night = lucktobefunctioning!AJ. Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: The whole scene was magical, LOL! I hope you didn't hit your head again while rolling around. ;) But I'm glad you liked it!**

**Whovain101: Yeah, Elyan seems to get tortured a lot huh? He'll be better soon.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Oh definitely. He helped Morgana change her path; it threw Kilgs for a loop, LOL!**

**mersan123: I'm glad you liked it! I was afraid it was too cheesy, but it turned out all right. :)**

**Patiku: Thanks! Yeah, that was a pretty awkward sentence. I fought that sentence but it won and I dunno how to fix it.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thanks! Whew! It had to top Arty's million-candle proposal, so why not 2 million crystals? LOL. :)**

**sjritts: Thank you! I sort of answer that question here. I figured Arty wouldn't object- he's known about them for months and they are both more powerful than him. And Morgana is a force of nature without counting her magic. ;) LOL if only someone had warned them- guess they'll listen now!**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Thank you! You bring up a good point about Gwen, she was absent before but now she's here and _won't be silent_, LOL. Much as I love Mithian, I haven't found a place for her yet.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Yay, I'm happy you liked it! Mergana babies, hmm. That makes me think. :) And review when you can- don't feel bad when you can't.**

**Meri Ley: Thanks! Elyan goes through much the same things, but Arty learns a valuable lesson from it. It'll end soon. :)**

**Guest (ch27): Yeah, it was a little off. I switched some things around- that probably did it. Sorry. :( And I just postponed the tournament. It happens! (ch28) You'll see what Gwen does, right off. She's up next.**

**Crazyaniknowit: D.A.W.? Well I'm glad to enable Mergana feels- Mergana rocks, woohoo! Elyan's trial serves a purpose, but it'll resolve soon. :)**

* * *

While Elyan was being hunted, Gwen was visiting Morgana in the latter's chambers. Gwen asked her for every detail of the proposal and Morgana told her obliged. She ooh'ed and ahh'ed at all the right places and demanded to see the ring. "I wish I could wear it out in the open like you," Morgana lamented.

Just before she and Merlin had ridden into Camelot, Morgana had taken off the ring and put it back on the chain around her neck. She took it off now and handed it to Gwen. "So this is a crystal from the cave. Could you see the future in it?"

"I don't know. It's so small, but I don't look at it for long anyway. Seeing the future like that isn't any more pleasant than how I usually do."

Gwen grimaced. "I imagine not."

There was a knock at the door then. It opened and Merlin poked his head in. "Oh good, you're awake. Gwen, I have a message for you."

"Well come in," Morgana ordered.

Merlin came in the room and took a seat at the table next to his new fiancée. "It's about Elyan—we think he's been possessed."

Gwen's mouth fell open, "Possessed? By what?"

"A spirit he inadvertently disturbed at a shrine we found yesterday."

"Shrine?" Morgana asked.

"Druids and others build shrines at sites where restless spirits reside. If the shrine is disturbed and the spirit is offended, any number of awful things can happen."

Gwen stood. "Where is he now? Is he okay? Can I see him?"

Merlin held up his hands. "Whoa there. He's in the dungeon, and he's fine except for a bruised jaw. And yes, you can see him. We can go . . ." Gwen ran out of the room. ". . . now. Right. You coming love?" he asked Morgana.

"Right behind you," she answered.

They trailed behind Gwen, who'd been held up by the guards. "Let us through," Morgana ordered.

The guards bowed and let the small group in. Elyan was in one of the closest cells; Gwen ran over and took his hands through the bars. They drew closer and began talking. Merlin and Morgana stood back to give them some privacy. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again this soon," Merlin joked.

"Merlin! This is hardly the time to joke."

"Yeah. I'm just worried."

"What will happen to him?"

"I don't know; Arthur has to decide tomorrow. I don't want to be him."

When Gwen and Elyan finished talking, Elyan thanked Merlin and Morgana. Gwen repeated Morgana's question; Merlin gave her the same answer. But he was fairly sure the King wouldn't execute his future brother-in-law. Family was too important to him.

xxxXxxx

By midmorning the next day, Arthur was in the council chambers with Merlin, listening to Agravaine's latest "advice." He thought Elyan should be tried in court and punished. Arthur knew that would mean executing him, which he wanted to avoid. Agravaine advised him to not show favoritism.

Arthur thought of something then. If Merlin was right about Elyan being possessed by a spirit, then he wasn't acting of his own volition. Agravaine looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. He thought Merlin was just trying to protect Elyan. Merlin himself interjected, asking, "Why else would Elyan attack Arthur?"

Agravaine guessed that Elyan didn't support Arthur's engagement to his sister. But Merlin knew Elyan wouldn't attack Arthur, no matter what he felt. Agravaine maintain that Merlin's theory was still just a ruse to save Elyan. The King refused to see it that way, telling his uncle that if Elyan was possessed, he'd be executing an innocent; a friend. Agravaine wasn't done arguing though—he said allowing someone to try to kill the King and let him escape punishment would make Arthur look weak. And furthermore, it would put Camelot in peril.

Merlin looked at the King; neither man understood Agravaine's reasoning. "Arthur . . ."

Arthur nodded back at him. His expression said, _I agree with you_, but he said, "I have to consider this from all angles."

Agravaine stood waiting, as if he expected an answer right then. Arthur looked up at Merlin. "You may go." Merlin nodded and started to leave. "You too, Uncle."

Slightly bewildered, Agravaine followed Merlin out. Arthur didn't usually dismiss him like this, but he was stressed about his friend. That had to be it.

xxxXxxx

Merlin met Morgana on the way back to Gaius's chambers. They walked together, chatting about Elyan's situation. She hadn't seen Gwen all morning and guessed that she was probably with Elyan in the dungeon. When they got to Gaius's, they sat down to talk with him.

"Agravaine is pushing for Elyan's execution," Merlin explained.

"Arthur may have no choice but to sentence Elyan to death," Gaius said.

"We can't allow that to happen. Gwen would be heartbroken," Morgana replied.

"What do you propose we do?" Gaius asked.

"There _must_ be a way of ridding Elyan of the spirit that possesses him," Merlin mused.

Gaius thought for a moment. "It would require very powerful magic."

"Then I must master it to save Elyan's life," Merlin said.

"And you intend to expel the spirit in the cells under the noses of the guards?" Gaius asked.

Merlin was appalled. "Of course not."

"We need to break Elyan out of the cells first," Morgana guessed.

"Did I miss that little part?" Merlin said, feigning surprise.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha," Gaius said sarcastically.

They quickly put together a plan. Merlin would sneak down to the dungeon and free Elyan while Morgana distracted the guards—she agreed because she knew she didn't have the power for the spell Merlin had found. He'd get Elyan into the forest and perform the spell, then get him back to the castle.

After nightfall, Merlin went back to Gaius's to meet Morgana and prepare to break Elyan out. Gaius gave him a flask. "Elyan will have to be unconscious when you expel the spirit. I put a powerful sedative in this water." Merlin took it and Gaius continued, "And Merlin, remember, Elyan is not himself. You cannot trust him."

"I know," the warlock replied. He turned to Morgana, who'd just entered the room. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's do this."

Morgana led the way out of the room, Merlin following close behind. They looked down at the guards from the landing on the stairs.

Morgana saw a barrel near the guards and whispered, "_Strangaþ bydenfæt_." The spell knocked the barrel over and made it roll down the corridor; the guards followed it. "_Wyrþ gatu fæst_," she whispered, and the gate fell behind the guards. "Go! I'll make sure they stay there _and_ I'll tell Gwen," she told Merlin.

Merlin gave her a quick kiss and ran down the stairs. He grabbed the set of keys the guards had left and jogged down to Elyan's cell. Elyan was surprised to see him and even more surprised when Merlin unlocked the cell. "I don't have time to explain. You have to trust me," he told the knight.

Elyan got up and gladly exited the cell. They ran through the tunnels and paused while Merlin unlocked another gate. The warning bells started ringing just then but they kept going. Eventually they emerged outside the city. "We need to make it to the cover of the woods," Merlin panted, and they ran again.

Once they were several yards into the woods, they finally stopped. "You know, Merlin, you're much braver than you look," Elyan commented. _He _seemed_ to be in his right mind_.

"You calling me a coward?" They both laughed.

"I'm saying there aren't many people with the courage to break someone out of the cells."

"I had to do it. They were going to execute you. I know that you would never hurt Arthur. Not of your own volition." Merlin took out the flask; Elyan gave him a wary look. "After all that running, you must be thirsty." He handed over the flask.

Elyan took it with a smile, but he paused before bringing it to his lips. "Where are my manners? You must be thirsty, too."

"No, after you." _Something's not right here_.

"No, no, after you. I _insist_."

"No, I had some water earlier." He noticed Elyan gazing to his side. "What are you looking at?" There was nothing he could _see_, but he _felt_ uneasy.

"I'm sorry, Merlin."

_Huh?_ "For what?" He saw a sudden movement, felt pain then fell into blackness.

xxxXxxx

Morgana woke before sunrise in the morning, Merlin's name on her lips. _Something was off_. She threw on the dress she'd worn yesterday and went to Gaius's chambers. The old physician was already awake. "Merlin?" she asked him.

Gaius shook his head. "He wasn't back by the time I went to bed. Maybe he's still asleep?"

She walked up the steps to Merlin's room and opened the door. _Plenty of mess but no Merlin_. "He's not here." She turned around and they looked at each other. "I'm going to look for him—" she started, but the door opened.

Merlin came through, holding his neckerchief to his cheek. He closed the door behind himself and looked up to see Gaius and Morgana staring at him open-mouthed. "What?" he asked, staring at them.

"We were worried," Morgana said. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Ow, careful," Merlin complained. "Elyan sucker-punched me and I was unconscious all night."

"Let me see that," Gaius said. He came over to look at Merlin's wound. Morgana let him go, but took his hand and led him to a chair where Gaius began treating him. "Tell us what happened."

"Just before he hit me, there was a presence there. I could sense it," Merlin told them.

"It was Elyan who was supposed to be knocked out, not you, Merlin," Gaius replied.

"I must find Arthur. Elyan could make another attempt on his life."

"After Elyan escaped, Arthur was put under heavy guard. There's not much more you can do to protect him," Morgana said.

Gaius looked thoughtful. "This shrine . . . do you think you could find it again?"

"I'm not sure I want to. You said I was never to go there again."

"We have to find out all we can about this spirit. Unless we know what we're dealing with, we won't be able to help Elyan or Arthur."

"_Fine_. But I'm not happy about going back."

"Merlin! You want to help Elyan and protect Arthur, right?" Morgana chastened. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head to his shoulder.

Her touch had a calming effect on Merlin. "You're right, love." He looked at Gaius. "Let's go then. Arthur's already not going to be happy with me."

Morgana moved away and Merlin stood; he kissed her cheek and led Gaius out of the room. They walked at a slow pace through the castle, lower town and into the woods. It took longer than Merlin would have liked to reach the shrine, but he knew they'd reached it when a cold shiver went down his spine. He stopped.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"It's just through these trees," Merlin said. He pointed and they walked in that direction, entering the shrine. "What are we looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But remember, don't disturb anything."

"Trust me, I won't." They split up to look around. Merlin heard a crunch of wood and turned sharply.

Gaius saw the look on Merlin's face and whispered, "Sorry!"

Merlin shook his head slowly and wandered further from Gaius. He heard whispers and crying and came upon a well. He walked over and looked into it only to hear wailing voices. A heavy grief suddenly descended upon him and tears fell; he had no control. "Gaius!" he sobbed out. He stepped back from the well and held his head, drying his eyes.

Gaius found him then. "What is it, Merlin?"

"Something terrible happened here."

The physician studied the well. He pointed to some carvings around the rim. "These runes are in the druid tongue. I also found this." He held up an arrow. "There are crossbow bolts scattered all around."

"This was Uther's doing, wasn't it?"

"It is revenge for Uther's crime that the spirit seeks." They walked away from the well. Gaius replaced the arrow where he'd found it. The walk back to Camelot was a somber one; they talked about possible solutions but knew they were still missing too much information to really figure it out.

xxxXxxx

Merlin entered the council chambers carefully. The King was reading over some documents. He glanced up, an impassive look on his face. "Merlin, n good of you to join me. Perhaps I should fill you in on all that's been happening while you've been . . . that's a good question. What the hell _have_ you been doing?"

"I was—"

Arthur cut him off. "Choose your next words carefully. They may be your last."

"I was searching . . . for that shrine, to find a way to help Elyan, and I got lost."_ Well, it's not a total lie_.

"You mean to tell me that you were wandering around in the woods all night and half the day? That's stupid _and_ dangerous. He's out there somewhere and could have hurt you."

"Yes."

"What happened to your head?"

"I—I tripped over a root . . . and hit my head on a tree and knocked myself out." Merlin tried to chuckle at his own supposedimaginary clumsiness, but he could see that Arthur wasn't fooled.

"Mm. Well, after wandering around in the woods all night, knocking yourself out, you must be hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Pull up a chair. Tuck in."

Merlin started walking to the table. "Oh, thank you so very much, I am actu—you're joking." Arthur gave him a blank stare as confirmation. He picked up Arthur's plate of food and left.

_Like I'm not going to eat this anyway_. He'd almost gotten to the kitchen when he hid behind a column to finish off Arthur's chicken. Looking up, he saw a hand on the floor, sticking out of an open door. He movedcrept a little closer to get a better look and found an unconscious guard. "Oh, no." He dropped the plate and took off back to the council chambers.

Arthur didn't hear one of his guards behind him drop without a sound. He stood up to stretch and the other guard dropped. Arthur turned at the sound and saw Elyan step around a column with a crossbow aimed at him. He dodged it and it lodged into his throne. Arthur snatched one of the guards' swords while Elyan drew the one he was wearing. "Why are you doing this?" Arthur asked.

Elyan stood there, sopping wet. And more water was gushing down his body, source unknown. Arthur drew back, confused and unsettled. "I must avenge my death." Elyan spoke, but his voice was overlaid with another, younger one. Elyan attacked and Arthur parried.

_Looks like Merlin was right—again_. "What've you done to Elyan?" They kept fighting; the spirit controlling Elyan wasn't a fighter, but used Elyan's skill fairly well.

Merlin arrived at the council chamber door, but it was locked. "Arthur!" he yelled.

Inside, Arthur heard his muffled yell, but didn't reply. He kept trying to talk "Elyan" down. "Don't make me kill you; I don't want to kill you." He was ignored and the fight continued.

Merlin had had enough by now; his eyes glowed and the council chamber door burst open. He ran in, distracting Elyan—; that let Arthur throw Elyan to the floor, making him and he dropped his sword. Arthur stepped forward with his sword poised for the kill.

"Stop! That's not the Elyan we know!" Merlin yelled. The doors had closed on their own behind Merlin. Arthur regarded the now-defenseless knight on the floor with a hard look and backed away. Elyan got up and ran off. Merlin was shocked. "You let him go?"

Arthur took a few deep breaths, a dark look on his face. "Yes. Let's go." They left the council chambers and walked to the throne room. "Find someone to clean up that room and bring me Sir Leon or my uncle."

Merlin nodded deferentially and left. He found a chambermaid in the next corridor, and ran into Gaius on the way to Agravaine's chambers—they were closer. The three of them walked to the throne room silently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Almost finished with tortured!Elyan, thank goodness- the poor guy! Next up: Elyan's saved and someone gets just desserts.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Update time! I can't believe I've reached 30 chapters- zoinks! 7-10 more chapters to go. Review replies:**

**sjritts: LOL, I love that about "haven't been paying attention." I cracked up! :) Yeah poor Gaius has way too much to do for a man his age, but then again, keeping busy keeps one alive!**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Aggy's time is nearly up- _very_ soon in fact. That's so nice of you to say you wish this was canon! I'm blushing over here! :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I should've put his and Gwen's conversation in, but it felt like it would have dragged out this depressing episode a bit. She probably would have yelled at Arty until he explained.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Hehehe gotcha again; it's not Aggy. Here be Elyan's freedom...**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Just desserts- rewards! Oh, they are going to find Aggy to do Arthur's bidding. :D I think Elyan took off to hide somewhere in the citadel; that's where he appeared next. And yeah, that stuff did happen in the ep. Yeah, some unknown knight(s) drowned kids; very sick.**

**Crazyandiknowit: LOL! And I hope you still have nails! :)**

**Mike3207: (ch28) Thanks! And Elyan's freed here, no worries. (ch29) I know, right? I think he'd like to drop a bomb and start over. Badge of honor, LOL, no kidding! :)**

* * *

Arthur was pacing, but he roused himself to speak with Agravaine about what had happened. He ordered his uncle to rally the knights and secure the castle. Arthur kept pacing and didn't talk to Merlin _or_ Gaius, who just stood there. He seemed deep in thought and neither wanted to disturb him.

Merlin had a mental conversation with Morgana and shared what had happened. She wanted to rush down there and help Arthur, but he warned her away. When Arthur was this deep into thought, he only liked being disturbed by who- or whatever he was waiting on. A short time later, Agravaine returned to report. Gaius and Merlin waited as Agravaine spoke to Arthur.

"The palace is secure. No one is able to get in or out, and we're searching the lower town even as I speak. Fear not, my lord, Elyan will be hunted down and slain. I'll see to it personally."

"Thank you, Uncle. But just restrain him, don't hurt him." Agravaine nodded and left. Arthur turned toward Gaius and Merlin like he was about to share a great secret.

Merlin took a guess. "You know that wasn't Elyan or you wouldn't have let him go."

Arthur nodded. "When Elyan spoke to me, it wasn't with his voice. It was the voice of a boy, a child."

"That is the voice of the spirit that now possesses him," Gaius said.

"Merlin, you were right _again_." The warlock smirked. "What do you know about the shrine, Gaius?"

"I believe the site was once a druid camp. There is evidence the camp was attacked. Your father was relentless in his persecution of the druids. Many died. I believe it is one of those tormented souls that is possessing Elyan."

"And that's why he seeks revenge," Arthur mused.

"The spirit craves peace. He wishes to find his proper place in the other world, but the unjust nature of his death has denied him that."

"Is there anything that can be done to change this?"

"In druid lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace."

Merlin stated the obvious, "But Uther's dead. He can't atone for what he did."

"Indeed," Gaius replied.

"What about Elyan?" Arthur asked.

"Elyan is no longer the man you knew. The spirit has a hold on him that may be too powerful to break. All we can hope is that he'll be found before he has the chance to enact his revenge."

"And if we do find him?" Arthur asked, afraid of the answer.

"Then I fear you may have no choice . . . but to kill him."

Arthur grimaced at this comment. Then he excused Gaius and asked Merlin to attend him to his chambers. Once there, he asked Merlin if there was a magical way to free Elyan from the spirit. Merlin explained that he'd already tried it, leaving out the bit about breaking Elyan out. He concluded that the spirit was probably too strong to try again.

xxxXxxx

The King sat at his table and brooded while Merlin went to fetch his dinner. He brooded while he ate and while Merlin cleared the table. The warlock tried to cheer him up with a couple of peppy comments, but Arthur's only response was to dismiss him for the night. When Merlin protested, he ordered him to go polish his armor.

Merlin sighed and took himself to the armory. Not for the first time, he wished he could read Arthur's mind. When he brooded like this it usually meant he was planning something, and it was probably dangerous.

After Merlin finished, he started walking back to Gaius's chambers. He heard someone walk down the corridor behind him and poked his head around the corner for a look. It was a figure wrapped in a cloak with Arthur's height and gait. The warlock rolled his eyes and followed his friend. _I should have known_.

Arthur lit a torch as he descended into the castle's tunnels. Merlin kept following him as he wove through them and headed into the woods. The King ditched his torch and continued into the dark. Merlin was fairly close by now, but glanced away for a moment and lost sight of Arthur. He looked around and turned when he sensed something behind him, but no one was there.

Arthur stepped up behind Merlin with his hood pulled down, and said, "Merlin."

Surprised, Merlin spun around. "Fancy meeting you here," he said nervously.

"What the _hell_ are you doing creeping around in the woods?"

"I'm following _you_. What the hell are _you_ doing creeping around in the woods?"

Arthur took off his cloak. "Something I should've done a long time ago."

"Elyan could be out here. Do you know how _dangerous_ that is?"

"I have to face him. Feel free to go back to Camelot anytime you like." Arthur continued walking. When Merlin followed, Arthur stopped and looked back at him. "You're not going back then?"

"Thought I might tag along. Don't want you getting lost and scared. Plus you never know when you might need a little magic." He turned his palm so it faced up and whispered, "_Forbaerne_." Fire sprung up in his palm.

Arthur smiled a tiny bit and kept walking. Merlin sped up until they were walking side by side. They didn't speak much on the rest of their walk, but the silence was comfortable, not stilted.

They stopped as they approached the flags outside the shrine. Merlin snuffed the fire and spoke. "You sure you want to do this? Maybe we should wait until it's light." Arthur started walking again. "Or we could just do it now. Whatever it is that we're doing, in the dark, when it's incredibly scary and dangerous."

"Make that little fire again if you get scared, but I don't believe you are. You're not talking me out of this," Arthur replied. They reached the center of the shrine just then; Arthur drew his sword and laid it on a rock.

"That a good idea? We might need it."

"I'm not sure a sword would be much use against a spirit."

"What about against Elyan?"

"_You_ have my back." Then Arthur ignored him and waited a moment before calling out, "I'm here! That's what you want, isn't it?"

_Time to panic_. "What are you doing?

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Everything Gaius said about this place is right except for one thing. It wasn't my father that led the raid on the druid camp. _I_ did."

A sopping wet Elyan appeared behind Arthur. Merlin gasped as the King turned to face Elyan. "My blood is on your hands. I cannot rest because of what you did," the spirit said.

"I know," Arthur replied. He held out his hands and knelt. Then, to Merlin's shock, he began weeping. "_I_ am responsible for what happened to you. And for all the violence that happened here. When I led the attack on your camp, I was young and inexperienced. I was desperate to prove myself to my men, to my . . . father." Elyan walked closer. "I told the men to spare the women and children, but I know that some of them ignored the order. And there was so much happening. I wanted to stop it . . . I froze. I didn't know what to do." Elyan came closer; Arthur broke down completely. "I can still hear the screams. I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can ever do will change the horrors that happened that day. But I can promise that, now that I am king, I will do everything that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again. From this day forth, the Druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve. I give you my _word_."

The spirit drew Elyan's sword. Arthur spoke the words he'd come to say, "I am truly sorry for what happened to you." He waited for the blow, trying to catch his breath.

Elyan dropped the sword; Arthur and Merlin were surprised. Then Elyan took Arthur by the shoulders to bring him to his feet, looked into Arthur's face and embraced him. Arthur was totally astonished and Merlin was riveted to his spot. "I forgive you," the spirit said.

The spirit stepped back from Arthur. He and Merlin watched as it left, as white smoke, through Elyan's mouth. Elyan woke, but stumbled forward; Arthur jumped up to catch him. "Arthur?" he whispered, just before he fainted. Tears still ran down Arthur's face.

They waited until Elyan was semi-lucid and helped him stand. Then they slung his arms around their shoulders and theirs around his. They got him back to Camelot and to Gaius in this manner. The physician examined him thoroughly, declaring him to be dehydrated and in need of food, but fine. He was able to walk himself to his chambers, and did so without hesitation.

xxxXxxx

The next morning, Merlin picked up Arthur's clean laundry on the way to his chambers. Arthur looked up from his reading when the door opened. "How's Elyan? Is he going to be all right?" the King asked.

"Gaius says he's going to make a full recovery," Merlin replied. Arthur thought for a moment while Merlin put the clothes in the wardrobe. "You know, that was incredibly moving what you said at the shrine."

"As long as Elyan's going to be all right, it served its purpose."

"It wasn't just about Elyan, though, was it? You meant it. I know you did."

"Does this have a point, Merlin?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry before. Not like that. You had tears running down your face. It's nice to see this new sensitive, emotional side to you. It suits you."

"Shut up, Merlin."

The warlock gasped, pretending to be offended. "I really thought you'd changed."

Arthur closed the book he'd been pretending to read. "Then you're as stupid as you are ugly." He walked toward the door.

"So, there's no chance that we could have a hug?" Merlin opened his arms and Arthur stopped; he glared as he turned around. Merlin started to run away, even though he had no hope of _getting_ away. Sure enough, Arthur caught up and whacked him upside the head. That led Merlin to yell, "Ah!"

xxxXxxx

Later that day, the members of the Round Table had gathered in Arthur's chambers. _I really need an actual round table_, he thought. They'd been discussing Agravaine's movements and a few other concerns. They'd reached the natural end of the discussion when Leon asked, "Anything else?"

"Well, you'll all want to be prepared for my engagement tournament the day after tomorrow. I want it to be concluded before any more surprises spring up. Guinevere deserves it." He gave his fiancée a warm look; she blushed.

The knights clapped enthusiastically. "About time," Gwaine said.

Arthur glared at him. "If any of you discover any other issues, let me know." He took a deep breath and pushed back from the table a bit. "But now I have something to discuss privately with Gaius. The rest of you are free to go," Arthur said. Morgana grinned wickedly. _I don't want to know_, Arthur thought.

The knights watched her snatch Merlin's arm and lead him out of the room. Gwaine shook his head and said, "I thought so. Lucky guy." The others made sounds of agreement. After witnessing the revelation of two _good_ sorcerers in their midst, nothing much could surprise them.

After they were gone, the King turned to his oldest advisor. "Gaius, I have a crazy idea I'd like to run past you . . ."

xxxXxxx

Late in the afternoon, Arthur summoned Merlin to help him dress in formal wear. He explained that he had an impromptu ceremony to conduct and needed Merlin to attend him to the council chamber. Fortunately it looked like Gaius had been able to talk Merlin into changing into the nicer clothes Gwen had left for him. _Good_. Merlin followed him from the room, talking quickly and incessantly; he was making Arthur rethink the decision he'd just made. Merlin seemed nervous, but he didn't know, _did he_?

"I'm not saying it's inappropriate. I mean, you're the king and I'm not, and of course it's your choice, there's no doubt about that. It could hardly be my choice, could it? What with me not being the king. But, nevertheless, I do feel I have to say something because, strictly speaking, these clothes are only supposed to—"

"Merlin," the King said.

"Yes, my lord."

"Could you do something for me?"

"Of course. Absolutely. Not a problem, whatever needs doing."

_How to phrase this?_ "Could you . . . please . . . shut up." Arthur continued walking.

Merlin paused for a second then continued talking. "Yes, I can do that. Of course I can. That's not a prob—"

Arthur still managed to hear him and said, "_Now_."

Merlin was naturally irritated by this, but kept following Arthur to the council chamber. Once there, guards opened the doors for the King and they went through. Merlin was surprised to see so many people there—the council, the knights and most of the resident nobility. He followed Arthur as the King walked to the front of the room and faced his court. Merlin walked over to stand next to Gaius, who smiled brightly at him. _Odd_. He turned to face Arthur as he started speaking.

"I have called all of you together today for a noble purpose. Someone here has served me loyally and faithfully for many years. He has labored in the background with little or no reward the entire time." Merlin's heart started to pound. "I believe it is time to honor everything he has done for me and Camelot. Merlin, please come forward." He looked right at the warlock, who swallowed nervously and walked over to kneel at Arthur's feet. "My kingdom and I are deeply indebted to you. In honor of your service, I not only promote you to King's Advisor, but declare you henceforth, a free man of Camelot."

Merlin grinned and tried to stand, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, pushed him down and whispered, "Not yet, idiot." Merlin's grin grew wider. Arthur spoke to the room again. "You have been accorded a great honor. But with that honor comes added responsibilities. From this day forth, you must swear to conduct yourself with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. Do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

"I do pledge life and limb to your service and to the service of the kingdom and its peoples." Merlin was glad he'd remembered what Arthur had said when he was made Crown Prince.

Arthur apparently found it acceptable. "Rise, Merlin, and face the Court." Merlin stood and turned to face everyone. Arthur pulled him up to the same step then reached into his cloak and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Your freedom," he said, handing Merlin the parchment as the court burst into applause. In a whisper, he asked, "Do you want to say anything to them?"

Merlin nodded. He looked out over the crowd. All of his friends stood on the front row. Morgana was smiling broadly and he could see tears of happiness shining in her eyes. Next to her, Gwen wore a similar expression. Gaius had a small smile and a proud look in his eyes; he was fighting tears also. All the Round Table knights were applauding loudly; Gwaine alternated between whistling and whooping. He smiled as Arthur quieted the court. "Thank you," Merlin said simply, and stepped down the dais.

Only Arthur took note of Agravaine's deep scowl and lackluster applause. He needed to have a word with his uncle, and soon. The target on Merlin's back had just grown larger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! How d'ya like them apples? I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D Next up: M/A banter and Aggy's a _really_ bad boy.**


	31. Chapter 31

**So there's some bromance _and_ romance in this chapter, and a surprise for Aggy. Enjoy! Review replies:**

**The Forrest of Fanfic: Thanks! And yes, there's some in this chapter. :)**

**Guest: Thank you! True, but there's some in this chapter and even more after that. :)**

**sjritts: Yes, I imagine that was part of his training, unfortunately. Yes, you'll see what Morgause was doing- she's in this chapter.**

**mersan123: Yes, I only wished they'd done it on the show. Thanks! :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: True that huh? He won't be quite as busy, after things settle down, of course, which they won't anytime soon 'cause I'm evil. :D**

**MerlinMorgana1579: I know it! And it's been such a rotten year for him too. I imagine the spirit inside Elyan forgot it needed to eat and drink, but it does seem kooky. In other words, oops on me. There won't be smooth sailing for anyone anytime soon.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Why thank you! Glad you liked it! And Aggy's time is almost up, don't worry. mwah hahaha ;)**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Hehehe the courting was the first thing that popped into my head too! You'll get your Mergana; I hope it's enough. :)**

**Patiku: Hehehe, glad you liked it! Oh yes, I have written their engagement announcement to the Court, oh yeah. ;)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Absolutely! Although . . . you'll see.**

**Aurora-dawn89: Oh yes, it'll be good. Very. ;)**

**Crazyaniknowit: LOL I'm glad you're all right! Laughing at your comments makes my insomnia easier. ;)**

**Mike3207: Yes, but I kind of doubt Lot's any more caring than Cenred, but not even Uther cared about tiny border villages. Otherwise, yeah, you'd have a point. I just overlooked that little fact. ;)**

* * *

A few minutes later, the only people left in the room were the members of the Round Table. Merlin had gotten more hugs, pats on the back and ruffles to the hair than he could count. Gaius wanted to make his favorite dinner, Gwaine wanted to take him to the tavern and Morgana wanted to congratulate him—_privately_. While all that sounded wonderful, he really only wanted to talk to one person. And that man stood on the periphery of the group. So Merlin promised to get back to everyone later and politely excused himself as soon as he felt it was proper.

He walked over to Arthur and asked, "Can I speak with you, Sire?"

The King nodded. "Walk with me," he said. Merlin followed him out of the room and up to the parapets, neither saying a word. Arthur looked at him and said, "So . . ?"

"So, _what the hell?!_ Why? How? When . . ?"

Arthur smirked at him. "You know, I expect a bit more coherency out of my advisors."

"_You!_"

"Better. Now, which question should I answer first? '_What the hell?_' is a promotion for you. And a raise too, by the way. Oh, and technically you're a Lord now. I forgot to mention that."

Merlin gaped at him for a moment. "You're going to explain all that to me later, in greater detail. But _why?_"

"Well, I sort of said all that in my speech. Didn't you listen?" He rolled his eyes. "You've been giving me unsolicited advice for _years_, Merlin. And _some_ of it has _occasionally_ been good. I just thought I'd make your giving it official."

"Damn straight."

"Now you've got it. I think 'how' is self-evident; I'm the King and I can promote whomever I want. As for 'when,' I've been kicking the idea around for several months but it crystallized this morning."

"You realize that now that you've given me official permission to speak that I'm never going to shut up, right?"

"Shut up _Mer_lin." Merlin just burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh, and you still have to function as my manservant until I can find an adequate replacement."

Merlin's laughter had cut off. "I've _never_ been adequate! Why—"

"You can use your magic to help."

"Fine, but no more stable duty. I want to renegotiate other duties too."

"All right. I'd also like to point out that you can officially court Morgana now. You're of equal enough status." Merlin grinned broadly. "That _doesn't_ mean I want to see outrageous public displays of affection."

"Define 'outrageous.'"

"_Merlin!_" The new advisor wisely ran for it.

xxxXxxx

Down in the scroll vault, a young mapmaker's apprentice put several scrolls in a cupboard and locked it tightly. He then left, locking the door behind him. He'd gotten part way down the corridor when a voice called his name and startled him. Lord Agravaine stepped out of the shadows.

"My lord," the boy said, bowing.

"Have you what I asked for?"

"I, um . . . it was not as easy as I thought."

"I hope you haven't forgotten how much I've done for you."

"No, of course not, my lord."

"Or how simple it would be for a man in my position to have you arrested. I should hate to see such a young life wasted."

"I cannot do it. I cannot betray my master's trust, my lord. I'm sorry."

"You'd rather betray mine. Hmm?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Of course, I understand. You swore loyalty to your master. It's commendable!" The boy sighed in relief. "Now, come. Neither you, nor I, will say anything about it." He leaned over and stabbed the boy in the stomach; he coughed in pain and Agravaine knocked him out with the dagger's hilt. "Particularly you!" He grabbed the boy's legs and dragged him to a nearby storage closet. He'd deal with him after he explained things to Morgause. She wouldn't be happy.

Morgause was sharpening knives when Agravaine entered her hut. He swallowed nervously and walked over to her. "You're late. You have the plans?" she asked.

"There have been some unexpected developments," he said. She'd see right through him.

"I hope you're not going to tell me you've failed me once again."

"I'm sure there'll be the other opportunities in the future."

"Camelot grows in power every day, _Agravaine_. If we don't act now, there will be no future. Particularly for you."

"It is not easy. Plans for the siege tunnels have always been very well protected."

"And yet you assured me you could bring them to me. Or were you exaggerating?"

"Not at all. It will take time—"

"Enough!" she yelled. Then she sighed to recover herself. "A man of your standing can go wherever he pleases, Agravaine."

"You're not suggesting I take the risk myself?" She gave him a look that promised pain. "But . . . if I should be caught . . ."

"Mmm. Best not to be caught, then." Taking that as the dismissal it was, Agravaine left. He tried to keep his mind focused on how to acquire the plans and _not_ on his mortality. He didn't see Gwaine following several yards behind him.

xxxXxxx

Early the next morning, Agravaine placed the boy's body in the moat. He knew one of the knights would see it when they patrolled in a couple hours. Sure enough, Sir Leon called for him later on and he returned to the moat. He "guessed" the boy had fallen from the wall above, but suggested they fetch Gaius to make sure.

Gaius found that the boy had broken his neck, but thought he had too few injuries to have fallen from such a high wall. He turned the boy's body over to the front and felt for wounds. In the process, he found a note tucked into the boy's tunic. He read it and discovered it had been addressed to the boy from Odin's court.

Agravaine snatched the note from Gaius's hands and pretended to read it. "I must tell the King at once," he declared, and took the note to Arthur in the council chamber.

Arthur read the note with a large grain of salt. He theorized that Agravaine had concocted this scheme to draw suspicion away from himself. The boy had been a good lad from a decent family; he had no need of the gold he'd supposedly been offered to commit treason. It looked like Agravaine was trying to gain access to the siege tunnel plans. Morgause's endgame was coming into focus. "It's possible the boy succeeded in his mission and was murdered for his pains. I need to check the vaults," he told his uncle.

"Yes, of course," Agravaine agreed.

The King led his uncle down to the scroll vault. He planned to give Agravaine enough rope to hang himself with. If it worked out, he could finally put the traitor in the dungeon.

"No sign of a forced entry," Agravaine said when they'd gotten there.

"Boy would've had full access. There's no need to break the locks," Arthur replied.

"A complete inventory will be necessary, my lord. With your permission, I'll start right away."

"I have some time. We'll work together."

Arthur and Agravaine searched the vault, noting the scrolls they found. After a couple hours, they found that everything was in place and accounted for. The King pretended not to notice when Agravaine slipped one of the scrolls into his tunic as they returned them to the cupboard. _Now Gwaine just has to catch him in the act_.

After Arthur left him, Agravaine went to the stables for his horse, and rode into the woods. Gwaine followed him to Morgause's hut again. He hid at the top of the rise and was able to see through the window.

Gwaine watched Agravaine hand the scroll to Morgause. She unrolled it and laid it on top of a blank piece of parchment. Her eyes flashed gold with magic and she re-rolled the parchment on top to reveal the bottom piece, now marked. _A copy?_

The knight decided it was a good idea to get back to Camelot _before_ Agravaine. He ran to his horse and rode back to Camelot as fast as he could. He stopped at Gwen and Elyan's house to ask for Elyan's assistance. Together they walked Gwaine's horse to the stables and wait for Agravaine's return.

Gwaine and Elyan waited until Agravaine had taken care of his horse before accosting him. Naturally he protested heavily, but they found the siege tunnel map stashed inside his cloak. He continued to resist as they hauled him up to Arthur's chambers where the King and his newest advisor waited.

"Uncle, what brings you to my chambers tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Your knights," he struggled to free himself, "have accosted me with wild accusations."

"Gwaine, are you making wild accusations against my uncle?"

"Accusations, yes. Wild, no. We found him with this after he returned from his little trip to visit our sorceress friend. She copied the map," Gwaine stated. He handed the scroll over to Arthur.

"I did _not_ visit any sorceress," Agravaine protested.

"You did. I've followed you there _twice_ now."

"What's this?" The King unrolled the scroll. "The map to the siege tunnels? Uncle, please explain yourself."

"I-I took it for safekeeping. I thought someone from Odin's court might attempt to—"

"_Silence_." Arthur dropped his disbelieving act. "You have been spying for Morgause ever since you came to Camelot."

"Arthur, no. I would never—"

"Uncle. I have _multiple_ witnesses who have observed you speaking with Morgause."

"I was only warning her—"

"On _multiple_ occasions, Agravaine. And you two looked rather friendly."

"I have nothing further to say."

"Fine then. Shall I list your crimes? Treason. Colluding with others to undermine my rule and take over Camelot. Conspiring with others to kill my father and me. Kidnapping. Accessory to kidnapping and torture. Theft of state secrets. And these aren't crimes per se, but you've slandered my fiancée and gave me some _really_ bad advice. What say you in defense?"

Agravaine dropped his innocent act. "You and your father are responsible for the death of my beloved sister! Our family fell apart after she died; I will not rest until you pay for that crime!" he spat.

The others in the room looked surprised, but Arthur recovered quickly. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He thought for a moment then asked, "Tell me what Morgause promised you in exchange for your help."

"That witch? Nothing. It was our benefactor who promised me vengeance and Camelot's throne."

"Who is it?"

"I'm done talking."

"Who. Is. It?" Agravaine's mouth stayed closed. "All right Agravaine. You give me no choice. In the absence of mitigating circumstances, you are hereby stripped of your titles and lands and sentenced to death for the crime of treason. Your execution will take place the day after the tournament concludes. _Guards!_" Two guards stepped inside the room. "Take Agravaine to the dungeon." They nodded then took the former Lord from the knights and marched him out of the room.

Once he was gone, the four left in the room relaxed. "Wow," Merlin said. The other three nodded. "You realized I could have 'persuaded' him to tell the truth?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know about you and I'd like to keep it that way." He turned to address his knights. "Gwaine, you've done a lot today. But would you go back to Morgause's hut? If she really did copy the siege tunnel map she'll want to take it to her accomplice sooner rather than later."

"Will do."

"Thank you Gwaine." The knight nodded and left the room.

"In light of the impending invasion are you going to put off the tournament?" Merlin asked.

"No. It'll give us some much-needed morale. Whoever she's collaborating with can't possibly be ready with only a day's notice."

"And the people won't panic too early," Elyan added.

"The knights will be ready and alert from their extra training. We'll be ready for her. You can go Elyan."

Gwen came in the room as her brother left. "Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes, my uncle's in the dungeon awaiting execution," Arthur replied.

"Oh Arthur." She walked over to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"And _that's_ my cue to leave," Merlin said.

"See you bright and early, _Mer_lin. You have quite a lot to do tomorrow," Arthur said behind him.

Merlin turned briefly to say, "Prat," and fled the room.

Arthur hung his head. "_Why_ does this keep happening to me?"

Gwen lifted his head and held it between her hands. "You trust others easily. It can be a good quality if tempered with caution."

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Only one?"

"You know better than that." He leaned forward to kiss her thoroughly. That effectively ended his worrying for the rest of the evening.

xxxXxxx

After Merlin left Arthur's chambers, he went to Morgana's. She opened the door at his knock. He was smiling thoughtfully. "Agravaine's behind bars," he said.

She closed the door and turned to face him. "That's great! Morgause no longer has a spy."

"Yeah, but I have a funny feeling that the damage has already been done. She may not need him anymore anyway."

"Oh phoo. Let's not think about that right now. It's time to celebrate your promotion!" She took his hands and led him to her table where she had a pitcher of wine and a platter of sweetmeats sitting.

"Did you have any idea Arthur was going to do that to me?"

"No, he didn't say anything to me about it, _My Lord_."

"Don't _even_ say that to me. _Ever_. I've thought of us as equals since I started teaching you magic."

"Now that you're promoted, we can officially court." She moved a little closer.

"He _did_ mention that." His eyes went to the chain around her neck. Nodding at it, he said, "Pull it out." She drew the ring out of her bodice and he reached around the back of her neck to unfasten the clasp. "_Unlúcan_. Now you can wear this on your finger where it belongs." He pulled the chain from behind her neck, took off the ring and slid it onto her third finger. "Beautiful."

"Me or the ring?"

"Both." He bent down and kissed her chastely. But it didn't stay chaste for long—she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled his head closer.

He responded by gently opening her mouth with his and holding her close by her hips. She backed him into the table, which shook as he bumped it. Dishes rattled and they broke apart. "Let's not get _too_ carried away," he said.

She just smirked and said, "Wine?"

"A little. There's a reason I don't actually go to the tavern."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, but poured the wine into two goblets. She lifted hers and said, "To you, the new advisor to the king . . . and to our future."

He returned the toast, "To the future." They both sipped.

Morgana put her goblet down and took his hands again. "So, did Arthur tell you all about your new position?"

"He told me a few things. But my _favorite_ thing is the ability to do this," he leaned forward and kissed her again, "in public."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He said nothing too 'outrageous' though. But he didn't define 'outrageous.' I think we have to experiment to find out what he means."

"Oooh, good idea."

"I know. Let's experiment now, shall we?"

He didn't get a vocal answer. Her mouth was too busy with his.

* * *

**I know that wasn't much romance, but things are about to get seriously hairy; there will be plenty before the end of the story though! Next up: Gwaine spies something very interesting and the tournament begins. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**All righty! I'm back and have been busy, but managed to reach the end. I'll take opinions on what to do with Morgause, since I'm not quite sure what to do with her. I'm leaning one way, but I'd love to hear what you think she merits. Review replies:**

**I luv Milarion 1201: LOL I thought y'all would get a kick out of "outrageous." Arthur outsmarts himself a lot, doesn't he? And thanks for your sweet compliments! :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Ah, Agravaine's benefactor was revealed at the beginning of the story, but if you forgot, he's in this chapter. ;)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Thank you for your flattering words! ;) Elyan left the room as Gwen came in LOL. I guess I wasn't too clear there. "Lord"Merlin has his work cut out for him,, especially in the next few chapters.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Oh good, I'm always glad to elicit squees! Yes! :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I have something in mind for Morgause but I'm unsure about it; that's why I'm soliciting opinions. ;)**

**sjritts: LOL M/A banter cracks me up every time; I have a lot of siblings, so maybe that's how it comes to me. ;) Aggy- the world's smartest idiot LOL. Gwaine is a great spy because he can make himself blend in anywhere, except when he sneezes LOL! A little more fluff heading your way.**

**Patiku: Hmm sounds like an idea for another story . . . :) I considered making the plans false, but I think Aggy would have know, plus it set up for the climax of the story.**

**Meri Ley: You're welcome! I hope this update is soon enough for you! :)**

**Mike3207: You're right; even Kara got a court hearing. I think Arthur will realize that and hold it after he gets his tournament and wedding out of the way. He's not thinking too clearly right now.**

**Nick1111: Thank you! And you didn't have to wait long, did ya? ;)**

* * *

Merlin woke up fairly early in the morning. Arthur needed his usual tending and _he_ had to figure out how to organize a tournament. He was grateful it would only involve Camelot's knights; otherwise he'd have refused the duty outright. Though he had to wonder if it was supposed to be _his_ duty. He'd never actually done anything like this before.

Fortunately the King had been kind enough to share a list of what needed to be done. He also suggested that Morgana might be willing to help. Merlin thought that was a brilliant idea, so he was soon off to visit his fiancée.

Morgana opened her door enthusiastically. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" she asked.

He showed her the list. "His Pratness wants _me_ to organize Gwen's tournament."

"You can't be serious." Merlin's expression didn't change. "You must have done something to irritate him. This is the seneschal's job, not yours. I should give Arthur a piece of my mind."

"No, don't. _Please_."

"All right. Let's go talk to the seneschal. You can still make executive decisions, but the work will be his."

"Oh, _really_? In that case, let's go have some fun with this." He gave her a quick kiss and tucked her arm inside his.

The discussion with the seneschal took about an hour, and they were free to spend the rest of the morning together. They found it nice to simply walk next to each other, sometimes holding hands. Several of the castle's staff and residents gave them surprised looks. Not that this bothered them at all—they reveled in the fact that they could display their affection.

The rest of the day passed fairly peacefully. Between attending Arthur and overseeing the seneschal's work, Merlin was kept quite busy. By the end of the day, he knew that Gwen would be pleased and the people would be talking about this tournament for some time.

xxxXxxx

Meanwhile, Gwaine made it back to Morgause's hut just before dawn that same day. Not long after, he watched her release a raven out her window. Attached to the raven's leg was a piece of parchment.

After a few more minutes, Morgause emerged from the hut dressed in a traveling cloak. She put a couple of fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Her eyes glowed briefly then she stood there as if waiting for something. After a couple minutes, a horse approached her. She petted its head and spoke a few words in its ear. Then she swung herself up onto its bare back and nudged it into a fast walk.

Gwaine scrambled over to his horse and climbed into its saddle. He rode in the direction Morgause had gone and eventually found her. He maintained a large distance between them so she wouldn't see him.

They rode for several hours like this. He stopped when she did and he was glad he'd packed more than the usual provisions. By the late afternoon, he figured they'd probably crossed Camelot's border. And from the direction they'd taken, they'd probably entered Odin's kingdom.

His suspicion was confirmed when Morgause dismounted and led her horse, hand on its neck, into a clearing. Gwaine tied up his mount several yards away and crept forward to see where she'd gone. He hid behind a cluster of trees and bushes and looked into the clearing.

There, standing near a campfire, was King Odin. Morgause faced him as they spoke. Odin held an unfurled scroll in his hands and said, "Where did you get this?"

"The source is impeccable," Morgause told him.

"If I'm to risk my men against Camelot, I need more than _impeccable_, Morgause."

"It's the man _you_ put in place, Odin. The king's uncle and most trusted advisor, Lord Agravaine. I doubt you'd find a source more impeccable than that."

"Then it is only a matter of time. I will send word the moment our forces are at full strength."

"Don't delay."

"My men are gathering as we speak."

Just then, Gwaine inhaled something that tickled his nose. He fought the impulse to sneeze for several seconds, but it eventually overpowered him. He sneezed and immediately froze for a moment before creeping slowly out of his hiding place.

"Someone's listening," Morgause said.

"Seal the camp! Account for everyone!" Odin yelled. The men immediately sprang into action.

Odin's men spread quickly through the woods, but Gwaine was quicker. By the time they'd reached where he'd tied his horse, he was long gone.

Odin walked out from his camp and encountered a man coming to report to him. "Any sign?"

"Nothing but hoof prints leading away, My Lord."

Morgause walked up to Odin then. "The trail has gone cold, we should call off the search until morning," he told her.

"No, that spy must be found. _I'll_ search all night if necessary," she said.

"He could be anywhere by now."

"I'm sure there's only one place he'll go. To Camelot and Arthur. Gather your men."

Odin whistled and his men returned. They'd search, but there was no way he'd cross the border. Not yet anyway. Morgause could do as she liked; he wouldn't start a war before he was ready.

xxxXxxx

Gwaine raced back to Camelot; Arthur needed to know what was happening _faster_ than right away. He pushed his horse relentlessly until he'd reached the castle steps. He dismounted quickly and tossed the reins to a surprised sentry.

Arthur was still awake and had heard the commotion out in the courtyard. He'd spent the day putting matters in order before the tournament. That had involved soothing bruised egos over Merlin's appointment and various meetings. He left his chambers and intercepted Gwaine on the staircase. The King redirected the knight and they strode quickly to Gaius's chambers. He knocked on the door and they went right in.

It was dark—Gaius and Merlin had already gone to bed. But Gaius was stirring and they could see a candle come to life in Merlin's room. "Sorry to disturb you," Arthur apologized. Gaius found his dressing gown and threw it on right before Merlin came out of his room with the candle.

"Good thing I wasn't really asleep," Merlin said with a glare. Gaius tried to reprimand him with a look but Arthur shook his head. Merlin waved a hand to light a few more candles and caught the looks on Arthur's and Gwaine's faces. "What's going on?"

"Gwaine's just arrived home from following Morgause," Arthur told them. "Judging by the way he rode in here, he's got some news."

"She left this morning, so I followed her all day. Eventually she crossed the border into Odin's land," Gwaine said. The others had various expressions of surprise on their faces. "She rode right into a camp inhabited by none other than Odin himself."

Arthur and Gaius inhaled sharply. "She _is_ working with him," Merlin breathed.

"It gets worse. She gave him the map of the siege tunnels and he's gathering his forces as we speak."

"So they're planning to attack. But _when_?" Arthur asked.

"It can't be more than two or three days," Gaius guessed.

"Scouts have said he's been moving troops around, but they couldn't tell how many or why," Arthur stated.

"We know why _now_," Merlin replied. "_And_ he has the map. So we can guess how he's planning to get in."

"And Morgause will be helping him. Probably with magic. That makes her a wild card—there's no telling what she'll do with it," Gwaine added.

"She taught Morgana those wards we used months ago. She'll be able to disable them," Merlin said.

"Sounds like we need to double the guard on the siege tunnel entrances and increase patrols at the very least. What else?" Arthur mused.

"Sire, the tournament . . ." Gaius started.

"Will go on as planned. Forewarned is forearmed. As I told Merlin and Elyan last night, I doubt they can prepare in one day and two would be a stretch. I _don't_ want to postpone the tournament _again_." Arthur appeared to be immovable on this.

The other three looked at each other uneasily. "What are we going to tell the participating knights and the rest of the army?" Gwaine asked.

"Or the ladies?" Merlin added.

Arthur glared at them. "The men will be put on alert and warned not to alarm anyone. Gwen and Morgana . . . will be told the same. They should know."

"Okay, fine," Merlin said. "Is that all? I'd like to go back to bed now."

Gwaine started chuckling while Gaius and Arthur stared in disbelief. "_Is that all?!_ I ought to stick you in the stocks for that . . ." Arthur glared menacingly; Merlin backed quickly into his room and closed the door firmly. They heard him whisper a few words. "Well that's the end of that. Goodnight gentlemen." He turned and left the room, Gwaine trailing along behind.

Gaius shook his head, doused the candles and got back into bed. Those Merlin and Arthur would be the death of him someday.

xxxXxxx

The first day of the tournament dawned bright and beautiful. Merlin met Arthur in his chambers with breakfast then helped him dress in his armor; he'd conned him into helping, after all. Gwaine had already alerted the knights to the impending attack, and together they'd informed the main army. Hopefully none of them would slip up and ruin the festive atmosphere.

The competing knights were taking a few practice jousts before they faced one another for real in the afternoon. They had to thread their lances through a decorated ring then take them over to the honored Lady- Gwen -who'd remove them. She'd be sitting in the royal box with Morgana. Even though the practice runs weren't the main event, people would still gather to watch them. It _was_ a celebration, after all.

Arthur, naturally, took the first run. He caught the ring with ease and rode over to Gwen with it while the crowd cheered, then lowered his lance so she could remove it. She gave him her most brilliant smile and he couldn't help but grin back, pleased with himself. Then he rode off the field toward the tents where Merlin was waiting.

"I've got to hand it to you. If nothing else, it's certainly an original engagement present," Merlin commented. Arthur answered by tossing Merlin his helmet and dismounting; the warlock took that as his cue to continue. "Well, as romantic gestures go, you could've given her flowers. You could have had a song written. Instead, you've given her two days of sweaty men knocking the sense out of each other."

"Exactly as it should be. My father had a tourney before his wedding. It's tradition," the King replied. He took the glass of water Merlin had poured him.

"Ah, so it's not even an original gesture, then."

"I think my future wife understands." He raised his glass toward Gwen, in the stands, smiling as she took the decorated ring from Percival's lance.

"Thank you very much," Gwen told him. Percival rode off, grinning. Gwen sat back down happily, waiting for the next knight to demonstrate his prowess.

Arthur continued to smile in Gwen's general direction. Merlin just shook his head and thought to himself, _and he thinks Morgana and I are sappy_.

After the day's competition, the King was in the lead, _of course_. Gwen looked like her smile would be a permanent fixture and Arthur strutted around like he owned the place. Strictly speaking he _did_, but he was happy to share.

The banquet that night involved the participating knights, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. This was the two couples' first public appearance _as_ couples. They got many interested looks, but the knights were all too polite to ask many questions. Although Arthur and Merlin could tell Gwaine was dying to get them to the tavern so he could get their stories from them. But neither of them had any intention of sharing the kind of details _Gwaine_ would want to know.

Not that any of the four were paying much attention to the knights. Gwen and Arthur mostly stared at each other. Merlin and Morgana were mentally planning their wedding, trying not to be too obvious about their mental chatting. There were several knights present who _didn't_ know their big, magical secret.

"_I don't want to make a big deal of it_," Morgana said.

"_Me either. Just a few guests; friends and family_," Merlin replied.

"_If we do it close to Arthur and Gwen's, no one will make a big deal of it_."

"_Only a few of us would know we were celebrating jointly. Let's talk to them_."

"_Right. I'll write your mother; maybe try to talk her into staying here_."

"_You can try. She's been resisting _me_ for the past six years_."

"_She could be in danger when magic is made legal. We have more than a few enemies_."

"_True. Try that angle on her—I hope it works_."

He took her hand. "_I love you_."

She looked into his eyes then leaned her head on his shoulder. "_I love you too_."

xxxXxxx

The tournament continued in the morning, but with a bit more serious atmosphere. And Merlin got to sit with Gwen and Morgana in the Royal Box. This was a first for him, since Arthur hardly ever sat here, and when he did, Merlin never sat with him. He quite enjoyed the new perspective _and_ the fact that he didn't have to work.

The King didn't have much trouble with his opponents. Not many of his knights could score on him, though they knew by now not to take it easy on him. One by one he defeated Elyan, Percival and Gwaine. When he at last made it to the final, he faced Leon.

Everyone cheered loudly at Arthur's introduction, and only slightly less so at Leon's. This was a friendly competition in celebration of a happy occasion, after all. Leon lasted until the third pass, when Arthur stuck him hard enough that he fell backwards off his horse and somersaulted. The crowed cringed and gasped, then cheered for Arthur. Gwen smiled down on him and applauded loudly. Leon rose to his knees and a servant helped him stand. He waved to indicate that he was all right and the crowd cheered harder.

Arthur walked over to Leon and they grasped arms. Then Leon bowed and walked off the field, leaving Arthur to face the box while everyone applauded. Gwen smiled as she walked down to the edge of the box, a crown of laurel leaves in her hands.

"As the champion of my tournament, I award you this crown of laurel." She placed the crown on Arthur's head to more applause. When it died down, she continued, "As my future husband, I give you this." She leaned down and gave him a sweet but chaste kiss. More cheering and applause followed that action as well.

Arthur let her pull away, but once they parted he took hold of her waist and pulled her carefully up and over the barrier that separated them. He smiled at her gasp of surprise, but dipped her over his arm. With additional support from his knee, he leaned into her for another quick kiss. The crowd gasped, then applauded yet again. He straightened and pulled her with him.

Gwen smiled brightly at him. He tucked her hand around his arm and led her off the field. This tournament would _definitely_ be remembered for a long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Happy happy joy joy isn't nearly as interesting to write as conflict, so there'll be a load of that coming up next. And for all the Aggy haters, which is probably everyone, his death is coming up soon. :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again! I never thought I'd write something this long, and I still have several chapters to go! :O Review replies:**

**sjritts: I totally forgot that was a LOTR reference LOL! I'm glad the fluff was OK for you- fluff before angst is a common writers' gimmick. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: LOL, I'd never hurt Gwaine (much). :D Yes, be glad Lance didn't show again, I just couldn't do that to him. He didn't deserve the shade treatment. I could write fluff all day. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks! :)**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Yep, weddings *squee* I just wrote them too. :) Enjoy the conflict coming up before that, LOL.**

**Patiku: Ah, OK. I don't have space for that here, but I'll consider it for another story if you don't use it. :) **

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Oh good, you like conflict. Here it comes! :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: LOL, "Ahh" getting his comeuppance. I think you'll like his death. :D But I digress- conflict galore coming up! Very interesting idea w/Morgause. I am considering something like that, actually. :)**

**Meri Ley: I totally agree, and that's sort of what I intend. We never got a golden age of Albion on the show and I want to set that up. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: LOL, I luv your enthusiasm! I'd love to have telepathy- so fun, like you said, and practical! I'd be chatting with my fam all the time. :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I do like sappy sometimes, especially after reading lots of angst. :)**

**Mike3207: True, but I'm glad I don't have to operate within traditional Arthurian lore- too many contradictions amongst other things. Odin's gonna be fairly content after this chappie.**

* * *

Arthur had asked Merlin to help him dress for the closing feast that evening. All the nobility had been invited to this one, so the King had to look like he hadn't dressed himself. Not that he couldn't dress himself; he just wanted to chat with his newest advisor who _could_ help him if needed. _Yep_.

He'd bathed and was dressing behind his screen. Merlin was taking an eternity to hand over the next article of clothing. "What's taking so long?" he asked. He most definitely did _not_ whine.

"It's an important occasion; the king must look kingly," the warlock replied. He was secretly trying to put another hole in Arthur's belt.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?"

"Have a little patience. Think of something pleasant."

"You in the stocks?"

"Wait one second . . ." Merlin was now using a dagger to poke the hole.

"One?" Arthur stepped out from behind the screen and Merlin spun around, hiding something behind his back. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing. My hand." He showed his right hand then hid it behind his back. "My other hand." He showed his left hand then hid that one too.

Arthur walked forward dressed in everything but his trousers. He turned his advisor around, saw _his_ belt in Merlin's hands and took it. "Why are you putting another hole in this belt?"

"I was, uh . . . enhancing it for comfort and _ease_ of use."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" _This_ was a _painfully_ familiar conversation.

"No! I'm saying that the . . . the belt is one hole shy of perfection."

"Ridiculous." Arthur tried to put the belt on over his chainmail. He cringed as he tried to cinch it in the outermost hole. "Come _on_." It refused to cooperate.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. A little extra padding goes with the job. What with all the feasts and banquets and ceremonies."

Arthur gave up on the belt and handed it to Merlin. "All right, _Mer_lin, do what you have to do. Not a word of this to anyone, understand?"

"Trust me, if there's one thing I'm good at it's keeping secrets. _Þurhþyrele belt_." His eyes flashed gold and a hole appeared in the belt right where he'd wanted it.

"Why does that _not_ inspire confidence, magic notwithstanding?"

"Well, you do trust me enough to keep me around."

"Don't make me regret that decision."

xxxXxxx

A league or so away from the palace, Morgause stood next to one of Odin's lackeys. They were waiting for the signal from Agravaine that he'd secured the entrance to the siege tunnels. It was well past the agreed-upon time and she was concerned. They'd already had to battle through several patrols, which seemed to indicate that Arthur had heard their plan from his spy. And if that was the case, Agravaine had probably been detained since _before_ Arthur sent the spy.

She squelched her sigh of frustration and made a decision. If Agravaine didn't respond in thirty minutes, she'd intervene _herself_. And it wouldn't be pretty.

xxxXxxx

By the time the King and Merlin got to the dining hall, it was bustling with conversation. Arthur had to grab Merlin's arm to prevent him from walking over to the servants. He guided him to a seat at the head of the table, on his right side. Morgana sat one chair over and smiled at him. "You'll get used to this."

"I hope so," Merlin replied.

After Gwen arrived and sat at Arthur's left hand, he stood. The room quieted down quickly. "Thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate my engagement. I want to propose a toast to my beautiful fiancée, Guinevere." He picked up his goblet with one hand and pulled Gwen up with the other. "To Guinevere." He waited while everyone repeated the toast. Gwen sat back down but Arthur stayed standing. "I'd also like to announce the engagement of my amazing sister, Morgana, to my newest advisor, Merlin." When Merlin didn't stand, he leaned over and whispered, "Stand up!"

Merlin broke out of his stupor, took Morgana's hand and pulled her up with him. They smiled as Arthur started clapping. Gwen and Gaius joined him, then the rest of the room. After it died out, Merlin and Morgana sank back into their chairs. The conversation in the room resumed. "You forgot to mention you were going to do this," he whispered to the King.

"No I didn't. I deliberately didn't say anything because I knew you'd both hate it," Arthur replied while maintaining his smile. Just then George arrived with a heaping plate of food and sat it in front of the King. "Ah! My favorite. Herb-crusted capon."

Merlin smirked. "Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt." He'd said it loud enough that Percival, at the adjacent table, choked on his wine as he sniggered.

Arthur forced out a fake laugh, "Ha-ha." He thought for a moment. "Merlin." He beckoned for the warlock to lean in. Merlin did so and Arthur grabbed the front of his shirt. "It's a good job you don't have anything of any actual importance to keep secret, _isn't it?_"

Merlin just smirked again and turned to the plate that had just been placed in front of him. He was not going to dignify _that_ with a response.

xxxXxxx

Morgause had changed her attire. She now wore a provocative red dress and sashayed out of the trees in front of the siege tunnel entrance. The guards stared at her winning smile for a moment before straightening. One called out, "Friend or foe?"

"Foe. _Forfyllaþ heortean_," she said. The guards had enough time to watch her eyes glow gold before they dropped their staves. They clutched at the sudden intense pain in their chests before keeling to the ground. She gave their bodies a savage grin before she took down one of the torches. She waved the torch a few times before she saw the answering torch wave from Odin's man.

Morgause put down the torch and stood at the tunnel entrance. She sensed the wards she'd taught Morgana—they were strong, but she knew the counter-spell and chanted it. The wards there fell and she searched for any others around the city. Finding several, she took them all down and waited. She remained alert, scanning the tree line for Odin's army. Her expression relaxed when she saw the men approaching. After a few words, she began to lead them through the tunnels.

Once inside, Morgause took a detour to the dungeons. She killed every guard that stood in her way until she found Agravaine. With a flash of her eyes he was freed. She led him back to the men who'd followed her inside, pronounced her teleportation spell and was back at the main body of Odin's army.

Agravaine smirked and led his group up to the lower town. It was time to start the diversion that would mask the main invasion. A few of his men snapped the necks of the sentries at the gate then drenched the lower town with oil. Agravaine dropped a torch on a convenient puddle and the whole lower town went up in flames. He smirked. Morgause watched from the hills, Odin at her side and his army behind her. "It's time," she said.

xxxXxxx

It only took a few minutes for the lower town to be mired in chaos. Elyan and Leon were among the knights on alert who'd responded right away. A few attempted to herd the fleeing townsfolk to safety while the rest futilely fought the fires. They'd discovered the oil.

Elyan shouted an order for more water, but Leon, who'd looked up, told him to forget it. He'd spotted the larger body of Odin's army advancing on the main gate. He directed Elyan's attention to the approaching men and alerted the rest of the knights. Everyone drew their swords in preparation while Elyan ran back to the castle to sound the alarm.

Back in the dining room, conversation halted as the warning bells rang. Arthur and Merlin stood, confused, while Gwaine ran into the room. He stopped in front of the King to gasp, "Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!"

Arthur took off his cloak and turned to the warlock. "Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber."

"Yes, sire. Everyone follow me!" He yelled then took Morgana's and Gwen's hands and led them through a door behind their table.

Arthur jumped over the table and grabbed a sword. "Gwaine, secure the armory! Percival, with me!" He took off out the door, the two knights right behind him.

Meanwhile, Elyan had taken care of the alarm and was on his way back to the lower town when he ran into Agravaine marching down the corridor with Odin's men.

"How did you get out of your cell?" the knight asked. Then an idea struck him. "This is your doing."

"Oh, stand aside. There's nothing you can do about it now," Agravaine said.

Elyan drew his sword. "I should kill you for the traitor that you are."

Agravaine drew _his_ sword. "Brave words, Elyan. And they shall be your last." Before he could back up his words with action, Elyan was thrown backwards and fell to the floor, unconscious. The men behind Agravaine stepped aside, revealing Morgause behind them with her hand raised.

"We don't have time to play soldiers, Agravaine," the sorceress said. She marched past them, beckoning for them to follow.

In another corridor, Arthur led several men on a defensive through the castle. Odin's men poured into the courtyard and from there into the palace. Their strategy to prevent this invasion had failed miserably, and unless he stopped them, the people would be the ones to suffer.

xxxXxxx

Back in the inner chamber, the wounded were being treated by Gaius, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana. Those coming into the room brought news, and it wasn't good. The lower town was lost to the fire and invaders, who wore Odin's sigil.

"How did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?" Gaius wondered.

"We knew they had the plans. And Morgause taught Morgana those wards. We should have known she'd be able to disable them!" Merlin lamented.

"It seems your worst fears have been realized, Merlin."

Merlin glanced up to look at Gwen and Morgana working. "The women need to leave."

"You know they're not going to agree to that."

"They will if I give them a good enough reason."

"Merlin . . . what are you going to do?"

"Talk them into it." He walked toward where some foodstuffs and other supplies had been brought in and stuffed them into a bag. Then he walked in Morgana's direction and beckoned to Gwen, who approached them quickly. He led them toward the room's exit.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"The lower town's been lost and the citadel's been breached. You two need to leave."

They looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "No. No way," Gwen said firmly.

"There's too much to do here," Morgana added.

Merlin sighed. "Everyone here will be evacuated shortly. I need you two to get to safety so I don't have to worry about you."

Morgana glared. "We can take care of ourselves."

"We're staying as long as you do. As long as _Arthur_ does," Gwen stated.

"I thought you'd feel that way. Here, hold this." He handed Morgana the bag of supplies and pictured the edge of the forest at the postern gate. He bent forward and kissed Morgana firmly. "Please don't hate me. _Bedyrnaþ híe. Ástýraþ híe þanonweard_."

He saw Gwen and Morgana's mouths fall open and Morgana start to say something before the whirlwind took the women away. The other _conscious_ occupants of the room hadn't noticed a thing, fortunately. He suddenly remembered what Gwen had said and started running toward the exit.

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled.

"I've got to find Arthur!" he yelled back, and left the room.

While Merlin ran down several corridors looking for Arthur, the King fought two men at once. All around him, his knights fought more enemies. Arthur killed the two attacking him, but a third took down his knight and turned to Arthur. Merlin arrived in time to see the King struck in the ribs. Arthur elbowed the attacker in the face and clutched his side as he ran down the corridor toward his friend. Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner.

Arthur yelled in pain. "Been hiding in the broom cupboard as usual, Merlin?"

"We need to get out of here!" Merlin yelled while shoving Arthur behind him. He turned back to the first corridor as Odin's men ran toward them. "_Bæl on bryne!_" he shouted, and the torch fires spread across the width of the corridor, blocking the enemies who cowered back.

He turned back to the King and pulled him down the corridor. Arthur was still clutching his side. "Are you all right?"

Arthur grimaced but said, "I'm fine." Merlin made a scoffing sound and stopped against a column; Arthur grunted in pain. "Maybe a broken rib or two." Arthur peeked around the corner and saw Odin and Morgause leading his army. He wasn't surprised when he saw Agravaine with them, and leaned back against the column. "Oh look, Agravaine is free."

Merlin watched him carefully. For a moment it looked like Arthur wanted to jump out and confront the invaders. He whispered, "It's no good Arthur. There are too many of them." Arthur calmed a bit and let Merlin lead him away.

xxxXxxx

Down in the lower town, people streamed out of the gates. Knights, guards, and townsfolk fled the city under Sir Leon's supervision. He'd already ordered the retreat into the woods and was now standing at the forest's edge looking back at the burning city. "Quickly, this way! Go on! Quickly! Go on!" He hoped and prayed that his comrades and his King would make it out all right.

In another part of the woods, Morgana and Gwen stared at the castle. Morgana was fuming. "I am going to _kill_ him if he gets out of there alive!"

"I didn't know he could do that," Gwen mused.

"Neither did I." Morgana thought for a moment. "He's been _practicing_ without _me_!"

"Morgana, shh, they'll find us . . ."

"Oh, good point."

Back in the palace's almost-empty throne room, Odin lounged on the throne alone. Morgause approached the King confidently. "The city has fallen. Camelot is _ours_."

Odin gave Morgause a curious look. "And where is he?"

Morgause feigned innocence. "Whom, my lord?"

The King rolled his eyes. "Taking Camelot was the easy part, Morgause. I want Arthur. _Where. Is. He?_"

"He's right here, my lord. In the palace. He's nowhere left to run." Odin smiled triumphantly. He laughed as Morgause stalked down the dais and out of the room. _Your day of reckoning has finally arrived, Arthur Pendragon_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next up: duh!Arthur and smugglers- oh my!**


	34. Chapter 34

**It's Chapter 34, my friends! Enjoy! Review replies:**

**sjritts: I'm glad I kept the joke too; it's good to have a comic break before drama. Aggy will be dead soon, and Excalibur will be found- Arthur _will_ know its name this time. ;)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Oh yes, it's hit the fan now. I have a good plan for Odin, he's not getting away from me. mwah hahaha ;)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Oh yes, unfortunate. But how long will he keep it? :D**

**I luv Milarion 1201: LOL, I guess I do OK at action after all? Hahaha, you'll just have to wait and see what Morgause does, but do keep sighing dreamily. That's nice. :)**

**Patiku: Thanks, and thanks again! It's mostly written so I just edit and upload. Awesomest way to do it. ;)**

**Guest: Thanks! I figures it'd work for sending other people away too. Hehehe.**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Yes, Tristan and Isolde will appear, because they're awesome! Like, seriously. :)**

**Mike3207: Yeah, she's a woman. She reserves the right to chew him out, and he expects it. Ah the plan...will be modified by me. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh don't apologize for not reviewing earlier- reviews are awesome, but not necessary. :D Aggy had to escape so he could die. It _will_ be good, _very_ good.**

**ebonyjade: Thank you! Oh, Aggy will get what's coming to him, just a little wait. :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: Oh yes, I figured they did it to offset the drama a bit, 'cause when he snaps out of it he has major angst. I loved simple!Arty too though, so I must be _at least_ as crazy as you. ;)**

* * *

Only a few people were left in the inner chamber. Those who could walk had been evacuated to the forest. Arthur had been told about the lower town's evacuation and was pleased Leon had taken the initiative. At the moment, Gaius had just finished examining his injury—a pair of cracked ribs, just like he'd thought.

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," Gaius told him.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword," he told the physician.

At that moment, Gwaine and Percival burst into the room and barred the doors behind them. They made their way over to where Arthur, Gaius and Merlin sat. "How do we stand?" Gaius asked. He began wrapping a long bandage around Arthur's ribcage.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer," Percival said.

"How long before they reach us?" Arthur asked.

"Minutes at best."

"We can't wait, Arthur. If they find you, they'll kill you," Merlin interjected.

"We must get you to safety while we still can," Percival told the King.

"I'd never abandon my people. I'd rather die," Arthur stated. The rest of the group rolled their eyes at him. "Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." The two knights went back to the doors.

"We still need to get you out of here whether you like it or not," Merlin told Arthur. He turned to Gaius, "Can you give him some kind of potion, something to knock him out?"

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" the King wondered.

"_No_," Gaius and Merlin said together. They walked out of Arthur's hearing range.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't have anything strong enough. In my chambers, perhaps, but Odin's army controls the palace."

"There must be _something_."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Maybe there's something _you_ can do. Arthur won't go willingly. You _could_ make him susceptible to suggestion, but tell him the spell is pain relief."

"Don't you think that's a _little_ unethical?"

"Yes, but this is a pretty desperate situation."

"You have me there." He looked at Arthur, who was trying to sit up.

"You'll do it?"

"I can try."

They walked back over to the King. "Merlin's going to give you a pain relief spell," Gaius told him.

"You'll be swinging your sword in no time," Merlin added.

"Just get on with it!" The King was impatient to get back to the fight.

"Hold still. _Mod wæs cræftleas_." Merlin's eyes glowed and Arthur jerked oddly in his seat. Gwaine and Percival rushed up. "We need to leave now, sire!"

Merlin watched Arthur's face. "Of course," the King said. He stood up resolutely, but slightly unsteady. Everyone else looked at each other. Merlin gave Gaius a shrug and Gwaine and Percival brushed off their surprise to get down to business.

"Then let's go," Percival said. He slung Arthur's arm around his neck and helped him out. "We'll use the postern gate." Merlin gathered Arthur's things into a bag.

Gwaine stopped them before they walked out and offered his hand to Percival. "I'll keep them off your back as long as I can." Percival looked surprised for a moment, then grasped Gwaine's outstretched arm and left with Arthur. Gaius just stood there.

"Gather your things, Gaius."

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down."

"Gaius, _no_."

"You must know it's for the best."

"No, if you stay here—"

"No time to argue. I'm sorry," Gwaine said as he shoved Merlin toward the exit.

"Look after our king, Merlin," Gaius said. Merlin hesitated then ran out. Gwaine and Gaius faced the doors, which blew inward. Several of Odin's men burst through the now-broken doors, Morgause in their midst. Gwaine allowed his sword to be taken. "It seems your victory is short-lived, Morgause."

Morgause scowled and turned to the door. _No Arthur_. "Prepare the horses! We're going on a hunt."

xxxXxxx

By the time Percival, Arthur and Merlin made it out of the gate, Elyan had found his sister and Morgana. They'd hidden behind a thick copse of trees to wait for whoever else escaped in that direction. The three waited together for a few minutes, then sudden footsteps startled them. Whoever it was stopped a few feet in front of their position.

"Thank you, Percival," Arthur's voice said.

"Can you walk on your own?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, yes. Just point me in the right direction."

Footsteps approached the three men from behind. "Shh!" Percival said, then whirled around to grab someone. "Elyan."

"Hey," Elyan said.

At that, Gwen and Morgana came out if hiding and ran over to their men. Morgana smacked Merlin. "I deserved that," he said.

"Don't ever do anything like that again!" Morgana replied. Then she threw her arms around him.

Arthur threw his arms around Gwen enthusiastically and said, "Hi Gwen!" The rest of the group chuckled.

She returned his embrace then looked into his face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." She looked like she wanted to ask more, but Percival interrupted.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?"

"As far as I can tell," Elyan replied. "We should leave before that changes though."

Everyone but Arthur turned to begin walking away; he'd paused to watch Camelot burn. Merlin noticed this and waited for him. After a few moments, he knew he'd have to pry the King away. "Come on, Arthur." Gwen dropped back to loop her arm through Arthur's and that finally got him moving.

Up ahead, Elyan and Percival were discussing strategies. "They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive," Percival said.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can," Elyan replied.

Merlin, Arthur and Gwen had caught up by then, and Merlin jumped in. "I know a place. Ealdor. It's beyond the White Mountains." He paused when he heard something. "Wait!" They stopped and Merlin turned back and heard hoof beats. "Listen," he said to get everyone's attention.

Very quickly everyone figured out what was happening. "Run!" Percival yelled. Everyone ran as Morgause, Agravaine, and several of Odin's men rode straight for them.

"_Tæfle!_" Morgause yelled, and all six on foot were thrown forward. Elyan helped Arthur, and Merlin helped the ladies to their feet and they kept running. The soldiers dismounted to pursue them on foot.

"Where's Percival?" Merlin asked.

"We have to _go_!" Elyan yelled back. They reached a rocky trench and Elyan stopped. The ladies and Arthur ran past him but Merlin stopped. "Go!" he ordered, then handed Merlin a sword.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. _Go_!" Merlin ran off after the others. Elyan stepped into the trench opening and fought off the enemies as they came one at a time.

The four remaining ran through the trench and into the woods beyond. After several long minutes, Merlin stopped running and listened. He couldn't hear the sounds of fighting anymore, so he held up a hand to stop the others. Arthur just ran into him.

"Sorry! My fault," Arthur said. Merlin was surprised at this; even Gwen and Morgana did double takes.

"Well, I think we're safe for now." He looked at Arthur and Morgana. "But we need to find you two some kind of disguise. You're too conspicuous in those clothes." Morgana looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. Arthur looked down at his armor and red cape.

"Well, whatever you say. I'm entirely in your hands," Arthur agreed. Merlin stared at the King for a moment.

Morgana looked at both men in turn before fixing on Merlin. "Okay, what's wrong with him? He's waaay too polite."

"There's something else wrong with me?" Arthur pouted.

Merlin gave Gwen a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and put an arm around her fiancé. "No, she was just telling a little joke." She then turned to stare at Merlin too.

"Um, right. I knew he'd never willingly leave Camelot, so I kind of enchanted him to lose his will. It's temporary, I think."

"You _think_?" Gwen demanded.

"Well, he's a lot more agreeable this way, you have to admit."

Gwen glared. "You'll have a lot to answer for if this doesn't wear off."

"I know, I know. I'll figure it out. But we should keep going."

"Fine. Let's go find something less 'conspicuous' to wear," Morgana said. They turned east and started walking again.

After a couple of hours, they came across a hut with laundry hanging on a clothesline outside. It appeared to be uninhabited at the moment, but Merlin made sure by knocking on the door and peeking inside. Arthur tried to follow him, but Morgana and Gwen each grabbed an arm to hold him back. They were surprised that worked; apparently he forgot how strong he was.

Merlin came back. "It's perfect. No one's home." He and Morgana went over to the clothesline and selected a few pieces of clothing. Morgana and Gwen went inside the house so Morgana could change. Merlin handed the King some clothes then sat while Arthur changed behind a wall.

Morgana and Gwen came back outside before Arthur finished; both had wisely hid their rings. Merlin rolled his eyes toward Arthur and the ladies stifled giggles. Arthur complained that some of the clothes were tight but eventually got them on and stepped out from behind the wall for inspection. His trousers reached just below the knee, the shirt's sleeves barely reached past his elbows, and a large section of his midriff showed. He held his mail and cape in his hands.

Merlin closed his eyes and laughed with the ladies. "Well, Arthur, what can I say? You look like a total turnip head."

"Well, should I try something else? There's—there's plenty more here."

The other three stopped laughing with great effort. "No. No. That—that will do absolutely fine. Although, maybe I'll take that." Merlin took the money pouch from Arthur's belt.

"My gooold," Arthur said longingly.

"Probably safer with me."

"Of course." Merlin smiled and took Arthur's mail and cape. The armor pieces would have to stay behind; they wouldn't fit in the satchel Morgana had found in the house.

With everyone looking sufficiently peasant-like, they started walking eastward again, toward Ealdor.

xxxXxxx

Back in Camelot, Odin sat on the throne in the council chamber, chatting with Morgause. Agravaine stood in the doorway watching them; he couldn't help but notice how _cozy_ they looked. He finally entered the room all the way. "All quarters of Camelot are now under our control. Some knights have fled to the woods, but those that did not escape are either in our dungeons or dead."

"Very good," Odin replied. "Now will the people of Camelot welcome you as their King and me as their High King?"

"They will swear allegiance to no one but Arthur," Agravaine replied.

"I expected no less. Burn their crops," Odin ordered. Agravaine's mouth fell open; he was shocked. "Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve."

"We still need to find Arthur," Morgause cut in. She snapped her fingers and a couple of Odin's men shoved Elyan into the chamber. Odin nodded and they forced him to his knees in front of Morgause. "And here is how we will do it." She held a small black snake in her hand. "Do you know what this is? _No?_ It's a Nathair from the mountains of Asgaard. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. So you have a choice. Tell me where Arthur is . . ." Elyan smirked. "Or sample the delights of my little friend here." Elyan politely declined.

After a few minutes, Odin and Agravaine left the room. They waited in the corridor, listening to Elyan's screams. Agravaine looked disturbed; he was turning an interesting shade of green. Odin concluded that Agravaine didn't have the stomach for torture. When Morgause finally walked out of the room she said, "Arthur travels to Ealdor. You will leave without delay. And Agravaine, fail me again and you'll be taking that young knight's place."

Elyan was taken to Gaius, who had been able to remain in his chambers, but was forced to treat Odin's men. After Gaius did what he could, Elyan was returned to the cell he was sharing with Gwaine.

Agravaine quickly prepared to leave, but had a question for the Odin. He had an odd feeling and needed some reassurance of his position. On his way out of the castle, he visited Odin at Uther's old chambers, which he'd appropriated. Odin was sitting at his table and looked up when he saw Agravaine enter. "I thought you were told to leave at once."

"My men are all ready to depart," Agravaine replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I . . ." Odin scowled at Agravaine's hesitation. "I was just wondering how long you'd be staying in Camelot."

"Ah. Anxious to begin your reign?"

"Not overly so, My Lord."

"See that you complete your mission successfully; then the throne will be yours."

"Thank you, My Lord. Good day."

Agravaine left the room, but his odd feeling remained. It was almost as if he wouldn't be returning. He mentally shrugged and left the castle. There was still a mission to perform no matter what he felt.

* * *

**This one was a little shorter, but I wanted to keep the next chapter all together. Thanks for reading! Next up: Tristan and Isolde, simpleton and ex-simpleton.**


	35. Chapter 35

**It's Fun Time with Simpleton!Arthur. Everyone enjoy! Review replies:**

**jrfan81: LOL Arthur can be sweet . . . nah, you're right! And thanks!**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Ohh, I forgot about the abs! Protective!Gwen gets to come out and play a bit more here.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Yeah, most of the important players are safe. And doesn't it look wrong to say Aggy's right? But he is, mwah hahaha!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh yes, Arty will get really cranky, but he should've seen that coming, LOL. Hey, I'm addicted too. Percy got away too. ;)**

**sjritts: More hysteria coming up! Yeah, I didn't like how the captured knights and Gaius were treated, so I changed it up a bit. I won't dwell on them either.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Our fave smugglers in 3...2...1...**

**mersan123: Thanks! Yeah, Arthur is easier to handle simple, but he'd get torqued off really soon, I think. Plus, he really doesn't like using his power like that.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Elyan deserves better, you betcha! I luv my good characters; so much less angst, but still enough. And thank _you_!**

**Crazyaniknowit: Ok, I'll let you be crazier for a while. It's gonna be a busy month anywho. o_O**

**OechsnerC: Woooo! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur had been walking in the woods long enough that Merlin knew they _should_ be nearing a road. He sensed something nearby and stopped in his tracks; he held up a hand to stop the others.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

Merlin listened for a moment. "I think I heard something. Wait here."

Arthur and Gwen nodded and Merlin headed off. Arthur took a few steps in the other direction before Gwen's arm shot out and snagged his collar. Merlin ducked behind a tree and caught sight of several travelers breaking camp. He was surprised when he felt something poking his back. As he turned, he saw a blonde woman holding a sword there. He looked beyond her and saw two other men holding swords on his three friends.

"Hello," the blonde woman said. She smiled at him and motioned for him to walk toward the camp. The others followed them down into the camp and up to a man who had an air of authority. That observation was enhanced by the fact that he was sharpening a knife. "I found them lurking in the woods," the woman told the man.

"See anything interesting?" the man asked.

"No," Merlin replied. He had to duck as the man threw the knife into a tree behind him. _Yikes_.

"You four want to watch where you stick your beaks."

"I didn't see anything, I promise. Neither did my friends. We were just passing through." Morgana and Gwen nodded; Arthur stared at the knife.

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing," the woman said.

"Like to travel light, do you?"

"Something like that," Merlin replied.

"So where're you headed?"

"North, over the border." It looked like Morgana and Gwen had designated _him_ as spokesman.

"Lot's kingdom. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

"_I don't like this man, Merlin_," Morgana spoke in his head.

"_I don't either, but maybe he can help_," he told her. Out loud he said, "So why are _you_ heading there?"

"I have my reasons."

"_I hope you're right_," Morgana replied.

"Right." To Morgana: "_Me too_."

"I agree with _him_," Arthur blurted out, pointing to Merlin.

The man looked at Arthur quizzically. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"He's a simpleton, he can't help it," Merlin said.

"Look after him, do you?"

"It's a group effort," Merlin sighed. Arthur nodded; Merlin and Morgana rolled their eyes.

The man narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously, then looked back at his wagon." Very well, I suppose you can be on your way." He retrieved his knife from the tree.

"Could we not come with you?"

The man scoffed. "I'm sorry." He didn't sound particularly sincere.

"_Please_?"

"Don't push it, _boy_. You're lucky I let you go with your lives." He and the woman turned to leave.

"I could pay you." They paused and turned back to the four friends. "With _gold_."

The man became friendlier. "Well, why didn't you say so before?" Arthur smiled like an idiot, but turned serious when Morgana glared at him.

After that, the group of travelers became more accomodating, but only enough to satisfy convention. When they left, Morgana and Gwen were allowed to ride in the wagon while Merlin and Arthur walked behind it. Merlin tried to make a few educated guesses about who these people might be. He sought to engage them in conversation without much luck. Morgana and Gwen tried the same with those around them, but didn't learn much either.

xxxXxxx

After several hours of travel, they came upon a reasonably spacious glade. The man in charge paused to give it a good look, then announced: "We make camp here!" He turned to help the blond woman down from the wagon. Morgana, Gwen and Merlin noted this.

She flashed him a smile as he caught her in his arms. "Why, thank you," she told him.

"My pleasure."

Merlin walked forward quickly to help Morgana and Gwen out of the wagon. Arthur trailed close behind and bumped him when he stopped. Merlin rolled his eyes and grumbled while the ladies giggled. After that, Arthur became fascinated with a nearby tree while the other three helped the travelers unpack and set up camp. At one point, Merlin walked to the back of the wagon to find something else to unpack. He found a box that smelled rather nice and opened it. The blond woman walked right up to him and slammed the box shut.

"That doesn't concern you," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I recognize that smell. That's frankincense isn't it?" Merlin asked.

The man walked up next to the woman. "What if it is?"

"Must be worth a fortune."

"It must be." Merlin and the man sized each up for a long moment.

"You're smugglers."

"We prefer to think of it as free trade," the woman said. The man chuckled.

"It's forbidden by edict of the king. If you're caught, you could be killed."

"_Caught?_ Tristan and Isolde? _I don't think so_. We're too quick and too smart for the halfwit king in Camelot." _So those are their names—finally!_ Tristan left, walking past Arthur on his way to do something else. He had no idea he'd been traveling with the "halfwit king" who _was_ somewhat witless at this point.

"You don't say," Merlin said to empty air. He walked over to collect Arthur and take him to where Morgana and Gwen were setting up the things they'd been loaned.

xxxXxxx

Arthur and Morgana talked quietly while Merlin and Gwen made soup for dinner. All three noticed how much more polite and deferential this "simpleton" Arthur seemed. It wasn't just being susceptible to suggestion; they figured this was what Arthur could be like if he ever let his guard down. Apart from his tendency to hug trees, he was pretty charming.

Their dinner was ready after night fell. They sat on logs around their fire and ate. Arthur finished ahead of everyone else and stared hungrily at the pot of soup. Gwen finished hers and noticed Arthur's look. "More soup?"

"Yes, please," he replied. Gwen took his bowl and ladled more soup into it. She handed it back, which prompted Arthur to say, "Thank you." He lifted the bowl to his lips to eat.

"A please and a thank you all the same time? That's amazing," Merlin commented.

"Is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. Morgana picked the thought out of his mind and said, "Let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" Merlin and Morgana nodded. "In what way?"

"Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive. And that's when you're in a good mood," Merlin replied.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I don't think you realize how hard I work for you. I know you're the king, but it would be nice if you could do one small thing for yourself as a, um . . . gesture. Mark of respect."

"Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin. I'll try harder in future."

"Oh, I look forward to that." Merlin took a look around while thinking; his eyes landed on his friends' bowls. "On the other hand, why wait?" He dropped his soup bowl on top of Arthur's, then swiped Gwen's and Morgana's from their laps. He stacked those on the others then said, "That pot will need rinsing out as well."

"Of course."

"Merlin!" Gwen cried, aghast.

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown, too," Merlin added.

"My pleasure." They watched as Arthur got up and picked up the soup pot.

Gwen glared at Merlin. "Merlin, it's not nice to take advantage of him when he's like this. Morgana, tell him."

"Oh no. I'm not interrupting Merlin's fun. Arthur kind of deserves it. You know he does," Morgana replied.

Arthur had managed to carry the dishes to the bushes behind them, but stopped when he realized he didn't know where to go. Merlin noticed and pointed for him. "Over there." Arthur took a step in the right direction but tripped over the bushes and fell. The dishes came loudly crashing down around him.

Merlin smiled while Gwen called out, "You all right?"

"Yeah," Arthur replied. He got up and continued on toward the stream.

A giggle erupted from Gwen's mouth. Merlin and Morgana stared at her in shock. "What?" Gwen asked. "It _is_ sort of funny." All three began laughing at that.

After Arthur returned with the (amazingly) clean dishes, the four friends moved to their bedrolls. A few "goodnights" were said, and they all went to sleep.

xxxXxxx

A few hours earlier, Agravaine and his men discovered the trail the four fleeing friends had left. They tracked them to the house with the clothesline and found Arthur's discarded armor.

Agravaine was astounded. _What kind of coward would deny who he is?_ he thought. Out loud he said, "Men, this way! Can't have got far!" With that, they took off again.

As sunset neared, Agravaine's men lit torches so they could continue tracking as long as possible. Agravaine preferred to work through the night, but these were not, technically, _his_ men. He'd allow them a few hours' rest to avoid mutiny. For now, he rode on while the rest ran behind him.

xxxXxxx

Arthur woke at sunrise and groaned. There was _way_ too much light and his bed felt like the forest floor. It was also much colder than he liked. "Merlin?" he asked, but there was no answer. He cracked open his eyes and saw trees and sky instead of his canopy. "What the . . ?" He turned his head to see Merlin, Gwen and Morgana sleeping nearby. The last thing he remembered was being treated for cracked ribs. _Or was it?_ His head hurt when he tried to remember, so he decided to wake Merlin and make him tell. He crawled over to the warlock then poked him a few times to wake him. Once Merlin's eyes were open, he said, "You better have a damn good explanation for this _Merlin_." The warlock just stared at him. "Fine. Then I'll just carry on poking you."

Merlin scrambled to his feet and pulled the King with him. "Arthur," he said, like he was looking at him for the first time. He looked into Arthur's face, took his arm and walked him a short distance from the ladies. "You're back."

"What do you mean 'I'm back?' You're talking gibberish."

"Listen to me, _please_. Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack and passed out. I had to get you out of there."

Arthur's mouth hung open for a moment. _Now_ he remembered. "Where are we now?"

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor. Hopefully the knights will meet us there."

Arthur looked around the camp. "Who are these people?"

Merlin looked away. "They're, uh . . . smugglers."

"_Smugglers?!_" Arthur nearly yelled.

"Shhh!" Merlin looked around. People were stirring, probably from Arthur's exclamation.

"All right, let's assume, for one moment, you know what you're doing. It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot."

"It's the perfect disguise. No one would ever suspect you of being, you know . . . who you are." He noticed that Gwen and Morgana were sitting up in their bedrolls.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I am not going around looking like this."

"You have to. You must keep in character."

"Character? _What_ character?"

As if to prove his point, Tristan walked toward them. "You," he said to Merlin, who turned around. "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Explain it to the simpleton, would you?" Arthur glared at Merlin, who smiled sheepishly.

The two men walked back to Gwen and Morgana. They relayed the message then Merlin started helping them pack up. Arthur just stood there glaring until Merlin hissed at him. He _did_ have a character to maintain, no matter how irritated he was about it.

Merlin carried Arthur's sword as their little group walked toward the wagon. Arthur reached across Merlin's body and took the sword back. Tristan and Isolde looked up as they approached. "Simpleton," Tristan said. He looked down at Arthur's sword. "Impressive piece."

"Thank you, sir," Arthur said.

"May I?"Tristan reached for the sword and Arthur let him take it. He examined the blade closely. "Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot." He pointed the sword at Arthur's throat; Gwen glared. "Tell me, how did you come by it?"

Merlin stepped in. "I won it in a card game. Gave it to him as a present. Won't be parted from it. Makes him feel safe." Tristan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Arthur nodded stupidly and Tristan handed the sword back to him.

"I hope for your sake that's true." Arthur took the sword like he didn't know how to hold it. "I'd hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

Arthur hugged the sword to his chest. "Aye."

Isolde giggled. "Knight of Camelot? Look at him." Merlin and Morgana chuckled while Arthur purposely fumbled putting the sword in his belt.

"You're right. Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid." Tristan began chuckling while Arthur smiled and chuckled with the rest of them.

Merlin tussled Arthur's hair. "Did you pack your things, simpleton?"

Arthur smiled and grabbed Merlin's arm. He leaned into him and whispered, "Call me that again and I'll run you through."

"Don't worry, sire, I'm sure you won't have to keep it up for too much longer," he whispered back.

"_How long?!_" he whined.

Suddenly the man walking past them was shot with an arrow. They turned and saw Odin's men charging into the camp. Arthur and Merlin yanked Gwen and Morgana out of the line of fire. An arrow struck the tree next to Arthur's head. They half-ran half-crouched to take cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde.

Arthur took charge of the situation by saying, "Head for those trees, we'll cover you." Tristan and Isolde exchanged a look, confused at his change in persona. "Do you want to live or not?" Tristan stepped forward to question Arthur, but Isolde grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "You too, Guinevere and Morgana. _No_ Morgana." Morgana was shocked; she hadn't even opened her mouth to protest yet. Gwen seized her wrist and pulled her toward where Tristan and Isolde had gone.

Arthur grabbed two crossbows from the wagon and gave Merlin one. They fired crossbows at Odin's men through the wagon. Merlin grabbed a couple more bolts and tossed one to Arthur while reloading his own. "Now what?" Merlin asked.

"Now it's our turn."

"Who's going to cover us?"

"Don't be a simpleton, Merlin."

They took aim and hit another two enemies, but more kept coming. Arthur grabbed his sword and they ran off. They took cover behind a fallen tree with the other four. Agravaine directed the bad guys around the wagon.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde said.

"They will. Besides, they weren't after the cargo." He turned to Arthur. "They were after _you_. Who the hell _are_ you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon."

"The king of Camelot!"

"At least I _was_."

"I've lost everything I've worked for because of some good-for-nothing _king_!"

"That's quite something coming from a _smuggler_."

"Well, I wouldn't have to _be_ a smuggler if it wasn't for your _damn_ taxes, would I?!"

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land."

"_My_ people are dead. You call _that_ protection?"

Gwen cut in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but . . ." She directed their attention to Odin's men charging them from behind.

"Merlin, take Morgana and Guinevere and _run_!" Arthur yelled. Merlin took their hands and obeyed for once. If they'd had weapons they could've stayed to fight.

Arthur turned back to the impending attack. He and Tristan charged the enemies and fought side by side. Isolde took on two men. One elbowed her in the head and slashed her sword arm, then kicked her to the ground. The attacker poised for the final blow, but crumpled as Arthur stabbed him in the back. Tristan ran to Isolde and held her. Arthur watched empathetically.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan whispered.

"When have I not kept my promises?" she replied. Tristan kissed her forehead.

Arthur hated to break up the tender scene. "We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon."

"Then go. There's nothing stopping you," Tristan spat. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Come with us to Ealdor. You'll be safe there," Merlin's voice said. He'd walked back.

"I'm choosy about the company I keep." Tristan didn't want to admit need.

Isolde took a more practical view. "He saved my life, Tristan." To Arthur she said, "Thank you."

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them," Tristan argued. Isolde sighed at his stubbornness.

"She's injured. She needs shelter and rest," Arthur said matter-of-factly.

Tristan sighed, looked at Arthur, then back at Isolde, who nodded. "Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for _her_. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

Arthur reached down to help Isolde, but Tristan glared. Arthur looked at Merlin, who then took Arthur's place. They put their arms around Isolde and helped her walk forward to the other women.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I just realized that Agravaine's death is the chapter after next (37). Woo hooo! But next up: the couples get some alone time before Ealdor and Morgause=creeper.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36, whoa! :D Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Light bulbs are great huh? And Isolde lives, dang it. It was an injustice to kill her off, and WTH happened to Tristan? Hehehe. :)**

**OechsnerC: Thank you! :)**

**Littlemisslondonlady: Why thank you! :) I hope you'll enjoy this chappie too.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thank you! I'll bet he enjoyed being a doofus for once lol. And here's Ealdor. :)**

**sjritts: It's like they took the epic love story of Tristan and Isolde and flipped it 90 degrees. Hunith is the awesomest! I wish we could have seen her more- I hope I did her justice. :)**

**jrfan81: Thank you! Arthur's face is so expressive the whole episode, but I do remember that expression, lol! :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: Thank you! I wish I could've put more Arwen than I did, but the chapter was getting on the long side. ;)**

**Guest: It's one of my faves too; the comedy before the storm. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks again! :)**

**Patiku: Oh, Tristan and Isolde live. I have plans for them. :) I hadn't thought of Gwaine maybe knowing him, but it makes total sense, hmmm. Yes, fireworks are coming!**

**Mike3207: (ch34) True, but she'd already struck that deal with Odin; he did use _his_ army and money, after all. (ch35) She makes it for sure!**

**I luv Milarion 1201: He's so adorable! *squee* Thanks for your kind words! :)**

* * *

The group of six began hiking eastward through the forest. Every so often they'd pause when one of them spotted a helpful herb or an edible plant.

Several hours later, they came upon a hill that sloped gently down into a valley. Beyond that lay several other hills. They stood at the edge of a good-sized stream; Arthur looked down at it. "This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom," he said.

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley. Maybe half a day on foot," Merlin added.

"We'll rest here for the night. There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through the mountains."

"I'll make a fire, we have to keep Isolde warm," Gwen said.

Tristan let Merlin take Isolde. She put her arm around his neck and he helped her sit where Gwen and Morgana were stacking wood. Arthur held out a water flask to Tristan. "Here, you should drink up."

Tristan walked past him. "I'll get my own."

The mood was somber as they prepared what food they'd found. Merlin had caught a couple of small fish in the stream and Arthur had managed to snare a good-sized rabbit. The berries and nuts they'd gathered throughout the day helped a bit. After eating, the couples went off together alone to talk.

Merlin and Morgana walked a short way back into the woods behind the stream. He took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "It seems like weeks since we left Camelot," he said.

"I know. And Arthur's taking everything very hard," Morgana replied. They looked down to where Arthur and Gwen sat by the fire. Gwen was in his arms but _his_ head was on _her_ shoulder.

"We'll have to keep his confidence up." He paused and shook his head. "I can't believe I said that. It sounds so _weird_."

"Yeah. Where's his arrogance when he needs it?" They chuckled briefly.

"Let's not talk about _him_ anymore. How are _you_ holding up?"

"Oh, I can rough it for a while. Although it would be nice to be in trousers instead of this dress."

Merlin chuckled softly. "Maybe we can find some for you and Gwen in the village."

"Maybe." She looked up into his face. "Merlin, I'm worried about what we might have to do to Morgause. I don't want to kill her, but it's the easiest solution."

He put a hand on the side of her face. "And I'd prefer not to kill her either. She might be evil, but she's still your sister. We have to think of another way to neutralize her."

"Okay." She looked up. "Hey, I just realized that we're alone."

"So we are." He bent down to capture her lips. She moved her arms around his waist, under his jacket. He moved his other hand so her head was cradled between his palms. She touched her tongue to his lips and he opened his mouth to her. They continued like this for several minutes, breaking now and then to breathe. Hands moved and caressed as the heat built between them.

With tremendous effort, Merlin wrenched his mouth from hers. He rested his forehead on hers; they were both panting. "Whoa," he said.

"Yeah, maybe we should call it a night," she replied, nodding to where Gwen and Arthur sat. "_After_ we can breathe normally."

"Good idea."

A few minutes later, Arthur heard movement in the trees. He looked back to see Merlin leading Morgana back to the campfire. "Ready for bed?" he asked them. Tristan and Isolde were already asleep in each other's arms, propped up against a tree.

"I am," Morgana answered. "Gwen?"

"Definitely," Gwen replied. "We can sleep back-to-back to stay warm." She gave Arthur a quick kiss and stood up. She and Morgana walked over to the other side of the fire and lay down.

Merlin sat next to Arthur. "You tired?" he asked.

"No. I've got too much on my mind," the King replied.

"What is it?" Arthur gave him a questioning look; Merlin shrugged. "I'm not tired either."

"Isn't it obvious? Camelot has never been taken before, then twice in two years . . . I—I don't understand. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

"They don't hate you. They just . . . crave your power for themselves."

"Maybe. Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right—"

"Tristan was angry and afraid." Merlin glanced over at him sleeping. "He needed to blame someone, but you're not to blame." He looked back at Tristan again and shook his head.

"You seem very sure about all this."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and truehearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known."

Arthur smiled a little. "Well . . . good to know I have the support of my advisor at least."

"I'm not alone. Believe me. Morgana and Gwen are with me, or they wouldn't be here. We all love you." Arthur gave him an odd look. "Ah, in different ways, of course."

"Thank you Merlin. Let's get some rest." Merlin nodded and they curled up on the ground, back-to-back, like the women.

xxxXxxx

In Camelot, Morgause grew bored waiting for Agravaine to return. She organized fights pitting Camelot's captured knights against the strongest of Odin's men. The knight fought until he fell from fatigue, and was judged on how many men he'd dropped. Winners were given food; losers nothing. All were sent to Gaius to be patched up. Sometimes he was able to pass them food, sometimes not.

Gwaine quickly became the favorite. It seemed to make no difference to him whether he was given a weapon or not. He taunted his opponents relentlessly, no matter what kind of warrior he faced. Back in the dungeons, he shared his "winnings" with others. And like the others, he privately hoped Arthur would return soon and with a plan. The two powerful magicians and Merlin's two dragons couldn't hurt either.

Because Morgause was starting to show an "interest" in him. That gave him the willies more than anything.

xxxXxxx

Even though it had been several years since they visited Ealdor, it looked unchanged. Tristan supported Isolde as the six travelers entered the village. Hunith caught sight of Merlin and ran to hug him with a huge smile on her face. "Mother," Merlin said.

"Welcome home, Merlin," Hunith replied. She gently moved him out of the way to put her arms around Gwen and Morgana. "Welcome back to Ealdor you two! Hello Arthur."

Merlin stood there with his mouth open for a minute while his mum fawned over the two women. Arthur just chuckled at his expression. "I guess you're old news."

The warlock recovered in time to hear his mother ask him, "And are these new friends of yours Merlin?" She was looking at the smugglers.

"Um, yes. They are Tristan and Isolde. We met them on our trip here."

Hunith smiled and welcomed the two newcomers like they were old friends. She then invited the whole group into her home; they looked like they'd been through the wringer. No simple walking trip could account for the condition _this_ group was in.

Gwen helped Hunith prepare some food for everyone while Merlin treated Isolde's shoulder. He cleaned, disinfected and bandaged it. She was sufficiently tired after that for a nap. By the time he'd finished, dinner was ready. Tristan, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen were eating at the table when Merlin came over to join them. "Cleaned the wound. There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine," he told Tristan as he sat.

"Thank you, Merlin, for everything you've done for her," Tristan replied. Merlin nodded.

Arthur looked up at Tristan. "I'm sorry I brought this . . . misfortune upon you."

"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde."

"Then you're richer than you know."

Tristan considered Arthur for a moment then looked at Isolde. Gwen took Arthur's hand. "She'll be fine; Merlin knows what he's doing," she told both men.

Merlin smiled. "Thanks Gwen." He scooted a little closer to Morgana and put his arm around her. Hunith noted all this. She'd definitely get the story behind all this out of her son later.

As they finished eating, Merlin offered to re-wrap Arthur's ribs. But Gwen jumped in and said she'd do it for him. "_She just wants to see him shirtless_," Morgana said in Merlin's head.

Merlin nearly inhaled the water he'd been in the middle of swallowing. Morgana patted him on the back while Hunith asked, "Are you all right?" Merlin nodded.

Gwen and Arthur rose and moved to a different part of the room with the satchel Merlin had originally packed. Tristan got up and sat next to Isolde. Hunith decided this was the time to get answers from Merlin. And since Morgana appeared to be involved- _literally_ -it was good she was here too.

"So, it's good to have you home, Merlin. What brings you here?" Hunith asked.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and explained everything from the aborted feast to running from Agravaine and his men at Tristan and Isolde's camp. Hunith knew almost everything else that had happened leading up to that; Merlin wrote her often. But he hadn't shared how close he and Morgana had gotten—or Arthur and Gwen.

"You two look very comfortable together."

The pair glanced at each other; Morgana nodded at him. "Yes, we're, ah, we're engaged," Merlin said.

"You're _what_? And you didn't write to tell me?"

Merlin winced. "_Mum_, it wasn't that long ago that we settled it. And this _invasion_ happened . . ."

"Well, there is that. But when is the wedding?"

"_Mum!_"

"After you take back Camelot, I know. But you _will_ write me."

"Of course. _When_ we figure it out." He suddenly looked contrite. "I'm so sorry it's been so long."

"I understand how it is, your life in Camelot. I worry about you sometimes. The dangers you must face."

"Mum, I don't want you to worry."

"I can't help it. It's what mothers do."

"Well, we are safe here. _All_ of us."

xxxXxxx

Just as Merlin and Hunith had begun talking, Agravaine and his men reached Ealdor. They snuck through the woods surrounding the village and stopped at the tree line. "Spread out. Ensure the village is surrounded. No one must escape," Agravaine told them.

His men stealthily encircled the village. Despite their torch-carrying, no one spotted them, at first. When they were mostly in place, a female villager who'd heard a noise outside opened her door. Naturally she screamed when she saw a strange man in black standing close to her home. Her scream prompted others to also look outside and light torches. Many more screams sounded.

All the noise prompted Merlin and Arthur to stand and run to the door. Merlin carefully opened it and saw the torches of Agravaine's men surrounding the village. "Agravaine. He's found us," he whispered loudly.

They quickly doused all the light in the house. Merlin, Arthur and Tristan watched as Agravaine and his men harassed the villagers. Arthur had changed clothes and now wore his chainmail. Gwen and Morgana had also changed; they'd gotten tunics, trousers and boots from generous villagers.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked.

"Round the back," Merlin told him.

The others left out the back door, except Morgana. She'd noticed that Merlin hadn't moved. She crept back toward him and asked, "What are you up to?"

Merlin jumped and looked back at her. "I'm going to cause a distraction so we can get away. _You_ should have left already."

They heard Hunith stifle a giggle behind them. Morgana made a face at her love and ran over to give Hunith a quick hug. Merlin turned his attention to the outside again. He spotted Agravaine and a cart not too far from him. He magically set the cart rolling slowly then whispered, "_Bæl on bryne_."

He watched the cart go up in flames, then ran to give his mother a quick hug. He flew out the back door and paused briefly to locate and the others. On his way, he noticed his trick had worked on Agravaine, but Arthur's uncle had also seen the group escaping. "There! Get them!" the traitor yelled and pointed.

Merlin took a shortcut to catch up with Arthur. Agravaine and company were close behind them, but not too close. Tristan supported Isolde as they ran; her injury slowed them down. Things were looking particularly bleak as they stood now. There were too many men for their little group to fight, even if they had enough weapons. It looked like he'd have to call on his scaly friend to intervene.

He turned to Arthur. "I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" He watched them head for the caves then turned his head to the sky. "**_O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro!_**"

Merlin heard Odin's men approaching—and there was no sign of Kilgharrah. He turned back to the caves and ran for the opening. Kilgharrah chose that moment to arrive, roaring his fury as he approached. Agravaine heard the roar and looked up in time to see the dragon swoop down on them. "Take cover!" he yelled.

Only a few of the men heard him in time to duck. The rest were roasted by flames Kilgharrah expelled. Agravaine attempted to run for it and managed to find cover. After he heard the dragon fly off, he looked out at the field he'd left behind; a few of his men came out of hiding around him. The whole field and several trees were on fire, and all but a handful of his men were dead; he tried to ignore the cries of those still dying. But Kilgharrah roared again and came back for another pass. "Run!" he screamed. They took off for the caves he'd seen Arthur and his friends disappear into.

Kilgharrah attempted to chase them with a stream of fire, but they escaped unscathed. The dragon landed and parked himself at the cave's entrance. He had a feeling he'd be needed again.

xxxXxxx

While Odin's men were being roasted alive, Merlin caught up to the others in the cave. "Did you lose them?" Arthur asked.

"It's safe," Merlin replied.

"You sure?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" As soon as he uttered that, he regretted it.

"Yes."

"Doesn't change, does he?" He directed that to Gwen and Morgana, who laughed for a moment.

"Which way now?" the King asked. Merlin looked around uncertainly. "I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels."

"I did. Just—it could be that way." He pointed to the left.

"Or it could be that way." Arthur pointed to the right.

"Yes."

"That's _very_ reassuring."

Arthur and Merlin began leading their party through the caves. They overheard Tristan talking to Gwen and Morgana. Merlin turned briefly to look at Morgana; she nodded back at him reassuringly. "_We've got this; don't worry_," he heard in his head.

"So how well do you know Arthur?" Tristan asked.

"Very well," Gwen replied. "We're to marry."

"Well, congratulations," the smuggler said sarcastically. "Engaged to the King. Must be an honor."

"We love each other. There is no higher honor, whether he's King or not."

"I can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far."

Unfortunately, Arthur had heard that comment. Merlin put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Gwen's next comment was more reassuring: "Well, maybe you don't know him."

* * *

**He he he, inching close to the foul traitor's non-ignominious death! Next up: dead!Agravaine and humble!Arthur. Also a legendary sword. :) Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**In order to get to the end of Agravaine, review replies will be at the end. :)**

* * *

Agravaine and his men had just entered the cave when he heard something. "Shh!" he whispered loudly. They stopped to listen and heard pebbles moving. "That way," he pointed out to his men.

Up ahead, Arthur's party stopped and turned when they heard movement behind them. "I thought you said we'd lost them," Arthur complained.

"I thought we had," Merlin replied.

"It won't take long for them to catch us," Tristan added.

"I'll go back," Merlin offered. He started back to the entrance of the cave.

"What are you gonna do?" Arthur asked.

"Create a diversion."

Arthur stopped him. "It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't. You keep going." He gave Arthur his torch.

"Merlin . . . don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" Merlin flashed his brightest grin at them. Morgana grabbed his arm to stop him. She pulled his head down and kissed him firmly for a long moment. When she finally let him up for air, Tristan and Isolde were staring at them with their mouths open.

"What?" Morgana said to them. Turning back to Merlin, she said, "Be safe." He nodded and left.

Merlin kept to the tunnel wall as he snuck back to the entrance. He ducked behind a convenient boulder to watch them. They _were_ Odin's men and unfortunately _Agravaine_ was with them. He took a deep breath and stood, "OH, HELLO!" he yelled.

"Merlin?" Agravaine asked. He studied the warlock like he was an interesting bug. "Where's Arthur?"

Merlin shook his head slightly. "Be _careful_." It was a warning.

Agravaine looked confused. "What are you talking about? _Where's Arthur_?" Merlin shook his head again, like he was weighing a decision. "Tell me. _Now_. Or I'll have to kill you."

Merlin put a noncommittal expression on his face. "I don't think so."

Agravaine stepped toward Merlin. The warlock took that as the threat it was and with a flash of his eyes, threw them all back. He took a few steps forward and Agravaine woke, gasping for air. Agravaine watched Merlin as he sat up. Merlin looked down, then raised his head proudly to look Agravaine in the eyes. Now the former _Lord_ was the interesting bug.

"You have _magic_," Agravaine gasped out.

"I was _born_ with it," Merlin replied. He was the most powerful man in the room and he _knew_ it.

As Agravaine stood, an idea popped into his head. "So it's you. _You're_ Emrys."

"That is what the druids call me."

"And you've been at court all this time, eh? At Arthur's side." He chuckled, looking to gain an advantage. "How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think." He held out a hand to Merlin, but Merlin raised his hand preemptively. Agravaine paused, his smile fading. He gave a pacifying gesture and Merlin lowered his hand.

"Run."

"Come again?"

"_Run_, Agravaine. Leave Camelot and never return. If I hear the slightest rumor that you've returned, I _will_ track you down and kill you."

"As you wish." Agravaine began backing to the entrance of the cave. Merlin followed him, just to make sure. He heard something behind him and his eyes briefly darted away. Agravaine, now at the entrance, whipped out a knife to attack Merlin, but he didn't see Kilgharrah behind him. The dragon let loose a stream of fire at Agravaine. The man let out a brief tormented scream before his blackened corpse hit the ground.

Merlin had turned back when he heard the rustle of the knife on fabric. He watched Agravaine die with only a tiny bit of remorse. The man was a traitor and responsible, indirectly, for many deaths. He looked up at Kilgharrah and said, "Thank you, old friend."

Kilgharrah merely bowed his head and turned to take off into the sky. His tasks here were finished.

xxxXxxx

While Merlin and Agravaine were talking, Arthur's conscience finally got to him. He slowed to a stop and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Shh!" Arthur replied. He listened and heard rocks moving; he looked up. "Merlin."

"He knows the tunnels. He'll find his way."

"I'm going back." He walked past the rest of the group to head back.

Tristan watched in confusion. "For an _underling_?"

Morgana spoke up, "You're wrong about him."

Arthur heard none of this as he walked as fast as possible back they way they'd come. There was no sign of Merlin until he came to the entrance. He saw Merlin facing the opening, covering his face to protect it from the stream of fire roasting something in front of him. _Or someone_. The blackened object fell to the ground and Merlin spoke to someone—_the dragon?_

Merlin turned in Arthur's direction and spotted him. "Arthur?"

"Merlin! What was _that_?" He indicated the black thing on the ground.

"Oh. Um, that _was_ Agravaine," he said quietly.

"Agravaine?! What—"

"I was letting him go. He decided to get back at me anyway and pulled a knife. Kilgharrah noticed that and roasted him. End of story."

"But . . . Wow. I guess I should be upset at that, but really I'm relieved. It saves me from having to execute a family member."

"Oh. I thought you'd be angrier." He examined Arthur for a moment. "Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing here? Were you _worried_ about me?"

"No. I was making sure we weren't being followed."

"You came back to look for me."

"All right, it's true. I came back because you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"_Really?_"

Arthur turned around and walked away. "Don't be stupid."

Merlin just smiled and followed his King.

xxxXxxx

The group of six was inside the cave system all night; they noticed as they emerged. They were exhausted and beat up but still needed to make decisions. "So, where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," Arthur decided.

"You sure? That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here. A house where we could rest," Gwen suggested.

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbors us," Tristan replied. Gwen frowned but Arthur took her hand.

"He's right. We must travel back towards Camelot," Merlin said.

"No, we need to keep going," Arthur reaffirmed.

"If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while," Morgana added.

"No."

"Arthur—you appointed me your advisor. Please listen—if anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding," Merlin recommended.

Tristan revised his assessment of Merlin. "I know which I'd do. You're the king, Arthur. You're our _leader_ . . ."

"All right. Forest of Essetir it is," Arthur decided. _Merlin was right_.

Tristan smirked. Arthur frowned at that but determined to put Tristan's opinions out of his head. Letting it bother him would do no good. He slapped a smile on his face and led the group down the mountain path, back the way they'd come.

xxxXxxx

Arthur's group walked most of the day and made it to the Forest of Essetir. He chose a sheltered spot and everyone began setting up camp. Isolde sharpened her knife while Gwen and Merlin built a campfire. Arthur ended up collecting more wood with Tristan.

"Well, well, well, look at you. First you go back to rescue your underling, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?" the smuggler needled.

It had been a very long day and Arthur's doubts had reared their ugly heads again. "Well, maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve to be king," he replied.

"Well, that's all right, 'cause you're not. Not anymore." Tristan strutted away while Arthur mulled that fact over.

Gwen watched Arthur stalk off into the woods and got up to go talk to him. He tossed aside the wood he'd collected.

"Arthur?" she said as she approached him. He kept walking so Gwen jogged up to him and touched his arm. "Arthur . . ."

He stopped and spun around. "Guinevere. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's all right. I heard what he said."

"I don't know _what_ to think anymore."

"He's wrong. You _are_ special. You were _born_ to be King. And even if you weren't, I still love you."

He looked down into her earnest face. "Thank you Guinevere. I needed to hear that. But a part of me still wonders—how many of my people think like he does?"

"You can't think like that. Your people _love_ you."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Maybe not. But you know at least three that _do_. Now come. Away with those thoughts." In an atypically aggressive mood, she pulled his head down to kiss him firmly.

He walked back to camp with her; he had no complaints for the time being.

xxxXxxx

Arthur's reasonably good mood decreased proportionally to the amount of time he was around Tristan. The man had a gift for getting under Arthur's skin. After the ladies went to bed, the King plopped himself at the base of a tree and brooded. He tried to give off the aura of _leave me alone_, but of course _Mer_lin ignored it.

"Come on, I'll take watch," the warlock said. He'd walked over to the tree and plopped down next to Arthur. The King ignored him. "Arthur, what's the matter? Don't listen to Tristan, he doesn't know you."

"It seems like every decision I've made has been wrong," Arthur finally said.

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"I should be more discerning, wise . . . a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're _not_. You're a worthy king."

"I'm good with a sword. That's all."

"Your people love you."

"Most of _them_ are dead. Thanks to _me_."

"No, most of them _escaped_. They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king." He got up and stalked away.

"Arthur . . . _Arthur_!"

Merlin sat there for a few minutes, pondering what he should do, if anything. Arthur was having a self-esteem crisis; Merlin had never seen him this bad off. If something didn't change soon, Camelot would remain in Morgause's hands and _that_ was hazardous to _everyone's_ health. He finally decided to speak with Kilgharrah—the dragon may have some advice. He also needed to thank him for his intervention outside Ealdor.

He found Arthur by the fire and told him where he was going. The King gave no indication he'd heard him, but Merlin turned and walked off anyway. After a few yards he began running through the forest.

Once he found a suitable clearing, he stopped and raised his head to the sky to roar: "**_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_**" Kilgharrah smiled down on him as he landed. "Thank you for what you did in Ealdor. You saved us all."

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril," the dragon replied. Merlin sighed. "What is troubling you, young warlock?"

"It's Arthur. He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be king."

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock, for you and you alone can restore the king's faith."

"How?"

"You must make him believe that he can be king once more." Merlin mulled that over. "I wish I could be of more help, Merlin."

An idea struck him. "No . . . I know how. The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"

"I am a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Then we have no time to lose. Here's what I want you to do . . ."

xxxXxxx

Merlin hadn't been awake all night, but it felt like he had. Shortly after dawn, he woke Morgana and Gwen to explain his plan to them. Morgana thought it was a little too dramatic while Gwen felt it was just right. He gave them directions to the site then woke Tristan and Isolde. He explained the plan to them, leaving out the bits about magic. Tristan scoffed, but Isolde nodded; she'd noticed Arthur's loss of confidence. Merlin gave them directions too and soon he was alone with a sleeping Arthur. He slowly approached him and woke him as usual.

"What?" Arthur grumbled.

"There's something I need to show you," Merlin explained. He started walking away.

Arthur jumped up and grabbed his sword; he followed his warlock through the woods. "This had better be good because this really isn't the time for one of your _ridiculous_ games."

"I was thinking about last night about how you said you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy king."

"'Shoddy'?"

"All right, 'shabby.'"

"_Thanks_." Arthur sounded thoroughly disgusted.

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me. You probably know it."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favorite bedtime stories."

"For once in your life, just . . . listen to your advisor." Arthur held up his hands in defeat. "I assume you know the story of Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed."

"Bruta."

"Well that answers that."

"Every child in Camelot knows. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No." He rolled his eyes.

"_Real_ly?"

"I _was_ going to make up a story about your distant ancestor bequeathing a mighty sword to the true King of Camelot. But you've been the victim of too much deception. The truth is _I_ made a sword for you, back when you were to face the Black Knight. This sword is able to slay anything alive or dead, thanks to dragon magic. You are the _only one_ able to wield the sword. I made it because I had faith that you could defeat that wraith. I_ still _have faith in you. I'm not the only one, and I'll prove it."

Arthur stopped. "So where is this fantastic magical sword?"

"I buried it in a rock and enchanted it so no one but the true King of Camelot could pull it out—no one but _you_." Merlin began walking again; Arthur had to run to catch up.

"And where is this rock?"

"I'm taking you there right now."

"It just seems too good to be true."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm calling you an _idiot_."

"What's that then?" Merlin pointed down a small slope.

Arthur followed Merlin's line of sight to a small clearing. He was stunned by the sight of a sword in the stone. As they walked closer, Arthur was surprised again when he heard several footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw a crowd of knights and peasants appear out of the forest. He was relieved to see Leon and Percival among them; Merlin smiled.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin and saw his proud expression. "What are you playing at?" he asked his friend.

"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king."

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone."

"I know. And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"It's only impossible if you believe it is. _Change_ that belief and you can do _anything_."

Arthur glanced back at the crowd of people in facing him. "Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you _are_ special. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Arthur debated with himself for a moment. Then he drew the sword he'd been carrying and stuck it in the ground. "You better be right about this."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin gave him his cheeky grin.

Arthur approached the stone slowly. He looked up at the crowd hesitantly then placed both hands on the hilt. He pulled it upwards as hard as he could, but the sword didn't budge.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Merlin asserted. Arthur shook with effort, but the sword still didn't move. Merlin watched the crowd as Arthur struggled. "You're destined to be Albion's greatest king." Arthur let go of the sword. "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way." Arthur examined the sword again and repositioned himself. He placed one hand on the sword hilt and closed his eyes. Merlin watched him closely. "_Have faith_."

Arthur lifted his chin, willing himself to believe. Merlin watched as his enchantment broke and the stone released the sword. Arthur pulled it out and stared at it, amazed. His people watched in awe.

Leon was the first to recover and yelled, "Long live the king!"

Arthur watched and listened in amazement as everyone in the clearing repeated the cry: "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Gwen's voice was the loudest.

* * *

**Drama, drama, drama! Did Agravaine's death work for you? Next up: Arty gets built back up and a magic lesson. Camelot gets broken into _twice_. Review replies:**

**sjritts: You were definitely on to something with Kilgarrah. I'm glad I got Hunith right; I imagine I'll be much the same when my 2 boys decide to marry (far in the future).**

**Guest: Thank you! :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Lol, I put that water bit in 'cause it's something I do to my oldest son with some regularity. And you may be onto something about the weddings, just wait. ;) Merlin did do most of the communicating with Tristan, some to think of it. Morgause and Gwaine . . . not gonna explore that, just so ya know. :) Be relieved.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Nah, don't worry about Isolde. I'll right that injustice. :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Ah, Odin. I'm not telling what happens to him. That's in the next chapter. **

**Lioutenant Flame: Why thank you! :) LOL, I do love cracking people up.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Burning in he**, how appropriate! :) Morgana was born to tease, wasn't she? I'm glad you're enjoying the story- I never imagined anyone would like anything I wrote! So thank _you_!**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Hehehe, little did you know you were in my head, huh? ;)**

**Meri Ley: Never fear; Isolde stays. And Tristan sees the light. :)**

**OechsnerC: LOL, you crack me up! I'm the same way when I get alerts for my fave stories. :)**

**Mike3207: Of course I did! :) And you're totally right about Gwaine, though I don't imagine he likes it.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**This one's a little shorter than usual- I wanted to keep next chapter's stuff together. :) Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: I'm glad you approve of the death! That just sounds wrong, LOL! I was looking for a way for Arty to get the sword since he knows about the magic, and the whole no-fake-story-Arthur-works-his-own-magic came to me. More true to the legend. :)**

**OechsnerC: Hehehe BBQ Aggy, that does make me laugh, thanks! :)**

**sjritts: I'm glad you liked it! And no, he didn't get to show his power much, and it could've been so awesome! Le sigh. Tristan did serve that purpose, and it was nice to see his D.B.-ness had a purpose then he ditched it.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Thanks! And wait a few chappies. ;)**

**Patiku: Thanks! And Agravaine did now about the magic, but he thought Merlin was some petty sorcerer. But that throw he did with no spell was pretty powerful, so I think it clued him in.**

**MerlinMorgana1579: As black as his suit LOL! I'm glad you enjoyed Aggy's demise. Ha, I know that scene was confusing for me too; I guess you have to see that map on the Merlin Wiki. Tristan the big meanie face gets a lightbulb moment, don't worry. And yikes, don't hurt me. :) Yes, I made it so Merlin stuck the sword into the stone with an enchantment that prevented anyone but Arty from getting it. Did I forget to mention that? :D**

**jrfan81: Exactly, no more need for lies, so why do it? ;) And thanks- I'll try!**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Ha, glad you liked krispykritter!Aggy. It was my distinct pleasure to bring that to you. :) Thanks!**

**Guest: Oh I'm glad you liked Aggy's demise! And I'd love to give Gwen more to do; she will in a couple chappies. And, wedding coming up! :)**

**Meri Ley: Of course it is! :D**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: Oh good! I hope it was epic enough! **

* * *

Arthur spent several minutes receiving the adulation of his people. The knights and those who'd journeyed through Camelot and Essetir with him watched from behind. Tristan especially was amazed. He'd witnessed the King at his lowest and never thought he'd rise above that. But _this_ was a completely different man. _This_ was King Arthur in his element; regal and yet at one with his people. He was beginning to rethink his treatment of Arthur.

Leon and Percival led Arthur's group to the camp they'd built up in his absence. Once there, Merlin and Tristan went back to collect what little they'd left at _their_ camp. Tristan shared a bit of what he'd observed and what he was feeling. Merlin quietly rejoiced at the change.

When they returned, Arthur was walking around the camp with Leon, Percival, Morgana, and Gwen. Merlin and Tristan joined the group, who were discussing the defenses Odin and Morgause had emplaced. Unfortunately the two invaders had plenty of men and knew precisely where to place them. Camelot's biggest asset was now Arthur's biggest obstacle. "Arthur, even if we can get inside, she has an army," Percival contended.

"And we have what? A few hundred?" Arthur joked. His men smiled.

"And they still outnumber us."

"Yeah, but only three to one." Leon chuckled at that.

During the discussion, Isolde had wandered over. "And do you think they'll fight?" she asked.

"They'll fight for Arthur," Leon commented.

"It's not me they have to fight for. It's for Camelot," Arthur replied.

"No, Arthur. It is _you_ that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you," Leon returned.

"And I," Percival added. Isolde glanced at Tristan, who was surprised.

"And I," Merlin affirmed.

Gwen repeated her vow from the original round table meeting. "You know the answer."

Morgana looked straight in the eye. "You're the only family I have left."

Arthur drew his new sword. "Into the mouth of hell it is."

Merlin snuck a glance at Tristan. He looked nearly won over by the loyalty of Arthur's men—and women. They group kept walking while Tristan watched Arthur with grudging admiration. _It looks like we have another ally or two_, Merlin thought.

They separated a little later to take care of various tasks. It wasn't until dinnertime that he, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were able to come together again. Arthur looked totally drained, but content. The two women looked pretty much the same. As Merlin walked up to them, he touched Gwen's shoulder then sat between Arthur and Morgana. He put his arm around his fiancée and kissed her cheek. Not to be outdone, Arthur did the same with Gwen.

"You all right?" Merlin asked the King.

"Yeah," Arthur replied.

"Do you think they have too many to fight?" Morgana asked.

"Odin and his army are men like you and me. Men we can fight. But Morgause . . ." Arthur shook his head.

Merlin and Morgana exchanged a glance. "You leave her to us," he told the King.

"Merlin has a plan to take care of her," Morgana stated.

"Really?" Arthur made a credible impression of Gaius's eyebrow.

"Definitely. When we face her tomorrow, her magic will be neutralized."

"Do I want to know how you're going to do that?"

"Probably not. It's actually kind of creepy- not _dark_ -just creepy."

"Please be careful, Merlin. None of us want to lose you," Gwen implored.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him from here, don't worry. If he gets in trouble I can be there in an instant," Morgana said.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I'm going to scry, and we've been practicing teleportation spells."

"'Scry'? 'Tel-e-por-tation'?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "We really need to educate you. 'Scrying' is using a spell with a reflective surface to see someone or something distant from you."

"And 'teleportation' means 'travel over a distance'," Merlin stated.

"You can _do_ that?"

"Yes, they can Arthur. Don't you rem . . . oh, no, I guess you wouldn't remember when he did it to me and Morgana," Gwen told him.

"You did _that_ to _them_?"

"It's perfectly safe; I've done it a few times. We're _fine_," Morgana answered.

"Okay. Just . . . be careful _Mer_lin."

Merlin reached over and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Aren't I always?"

They chatted and ate for several more minutes before Merlin and Morgana excused themselves. They had to prepare for Merlin's excursion to the castle. _And_ they wanted to spend a little time together. As they walked away, Arthur called out, "Hey, does this sword have a name?"

Merlin stopped and turned partway around. "Hmm. How does 'Excalibur' strike you?"

"Majestic and powerful."

"Excalibur it is then."

xxxXxxx

Morgana asked one of the villagers if she could borrow a bowl. A woman graciously lent her one and she took it back to the fire she and Merlin were working at. He was concocting magical black goo. She sat next to him and poured water into the bowl. After a moment of concentration, she held her hand out over it and said, "_Ætíe mé þá þé ic séce._ _Morgause._"

Both magicians bent over the bowl and soon a clear image of Morgause appeared. She was talking to Odin, who was telling her about Agravaine's demise. "_Ende_," Morgana whispered. The image in the bowl disappeared.

"It works," Merlin commented, amazed.

"Of course it does. You're so adorable when you're surprised." She pulled his face toward hers for a kiss.

The rest of the camp settled down to bed around them. Once most everyone was asleep, Merlin embraced Morgana, got up and crept stealthily out of the camp. He made it to the edge of the woods and used the teleportation spell. He found himself in the dragon's cave, near the dungeon. He pronounced the spell to turn him eighty and made his way toward Morgana's chambers, where they'd discovered Morgause was staying. It wasn't necessary for him to be seen for the spell to work, but Morgause's paranoia would strengthen it.

Merlin closed his eyes so he could sense where Morgause was. Luckily she was nearby, so all he had to do was be seen and run to Morgana's chambers. He hid around a corner and waited until he heard her voice, then slowly walked past the corridor junction.

Morgause had been talking with Odin about sending emissaries to other kingdoms to seek allies. She turned a corner and saw Emrys at the end of the corridor. She stopped in her tracks and stared, totally stunned. He looked right at her, smiled wickedly, and began running. Odin noticed her pause and nudged her; she came back to life and screamed, "It's _him_! It's _Emrys_, he's _here_!"

Odin took one look at her wide-eyed expression of fright and yelled, "Guards!"

He and the guards he'd summoned pursued Emrys/Merlin while Morgause stood there terrified. The warning bell sounded as Merlin snuck around the palace. A guard stepped out of an alcove behind him and Merlin took him out with a flick of his hand without even turning to look. He sniggered to himself and continued to his destination.

Once in Morgana's chambers, Merlin shaped the straw he'd brought into a rough poppet, like what Mary Collins had made. He pulled out his bottle of magical black goo, heated it with a spell, then popped the cork. With one hand holding the poppet, he poured the goo all over it. At the same time he chanted a spell, "_Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awæge!_"

As his eyes flashed, the poppet's head burst into flames. Merlin smiled and laughed as the spell on the poppet seemed to whisper with magic. He crawled under the bed, a painful maneuver for an eighty-year-old, and hung it there with some twine. Then he whispered a spell to clean up after his activities and left the room.

He snuck back through the castle to the guard he'd knocked out. He was still unconscious, which was fortunate. Merlin stripped the guard's outer clothing and dragged him back into the alcove. Merlin turned himself young again and put on the guard's clothing. He snuck out of the castle and back to the camp in this manner. It was hilarious when, at one point, he passed Odin and his men still searching for Emrys. He had to stop himself from laughing.

xxxXxxx

Morgana was still watching her scrying bowl when he came back to their fire. Merlin kissed her head, sat next her and peered into the bowl.

They saw Morgause curled up on her bed, still somewhat panicked. Odin was there, reporting the results of his failed search. He tried to comfort her and finally suggested that she get some sleep. She asked him to put guards on the door and settled down into bed.

Morgana ended the spell and they both took deep breaths before bursting into quiet laughter. "Good job," she told him.

"Thanks. It was actually kind of fun."

"The spell will temporarily block her magic?"

"Yep. If she tried to use it against us tomorrow, she's in for a surprise."

"I love you."

"And I love you back. Let's go to bed. It's likely to be a very long day tomorrow."

"Agreed. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight." They lay at right angles to each other, head to toe, and went to sleep.

xxxXxxx

For once, Merlin was roused by Arthur in the morning, just before dawn. The King called him and his knights over to his fire, where they ate breakfast and finalized the plan. Merlin didn't notice when the knights left; he was staring off into space when a set of fingers snapped in front of his face. "Wakey, wakey. You look exhausted," Arthur said.

"I am. I had to hike to the citadel and back, and performed powerful magic. All to protect your ungrateful hide," the warlock replied.

"I resent that. I thought you said you had faith in me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

Arthur shrugged with a smile. He walked away to talk to Leon and Percival again. He looked away from them momentarily and noticed Tristan and Isolde trying to catch his eye. He excused himself from his knights and walked toward the smugglers. "So this is where we say goodbye?" he asked.

Tristan looked at him seriously. "Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different."

Isolde spoke up, "You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side."

Arthur was speechless for a long moment. "I'd be honored to have you at my side." Isolde nodded with a smile. "We'll stand together as equals." He clasped both of their arms at once then let them go off to prepare.

By now everyone in the camp was up and around. Breakfasts were prepared and eaten. Those who were to fight readied themselves and helped others. Arms were distributed and before long, the army was assembled, Arthur standing at the front. He lifted Excalibur and swung it forward as he advanced, signaling them to move out. Red capes filed toward the castle walls; Leon led one group, who took out the sentries on the wall with crossbows. Percival, Tristan, and Isolde took out another set of guards on a different gate and waved in more knights. Arthur fought another set of Odin's men, who rolled down the hill. Behind him, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen made sure they were dead. All three groups made it into the citadel.

Once inside, Percival split from Tristan and Isolde. As Leon led his knights through the palace, the warning bells began to sound. They ignored it and charged up the main staircase. Arthur charged through the palace tunnels, the rest of his group behind him. He took out a guard in his corridor, then held his ribs as the motion aggravated the pain. But that allowed the other three to catch up and he led them onward.

xxxXxxx

Odin charged into Morgause's chambers as the bells began tolling. She drowsily climbed out of bed. "It seems we have company," he told her.

"Emrys?" she asked.

"_Arthur_."

Morgause relaxed and smiled viciously. "Our patience is rewarded . . . we must welcome him home."

Odin smirked. "Shall we?"

Morgause smirked back at him and they exited the room. Neither noticed the poppet under the bed still whispering its magic.

They made their way down to the council chamber. Odin sat in the throne and Morgause perched next to him. His men filed out into the corridors to intercept the attackers and make sure the usurped King found his way to them. One man entered and whispered something to his king.

"It is as we expected; he is making his way here. He should be with us soon," Odin commented.

"And we'll be waiting," Morgause purred.

xxxXxxx

Percival's group fought their way through the dungeons where they met Leon's. Gwaine and Elyan went to the bars of their cell when they heard the commotion. At last Percival arrived. "Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?" Gwaine teased.

Leon tossed Percival the keys and he opened the cell. Percival and Elyan grasped arms. "You all right?"

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week," Elyan commented.

Aside from the orchestrated fights and lack of food, they actually looked all right. Leon supported Gwaine as he left the cell; Percival helped Elyan. "Come on. We've a battle to win," Percival said.

The other men in their groups had liberated others from their cells and were now distributing arms. The now-larger group charged through the dungeon, slaying the enemy wherever they went

* * *

**'Cause this is filler, filler yeah . . . but with fighting! At least it was short. ;) Next up: a couple of showdowns and some comeuppance. :) Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Getting really close to the end now! I haven't said this in a while, but I do _really_ appreciate everyone who takes the time to review, favorite and/or follow! Thank you all so much! Review replies:**

**sjritts: LOL creepy straw doll, yeah. Classic "witchcraft." Oh there will be lots of joy here and chapters after. :)**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Well thanks! I've never actually called any of my stuff "filler" but that just felt like it. And yes, lots of action coming up!**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Thank you! And yeah, simpleton!Arty made a brief reappearance there. He's adorable! **

**Meri Ley: Hey guest, you should make an account sometime, join the party! :D Hehehe, epic magic is performed, but not much. I hope it's worth it!**

**MerlinMorgana1579: hehehe you have your answers. :)**

**Littlemisslondonlady: Thanks! Aw, it's good to hear that someone likes my Mergana! And no worries, I've seen most everything, except the extra stuff on the DVD's. I don't have those- yet. :)**

**mersan123: Thank _you_! Old Merlin is cute in a crotchety kind of way huh?**

**OechsnerC: LOL! Hmm, Excalibur does get close to Morgause. Her fate's still a couple of chapters away and Odin, hmm. I hope you're not disappointed. :)**

**Mike3201: (ch37) Nah, it was a sort of emergency. Plus he wanted barbecue. (ch38) LOL Aithusa stays out of this one. Morgause is of nobility, I have no idea where she'd be in the line of succession. But you're reading my mind a bit. ;)**

* * *

After Tristan and Isolde separated from Percival they worked their way through to the middle of the palace, fighting as they went. They eventually met up with Arthur's group at a corridor junction. Tristan and Arthur nodded at each other and continued toward the council chamber.

Arthur called an abrupt halt when they turned a corner and found five men standing guard. "One each. Pick your man. _On me_!" he directed.

He attacked the man in front and wounded him. The hurt man stumbled toward Gwen and she knocked him out with her sword. Arthur was impressed at her move and Merlin patted her on the back. But then the rest of the guards charged the group and they were fighting again; the enemies fell quickly.

"Whatever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde said to Tristan, smiling broadly.

Arthur walked over toward Merlin and admired Excalibur more closely. "You know, this thing's not bad."

"Thought you might like it," Merlin replied.

Then the light moment was over and they took a minute to mentally prepare to enter the council chamber. "Ready?" the King asked.

All six shouted, "For the love of Camelot!" They charged into the council chamber, but stopped short when they find only two people in the room—Odin lounging on the throne and Morgause standing behind him.

"Welcome, Arthur. It's been far too long," Morgause sneered. She walked toward him. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Morgause walked to the middle of the room. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin met her there. Arthur raised Excalibur with hands open to show he wouldn't attack her. She watched him warily until he slid the sword into its sheath. "There's no need for violence. Give me back my kingdom, Morgause," he said.

"It is not mine to give," she replied.

Odin stood. "Arthur Pendragon. _At last_. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me, so I took what was most precious to you. And I _will not_ give it back. Even if it is poor payment for my son's murder."

"My father's life wasn't enough?"

"No."

"Just a minute, Odin. _I_ will take _my_ recompense first," Morgause interjected.

"By all means, my lady." Odin nodded and sat back down on the throne.

"I know you blame me for my father's sins. But I'm not like him," Arthur told her.

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

"What makes you think that? I've known about Morgana's and Merlin's magic for some time now and they are still alive. I've pledged to stop persecuting the Druids. Does that not matter to you?"

Morgause became angry. "_Your father_ would have had me killed! He took my mother and sent my father to be killed, then stole Morgana. _He destroyed my life!_"

"Morgause, please," Morgana said softly. "I'm here, alive and well. You're still my sister. Give up the fight and we can live as a family again. We'll work something out." She looked at Arthur, who nodded.

"None of us want to hurt you, Morgause. I will make a pact with you. I'm ready to repeal the ban on magic—I'm sure other kingdoms will follow suit . . ."

"You think that could possibly repay me and everyone out there who has lost a friend or family member? And how many of those deaths were at your hands?" Arthur flinched. "No, I do not accept your terms." She began backing away. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon." She smiled viciously. "Not even Emrys can save you now."

Arthur drew Excalibur, smirking. _She doesn't realize that Emrys has already saved us from you_. "So be it."

Morgause smiled wickedly. "Your blades cannot stop me." Merlin braced himself, just in case the spell had slipped. "_Hleap on bæc_," Morgause intoned. Nothing happened; Morgause was confused and Arthur watched her, still waiting for her attack. She tried the spell again, raising her hand for strength. "_Hleap on bæc!_" No one moved.

Merlin smiled; the poppet was still absorbing Morgause's magic. At the same moment, both Morgana and Arthur realized that her magic wasn't working. "Not so powerful now, my lady," Arthur taunted.

Odin jumped up again and pulled Morgause behind him as she began to panic. She looked down at her hands then up at her sister and Merlin then ran out of the room. "Go after her!" Arthur yelled.

Morgana and Merlin left to chase after Morgause. More of Odin's men entered the council chamber from behind. Tristan and Isolde took them on while Arthur faced Odin; he clutched his wounded ribs to minimize the pain.

Odin drew his sword. "Now you will pay the forfeit."

"So be it. But understand this Odin, you kill me and you will have all of Camelot to answer to."

"Camelot is nothing without its king."

"Then you don't know my knights. They will hunt you down. And they will find you. And they will not rest until they're done."

"I will deal with your knights soon enough but now _your_ time has come." He lunged forward, aiming a strike at Arthur's torso. He'd noticed the ribs were a weak spot.

Arthur struggled to fight, but even wounded he managed to knock the older king down after only a few minutes. He put Excalibur to Odin's throat, ready to cut it when he noticed Guinevere. She stood behind Odin to the right and caught his gaze. Her face seemed to say, _What good will this achieve? Will it help you achieve your dreams for this land?_

Arthur froze for a second, then pulled Excalibur away from Odin. "This is no answer," he said.

Odin didn't agree. "_Finish it_. Finish it and be done."

"And what then? Your people will seek their revenge. A war without an end."

"There is no other way."

"There _is_ another way. I'll grant you your life, but you must return Camelot to me."

"Even if I agree it solves nothing. What about _us_, Pendragon?"

"A truce. Binding our kingdoms to peace."

"_Never_."

"Is _this_ what you want?" he yelled. "To die _here_, knowing you condemn this land to war? Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will _never_ _wash off_."

"You killed my _son_."

"You killed my _father_! We have both lost much at the other's hand. Let us lose no more; I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!" Arthur dropped Excalibur to the floor and offered his hand to Odin. "Take it."

"So be it. A truce it is." Odin let Arthur help him up and they left the room together to end the battle.

xxxXxxx

As Morgause fled through the castle, she took out several of Camelot's men with her sword. Merlin and Morgana followed, not quite close enough to attack with magic without hurting anyone else. A knight jumped out from behind a column and struck Morgause from behind. She killed him, but not without sustaining a deadly wound in her side first.

Morgause slowed to a fast limp-walk. She'd just about rounded another corner when Morgana and Merlin turned a corner down the same corridor and saw her. Merlin incanted the spell that had failed Morgause earlier, "_Hleap on bæc."_ Morgause flew backwards and hit the corridor wall.

The couple raced down the corridor while Morgause stood and raised her sword. Once she was close enough, Morgana crouched into a fighting stance. Merlin raised his hand, but Morgana didn't let him speak, "Let me have a few words with my dear sister." Merlin nodded. Morgause approached and they began to fight.

Merlin watched, but didn't drop his hand. As far as he could tell, the women fought equally well; one then the other seized advantage. But finally Morgause's injuries got the better of her and Morgana disarmed her. Morgana held her sword point at Morgause's throat and asked Merlin, "What now?"

"I have a temporary solution," he replied. He walked forward and looked down at Morgause.

"Please spare me," Morgause said.

_"_Why should I do that?" He asked then sighed. "Morgause, you have shown over and over that you do not care who is hurt."

Morgause looked up at him, her eyes widened. "W-what did you say?" _That sentence had played repeatedly in her dreams, but how could _he_ know that?_

"You don't care who's hurt in your quest for vengeance."

Morgause stared at him in shock for a moment then asked, "Are you Emrys?"

"_What?!_" Merlin gasped. He and Morgana traded a glance. "_How does she know that?_" he asked Morgana mentally.

"_Answer and see what she says_," was the reply.

He looked back at Morgause. "Yes. But how did you find that out?"

"A vision I scryed in my crystal after the Dorocha vanished. A scene very much like this played out in it."

"Then you probably know what I'm going to say next."

"Yes. But please don't take my voice. I will comply without argument."

Merlin and Morgana exchanged another glance. "_Well, this is unexpected_," he said in her head.

"_You should do what you're going to do while she's willing_," Morgana replied. She lowered her sword.

"Right. So I'm going to bind your magic, at least until the King passes judgment on you, maybe beyond. I'm sorry Morgause, I know this won't be pleasant, but it is necessary." He closed his eyes for a moment, then spoke, "_Ásæle heo drýcræftes wiðnnan heo gewitlocan oþ heo endedéaðes_."

All three magicians felt a wave of magic flow through toward Morgause. The sorceress felt it gathering up her magic and compressing it until she felt it no more. There was no pain, but a great sense of loss—the energy, the hum she'd felt from her magic for almost three decades, was gone. She sighed and made to stand up. Merlin and Morgana helped her. "What happens now?" Morgause asked.

"I imagine you'll have to stay in the dungeon for a while," Merlin answered.

All three walked down the corridor back toward the council chamber. They saw Odin's men surrendering their arms to Camelot's knights. Merlin spotted Percival up ahead and called his name.

"I see you've been busy," Percival said when he was close enough.

"Sort of," Morgana replied.

Percival glared warily at Morgause. "So . . ."

"She's harmless," Merlin told him. "I bound her magic."

"Oh." Percival blinked.

"Would you please take custody of her?" Morgana asked.

"Sure," Percival answered. He took hold of her arm and pulled her away.

"Goodbye, sister," Morgause said as she was led away. Merlin and Morgana watched her until she vanished.

"Well, we should probably go see how Arthur's getting along," Merlin suggested.

"Oh all right, but first—" she pulled Merlin's lips down to hers right there in the middle of the corridor. It wasn't a proper, ladylike kiss, but neither minded. Both were too glad to be alive, together and in Camelot once again.

xxxXxxx

They found Arthur in the throne room. It was the only one relatively free of damage _and_ contained a table. He sat there talking intently with Odin, Leon, Gaius, and Geoffrey of Monmouth. There were also two guards standing behind Odin. Tristan and Isolde stood behind Arthur looking a little worse for wear but alive.

The King heard the door open and looked up. "Ah, Merlin, Morgana. Where've you been?" He smirked at them coyly. "I hear you've been _busy_."

The emphasis he put on "busy" made the couple blush, but they chose to ignore it. "We caught up to Morgause and I took . . . um, rendered her harmless," Merlin told him.

Arthur's eyebrow performed a capable imitation of Gaius's. "Really? So where is she now?"

"The dungeon," Morgana replied.

"Her magic is still incapacitated?"

"Yes." Mentally, Merlin told him just _how_ she'd gotten that way. Arthur nodded and invited them to sit at the table.

While they sat, Arthur performed introductions. "Merlin, this is King Odin. Odin, this is my advisor and _Court Sorcerer_, Merlin."

Every mouth at the table fell open except Arthur's. He just looked smug. Merlin recovered enough to nod deferentially at the foreign King, who managed to say, "Court . . . Sorcerer?"

"Yes, it's a new promotion for him, as of today. It seems he's managed to incapacitate Morgause on his own." Morgana cleared her throat. "Ah, almost on his own?"

Merlin nodded. "Um, Your Majesty? I thought we were leaving that particular announcement until later. That is, _after_ another particular announcement?"

"No time like the present, _Mer_lin. Now back to current business so I can eventually get to the urgent business—my wedding. You _will_ stay for that, won't you Odin?" He gave the other King a shrewd look.

"Of course Arthur."

They continued talking, discussing various points for a treaty between the two kingdoms. To their credit, Gaius and Geoffrey recovered from the shocking news quickly. Though Geoffrey snuck looks at Merlin now and then through the proceedings. Merlin and Morgana, for their part, kept up a mental conversation, answering out loud when called upon.

"_Wedding? He wants to get married _now_?_" Morgana wondered.

"_This _is_ Arthur we're talking about here. Though why he would put that above more critical things like repairs and an _invading army_, I can't fathom_."

"_Yeah, his priorities seem a bit off, although . . . I think I get it_."

"_Please share_."

"_I think he wants to give the people some hope at this trying time. Something to boost their spirits so they can go back to work a little more hopeful_."

"_That's . . . remarkably selfless of him _if_ that's his motive_."

"_I admit it's a stretch. But I'll bet once Odin leaves he'll tell us. Which means we have to tell him _our_ grand plan_."

"_You mean the fact that we want a small affair held in the shadows of his and Gwen's? How do you think they'll take it?_"

"_They'd better take it just fine or we can always run off to Ealdor to do it. It's not like he can stop us_."

"_That's true_."

"_Come, love, we really should pay attention. This _does_ involve us_."

"_You're right_."

"_Aren't I always?_"

Merlin snorted, which caused the rest of the group to look at him. He waved his hand to indicate it was nothing, and resumed his thoughtful pose. _Marriage, the next great adventure_.

* * *

**Ah, what's this? Do I hear bells ringing? :) And what will happen to Morgause? Next up: lots of Mergana and Arwen, and nervousness.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Holy Cow, I made it to 40 chapters! :O There will be at least 2 more because I dislike ending with an odd number. Yes, I am weird. Review replies:**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Choking is not allowed. :) And yes, Morgause lives. Don't panic- 2 chappies left. :) And I'm thinking of a short S5 substitute- you must be in my head again. So sweet you've become attached. I guess it's been 5 months, yikes!**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Mea culpa, you're quite right, I totally forgot about Morgause's wound. Morgana did a quick healing spell and then i fix it in the 2nd sentence here. **

**Guest: Yeah, I just couldn't allow Isolde to exit like that. She's too B.A.**

**sjritts: Wow, I made more sense than the original writers- thanks! Hopefully you like this chapter too! :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Thanks! Nope, Aithusa was ordered specifically to stay with Kilgharrah. That always bugged me what they did to him/her.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Yay, I love "awww's" Yep, the weddings are here after some biz. 2 more chapters, so hold your tears LOL. :) And I've had sequel ideas.**

**mersan123: Well, they should have fun, yeah? So much crud gets dumped on them. ;) Weddings coming up- enjoy!**

**Mike3207: You must be reading a bit into my mind too. Morgause's fate will be decided in chapter 42; enjoy the weddings! :)**

**Crazyaniknowit: LOL you might want to revive yourself so you can die from overexposure a couple more times. :D**

**OechsnerC: LOL, forgetting to comment, sounds like me! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

A short while later, Arthur concluded the meeting. He instructed Gaius to treat Morgause and the guards to escort Odin to guest quarters and keep him guarded. He talked briefly with Tristan and Isolde, who looked surprised but pleased at what he had to say. Then he began walking to his chambers, Merlin and Morgana tagging along behind.

Gwen sat at the table waiting for him. She arched an eyebrow at her two friends' presence, but said nothing. Arthur had no such restraint, "So, why did you follow me here? Guinevere and I need to plan our wedding."

"Well, for one, we want to know what you said to Tristan and Isolde."

"I offered him a knighthood and that 'little bit of land' so they could 'settle down' if they wanted to."

"Wonderful! That means they'll be staying around for a while," Gwen commented.

"Good," Morgana said. "We're also here to talk about your wedding. We had an idea about ours that we wanted to discuss."

"Are you kidding? We need to get this done—"

Merlin cut him off. "We'd like to sort of encompass ours within yours."

Arthur arched his eyebrows and folded his arms. "Explain."

"You're going to have a big, lavish affair, right?" Morgana asked.

"It's tradition, though I don't much care for it," Arthur replied.

"We'd like to time ours to happen immediately following yours. In a smaller room- we don't want a huge affair -just a few friends. Just the Round Table and Hunith, we think." Morgana looked at Merlin, who nodded in agreement.

"Interesting," Gwen said. "But we'll be sharing the same guests, including you two, I hope."

"We'd wait until everyone started congratulating you, then slip into the other room and wait for everyone to come in. At some point you two would have to sneak out," Merlin said.

"The idea is to hide ours in the spectacle of yours so it can stay small and intimate," Morgana added.

Arthur had his "_I'm thinking_" face on. Gwen was nodding like she saw the bigger picture. "Arthur, it _could_ work."

The King looked up from his contemplation. "Yes, it could. But are you sure that's what you really want Morgana? You've always loved beautiful, expensive things."

Morgana took her fiancé's hand and they exchanged a look. "I've found someone who's more important than _things_. He's taught me what's _really_ valuable in life." Merlin gave her a blinding smile at this.

"As long as you're sure." Morgana and Merlin nodded. "Okay then, let's get planning."

The other three joined Gwen at the table and they began planning their not-quite-joint wedding. Several details had been planned before the invasion, so they just had to be finalized and completed. The ivory gown Gwen had wanted was done and waiting. Morgana had asked Gwen to make hers, a beautiful white creation interwoven with silver thread. Gwen had already taken the initiative to make some finer things for Merlin too. There was no way he was going to attend his wedding wearing his usual worn clothing.

They decided to hold the weddings in three days' time. The kitchens and decorators would need that long to finish their tasks. Morgana's wedding dress would be done in a day. Arthur decided to send Gwaine and Percival to fetch Hunith instead of sending a letter. He'd also inform the Round Table knights and Geoffrey of Monmouth about their plans. Poor Geoffrey would be delighted; _after_ he got over his second shock of the day. Their impromptu meeting broke up and they left to fulfill their various duties and tasks.

xxxXxxx

Merlin and Morgana reached her chambers. "So, when do you want to start moving your things up here?" she asked.

He looked at her with his mouth open. "Um, I hadn't really hadn't thought that far . . ."

"Oh really." She started sashaying up to him slowly. When she got to him, she pressed herself flush to him and twirled her fingers in his hair. "I have, and they way I've planned it'll take you all three days to get everything here."

"But I don't have that much . . ." She used the hand in his hair to pull his lips down to hers, cutting him off neatly.

To his credit, he caught on quickly. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her impossibly closer. She flicked her tongue at his bottom lip so he opened up to her and squeezed her waist. Her hands roamed down to his chest where they massaged for a few moments. They slid back to hold the back of his neck. Their tongues tangled for a minute before they broke apart. "Whoa . . ." he said.

"You like that huh? There's more where that came from." He started to lean toward her but she placed her hand over his mouth. "Not yet. We have work to do. Come on." She smiled and led him by the hand over to the table to sit.

xxxXxxx

After Merlin and Morgana left, Gwen stood and said, "I should get back to . . ." But Arthur had stood too and pulled her toward him. He pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss, which soon evolved into something greedier. He pulled away fractionally to breathe, but Gwen pressed them back together. _That was new_, he thought. So _he_ decided to try something new, and licked lightly at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth for him and he gently slid his tongue in. Their tongues touched and Gwen sighed.

Encouraged, Arthur backed her up slowly until her back hit a bedpost. He used the leverage to push closer to her and slid his hands down her sides to hold her at the waist. Her hands slid up his chest to hold his shoulders. He broke away to kiss down her jaw and neck and she sighed again.

Gwen let her head fall back as much as she could. She moved her hands down his chest to his waist then to his back. He groaned a little and subconsciously tried pressing himself closer. "Oh Arthur . . ." she sighed, and that brought him back to earth.

He brought his mouth back to hers for a tender but lingering kiss then backed away a bit. "Wow," he said, "that was . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"Maybe we should . . ."

". . . Get back to work?"

"Yeah."

"Agreed." She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be counting the minutes."

xxxXxxx

Both couples were kept busy for the next three days. Gwen finished Merlin's clothes and Morgana's dress, which he didn't get to see. Hunith arrived the day before the wedding, and Gwen loaned her a finer dress she'd made when she was ennobled. Hunith tried to protest, but Gwen wouldn't hear it. As Queen she'd be acquiring a new wardrobe anyway.

Merlin grumbled a bit at having to wear finer things, but had to admit he looked nice in them. The morning of the weddings he dressed in new black boots, trousers and jacket. His shirt was the same shade of his eyes—he wasn't sure how Gwen had accomplished that, but liked it all the same. There was even a black silk neckerchief. After he was done dressing, he reported to Arthur's chambers. The prat had insisted that Merlin _had_ to help him dress. The warlock had just rolled his rolled his eyes and agreed. _No need for a royal meltdown_.

When Merlin got there, Arthur was pacing. He took one look at his King and said, "You're going to wear out your floor, you know."

Arthur whipped around and reached for his sword, which he wasn't wearing, of course. "_Don't_ sneak up on me like that!" he growled.

"I'm not exactly quiet . . ."

"Oh shut up."

Merlin took in his appearance. "You're _nervous_."

Arthur scoffed. "No way, I don't _get_ nervous. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Arthur, you just tried to impale me with _air_."

"Point taken."

"What's the matter? You've waited a _long_ time for this and _now_ you get nervous?"

"What if—"

"Nope, you don't get to be nervous. This wedding has already been postponed too many times. You're getting dressed, going down there and standing across from Gwen. You'll promise to love her for the rest of your life and you'll mean it. Now, act like the King you are and snap out of it." He smiled his brightest smile.

Arthur just stood with his mouth open. Then he shook his head. "Y'know, if I didn't pay you to tell me things like that, I'd toss you out on your ear. _Thank you_ Merlin." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and turned to his wardrobe. "Now dress me!"

Merlin patiently dressed Arthur, then looked him over. He straightened things here and there and pronounced him "ready to wed." Then they began walking to the Great Hall.

xxxXxxx

After Gwen woke in the morning she went directly to Morgana's chambers with both of their dresses. Most of her other things had already been moved to chambers adjacent to Arthur's. She didn't imagine she'd ever sleep there, but it was nice to have a place to retreat to if he ever drove her crazy.

Morgana was sitting on her bed when Gwen entered her chambers. She appeared to be staring out into space. Gwen laid the dresses down on the bed then waved her hand in front of Morgana's eyes. Morgana blinked and looked up at Gwen, "Oh, hi."

"Are you all right Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"Fine. Just . . . waiting."

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh, just a little."

Gwen sat next to her friend. "Come here." She pulled Morgana to her for a comforting hug then drew back a little, holding onto Morgana's shoulders. "You love him." Morgana nodded. "He loves you." Another nod. "Focus on that. You'll finally be together today. _Forever_. So there's nothing to worry about."

Morgana blinked. "You're right!" She perked up. "Why are we sitting around? We have weddings to attend!"

They each helped the other dress. They also arranged each others' hair and made up each others' faces, just like old times. Once they finished, they looked each other over. Morgana pronounced Gwen "as beautiful as a princess" and Gwen declared her friend "the loveliest woman in the kingdom." Both giggled at their lofty praise, linked arms and headed down to the Great Hall. Morgana pecked her friend on the cheek and hugged her quickly. She couldn't think of anything solemn enough to say, so she just smiled and walked through the door.

xxxXxxx

Arthur stood on the dais and watched his half-sister walk down the aisle, which was defined by a long, red carpet. She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, which only a few knew was actually for her _own_ wedding. Her hair was twisted up into an elaborate chignon, which was decorated with small white roses. He'd never appreciated how lucky his best friend was to have won her heart.

When Morgana got to the end, she gave him a saucy wink and walked to stand by Merlin on the front row at Arthur's left. He watched Merlin's face go slack at the sight of his fiancée and nearly laughed aloud. Hunith, on Merlin's other side, elbowed him in the ribs. But the crowd's collective "ahh" diverted Arthur's attention and he turned his eyes to the back of the room again.

And there she was—_his_ Guinevere. Morgana was beautiful, but she had nothing on Guinevere. Her ivory-colored dress set her skin off perfectly. The train consisted of foreign-made lace and trailed several feet behind her. Her hair was twisted into the same style as Morgana's, only with ivory roses entwined in it. She wore cream-colored pearls around her neck and at her ears. She was an absolute vision and he only vaguely heard Merlin mentally say (for the third time), "_Close your mouth_."

As Gwen reached the end of the carpet, Arthur stepped down and took her hand. He led her up the steps to where Geoffrey of Monmouth stood waiting for them. They turned to face each other and waited for Geoffrey to begin the ceremony.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of King Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere of Camelot." He addressed the waiting couple. "Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Arthur replied, looking deeply into her eyes.

Geoffrey nodded. "Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is," Gwen replied, looking just as deeply into Arthur's eyes.

"Do any say nay?" There was silence; Geoffrey smiled and continued, winding ivy around their joined hands. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity."

"I, Guinevere, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself."

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall honor thee as I honor my life."

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." It was silent until a faint "_finally!_" was heard from somewhere in the group of knights. Arthur suspected it was Gwaine. Gwen and Arthur remained still, looking into each others' eyes. Geoffrey leaned closer to Arthur and whispered, "You may kiss her now to seal your promises."

Arthur's eyes widened, but he didn't waste any more time than that. He gently pulled Gwen closer and married their lips. The tender-sweet kiss lasted a minute or so, but the look he gave her continued to smolder. Before he pulled away, Gwen whispered: "Later."

They both shivered at that then turned and faced the court. Merlin was clutching Morgana's hand and smiled with sparkly eyes. Hunith and Morgana both held handkerchiefs to their eyes. The knights were, clapping and whooping. The couple took all this in and raised the hands that weren't wrapped together to wave to the crowd until the sound died down. "Guinevere's coronation will be held in two hours' time. We welcome every one of you to attend," the King said, loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

Geoffrey untied the garland and they shifted their hands to a normal hold. As they stepped down from the dais, their friends and courtiers surged forward to greet them. Everyone involved in the second wedding congratulated them first then trickled one by one into the inner chamber—the same one they'd holed up in when Morgause had invaded.

Morgana was about to send Arthur a mental yell when he and Gwen finally appeared, closing the door behind them. Geoffrey smiled at them and invited everyone to take their places. Merlin didn't feel nearly as serene and confident as Morgana appeared, but he wasn't nervous. They hadn't waited as long as Arthur and Gwen, but there had certainly been strong emotions between them since they met.

Geoffrey repeated the words he'd used earlier, substituting the correct names, of course. Morgana watched Merlin's face the entire time while Merlin watched their hands. Once in a while he'd sneak a glance at her, but he smiled his brightest smile the entire time.

When he was bidden to kiss his bride, Merlin raised his unattached hand to her temple. He brushed an escaped lock of hair behind her ear. He drew his hand down to cup her jaw by her ear and pulled her head forward while lowering his. Their lips met eagerly; her free hand snaked around his waist to pull him closer. One of them must have used magic at one point because the garland unwound itself and fell to the floor.

Arthur rolled his eyes and uttered an "ugh" while Gwaine started snickering –the length of the kiss had exceeded proper bounds. When he heard this, Merlin broke the kiss and blushed deeply. Morgana just smiled unapologetically and linked their hands normally.

This wedding party wasn't shy about showing their affection. Merlin and Morgana received many hugs and heartfelt words from everyone. Hunith and Gaius held on the longest and were the most teary-eyed.

But Morgana developed tears of her own when she heard a soft voice and turned to see Morgause. As a special wedding present, Arthur had allowed the sorceress to attend the wedding—manacled and under guard, but she was there. Morgana ran to her sister and embraced her tightly. Both women wept happily and exchanged several words.

Merlin had followed Morgana and Morgause now addressed him. "Emrys—_Merlin_. I know you have the strength to protect and cherish her. See that you do without containing her spirit and we may yet get along someday."

Merlin just nodded. There wasn't much he could say to that. He'd never agree with how Morgause wanted to force others to accept magic or punish Arthur for his father's sins, but she did genuinely love her sister. "Good," Morgause said before she was led back to the dungeon.

Morgana ran over to Arthur and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you," she said fervently.

Arthur hugged her back. "You're welcome. I figured it was probably the only wedding present you'd actually appreciate."

Morgana laughed while joyful tears ran down her face. Merlin was at her side instantly, putting an arm around her shoulder. Arthur watched the two of them together for a moment. "And _your_ wedding present, _Mer_lin, is the rest of the day off. After Guinevere's coronation, of course."

"Of course," Merlin replied, smiling.

"Speaking of which, we have to go get ready. I'll see you all again in an hour." He took Gwen's hand and led her out of the room.

"What do you bet they'll take longer than an hour to '_get ready'_?" Gwaine quipped.

"Gwaine!" Morgana exclaimed, pretending to be aghast. "I'll not take that bet since we all know that's _exactly_ what they'll do." The whole room erupted into laughter, even Gaius, Hunith and Geoffrey.

"Well, we'd better obey His Pratness," Merlin joked, and they all left the room, most still chuckling.

* * *

**And so, they are married. Hopefully those satisfy y'all since the show robbed us of a royal wedding LOL! Next up: married people stuff (keeping it "T") and some official stuff. Surprises! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**And now, the second-to-last chapter! Review replies:**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: Thank you! I know, I was counting on an elaborate affair and nada. Well :P on them. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yep, I'll push that T though, you watch. Ha, yeah, I totally forgot about the sibling connection when I wrote about their nervousness, LOL! Glad I could still surprise ya. ;)**

**sjritts: Thanks! It's something I noticed from the show- drama, comedy, drama, drama, comedy. Yeah, I had a hard time killing Morgause, so I didn't LOL.**

**jrfan81: Aw shucks! Yeah, I figured modern wedding styles were way too modern, so I kept the handfasting. Short and sweet! :)**

**OechsnerC: Thanks! And that's something you're gonna have to wait and see.**

**CHARLES CHUKU: I know, right? And I thought that would be a nice touch for him.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: Hehehe, thanks! Arthur is the "too stunned to speak" type. :) You may want to put cushions all around you in case you faint again. :D**

**Patiku: Great, I'm glad you liked it! She may have been a little OOC, I'll grant you that; I'm never sure how to handle her. Yeah, I'm keeping the angry backlash to a minimum for a couple of reasons- to emphasize the fluff (I'm all outta angst) and it wouldn't change what the 4 main characters do.**

**Crazyaniknowit: Ha, why can I picture that? Get ready for some more fluff- maybe read this on a trampoline to bounce safely? ;)**

**mersan123: Thanks. I would have loved it too, *dreamy sigh.* YW. :)**

**HoRnIe DeMoN: _Finally_, I know, LOL. It's weird it took me so long! I thought the same about Morgause- she'll be in the next chapter.**

**Mike3207: Yeah, I thought it was something he would do. And thanks. :)**

* * *

The court reassembled in the throne room and once again Gwen was waiting outside its doors. She had changed her dress to a rich purple and gold gown. As she walked down the aisle, she gave off an aura of serene composure, but she really felt almost as nervous as she had two hours earlier. Again she paraded between the knights and courtiers of Camelot to the dais. She knelt on a pillow right in front of her new husband, who smiled down at her. An assistant of Geoffrey's brought the queen's intricate, bejeweled crown to Arthur on a pillow. He turned to pick it up then turned back to face Gwen.

The King raised his voice to the whole room. "By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you . . . Guinevere . . . Queen of Camelot." He placed the crown upon her head and she smiled up at him.

Arthur took her hands, pulled her up gently and led her up on the dais next to him. They kissed wholeheartedly and Guinevere smiled as they parted. Arthur held her hand and turned them to face their subjects. "Long live the queen!" he called out.

The court echoed his cry repeatedly. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

xxxXxxx

After more congratulations, the majority of the court was invited to Arthur and Gwen's (and Merlin and Morgana's) wedding feast. They sat as they had at the engagement feast but the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Plenty of the King's and Queen's favorite dishes were served and the wine flowed freely. Merlin knew to hold back on the latter, but he ate as much as he could.

It lasted well into the evening. At no signal he could discern, Morgana gave Merlin a very sultry look that suggested many things besides the desire to leave. Coincidentally, Gwen gave Arthur the same look at nearly the same time. Arthur was about to turn to Merlin when the warlock tapped his shoulder. "We're, ah, feeling fatigued and want to, um, _turn in_."

Arthur caught the change in Merlin's tone. "I see. We're about to _turn in_ ourselves." Merlin gave him a nervous, jerky nod and made to stand. Arthur stopped him with a hand. "Merlin, I have something I'd like to discuss with you, Morgana and Gaius in the morning. Please come by after breakfast, and for the love of Camelot, please _knock_ before coming in."

Merlin gave him a clueless smile for a brief moment before blushing. "Ah, yes, of course. See you in the morning then, _Sire_."

"Oh, just get out of here _Mer_lin."

And with that endearing dismissal, Merlin grabbed his new wife and bolted.

xxxXxxx

At Morgana's- _their_ -chamber door, Merlin picked Morgana up and magically opened it. He stepped inside and, with a few muttered words and a flash of his eyes, the door closed and locked. She recognized one spell—he'd used it before to soundproof. A shiver went down her spine—_does that mean he expects us to get loud?_

He set her down and backed up a little. His eyes raked up and down her body. She felt a little nervous and ducked her head. But _why_ was she nervous? This was the man who loved her without reservation, and she loved him back equally. She'd kept herself for this moment as he had kept himself. And now the time for keeping was over.

His footsteps sounded on the floor as he drew closer to her. Warm fingers touched the underside of her chin and lifted it slightly. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Here we are."

"Yeah."

He looked into her eyes and read what she was feeling. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I know. It's just . . ."

"Yeah. Me too." He put his arms around her waist and drew her to him. He rested his chin on top of her head, which lay against his chest. "You know, we don't have to . . . if you're not up to it . . ."

She could feel what it cost him to say that; the slight trembling from the tension in his body alerted her. And yet, if she wanted to wait, she knew he would. He was just that kind of man.

She pulled away from him a little but took his hands in hers. "No, I think we've waited long enough. I-I want this." She looked right into his eyes and saw that he agreed wholeheartedly. "How . . ?"

"Like this." He surged forward and seized her face, bringing their lips together hungrily. All further thoughts fled both their minds.

She melted into the kiss and slid her arms around his waist to bring him even closer. He teased her lip with his tongue and she opened up for him. She let him taste her for a moment before she brought her tongue in to battle. With a sigh, he let her dominate.

His hands drifted down to her hips, squeezing and massaging before he pulled them impossibly closer. She moaned and broke her mouth from his, tipping her head back to expose her neck to him. He immediately lowered his mouth to it, tasting and pressing openmouthed kisses to it. Her hands slid around to his front, up his chest and into his hair where she held his head to her neck. "Mmm," he said.

Warm tingles rippled through her body. When his mouth touched her pulse point, a jolt of electricity lit up her veins. "AhhHHHH!" came out of her mouth. Her hands dropped to the knot of his neckerchief. She hurriedly undid it, pulled it off and tossed it behind her somewhere. He groaned and her hands drifted down to the top button of his shirt. He pulled his head up and looked into her eyes; they mirrored what he knew his must look like—pupils wide with desire. He slowly slid his hands up her sides to her shoulders where he began pushing down her sleeves.

His mouth descended to hers again, pulling another moan from her. She got her hands moving again, working on unbuttoning his shirt. After she got the last button, she tugged to free the shirt from his trousers. When her hands touched his bare skin, he shuddered, feeling chilled and hot at the same time. He pulled his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. Her head fell back again as she slid her hands up his chest to lace them together behind his neck.

They were both panting at this point. He'd kissed over to her sleeve and paused; she looked down at him and nodded. He brought his hand up to her sleeve and pushed further it down. This exposed her shoulder and part of her upper chest, which he immediately began kissing, slowly moving lower and lower. She emitted a soft squeal and arched her pelvis forward into his. He groaned and pressed back into her. She moved that way again and he moved his hands to her derrière. She moaned again and tensed to jump; he picked up on her signal and lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her new position allowed her to seize his face and bring his mouth up to hers. The delicious feeling of their bodies pressing together caused him to lose the concentration he needed to keep her in that position. He stumbled forward, but luckily her bed was right there to catch them. She landed on her back with her legs still wrapped around his waist.

They laughed for a moment, then caught each others' eyes. Their lips met again furiously. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off. He held his arms out so she could pull it down and off. His hands roamed up and down her sides before finally resting on her shoulders. He pulled his mouth from hers while his hand pulled down her other sleeve. She smiled and began sitting up. He sat with her and watched as her hands went to her back to pull the laces of her dress loose. When she finished, she pulled his hands into hers and moved them to where her sleeves rested. She moved her hands down with his to show him what to do, then removed them. He got that hint too.

Their lips met again and they soon lost themselves in the haze of love and desire that overwhelms all lovers. After they'd reached their heights, he gave her a tender, lingering kiss then laid his head on her shoulder. "That was . . ."

". . . the most amazing thing you've ever felt in your life?" He nodded. "Yeah . . ." She turned her head to kiss his cheek and yawned.

"Oh, I see how it is," he joked, but rolled off of her. But then he looped his arm over her and drew her as close as possible. He smiled, gave her another kiss and extinguished the candles with a word. And, without any more words, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

xxxXxxx

They woke in the morning, still wrapped in each others' arms. "Hello husband," Morgana said.

"Hello wife," Merlin replied. He took a deep breath then said, "It feels so good to say that!"

"Yes it does." She wrapped her hands around his neck and gently pulled his lips to hers.

Very quickly the kiss grew passionate before Merlin remembered something and broke away. "Damn, we have to meet with Arthur soon."

She groaned. "You had to remember _now_, didn't you?"

His reply was cut off by a knock on the door. "Must be your new maidservant."

"I have a new maidservant?"

"Well yeah, you're a princess and married. You'll be more occupied now, so I thought you'd need the help."

"You!" She gave him another kiss that once again grew passionate. But the knock came again and they both groaned as they pulled apart. "Just a minute!" she called out, giving them time to put on the sleepwear they hadn't bothered with last night. _Or had it been morning?_

"Enter," he called out.

A pretty, petite girl entered. She curtsied and said, "Good morning My Lord, My Lady." Merlin rolled his eyes. "I am Sefa, My Lady's new maidservant." She held out the tray in her arms and said," I've brought breakfast. Would you like it at the table?"

"Of course," Morgana replied. "It's good to meet you, Sefa."

"Thank you, My Lady." Sefa walked over to the table and sat down the tray. "Is there anything else I can do for my lady before I leave?"

"No, thank you."

"If it pleases you, I'll be back in half an hour to help you dress."

"That would be fine. Thank you Sefa."

The maidservant curtsied and left, closing the door behind her. Merlin had already walked over to the table and was eying the food. "It's so nice to not worry about anyone besides ourselves in the morning."

"Isn't it though?"

They sat down and ate breakfast. After they'd finished, Merlin gave Morgana _the look_. "How much time do you think we have until she comes back?"

"Oh, about twenty minutes."

He tilted his head toward the bed. "Do you think we have time to . . ?"

"Oh, definitely." She winked suggestively.

He lunged toward her and they distracted themselves nicely for the next nineteen minutes. Merlin had just ducked behind the screen to dress and Morgana had just gotten her nightgown back on when a knock sounded on the door again. Merlin hurriedly dressed so Sefa could help Morgana. After she had primped sufficiently, they left, leaving Sefa behind to straighten the room.

xxxXxxx

Arthur and Gwen lingered in bed together, neither wanting to move from the too-comfortable position they'd found themselves in. They were beginning to do something about that comfort when a knock sounded at their door. They broke apart with groans and Arthur called out, "Yes?"

"Breakfast," a female voice called out. Both of their stomachs grumbled as the word registered.

"Just a minute please," Gwen called out.

"That'll be your maidservant," Arthur told Gwen.

"I don't need one," Gwen protested.

"Of course you do. The Queen _must_ have a maidservant. It says so in the rules."

"Does it really—?" she broke off when she saw the look on his face. "Right." She whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Well, we might as well let her in. She has food, after all."

The King and Queen rose from their bed and hastily put on their nightclothes. Gwen called out, "Enter," and a young woman stepped into the room.

She curtsied as deeply as she could with a tray in her arms. "Good morning, Your Majesties. I am Elaine and am pleased to be serving Her Majesty."

"Good morning Elaine. Please, set your burden on the table," Gwen told her kindly.

The maidservant set the tray down, curtsied again, and left to let Gwen and Arthur eat. She returned several minutes later to help the Queen dress then tidy the room briefly before leaving again.

Now dressed, Arthur approached his wife. "So, my Queen, what shall we do now?" He leaned down to kiss his wife, then raised his hands to her shoulders. She slid hers around his waist and pulled herself closer. They'd just started tangling tongues when another knock sounded at the door, which opened before they could break apart.

"Oooh, sorry," Merlin's voice said, not sounding very sorry. The King and Queen broke apart, both blushing heavily. "Does this mean _we_ can tease _you_ now?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the warlock. "No. And that's an order."

"Since when have I obeyed your orders?"

"_Mer_lin—" Arthur started, but Gwen took control.

"Merlin, please," she asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, bowing deeply.

Arthur just stared with an open mouth. He shook his head and asked, "How come you'll listen to her?"

"Because she asked nicely."

"Because she asked . . . oh _fine_." He took a deep breath to center himself. "I'm guessing you're here because I've told you to be here." He looked behind Merlin to see Morgana and Gaius. "Good. Let's sit and discuss what you're here for."

"What _are_ we here for?" Morgana asked.

"Well, I think it's time."

"For what?" Merlin asked.

"To renounce the ban on magic and present the new laws."

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Gaius stared for a moment. Gaius recovered his voice first. "_Now_?"

"Why not? We've just defeated an invading force, captured Morgause, made inroads with Odin, and gotten married. Why not add to the positive mood of the kingdom? And besides, it may be accepted more favorably with all the goodwill floating around."

The three magicians considered this. Gwen squeezed Arthur's hand; Merlin took Morgana's. "I think . . . I think it's a great idea," he said. Morgana made an uncertain noise. "Love, think about it. They know us and they respect us for what we've done seemingly _without_ magic. If we reveal ourselves now at the same time the law is changed, they'll look on it more positively."

"He has a point," Gaius added. Merlin and Arthur both nodded.

"All right, you've convinced me," Morgana said.

"Great," Merlin crowed. He put his arms around her.

Arthur put his hand over her free one. "This will turn out all right Morgana, wait and see. Now, I think today is as good a day as any."

The three magicians looked shocked again, then appeared to consider the idea. "Why not?" Morgana agreed.

"Excellent!" Arthur exclaimed. He stood and looked at his friends. "I have a few people to talk with before it can happen, but I'll let you know when it's time. I'll announce my new Court Sorcerer at the same time." He smirked at Merlin.

"Oh fine," the warlock replied. "Just . . . be nice."

"Of course." Arthur smirked again. "All right, you three are free to go _enjoy_ your morning." He winked at the other newlywed couple.

"And that's my cue to leave," Gaius said, standing. "I'll see you all . . . sometime later." But as he turned to leave, he had a pleased smile on his face.

"All right. We'll see you later then," Morgana confirmed. She stood and pulled on Merlin's hand. "Come _husband_. We have _things_ to _discuss_." She winked at her brother and best friend before sweeping out of the room, her husband in tow.

"I guess that's my cue," Arthur commented.

"Oh? I don't know if I'm done with you yet," Gwen purred. She stood, grabbed her husband's face, and pulled his lips down to hers.

It was quite a while before the King was seen again outside his chambers.

* * *

**So, cozy fluff is cozy! And a little bit of business, but not too much! :) Next up: proclamations, Morgause's fate and epilog.**

**(I've said I won't post anything M-rated here, but I had one of _those_ days and wrote an M version of the Mergana scene. If you're interested, PM me and I'll send you the link to where I posted it. If you review it, review it there or in a PM back to me here, thanks.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here it is- the last chapter of _Changing Lives_. Please hold your tears and/or applause to the end so you can still see the screen to read it, LOL! Review replies:**

**Guest: Thanks! I hope you like this one too.**

**I luv Milarion 1201: He he he! I hope this one satisfies you too- and yes, there will be a sequel.**

**Lady Cougar-Trombone: True that! :) Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Mike3207: Ha, yeah, he has no idea, really. And I agree- it's time. :)**

**General E: Thank you! I was actually thinking of making Sefa a bad girl in the sequel. ;)**

**Crazyaniknowit: I hope you recovered enough to read this final bit! :D**

**Shini Kurogane: Thank you! And I don't think Merlin would change even _if_ Arthur did ask him too LOL!**

**sjritts: Thanks- that was my idea with Morgause. She might stay a little bad but nothing that would get her executed. I did kind of base M&amp;M's night on my own experience (*blush*), thanks! I'm glad I can still surprise you! :)**

**CHARLES CHUKU: Yes! It will be awesome to explore. :)**

**MerlinMorgana1579: ROFL, yeah they may have something else to bond over by the end too. Well, after having been married for more than a few years, I can tell ya that sometimes you _do_ have to plan fun time. ;)**

**Meri Ley: Yes, I know, right? It's amazing how similar M&amp;M can be on the outside but so different on the inside. I think that's why I like them so much! And you're welcome- glad I got them good enough! :)**

**OechsnerC: Awesome! Reading on vacation is one of my fave things to do. Is this soon enough? :)**

* * *

A few hours later, a page summoned Merlin and Morgana to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. "You ready for this?" the King asked them.

"As ready as we're going to get," Merlin replied.

"Right. Well, let's go then. They maneuvered from the room to the balcony. A guard opened the door and followed them out.

Merlin looked out over the crowd. _Damn, I didn't realize there were this many people _in_ Camelot_. Morgana glanced at him and squeezed his arm from where her hand was looped around it. He looked up and into her eyes. "_Nervous?_" she asked in his mind.

"_How'd you guess?_" he replied.

"_Oh, I could just tell_." She smiled and suddenly he felt tension leave him. "_Good. Now, pay attention_."

Merlin turned his eyes to the King, who'd just opened his mouth to speak. "I have called you, the citizens of Camelot, here today to witness the beginning of a new age. For over twenty-five years magic has been banned from this kingdom. But recently, I've been shown how magic can be used for _good_ as well as evil, and it has saved my life and yours more times than I can count. I plan to lift the ban on magic, but in stages, to give us all time to get used to the idea gradually. On this day, I decree that Druids are now free to live anywhere in Camelot unmolested. Anyone found to be harming a Druid because they _are_ such, will be punished.

"I want to introduce the man who has changed my mind and heart on this matter. My new Court Sorcerer and Advisor, Merlin, also known as _Emrys_." A huge gasp went up from the crowd as Merlin stepped forward. "He has been serving at my side these many years, working in the shadows even while knowing he could be discovered and killed at any moment. Merlin will advise me on matters of magic and lend an extra layer of protection to Camelot.

"The plan to gradually free magic will be circulated throughout the kingdom. Anyone wishing to discuss the matter is free to wait their turn on their pre-designated day. Thank you and have a good day."

The square immediately burst into noise. The King, Queen, Court Sorcerer, and Morgana slipped back inside the castle and walked back to Arthur's chambers. They flopped into chairs and sat staring at each other. "So . . ." Arthur began.

"Nice speech, even if I didn't write it," Merlin replied.

"I helped him," Gwen added.

"Oh, good work then," Merlin said.

Arthur was getting irritated. "_Well?_"

Morgana took pity on him. "It went just as planned, Arthur. Get ready for the extra visitors you'll be getting!"

"Yeah, thanks. Thank goodness you three will also be on hand to field some of the questions."

"If you're asking me to do that, I want to be Court Seer."

"Done. The first hearing will be in two days."

"Fine, but I think you're forgetting something. Some_one_, rather."

"Morgause. Yeah, she needs her day in court."

Morgana gave him a pleading look. "Arthur, I am asking you as your sister—_please_ spare my sister's life."

"Morgana, she has done so much . . . I just don't know."

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, "I've already removed her magic. It's permanent if I make it so. She's still intelligent enough to recruit others to her cause, but if you banish her _to_ Camelot proper and put her under constant guard, won't that be punishment enough?"

The King looked thoughtful. "It's something to consider, but I want to hear all the evidence first. She'll be in court tomorrow, after the noon meal. Again, you and Morgana will be there."

Merlin looked at his wife; she nodded. "Of course."

"Now, I think we all have better thing to be doing?" He winked at them; they caught his meaning right away. "But join us for dinner."

"Oh, we will," Morgana agreed; a suggestive slant to her voice. "Come husband."

"Coming." They both stood and left the room hastily.

"Now, where were we?" Arthur asked Gwen, leaning over to begin a passionate kiss.

xxxXxxx

Shortly after lunch the next day, the King and Queen sat in their thrones in the Throne Room. Merlin and Morgana stood on either side of them, and various members of the court stood around the room. There were more people than usual, since Morgause was a notorious prisoner.

The doors opened and the sorceress was led in. Two guards strode in front of her, two guards held her arms and two guards trailed behind her. Even though she was powerless, she still had formidable skills unrelated to magic; there was no such thing as _too careful_ when it came to her. She had gotten to clean up a little before her hearing, so she looked well for a prisoner.

Morgause's guards stopped her just a couple yards from the King. He rose to address her. "Morgause, you stand accused of several crimes against Camelot. They include, but are not limited to: sedition, treason, multiple murders—_including_ my father's, conspiracy to overthrow the Kingdom—_four_ times, conspiracy to commit murder, multiple counts of kidnapping and assault, and corruption." Arthur paused for a moment. "Any _one_ of these crimes _alone_ is enough to merit a death sentence. Are there any who disagree?"

No answer came. "I thought not. Now, are there any who would ask for leniency?"

Morgana came forward. "I would, your majesty." She curtsied in front of him.

Arthur nodded. "Speak."

Morgana walked down to stand between Morgause and Arthur. "If you please, your majesty, she is my sister. One of two blood relatives I have left in all the world." She turned to glance at her sister. "I do not wish to see her executed, my lord."

"I understand that, my lady. However, her crimes are numerous."

"I know, my lord. But she stands before us here, with no magic to speak of." There were a few gasps from the court members. "Your Court Sorcerer bound her magic at the end of our latest conflict. She cannot harm anyone with it."

"But magic was not her only skill, my lady. As I can testify to personally, her swordsmanship is excellent. And her silvery tongue has won many to her cause, including several officials across the five kingdoms. How do we know she won't use _those_ skills against us in the future?"

"You're right, my lord. We cannot know this with certainty. However, _I_ have certain skills that, once they're honed, I might _see_ the beginning of any treachery on her part. She could be sentenced to remain here in Camelot, accompanied by guards everywhere she goes. Also, was I not guilty of similar crimes, and you found it in you to forgive me."

"You raise interesting points, my lady. I had not considered such points or measures." Here he gave her a small smirk; they both knew differently.

Morgana dropped to her knees. "Please, my lord, consider them closely."

"I will. Now, let us hear from the prisoner herself." Morgana stood and walked back to Gwen's side, Arthur directed his attention to the sorceress in front of him and stepped off the dais. "Morgause, what say you to the charges against you."

"Unashamedly guilty, my lord," Morgause replied; her expression remained neutral.

"What say you to Princess Morgana's proposal—do you wish to live for your sister?"

"I do, my lord."

"And would you obey such restrictions on your freedom in order to fulfill that wish?"

"Yes, my lord. By your laws, I deserve death for what I have done. But if I can live for my sister, I would choose to do so, with whatever restrictions you see fit to impose."

"Thank you, Morgause." He looked up at the court. "Do any wish to speak against her?"

A few people who'd suffered under Morgause's various machinations walked forward. Arthur turned back to sit on his throne. He and Gwen listened to every single accusation. Finally, when no one else came forward, Arthur stood again. "Thank you all for your contributions. I will take everything under consideration and render my verdict tomorrow morning. Guards, escort the prisoner back to the dungeon. The court is dismissed."

Talking started up as soon as Arthur had finished, but no one left until Morgause was clear of the room. Once she was gone, everyone dispersed slowly. A few people tried to approach the King, but he put an expression on that said "leave it." That scared everyone away and soon enough only he, Gwen, Morgana and Merlin were left.

"That went well, don't you think?" Gwen asked. Everyone nodded. She directed her next comment to her two best friends. "Well, okay then. See you two at dinner?"

"Of course Gwen," Merlin replied. He seized his wife's hand and tugged her from the room.

Gwen watched them leave and took her husband's hand. "And what do you want to do until dinner?"

He smirked. "Don't _you_ want to know?"

xxxXxxx

Despite himself, Arthur spent the time he _wasn't_ in bed thinking about his sister's sister. If ever anyone deserved execution, it was her. Her litany of crimes was longer than Camelot's outer wall. But she was also powerless, magic-wise. He _wanted_ to make Morgana happy. So . . . _what_?

Executing Morgause would definitively end the threat she still posed with her silvery tongue. No more worries about her raising an army or finding someone to free her magic. That would certainly bring peace of mind.

If he let her live, would those worries always be at the back of his mind? Was she really repentant enough to live under constant guard and with no magic? He knew that Morgana and Merlin would also keep a close eye on her, and there were probably other spells they could use to make sure she couldn't leave the area. And an upset Morgana would make his life miserable, taking away that peace of mind from an execution. If he let her live, plenty of people would be angry, but most of his knights and council members would still support him if he decided this way. There had been far too many deaths in Camelot already; did he really want another on his conscience?

By the time dinner rolled around, he'd made his decision. And when he announced it to his little family, Morgana jumped out of her seat to hug him. They discussed Arthur's reservations and agreed to research magic solutions to them. Arthur reminded them that Morgause's lighter sentence would be provisional; if she stepped out of line, he reserved the right to change her sentence.

Morgana nodded; she was just pleased that Morgause would live. Perhaps there was a chance they could reform her sister, like Merlin had done with her. She could even be a great asset to the kingdom, with all she knew about other sorcerers and their methods. _Maybe_.

The group of four stayed up late, just enjoying each others' company. Who knew what tomorrow would bring ?

xxxXxxx

The court gathered again in the morning. An even larger group had assembled, so they moved the assembly to the Great Hall. The thrones were moved to the dais in there, and Merlin and Morgana again took their places at the sides of their friends. Everyone conversed with one another, and it was beginning to grow quite loud until the doors were opened. There was near-perfect silence as Morgause was led to kneel in front of the dais.

Arthur stood. "Morgause, you've been accused of several crimes which include murder, treason and conspiracy. Any one of these earns you the sentence of death." He took a deep breath to brace himself. "A few have argued on your behalf, claiming your familial love and lack of magic are enough reason to grant you clemency. Personally, I think there has been entirely too much death in Camelot recently and would not add to it. Therefore, I, King Arthur of Camelot, grant you your life under the following conditions: you will be held under guard at all times, kept under special watch by the Court Sorcerer and Seer, and confined to the capital city of Camelot for the rest of your days." Several gasps went up around the room; Arthur ignored them. "You should note that this is probationary. If you elude your guards or otherwise step out of line, I reserve the right to revoke your pardon and reinstate your death sentence. Do you, Morgause Le Fay, accept these conditions and pledge to obey them?"

Morgause bowed her head. "I do your majesty."

"So be it. Guards, please escort the former prisoner to her new designated chambers." He looked out over the court, daring them to challenge him. "The court is dismissed." The crowd began filing out.

Morgana flew down the steps; Merlin followed at a bit more sedate pace. Gwen stood and took her husband's hand; together they watched Morgana embrace her sister. "You made the right decision."

"Yes, I think I did."

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Two months after Morgause's pardoning, the royal couples finally found a few spare moments to celebrate their victories together. The four of them rode out to a beautiful clearing Arthur knew of. A little stream ran through it and there was plenty of grass for their blankets—and enough trees for privacy.

They discussed many topics in greater detail than they'd had the time for—Morgause's progress, the trip to Odin's kingdom to finalize the treaty and reparations to Camelot's citizens. "Life has changed dramatically for you, Arthur," Merlin noted.

"I believe I've had more life changes in the past year than in the few before that _combined_," the King replied.

Merlin started counting. "We saved the kingdom from evil spirits, got through your father's death, your promotion, hatching a dragon, nearly starting a war, an inept assassin . . ." he grimaced at that. ". . . Found out your uncle was a traitor, were nearly murdered by a dead Druid, got engaged, saved Camelot again, got married, and changed longstanding laws."

"Piece of cake."

"Ha ha ha. For you maybe! I had to do everything you did _and_ more besides."

"That's true, you did. And I'm grateful you're so loyal."

"Damn straight. Though acknowledging your emotions isn't so bad. It helps you heal."

"Thanks Merlin."

"So anytime you want to cry on my shoulder . . ."

The men didn't notice the conversation Gwen and Morgana were having with glances, until Gwen made a funny noise.

"Okay you two, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, not much really," Gwen replied.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"We recently discovered something else we have in common," she answered.

"Do tell," Arthur ordered. He was becoming annoyed rather quickly.

"Should we?" Gwen asked her friend.

"Might as well—it'll be obvious soon enough," Morgana stated.

They turned to their husbands and said together, "We're with child."

**_The End_**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for sticking by me thorough 42 chapters and 113,651 words! I really do appreciate (_so much_) all your reviews, favorites and follows. I do have a sequel planned (rough) that will complete a trilogy. It'll be a few months before I get started on that, since I've other projects to finish first. But if you keep following, I'll add a chapter when I've got it ready to go. Thank you and have a fantastic summer or winter! :) 3 AJ**


	43. AN

Not a new chapter, but a note to say the sequel, _Changing Minds_, is up! Look for it on my profile. :)


End file.
